New begining means new foes
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: Complete The bladebreakers finally grow up and now heading to university! At the same time somegroup is out to get them! Will the Bladebreakers get thet best out of things?
1. The past

**Bladebreakers: Ok This is my first fanfic. so please tell me how you feel about it! And i don't own beybladeI only own my OC! So no stupid question! Let's get on with the story then shall we! I did a little changeson the chap! and i hope you readers will like it! Please read and review.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The past!

Kai's POV!

Back stage._ I felt dizzi and tired by the minute and I can't hold it much longer_ 'Pom' "Pant" _I finally fell. _"Light" I said "Bey battle is really incredible. Isn't it, Tyson" _My eyelid finally shut and I heard the cracking sound of my beyblade broken into pieces before everything went black!_

Normal POV.

"Hei, there's a kid sitting there" said a staff!

"Let's go and check it out" said another staff and they approach to Kai! "Kid, you alright? Kid. Ah!" Looking at his friend,"Kid" said one of the staff 'Pom' Kai fell down. "Ahh! We better send him to the hospital and quick".

The other one nodded. And he held Kai up. "Let's go"

* * *

While inside the stage, the Bladebreakers wonanother championship Tournament. 

"Let welcome our Champion up the stage and receive their price" said Jazzman! "Yah! Woo!" The crowd cheered as Tyson took the trophy and raise it high. "Woo! Yah!" the crowd cheered.

"So, what makes you the world champion today?" asked Jazzman.

"Well, we owe all to Kenny" said Max.

"ME" said Kenny in surprised.

"Yah! If it wasn't for Kenny and Dizzi's research, we won't have won" said Ray which made Kenny blush.

"Don't forget about Tyson's hard work and Hilary's couching and cheering" said Kenny "But the one we really must thanks is…"

"MR.DICKENSON!" said the Bladebreakers together.

"He's the one who put the Bladebreakers together" said Tyson "And the cool one too".

"Kai, of course" said Max and Ray together. The hold up their trophy together. "Yah! Woo!" The crowd cheered.

"And there you have it from our Champions" said Jazzman.

"Psst, Jazzman" said a staff! Jazzman bent down and heard the news/.

"Tyson, there's a note from Mr. Dickenson! He said he want to se you all at the hospital" said Jazzman "He said is something about Kai".

"KAI!" said the Bladebreakers and rush to the exit.

* * *

Inside Kai's dream. "Where am I?" said Kai "Am I dead, is this hell" said Kai. "Will someone just answer me?" said Kai and a flash of light approch. "What the..."

"Kai" said a voice. "Dranzer?" said Kai and he too a closer look. To his suprised it was his... "dad" "Yes Kai and it has been a long time" said his dad. "Yah too long" said Kai.

"It seems there's a lot of question that's bothering you, my son" he asked. "What do you know?" said Kai and his dad smile backed at him. "I'll show you something. Come" said Kai's dad and he drag him off.

* * *

At the hospital, Mr. Dickenson is standing outside Kai's room. 

"Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Dickenson" Tyson yelled, "Mr. Dickenson, how is Kai?"

Mr. Dickenson look inside from the window, "See for yourself." The Bladebreakers look in!

"What happen to Kai?" said Max.

"Well I really don't know" said Mr. Dickenson looking down"Some of my staff found him unconsciouse on the fool and send him here"

"Well, Kai was exausted from the last battle with Brookyln" said Ray, "He should have stayed and rest! instead of wondering out".

"Well, what do you think Tyson, Tyson!" said Hilary.

"What I hope now is that Kai will be alright" said Tyson in a worried tone. Looking inside through the window.

* * *

Inside Kai's dream, which he was looking at something that his father brought him to. "Ah!" said Kai in shocked."That's me, isn't it"." It's you when you were just 5, my son" said Kai's dad "Look how happy you were, with your friends" 

"Yah! But that was before you and mom left me" said Kai looking at his dad.

"Follow me and I'll show you something more" said Kai's dad smiling "Huh?" said Kai confusedly and follow his dad, "Look down there" said his dad pointing down.

"Ah! That's my team" said Kai "Well at least I think is was. But not ever again". "Do you think so? Look closer." said his dad. And Kai take a closer look._ Some of them are crying, _Kai thought.

"Well it's your choice" said his dad smiling to Kai "weather to stay here or leave them for ever my son" he walk away. The he stop and turn around "Think of what I just said Kai. Think wisely my son.I'll be here if you need me."

"Ah! Dad" said Kai, then he sat down and start thinking.

* * *

3 Days later, and the Bladebreakers went to visit Kai at the hospital, "So, how is he doing?" said Ray worried. Max shocked his head and both of them sigh. 

"Guys" said Hilary with Kenny behind him, "How is Tyson, is he still sitting there?"

"Yah!" said Max "He hasn't been eating for three day now. What should we do?"

"What can we do. But to hope for miricle" said Kenny, "Oh and Kai's beyblade has been repaired" Kenny took out the beyblade.

"Well it look perfect" said Hilary "except there's something missing" she then took a closer look. So does Ray and Max! "Where Dranzer?" said Ray pinting on the spot where the red phoenix always sat. "Yah where's Dranzer" said Max.

"I have no idea" said Kenny looking down "But for now, we need to worry about Tyson"."Yah!" said Hilary "If he doesn't eat anything he'll be sick for sure". "On the other hand, if Kai doesn't wake up, he won't eat anything at all" said Kenny.

"I don't think that's going to be any problem" said Tala just came, "Kai is very strong, he won't give up that easily"

"But..." said Hilary. "We must hope the best out of it" said Ray "Come on let's go in" everyone follow.

Inside Kai's patient room. Where Tyson is sitting. "How long are you going to sleep, Kai?" said Tyson "Wake up already".

"Tyson, are you alright?" said Hilary in a worry tone.

"Huh? Oh you guy" said Tyson which just know that Tala and the others are here,"Yah! I'm fine!"

"Don't worry too much Tyson" said Tala "Kai will wake up sooner or later".

"Tala!" said Tyson and saw Tala smiling! Then he look back at Kai! "Yah, I have fate for him! huh?"

"What is it Tyson?" said Max. "Gasp! Kai's body..." Everyone take a look and saw that Kai's body is glowing red.

"Huh?" Tala saw the beyblade on Kenny's hand and then snatch it away! "Hey" said Kenny who just realise that Tala had took the beyblade away. "Tala what are you doing?" said Kenny.

"Just wait and see" said Tala and he place the beyblade onto Kai's palm. Then the glow took form of a phoenix and swoosh into Kai's new beyblade! "Dranzer's back! Dranzer's back" said Tyson hopping around.

"Hahahaha! Tyson" said Hilary pointing at Kai. Everyone look down at Kai who is awaking.

"Kai!" said Tyson "I'll call the docter" then he ran out.

"Where am I" asked Kai!

"This is the hospital my friend" said Tala. "We know you will wake up Kai" said Hilary. "We're so glade that you are fine now" said Max.

"Yah! I'm happy to stay!" said Kai and he took up Dranzer "I'm really happy" Smiling! Everyone went to hug Kai! And then Tyson came trashing in pulling the docter behing him! Everyone laugh, including Kai! **(For the first time and what happen to Mr. Sourpouss)**

To be continue...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well that's the end of my first chapter!**

**Tyson: First chapter? it look more like the last chapter girl!**

**Bladebreakers: Well i want to this differently! And don't don't call me a girl! (Very angry)**

**Tyson: gulp**

**Hilary: Anyway, please review!She love compliment!**

**Bladebreakers: Yah! But don't it too harsh!**

**Tyson: Like she's going to read it! (Both of them are chasing tyson with sward and knife) HEEEEELLLLPPPP! Never made a woman angry! That's my advice!**


	2. The Presents

**Bladebreakers: Well chapter 2 is finally up and i still didn't revieved any review! Come on at least tell me what do you think about my story. and one more think, i don't own beyblade only OC! And I've correct the mistake that was in! Please RR!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Present

3 days later! Now the "Team" are at the crouded airport with their friend! "Do you really have to go?" says a navy hair boy. "I mean the team has finally spilt up. Its just you and me now in the team."

"I'm sorry" said a grey hair boy. "But there's something that I need to sort out on what we started" Said a red hair boy smiling.

DING "Passengers that are riding flight 316 to Russia, please be at the departure at 3 minutes!" said a lady through the speaker "The plane is leaving soon"

"Well that's our quie" said the red headed boy. "Come on". Pulling the grey headed boy by his arm and walking to the departure gate!

"Wait" Said the navy hair boy "Will we ever meet again?"

"We will! Someday, we will." said the grey headed boy and he walk through the departure gate!

* * *

Tyson's pov

_It has been 3 years for his words that I have been waiting for him until until today thatI belived that he will return someday_.

* * *

Normal Pov

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "WHA..." A nave hair boy fell of from his bed! "Owe! Ouch that hurts." Looking at the clock. "Oh man! I'm really dead this time. I'm lateeeeee" He quickly get dress and went out of his room!

"Huh?" A man came looking what's making all those noise "Tyson, don't run around around that house in the morning" said Tyson's dad!

"I'm sorry dad" Tyson said and he rush out for his bick." But I'm late, ahhhhhh" He then cycle as fast ashe can to work!

"But Tyson, you forget your..." said Mr. Granger while looking his son went out of site "lunch! Hm, He'll never change after this many years"

"You can say that again!" said grandpa who is now using a walking stick to walk "He'll never change."

"Yah. Maybe you're right dad! Come on let have breakfast" Said Mr. Granger while helping grandpa in the house!

* * *

Tyson's pov.

_It's been 3 years since I've been to a beyblade tournament! Hi, I'm Tyson Granger the champion for 3 straight years! Now I'm an adultand now I'm working at Kenny's noodles shop!_ "Sorry that I'm late Kenny" I said "What's on the delivering list?"

"See for yourself" Kenny said pointing at the desk "I've ready every order and now is up to you Ty!"

"You got it chief" I siad andI took the the orders and tied them up my bick "I'll be back with the cash" ThenI went off! "First stop, Takara streets"

_It really has been a long since I met everyone in my team and I wonder how the're doing! Max has went back to America to help out his parents on the research on beyblade! Well that was 3 years ago, now he's the top researcher at the PPB research lab!_

"That would be enough data for this! Sent it over to the design section" Said Max at the PPB research lab at America.

"Here's your order Mr. Sinchi!" I then pass him the noodle! "Thank you! And here's your tip" He said and gave me some extra money "Thank you sir! Next stop, Sinchew" I said andIdass off.

_As for Ray and Daichi, they both went back to their hometown! Ray is now doing his duty as the leader of the White Tiger Tribe and he's putting all he got! And of course Lee is Ray's right hand man! As for Daichi, well who knows what happen to himsince he went back to his hometown!_

"Ok, we'll follow the drawing and built this guard house up" said Ray at China.

"Are you sure this guard house will be up, Ray?" Said Lee at China also.

"I'm sure of it Lee" said Ray at china!

_As for Hilary, well she study hard and finally achive her goal to open a beauty salon. _

"Here, isn't that fell much better with the mask on?" said Hilary at her beauty salon.

"You sure are a good beauty maker Ms. Tibanata! I'll introduced more customers to you if you really have what it takes" said a women.

"Thank you, Mrs Chew" Said Hilary gratefully!

_Well as for Kai, who knows where he disappeared to since that day he left! But I'm sure that he'll be back 'cause we made a promised that the whole team one day will be together again. _

"And I intend to keep that promised" I said "Last stop, Sibuya and then I can go back and clean up" Then I dash off.

* * *

Normal pov.

It was already the end of the day! "I'm back Kenny" Said Tyson sweating like mad.

"Well, it's about time too Tyson Granger" said a young lage with brown hair.

"Huh! Hilary, what are you doing here?" Said Tyson "I thought you work night shift today?"

"She was until her new help cames along" Said Dizzi through the speaker.

"When did you put Dizzi in your store Kenny?" Said Hilary "Well I just did it today and here's you noodle special just for our friend" said Kenny!

"Hey! how come I don't know about that" said Tyson

"Like you were late and you rush out this morning Tyson." Said Dizzi in a casual tone "And we have recieved a mail for our dear old friend, Max"

"Max" Said Tyson and Kenny

"What does it say Dizzi?" Said Kenny "I'm not sure, you have to read it later fellows" Said Dizzi.

"Well then what are we witing for?"said Tyson exitedly "Let's get this place clean and read that mail" "OH!" All three of them answer.

* * *

An hour later and Tyson is on the phone now! "Yah, I'll be running a little late today dad! You and grandpa can have dinner without me!" said Tyson "Yah! Em Em! OK! I will dad I'm not a kid anymore! Ok! Bye" The he hung up!

"Your finally off the phone Tyson?" asked Hilary.

"Yah! Dad is very bossy sometimes" Tyson answer "So what does Max said?"

"I don't really get it but he said he'll be seing us in Tokyo soon" Kenny said.

"That means Max's coming to Tokyo! YAH!" Tyson yelled and hpping around!

"Be quite! We're trying to sleep here"said Kenny's dad!

"Oh sorry sir, that won't happen again" Tyson appologised. Both of then sweetdrops

"Well one think that we're sure of that Max is coming for a visit" Said Dizzi

"Yah! The team is finally coming together" said Kenny!

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well I think this is the longest one I've ever written! So please Review, I really need your idea!**


	3. The invitation

**Bladebreakers: Thanks for your reviews and here's the next chapter! Well blade-luver, here's you answer! I'm planing to add some new character later on! Not that fast yet! Well, i hope you will keepon reviewing and note to all readers i don't own beyblade only own OC! The let begin shall we! I'vecorrect all the mistakeI can find! Please RR!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The invitation

_:Flashback:_

_"I don't really get what he wrote" said Kenny "But he said that he'll be seeing us soon in Tokyo._

_"YAH! Max's is coming back to Tokyo" cheered Tyson and hopping around! "YAH!"_

_"He stop those racked" yelled Kenny's dad "We need to sleep here"_

_"Oh sorry sir. That won't happen again" said Tyson._

_"'Sigh' Tyson,I hope you would just grow up" said Hilary._

_"Hump, Well Max is coming back and the team is finally getting together" said Tyson happily!_

_"Yah!" Cried Kenny and Hilary!_

_:End of Flashback:_

3 days later at the crouded airport, we saw a plane landing and now at the arrival gate! A young man with blond hair came out! "Hm, I wonder where are they waiting?" said that blond hair boy! Then his attention was drawn by the group of people! "What's going on?" He asked.

"Would you just stop eating that pack of sweets already?" said a young lady in brown hair.

"No, I intend to keep it" said the navy hair boy "infact Max will like his gift."

"Tyson?" Mumble the blond hair boy!

"Just let him keep it Hilary" Said a boy spec. "Besides, what could go wrong"

"Fine, if anything happen to him I'm not responsible" said Hilary! "What are you people looking at? The show's over." yelled Hilary and the croud quickly disappeared except the blond boy. "What are you looking at blondie?"

"Who? Me?" he answered.

"Yah! You what are you looking at?" said Hilary in her angry tone!

"Nothing! I was just admiring how cute you were." he said while smiling!

_Huh? His smile look familiar. In fact he look familiar too_. Hilary thought. "Who are you anyway? Let me guess, a tourist?" asked Hilary.

"Max, Max Tate? Is that really you?" asked Kenny.

"MAX?" sad Tyson and Hilary together.

"Well, I can see that someone reconised me"said Max smiling.

* * *

At Tyson's dojo! "Ah! It's been a while since Icame back!" said Max.

"Max my man, is that really you" said grandpa.

"Grandpa, it's been so long since we met" said Max and went over to hug him.

"Ohhh! This old bones just won't do on this hugging Max" said grandpa "Opss! Sorry grandpa" How are you doing now a days" asked Max.

"Well chit chat inside, shall we?" answer grandpa and everyone follow inside the house.

"Here's some tea I brought in" said Mr. Granger "Max, why don't you stay back for dinner? It's been a while since we have dinner guest"

"Sure, no problem" answer Max!

"Then I'll prepered dinner right away" said Mr. Granger happily "It will only take a second" The he went into the kitchen.

"So Max, do you need a place to crash?" asken Tyson "Just say the word pal and we can all sleep in the dojo just like we used to"

"Heheheheh! I'm not sure Tyson! Back then we were just little kids but now we're adults" said Max.

"What differents does it make anyway? We're still friends" said Tyson "And we can practice our beyblading anytime"

"We'll just talk about that later! The reasonI came here is to tell you guys a good news" said Max.

"What good news?" asked Kenny "The Bladebreakers are invited to join U.B" said Max

"U.B?" said Tyson, Hilary and Kenny at the same time "What's U.B?" asked Hilary

"University of Beyblade" said Max

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well there goes chapter 3! I hope you readers will love it! Just remember to review. Please and thank you!**


	4. Humor

**Bladebreaker: Ok chapter 4 has finally finish! I hope you will like this one! It has pack with humar in it! andthak you for youe reviews.Note, i don't own beyblade just OC (Will be coming up soon)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Humor 

"University of Beyblade" said Max! "We have been selected to join thate university?" asked Hilary.

"Yap! And that university has the best facilities in new york for beyblades" said Max excitedly

"NEW YORK" shouted Kenny, Tyson and Hilary.

"No need to shout right" said Max covering his ears "what's with the sad faces?"

"Study in new york sure need a lot of cash" said Hilary

"Yah! And with all of our saving won't be enough to finish the studies" said Kenny

Max's laughing! "What are you laughing at?" said Tyson "I don't think you guys need to worry about the money problem" "REALLY!" said three of them.

"Yah! The goverment will pay for the foriegn students" said Max

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it" said Mr. Granger!

"I'll explain to you guys later tomorrow!" said Max

After dinner "Its getting late. I better leave or esle my parents will get worried" said Hilary "I'll walk you home Hil' I need to go also" said Kenny "See you guys tomorrow" said Kenny

"Bye" said Tyson while waying goodbye "Whatabout you, Max? It's getting very late, why don't you just sleep here for tonight?"

"What else can I choose! Let's go." said Max and he walk in to the dojo to tug in.

* * *

Next day at dawn, Max got up early to go for a jog at the park. He also bought his Draciel along with him. "Hei, blonde" said a boy 

"You calling me?" asked Max.

"Yah you, you look like a beyblader, want a match? If you win you can have my beyblade" said the boy.

"Ok" said Max and he took out his beyblade. "But if I win, you got to hand over your beyblade" said the boy

"Hmmmm, ok! Let's get this over with so I can finish up my Jog" said Max!

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP" shouted the two beyblader.

* * *

"Where could Max be?" asked Hilary "I think we don't need to worry about Max too much Hil. Instead you need to find a way to wake up your boyfriend over there" said Kenny pointing at Tyson whose still snoring. 

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend" shouted Hilary!

"Who's shouting at this time of hour" said Max in an old man's voice.

"Oh sorry sir!" Hilary appologized.

"Hehe! Gotcha!" said Max giggling

"That mean of you Max. Scared me like that" said Hilary in her angry tone.

"Ok!I was only joking. Hei, where's Tyson?" askedMax.

"Take a wild guest" said Kenny.

"Hehe! I think i got a way to wake him up" said Max.

"Really" said Kenny and Hilary together.

Max walk up to Tyson and stuck something inside his mouth and he walk back. "What is it that you put it in his mouth?" asked Kenny "You'll see. in 3...2...1..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Tyson and he ran for a bucket of water "HOT HOT HOT HOT"

All of the keep on laughing on Tyson's goofy face. "Well that was a very clever way to get him up. Hahahahahaha" Hilary burst into laughter. "Yah! " so did Kenny and Max!

"Fuh!" said Tyson.

* * *

"What's the meaning of putting a chilli pepper into my mouth Max?" said Tyson all four of them are sitting in the dojo.

"Well that the only thingI can think to get you up" said Max and he laugh again.

"Beside, you handle it very well compare tothe last time you ate a chilli pepper" saidDizzi.

"Whenwas that?" asked Hilary. 'It was when the semi-final at the asia championship" Both Max and Kenny burst into laughter again when tey think back that incident. "Ow! Tyson fainted because the chilli-pepper that ray fed him was too hot" said Max. All three of then laugh at him.**(In episode 14-The Race is On)**

"Hump, that was Ray who feed me the chilli-pepper?"asked Tyson "Why that Ray..."

"Ow! Ok, that's enough of laughing for today, let's get back to our question last night" said Max in his seriouse tone.

"Ok! from wahtI recall, who is going to pay for our payment on the studies?" asked Hilary

TO BE CONTINUE...

**

* * *

**

**Bladebreaker: Well that'sthe end of chapter 4. i hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Tyson: What's the meaning of letting meeat chilli-pepper?**

**Bladebreaker: Well that'sthe only think that can make you awake. (Keep on arguying)**

**Hilary: You tell him girl! Anyway please RR while she and Tyson argue!**


	5. A mysteriouse Beyblader

**Bladebreakers: Thanks for your reviews and i can see some of you have some questions. Well bring it on!**

**blade-luver: Wat the hell is a bick and THEY'RE 20?**

**Bladebreaker: Well a bick is the short form of bicycle and there age is well quite unknown!**

**blade-luver: is kai gonna get a gf?**

**Bladebreakers: Well that's a gog question! I was planing it later! Well thanks for all the review and i don't own beyblade just OC (Coming up soon).**

* * *

Chapter 5: A mysteriouse beyblader

"As I recall, you said the goverment will pay for our studies rite?" asked Hilary.

"Yes! The reason is thet our goverment want more foriegn students into our country" said Max.

"So the goverment will pay for all our expenses?" asked Kenny. "Well not all" said Max "You still need to pay for the air-ticket yourself". "Well that's not that bad" said Hilary.

"Ok, now we solve about the studies payment and air-ticket, but where do we stay?" asked Tyson "I mean, we can't possibly stay in a hotel for a year."

"Yah! Tyson got a point there" said Kenny. "And what about Ray and Kai?" asked Tyson "You did say the whole team are invited rite?"

"Yah! But so far I only recieved four invitation and that's all" said Max.

"Four?" said Hilary "ButI thought you only got three? How come four?"

"What about yourself Hil'" saidKenny "Your also one of the team"

"Don't mention that you're also Tyson's girlfriend" said Max.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" said Tyson and Hilary together.

"Kenny's the one who told me! besides Hilary's name has been registered to the Team anyway" said Max. Tyson and Hilary sent a death glare to Kenny! "I think you better watch watch what you says, Kenny" said Dizzi in the laptop.

"Hahahaha! So, are you guys going?" asked Max. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to study a bit" said Hilary "And besides Kenny would love to continue his research on beyblade" said Dizzi and Kenny noded.

"Ok then! I'll work on the air-ticket as soon asI can" said Max"Before that, why don't we have a bey-battle before we leave? what do you say Max" said Tyson. Bot Max and Tyson took out their beyblade and head out to the back where the bey-stadium was.

"It really has been awahile since we do this" said Max "Yah! Are you going to record this down Kenny?" said Tyson.

"Of course I am! what do you think I'm doing here." Placing the webcam on! "Ready when you are fellows"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP" said Max and Tyson and they launch their beyblade into the bey-stadium.

"Dragoon attack" shouted Tyson "Draciel" shouted Max. Both beyblade are are fighting inside the bey-stadium. Dragoon is on the attack. "Aqua shield" shouted Max and Draciel the turtle bit beast appeared "ROAR" said Draciel.

"Galaxy Storm" shouted Tyson and Dragoon the dragoon bit beast appeared.Suddenly a mysteriouse beyblade crash into the battle and knock both Dragoon and Draciel out of the bey-stadium! CLANK! "Wha...?" said Tyson and Max together.

"Who goes there?" shouted Tyson.

"With the power like that, you will never defeat your enemy" saida man in cloakwho's standing on the fence!

"Who are you and what's the deal here" shouted Max furiousely and that man left. "Come back here" shouted both Max and Tyson and went after that man in cloak.

"Wait for us" shouted Hilary

"Where did he gone to?" said Tyson "No idea" saidMax then he heared something "Tyson, listen!" "It's coming form there" they follow the sound and came to a bey-stadium.

"I challenge you to a bey-battle, Tyson Granger" said that man in cloak.

"How did you know my name?" asked Tyson

"That's not importance! So do ou accept my challenge? askend that man.

"Wait Tyson,it couldbe a trap" said Hilary"Hei no sweat!I can beat this guy" said Tyson confidently

"You can't be hasty Tyson. We don't know what this guy is aftering."said Kenny. "The chief's rite Ty. You can put Dragoon in danger" said Max.

"So are you going to accept my challenge, Tyson Granger" said the man in cloak. "Of course I am!" said Tyson

"Tyson" said Kenny and Hilary "I'm not a chicken. Let's get this over with" said Tyson and he's ready to launch hisDragoon.

"The let'sget it on" said the man in cloak and he's also ready to launch his beyblade.

"Is this going to be alright Kenny?"asked Hilary "Don't worry Hil'. Tyson knows what he's doing." said Max "Besides, he's the championin three straight years" "But I felt something's not rite here" said Kenny "I just can't explain but I fellt something's wrong here"

* * *

**Bladebreaker: Well there goes the next chapter! Now i really need to asked for help! I'm kindda out of idea here! Please RR if you have any! Please and thank you!**


	6. The Departure

**Bladebreakers: Thank you all for you review andI appreaciate all the ideas you share and what I need to correct. And now I presents to you Chapter 6 and I hope you will like it! Please RR to tell me how you feel about this chapter. Please and Thank you. Note: I don't own beyblade I just own OC. coming up soon**

* * *

Chapter 6: The departure. 

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP" said Tyson and the cloak blader. "Dragoon attack him now!" Dragoon swoosh towards that black beyblade and went on the attack. The black beyblade is at the edge of the stadium now! "That's it Dragoon. Kick him out" said Tyson. That man in cloak in smiling.

_That guy doesn't look the least worried about the match. _Kenny thought. "Chief, I can scan some sort of power approching" said Dizzi in the laptop "What, are you sure?" said Kenny "It's not my fault that I'm built in with that sensitive" said Dizzi.

"That's itDragoon, finish him off" said Tyson and Dragoon went on the attack again.

_He's smiling?_ Kenny thought.The black beyblade is glowing."Tyson watch out" said Kenny and Dragoon went flying and landed outside the bey-stadium! "What just happen" asked Hilary.

"Looks like I won" said the cloak blade and caught his black blade "You will never beat you enemies in this standard, Tyson Granger". Then a strong wind blew. Hilary hold back her skirt to prevent it to be blown up.

"Wait" said Tyson and went after him but he was gone. "Where did he went" asked Max.

* * *

Everyone at Tyson's dojo! Everyone is sitting together and didn't said anything. "So..." started Hilary "when are we leaving?" 

"We'll confirm it tomorrow. Is that ok with you Tyson, Kenny?" asked Max.

"Yah! Tyson?" said Kenny. "Oh! Ok" said Tyson."Are you ok Tyson? You don't look like you're in it" asked Hilary.

"Huh? Yah, I'm fine is just that...never mind" said Tyson and he smile back.

"Then that's settles, we'll meet to get the ticket done" said Kenny

* * *

The night before leaving to New York, each of them are getting ready to for the flight the next day. At Tyson's house, "I hope I brought everything I need" said Tyson. 

"Why don'tI read the cheaklist for you. Clothes..."said Max.

"Cheak"

"Toothbrush, toothpaste..."

"Cheak"

"Stationaries..."

"Cheak"

"And the most importance thing of all, your beyblade tools"

"Chea..., not cheak. Where did I put the tools" said Tyson ans he start searching madly "Oh I knowI left it here somewhere"

"Hei, boys" said Mr. Granger who just came in "Need any help on packing? Ah" Tyson just toss his laundry over at his dad's face. "I think not sir. We can do it ourselves, thank you" said Max.

"Ok! Here's you boys clean laundries. I'll just put it here" said Mr. Granger then he went out. "Tyson, Tyson." he said shacking his head lightly. "Found it and cheak. Fuh!" said Tyson.

Over at Hilary's, "Let's see, clothes, cheak, stationaries, cheak, books, cheak. Oh ya, I almost forgot" said Hilary and took out the loudest alram cloak she can find "alarm cloak, incase Tyson slept in, cheak! Now I'm ready"

"Wow, you sure know how to pack sis" said Berlinda, Hilary's little sister "You even bring an alarm cloak incase your future husband slept in" she's giggling.

"Berlinda, for the last time, he's not my boyfriend" said Hilary who's still packing. "Infact whose going to a that big slop anyway" she sat on her bed all exhausted.

Her sister sat beside her. "Like you!" she said. Hilary blush a bit and she took up her pillow to hit her sister. "No, I'm not" "Hm, like you just answer it my dear old sister" she hit back her sister with another pillow and both of them started a pillow fight not to mention both of them are laughing.

Over at Kenny's, "Kenny have youpack clean laundries in your bag" said Kenny's mom.

"For the last time mom, yes" said kenny "I'm not a kid anymore, I can pack up myself". "Rite, and all you pack was those stupid top suppilies of yours" she said.

"Beyblade are not stupid and I can pack up myself, mom" said Kenny "This is going to be a long time for me to leave home mom and you sure you can stay here?"

"Of course she can!" said Kenny's dad "I'm not dead you know. Beside this will be just like old time, me and your mom, working together at this noodle shop" start to get mussy. "Dear"

"Jezzs, get a room will you" said Kenny and he push both of his parebts out from his room "And I can pack up myself" yelled Kenny behind the door. "You can't do thet to your parents chief" said Dizzi "For crying out loud, their your parents"

"I know,I just don't want to get sensitive just yet. I'll have to shut you down Dizzi" said Kenny

"For what?" she said. "You really need to be recharge beforeI kept the recharger into the luggage. And it going to be a long flight to New York" said Kenny.

"Ok! Just remember to turn me on the next day! Goood Night" said Dizzi and she's turn off. "Good night".

* * *

The next day each of their siblings are here to say their good bye. "The day has come my son" said Mr .Granger "Make your old man proud" said grandpa and he hugs Tyson and Max. 

"Be carefull Hilary, over at New york try to play nice" said Hilary's mom "And don't try to do anything funny, young lady" said her dad "Yes dad I won't" "Haha, don't worry Mr. Tinbata. Nobody is going to hurt Hilary while we're with her" said Max and her family hugs her. "Say Tyson" said Berlinda "I'm now handing my sister here to you, take good care of her" "Don't worry we'll all take care of her" said Tyson."Berlinda" said Hilary.

"Now remember Kenny try not to study too hard and don't put tooo much preasure on yourself" said his parents. "For the last time I'm not a kid anymore mom anddad. I can take care of myself" said Kenny "We believe you will my son" said his father. Everyone went and have a photo taken. "Now smile at the camera" said the photographer and snap.

Their parents stay ther until the plane that their children ride disappeared from the sky.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well, that the end of chapter 6 and i hope you like it! OC will be coming up on the netxt and coming chapter! Please RR and i want thw truth on what you think of my fanfic. Please and thank you.**


	7. Meeting Up

**Bladebreakers: Here, i bring you up with the latest chapter of my fanfic. I hope you like it! Note! I don't own beyblade only OC!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting up.

Next day at New York airport. "Note to self, never, I mean never ride with Tyson on a long journey plane again" said Kenny. "Hehe! Cheer up Kenny, we're here!" said Max "Come on we need to set our passes first. I'll be waiting on the other side" he then left.

"Hei, Max. Wait!" said Tyson. "Fot get about it! Let's just get our passes" said Hilary

Outside where Max is waiting with their luggage taken for them, "Guys over here" said Max waying his arm "What took you guys so long?" asked Max.

"We're not the only foreigners here you know", said Tyson.

"So, is there anyone coming to pick us up?" asked Hilary.

"I think Emily or Micheal are coming", said Max "We'll find out when we get there. Come on" said Max.

At the pick up stand where an orange hair young lady with a pair of sunglasses on and in a sport car are waiting, "I think they're here already" said Kenny looking around. Then the sports car came by. "Hei" said the orange hair young lady.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for someone" said Hilary and Kenny waqs drooling form behind.

"Yah, do you guys need a lift" she said. "Oh no thanks we're kindda waiting for someone"

"Hei have they come yet" said Tyson who just came out with Max following behind.

"No, but this lady is..." Hilary whisper to Tyson's ears.

"So they sent you instead" said Max. "Sent who Max?" asked Tyson.

"Emily" said Max pionting at the orange hair young lady "who else".

"WHA...?" said Tyson, Kenny and Hilary in shocked.

* * *

On the way to Max's penthouse. "I didn't think that Emily could grow until so... so..." said Tyson. "So pretty, am I right, Tyson?" asked Hilary withgirn on her face. "Would you just stop drooling Kenny? This car is going to get flooded if you keep on drooling" said Hilary. 

"Ok, ok!" said Kenny wiping of his drool. Emily and Max arelaughing.

"What are you laughing" asked Tyson.

"Nothing" said Emily who can seim to stop her giggle.

"So, Micheal is not free at all at the end?" asked Max.

"Yah! He got too much research to do" said Emily "and he need to finish them before the school starts."

"You guys are invited at U.B. too?" asked Kenny.

"Of course! We're the All Stars for crying out loud!" said Emily. "Not just Japan and America, other states also has a student in the school" said Max "Ok, we're here" theypull the car overand they took down their luggage.

"Wow! Max, is this where you live?" asked Hilary.

"Why yah!" answer Max. "Well, come on! Don't just stand there." said Emily whose alredy inside.

Inside Max's residention. "Well, welcom to my house" said Max welcoming them in.

"Wow!" said all three of them. "This place is huge" said Tyson who is now exploring the penthouse. "And look, you can see the ocean from here" said Hilary.

"This place is so hi-class" said Kenny sitting down on an arm chair "And this chair is so comfy".

"Well, I'm glade you like it" a woman said. Everyone turn to her. "Mom" said Max and he went to hug her. "Oh, Max! And I can see that Tyson and Kenny has grown to young men and Hilary has grown to a young lady" said Judy 'Max's mom'.

"Why, thank you Judy" said Hilary in her polite tone!

She then offered everyone to sit down. "It has been a while. How are you and Mr. Tate?" asked Tyson sitting besides Hilary.

"Oh you know Dick. He would work when he still got the energy. A for me, I've pass down my work to Max and Emily here. said Judy pointing at Max and Emily "And I was planing to pull Max and Emily together"

"Mom" said Max. "Professor Judy?" said Emily. "Mom, I thought we went over this already?" said Max.

"Let me finish Max. Like I said I was planning but Emily has the one she love already" said Judy and Emily blush a bit.

"Really" said Hilary. "Well, who is the unlucky man" sain Tysonwhich made Emily toss a pillow at his head "What? What didI said".

"Who is it, Emily" asked Hilary.

"Its..." she was about to say when he came in!

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well Here you are! I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is too boring for you! But I still want you review! So, please RR! Please and thank you. I'm calling for help here! If you readers have any good ideas please review in and tell me! I really need help here:()**


	8. First day to report

**Bladebreakers: I thank you all for you reviews andI appreaciate all you ideas! This chapter is when they start school! I hope you like it! Note! I don't own beyblade just OC!**

* * *

Chapter 8: First day of school! 

"Its..." she was about to say when he came in "Hi Micheal"

"Oh! Hi! I can see that you guys has made it" said Micheal and he went sitting besides Emily and put his arm over at her shoulder. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary's mouth open wide when that saw that.

"What happen to you three?" asked Micheal "Right, Professor Judy, Dick call me to pass a note to you said that he won't be back for dinner" he said.

"That Dick" said Judy "Ohhh! I hope he act his age. 'Sigh'.Well since there's guest, why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" she suggested. And Tyson was the first one the agree!

"Are you two free to night or do you still want the private time?"said Judy looking at Emily and Micheal.

"Professor" said Emily slighly blushing. Everyone is laughing at them two.

"We're free tonight since we have to reportin the University on the first thing tomorrow" said Micheal. "Let's go or the restaurant will be full once we get there" said Emily ane everyone head out together.

* * *

At the restaurant that Judy has already ordered the food and everything seem to go accordingly until... "TYSON, PUT DOWN THAT PLATE!" shouted Hilary who is nowchasing Tyson. "WHY? SO YOU CAN SNATCH IT" said Tyson. Everyone sweatdrops! 

"Guys cool down" said Kenny "there's plenty to go around and would you two JUST SIT DOWN" Kenny yelled and the table went silent.

"Ok, you no need to yelled right" said Tyson sitting down on the chair and putting down the plate! Everyone laughed at them.

"Now, everyone please dig in" offered Judy and everyone eat politly except Tyson. And the day ends!

* * *

Finally reach the day to starts school! Hilary was the first one who woke up and get ready breakfast. She then went into Tyson's and Kenny's room and pull up the curtains. "Wake up sleepy heads" said Hilary softly. 

"Five more minutes, mommy" said Kenny pulling the pillow over his head.

"Hump! Get up! Today is the first day of school" yelled Hilary and both boys drop from their beds.

"Alright, alright" said Tyson still yawing "we're up".

Soon everyone woke up and went for breakfast. And Tyson was the one who nearly gobble everything including the plates if Kenny and Max hasn't stop him.After breakfast they took off to the city and straight to U.B. They pulled over thir car and parked it at the students car parked.

"Well, here we are. University on Beyblade!" said Max.

"Yah! come on, let's go and report to the principle!" said Kenny happily then he been knock down by a boy!

"Hei watch where you're going squirt" said the boy and he left.

"Why you, you should be the one who should appologized" yelled Tyson and he help Kenny up.

"What did you say" said the boy who just came back with a grin on his face "I dare you to say that again"

"What going on here?" said the boy in grey hair.

"Oh nothing!" said that boy "You're lucky this time" then he ran off.

"Hei, thanks" said Tyson "What's you're name?"

"You will know sooner or later" said the boy in grey hair coolly and he left!

* * *

At their lockers. "I didn't think it would take such a short while for the principle to sort our first day" said Tyson while shorting his lockers. 

"Yah! And I thought it would be scary on the first day" said Kenny arranging his books"But I was wrong after all" both of them are lauging. Thentheir attention was drawn away by a group of people coming.

"Ahh! Their here" said a girl who's rushing to the door.Then another group of poeple are rushing to the door and they stop over Tyson and Kenny. "Wahhhhh!" both of them scream.

""What on earth is going on here?" said Emily. "And what on earth are you guys laying on the ground?" said Hilary

"Take a wild guess" said Tyson now standing up.

"I think I know" said Micheal "The Silver Striker"

"Sliver who" said Hilary.

"Sliver Striker. The Yoyo Champion team in Asia", said a familiar voice.Then they turn to that familiar voice.** (Guess who, and if you get it right I'll reward you with a great beyblade wallpaper.)**

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please Review when you're done! Please and thank you!**


	9. Meeting a new team

**Bladebreaker: Thanks a lot for your reviews and I now presents to you the next chapter. Please read and review. Please and thank you. Better luck next time! Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting a new team. 

"Sliver Striker. The Yoyo Champion team in Asia", said a familiar voice. Then they turn to that familiar voice.

"RAY?" said Kenny, Max and Tyson together. "What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"Why to school of course" saida chinese boy ni black hair "I'm one of the team"

"Did you just saythat team was from China Ray?" asked Kenny.

"Yah! They are kindda like big shot there" said Ray. "But for us Beyblade is always the best, right guys?" said Tyson.

"Yah!" all of them said together.

"Hm! Did somene just said Beyblade was the best!" said the sliver hair boy. The group just turn ro him and his team.

"Hi! The name is Haru Hitoshi, captain to the Sliver Striker" said Haru the sliver hair boy "This is my team". Showing his team behind him.

"Hi!" said his team. "I'm Jillian Tanu" said the black wavy hair girl "She's Chloe Spears" pointing the short blond hair girl who is holding a laptop inher arms. "And he's James." pointing at the big guy in football jacket.

"Hi! The name is Tyson Granger." said Tyson "And this is my team, the Bladebreakers". Everyone was shocked to heared that name.

"You mean the world Beyblade Champion, Bladebreakers?" asked the blonde hair girl.

"Ahh, yes!" said Max. Everyone gasp once more. "What's all this gasping means?" said a black curly hair girl.

"Who are you?" asked Hilary.

"The name is Roxanne" said the black curly hair girl. "Roxanne?" said Hilary.

"What took you so long to get here, Rox?" asked James. "Traffic jam" she said cooly leaning against the wall with her arm cross! **(Hei, that's Kai's pose)**

"She sounds like Kai." said Emily.

"You haven't introduced yourselves?" said Jillian.

"Oh sorry! I'm Max" said Max "And this is Kenny, Ray and Hilary" he said and pointing them one by one.

"Nice to meet you all" said Chloe "And you are" she's looking at Emily and Micheal.

"Oh! I'm Emily and this is Micheal, and we're form the All Starz" Emily said.

"Nice to meet you" she said. "Come on, we still got training to do" said Haru "We'll se you gouys later" he siad to Tyson and he left.

* * *

The Bladebreakers left the university and went for a walk down by the streets. They then came to a coffeeshop and they went in for some drink and rest. "Coffee's on me" said Max and he went to get some coffee while the gang find a seat. 

"When did you arrive here Ray?" asked Tyson sitting besides Hilary.

"I think two days before you guys" said Ray and then Max came with the coffeees on the tray he's holding "Thanks Max. AndI didn't think I would saw Kai here at the air-port"

"And where's are you staying?" asked Max.

"At Kai's little mansion" he said and took a sip at his tea "Do you guys have any place to stay at?"

"Well not really" said Kenny. Then someone came in and walk towards the Bladebreakers.

"Then come and stay at my house" said that someone then the whole team turn around to see who is that guy.

"Hei aren't you the guy thathelp us back at the carpark?" said Kenny.

"Really?" said Ray "Wow I never know Mr cool also like to help one another"

"Huh?" said the group. "You know him Ray?" asked Kenny.

"Who wouldn't. He's the cool one in this school and the cool gouy we know" said Ray and to their suprised it was "KAI" said Tyson.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Cornelia: Like they will.**

**Bladebreakers: When did you come in?**

**Cornelia: When you were doing your stuff. 'Then those two start to argue with no reasons"**

**Hay Lin: Anyway, please review. Your review will make all of us happy.**


	10. Getting lost

**Bladebreakers: 'Locked the door' I now present to you the 10th chapter od my fanfic and i hope you will read it! Hope to see your review soon! And I hope i hid the key!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting Lost 

"Then come and stay at my place" said that someone then the whole team turn around to see who is that guy. To their suprised it was "KAI" said Tyson

"Hei" said Kai and he sat down beside his team-mates "So, what do you say?"

"Ah! Say what?" asked Hilary.

"Do you guys have any place to stay at?" asked Kai.

"Not really" said Kenny.

"Then come and stay at Kai's so-called house" said Ray "I'm staying there too".

"Well..." said Hilary. "Ok! Lets go!" said Tyson. "Tyson" said Hilary.

"What! It's better to stay at a hotel or on the streets" said Tyson.

"You know, Tyson do have a point" said Max, Hilary look at Max.

"Yah! It's better to waste money since we have a place to stay in" said Kenny.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Tyson and they stood up and went out of the coffeeshop. Outside was a Limo waiting for them! The driver came out and open the door "The luggages is in the car, Master Kai" said the driver.

"Master Kai" said Tyson, Hilary, max and Kenny at th same time and turn to Kai.

"Thanks Thomas" said Kai and he wen tinto the Limo following Ray from behind, "What are you guys waiting for" said Ray and the rest went up the Limo to Kai's place.

* * *

Kai's so-called house was accually a mansion with a great big lawn with a fountain in the middle and a guard house at the front gate. "WOW" said Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny at the same time when they got of the Limo. 

"Welcome back master Kai" said the butler.

"Is this where you and Kai live in Ray" asked Tyson. "Yah! Want to come in and look around?" offered Kai and the rest follow in.

"What about the luggages master Kai?" asked Jameson, the butler.

"Bring them to the rooms next to mine and Rays"ordered Kai and the butlers do as they were told "You coming in" said Kai to Hilary.

"This place is huge" said Tyson. "This place won't be calling a mansion if it's not huge" said Hilary.

"Hahahaha!" laugh Max and Ray "Come on, I'll show the way to your rooms" offered Ray.

"What about Kai?" asked Kenny.

"I still got some bussiness to attend to. I'll be back in a short while" said Kai and he left to the door.

* * *

The second floor, the room beside Rays, "This is Kenny's room and besides his was Max's" said Ray. 

"Wow! This room got everything" said Max. "Even a VCR" said Kenny.

"And over here is Tyson's room with the connection to Hilary's room" said Ray.

"What's the meaning of this? Giving me the connection room?" said Hilary in her angry tone.

"And if I want a connection room also not with Hilary" said Tyson.

"What can I do? There's no more room here" said Ray.

"OK! That's enough!" shouted Max "If that really bothers you two, then I'll change room with Tyson" said Max.

"Nevermind, I'll survived with a witch beside my room" said Tyson which made Hilary very mad and start chasing Tyson around the room. "Come back here you" said Hilary still cahsing Tyson.

"Let's just leave them this way" said Kenny.

"I need a nap" said Max with a yawn then they close the door.

"I think they left" said Hilary "You can come down now Ty!" said Hilary and Tyson's coming down from the ceiling.

"Good!" said Tyson now sitting next to Hilary on the bed with his arm over her shoulder.

"When do you think we can tell them Ty?" asked Hilary.

"I don't think we'll tell them first" said Tyson "Besides, if we tell them, don't know what they will install for us!"

"Yah! I guess" said Hilary "Now we have a connection room, it's better than nothing right?"

"I guess" said Tyson "Better have the bath that you always wanted Hil'"

"Ok! I'm getting stinker by the minute" she said and left to her room to bath!

* * *

Later after dinner at the Hiwatari Mansion. "I'll be at the library if you need me" said Kai and he left. 

"What's his problem?" said Tyson.

"Like there's something you said, Tyson" said Max and everyone looking at him.

"What?" said Tyson.

_Few minute's flash back._

_"Hei you guys remember when we were just a new form team?" asked Tyson._

_"Yah! and That's was the frist time I saw Tyson ate so much until he can't evet stand up" said Max and everyone laugh._

_"Yah well, Kai was always acting cool even when he's blank" said Tyson and everyone turn silents._

_"I'll be at the library is you need me" said kai and he left._

_End of flash back._

"Fine! I'll go and appologised" said Tyson and he left the room.

"Does he know the way to the library?" asked Hilary.

* * *

Tyson's Povs 

It was a dim and dark hall way with no one in site! _Why am I always the one get blamed. Doesn't anyone understands what I'm trying to say here! I was just trying to make Kai laugh._ "Sigh" "Ah! Where am I?" I said. "Is there anyone here" I shouted. "I think...I'm lost" I said in worried.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Hope you guys like this chapter with the reveal of Tyson and Hilary as a couple! It will have more coupling up on the next few chapter. If you would just review I'll update more faster. **

**Cornelia: For get what she said.**

**Bladebreakers: How did you get in! I thoughtI lock the door.**

**Cornelia: Think again! 'Holding a bunch of keys'**

**Bladebreakers: Give those back. 'Chase after her'**

**Hay Lin: Here we go again! Anyway, Your reveiw will be able to stop this arguement. Please Review!**


	11. The Agreement

**Bladebreakers: It's me again! I Just want to say thank you for your review! Now I Present to you Chapter 11! I'm still not sure with the title! If you got a better title please review in and tell me! I'll be waiting! I don't own beyblade just the OC.Please read and review. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Agreement. 

Tyson's Pov.

_Where is this place! I'm getting a weird feeling about this! _"Huh! Light up ahead" I said and I start to run. Then I stop and heard a little conversation that was coming from a dim room. "Huh?"

"Did you get all the pieces that was on the lake" asked a voice in the shadow.

"Yes! And I think you will be happy to heard this news" said a boy showing his back.

_What are they after! The pieces on the lake?_ I thought_. It couldn't be! It was shattered to pieces._ I felt the horror roming in my body.

"What's the good news?" asked the shadow.

"The Bladebreakers are in this mansion and I think we can proceed with our plans, master" said that boy.

"Perrrfect! I've been waiting for this many years and finally my dream can come true" said that shadow.

_Oh no! I got to tell the others._ I thought but then Iaccidently kick on the door.

"Whose there?" said the angry shadow.

_Oh no, I got to run for it._ I thought and staryt to run but couldn't. "What happen to my foot?" I said in horror.

"You can't run anymore kid! You will forget everything you heard tonight" he said and he approched to me and I screamed then everything turn black.

* * *

Normal pov. 

"Has anyone of you found him yet?" asked Hilary.

"No" said Kenny from the front. "He's not in the kitchen" yelled Max from the kitchen. "How about Ray?" asked Kenny.

"Not a think. He's not in the library also" said Kai following Ray from behind "I'll cheak some more around the house. Wait for my call." said Kai and he ran off.

"Don't worry to much Hil'" said Max trying to comfort Hilary "Unless you love him?"

"Me? Love Tyson? Never" said Hilary looking more worried.

* * *

Around the dim hallway, "Tyson, Tyson are you here?" yelled Kai but no one answer. "Tyson, Ty..." Then ke kick on something and he looked down and saw Tyson lying on the groung unconsciouse. "Tyson! Wake up" said Kai slapping his face lightly. "Wake up! Sigh" he then carry Tyson back to his room. 

Inside Tyson's dream which he's having now. He's running away from something but don't know what's that. "Get away from me. Why are you doing this?" asked Tyson.

"I want your blood and the power with in you" said that shadow and he approch to Tyson which made him awake.

Normal povs.

"Ahhh!" shouted Tyson and he opens his eyes.

"What is it Mr. Granger?", said the maid who just came in,"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" he said while touching his head "Where am I and where are the others?"

"They're at school sir" said the maid and she went to pull open the curtain "You wereunconsciouse at the fourth floor and master Kai was the one who brought you in" she said.

"What?" said Tyson "Why didn't anyone awake me" he said and he rush to the toilet.

"But sir! Master Kai ordered that you stay home and rest" said the maid.

"Huh?" He said popping his head out "Well it's quite late anyway" said Tyson coming out in blue jeans and a red tank top.

"I'll prepare lunch for you. Master and the others will be back soon" said The maid and she went out.

* * *

Outside at th lawn Tyson is now walking on, "Is that a dream, or did it really happens" said Tyson then he felt something behind his neck, "What's this? Is it really real" he saidsoftly then a wolfhound approched and Tyson pet him. "Haha! What am I thinking, it's just a dream. It could be a mark that I made beforeI fainted" said Tyson smiling. 

"Sir, your lunch's ready" said the maid and she put down the food on the table at the lawn.

"Mmm! Chicken chop! My favourite, yah let's eat" said Tyson then he gobbled down his food the he lay down on the soft grass. The wolfhound was beside him.

Later at noon, Kai and the others were back from school, "Tyson are you feeling alright" said Hilary seeing Tyson laying down on the grass.

"Yah Hil'" said Tyson "I'm fine" Tyson touch her face gentle then he look back at the guys and both of them start to blush.

"Well I think the rumors are true" said Max.

"It's not just true but we saw it with our own eyes" said Ray.

"What?" said Tyson. Everyone laugh. "Alright, stop fooling around guys" said Kenny "we have an agreement and I intend to keep it"

"Agreement? What agreement?" asked Tyson.

"Oh yah! You wasn't at school today!" said Max"Kenny accept a challenge from a team called Anime-Gals"he saidnow looking at Kenny.

"What? They were making me mad" said Kenny

"Wait a minute" Tyson cut in. "I need to know everything from the top to bottom" said Tyson.

"Ok!" said Max. "It's better if we talk inside" said Kai.

At the living room, "It's like this..." Kenny started.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: If you want to know what happen next then keep on reading. It will get more interesting on the next chapter.**

**Cornelia: And I'll be waiting to see how bad you have written.**

**Bladebreakers:We'll see about that! Please review.**


	12. Max Vs Cornelia

**Bladebreakers: Here's chapter 12 and the fussy Cornelia won't be bugging me for a while. Hehehe. Since she's in the story already. But it's really bored with out her! Nvm, I'll just read some review that was sent in by readers like you. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Max VS Cornelia. 

On the way to the park, the Bladebreakers walks under the suns showing worrier style.

_:Flashback:_

_Inside the living room whare the bladebreakers are now sitting, "This is how it happens" said Kenny "I was minding my owns bussiness, trying to make new friends on the first day and ..."_

_"KENNY!" everyone yelled. "Ok, ok!" said Kenny. _

_"I'll give the load-down. It happens on the cafeteria when everyone was having thier lunch" said Dizzi._

_"We was just meeting up at the table when this group of girls start talking about our team" said Kenny._

_"Now I remember. There's a girl in their group called Cornelia that started it" said Hilary "She said that their team should be the winners on the beyblade reginals tournament not the Bladebrakers"_

_"And she even said that we kindda cheated to win" said Kenny "It really burns me when I heard they said that we cheated"_

_"And so, Kenny here, went up to the girls and they started to argue and finally ended up with a bey-battle them to show that we no need to cheat to win" said Max with a sweatdrop._

_"And soon the news was all around the school already" said Ray "I heard that from a friend named Dai"_

_"So are we just goner let them humiliate us like that?" asked Kenny._

_"Of course not! We're the Bladebreakers." said Tyson who just stood up "We'll show them that we can win fair and square. Are you with me?" "YAH!" said the team "Cause we are the Bladebreakers"_

_:End of flashback:

* * *

_

Hilary's pov.

This is what really happen through out the first day. I thought it would be just like the usual day when Kenny squeal off with a bey-battle on the first day. It was really embarassing but what can't you get to be the world champ's girlfriend. Here we are finally, at the park. It was a nice day to be here. Unfortunately there will be a bey-battle going on.

* * *

Normal povs. 

"Where are they." said Ray.

"I hope they're not scared of us" said Kenny.

"Don't bet on it four-eyes" said a blond hair girl standing in front of a beydish.

"It's really impolite of you to let a whole team of girls to wait, you know" said the violet curly hair girl on the left.

"Yah! And this boys is going to make you girls cry" said Tyson.

"AH! You must be Tyson, The head of the Bladebreakers?' said the black hair girl on the right.

"Who wants to know?" reply Tyson.

"Let's just have a little introdution, shall we?' said blackish brown hair girl "The name is Karalin and this are my team, the Anime-Galz! Girls!" She snapped her fingers.

"Cornelia is the name and crashing your beyblade is my game" said the blond hair girl winking.

"The name is Will" said the black hair girl. "I'm Hay Lin" said the violet hair girl smiling.

"I think you already knows us since you love to talk about us" said Kai with his arm cross eye close.

"Oh, we know a lot about you guys! The team who need to cheat to win the Championships Game. And don't ever talk with a girl with your eyes close buddy" said Cornelia "It's really impolite" she said.

"Hn" said Kai giving death glare to Cornelia.

"Why you..." said Kenny angrily and wanted to hit her but was hold back by Max "Letme at her" barked Kenny.

"Cool down Kenny" said Max "She just want to make a fool out of us". "Shall we just begin so we can ends this quickly" said Ray.

"Fine I'll be the one playing. Who will be my opponent?" said Cornelia. "Then, I'll be you opponent, cutie" said Max which just got a glare from Cornelia as a return answer.

"In 3,...2,...1,... LET IT RIP" said Max and Cornelia and both of them launched thier beyblade into the beydish.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside a complex, "I just took a glimpse and he told me to get lost" said Chloe "I swear I'll never shop atthis shop again" she said angrily. 

"Hey! The Bladebreakers are having a bey-battle at the park" said a boy.

"Really! Let's check it out" said another boy and both of them went towards the park.

"Bladebreakers, having a bey-battle?" said Chloe "This is going to be interesting" sha said and ran to the park.

Back at the park where the Bladebreakers and the Anime-Gals are having a bey-battle. Now it's full with kids from all ages. "Draciel, hold on" said Max.

"I don't think so, Celibi" said Cornelia when she's giggling "You're cute, but not that strong Max" she said.

"You want strong, ha? I'll show you how strong I really am, Draciel" said Max and now Draciel is pushing back.

"Oh wow!" said the croud.

"Ah! Here it is! This is really going to be interesting" said Chloe now taking her laptop out, "Are you recording this, Desk?" asked Chloe.

"You bet I am! The 'Team' is going to love this" said Desk, the laptop.

"You think you can beat me, Max Tate?" said Cornelia.

"Bring it on girly" said Max winking at her.

"Fine! JACKSON ROOT!" shouted Cornelia then her beyblade start to glow "After this you will never call me girly again. GO" she said.

""What?" said the Bladebreakers and Chloe. "She got a bit beast" said Max.

"Max" shouted Tyson and giving eye signal.

"You got it Tyson, DRACIEL" yelled Max and Draciel the mighty bit beats appeared. "That's a scared spirits" whisper Chloe.

"So, you have a bit beast also. What's the different, I'm goner win and I can proof that you Bladebreakers are a fake" said Cornelia.

"You really went to far, Cornelia" said Max angrily "AQUA SHIELD" yelled Max and both beyblade crash in full speed that couse a flash of light.

After the flash of light pass out, everyone was shocked to see the results. "Ahh" said Cornelia catching her beyblade from the sky. "Yah! woow!" shouted the croud.

"But how...could I've lost?" said Cornelia whn she look up she saw Max smiling at her "What are you smiling at? I know I've lost ok".

"I'm not smiling because I've won Cornelia" said Max "I'm smiling because I've met some new friends and a good opponent" he said.

"What?" said Cornelia sligh blushing. "She's right Corneliaand I thinkwe owe you guys an appology" said Will.

"That's ok!" said Tyson "We weren't name the Champion for nothing. Friends?" he said putting his hand out ready to shake and make up.

"Yah! Hope we can have another astounding bey-battle again" said Will "Let's go, it's getting late. See ya guys at class tomorrow" she said and she left with her team. Cornelia look back at Max and smile.

"We should be going too" said Kai. "Right, tomorrow will be a new day with new friends" said Tyson now walking home with his team-mates.

* * *

Back at the Sliver Striker's house, "Guys the chosen blader has shown up" shouted Chloe when she get in. 

"What, is that true Chloe?" asked james who just came down. "Like I saw it with my own eyes" said Chloe.

"Then we need to carry out with the mission" said Haru "You know what to do Roxanne"

"I'll be on it" said Roxanne and she left. "I hope we're not to late." said Haru.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: This is the end of chapter 12 and on with chapter 13 soon. If you want to know what happen next then don't turn back. Keep on reading. Please reaview. Please and thank you.**


	13. First day at School

**Bladebreaker: I hope you will like this chapter! I don't own beyblade just OC. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The first day at school 

The sun shine through the whole universiti and New York. The sunshines into the room with pink curtains, and on the bed sleeping was a girl sound asleed. 'BRIIIIIIING'. The alarm cloak was turn off by her. "Yawn. Morning already" she said and stretching her arms and body. Then she head to the window and open the curtains, "Better get ready or else I'll be late" she said and she head to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, that girl came out dressing a white mini skirts whith a flower belt on her waist and a pink sleeveless top. "It's another day, another adventure" she said while brushing her hair in front the mirror.

She then heard a loud snore that was coming from the room next to hers. "Tyson" she said and she went ove there through the connection door. "Now where did I put thatalarm cloak" she said searching for it. "Ah here it is" she said 'BRIIIIING'

"Wha...! Oh" said the navy hair boy who just fell from his bed "What the racked" he said seeing Hilary right in front of his face.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Hilary "Time to get up. To day is ur first day of school" she said pushing Tyson to the bathroom.

"Ok, ok! No need to push! Jezzs!" said Tyson.

"Later at the dining room, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny are having their breakfast. "Good morning Ty!" said Max smiling like a 3-year-old.

"What make you so happy today, Max?" asked Hilary

"What would you like to have miss"asked the maid.

"Ommelte and sausages will do, thank you" said Hilary. "Same here" said Tyson.

"He had too much of sugar in his coffee and made him kindda hyper today" said Ray looking at Max

"Hehe! Im just a happy bird on a happy tree" said Max, Everyone sweatdrops. "'Sigh' I hope it ware off soon" said Tyson.

* * *

Later at the universiti, "I'll be seeing you guys later at the cafateria" said Hilary and she left to her locker. 

"What's her problem?" said Tyson now opening his locker.

"Don't you know?" said Max in his oldself again "The girl locker has shift across the hall yesterday" he said taking some books out.

"Like I wasn't here yeaterday" said Tyson now closing the locker.

'Ding'. "Students please be at the auditirium immeadiatly" saida teacher through the speaker "there will be an immeadiate assembly in fifteen minutes". 'Bing'.

"What's with the assembly?" asked Tyson.

"No clue" said Kenny "Hm? What do you think they're building there?" he asked pointing over at the half-made building.

"Hm! I heard that they're builing a bran new bey-battling auditorium" said Kai.

"Really?" said Tyson. "Yah! That's whatI heard also. They also said that it has over ten different kinds of stadium to let you to practice at" said Ray.

"Man, they say that the universiti have everything, they sure mean everything" said Max

"That's what make this Universiti great. I can't wait to tryout those beydish" said Tyson now rubbing both palms together.

Outside the auditorium where everyone is rushing and pushing in. "Shouldn't we wait for Hilary?" asked Kenny.

"Yah! he would want to sit with us" said Max.

"I say no need" said Tyson. "Huh?" said Kenny and Max now looking at Tyson.

"Yah! She would want to hang out with her friends" said Ray.

"And my friends are right in front of me" said Hilary.

"Hilary!" said the gang. "Come on let's go in before all the sits has been taken" said Kai and the whole gang went into the auditorium and sat down on the top row. Kenny sat near the stairs, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray and Kai is seating on his right.

"Any seats left?" asked a girl. "Karalin?" asked Kenny.

"Hi!" said Hay Lin "Any seats left for us?" she asked.

"I guess. Come in and take the seats beside Kai's" said Hilary.

"Thanks" said Will and the Anime-Galz sqeese in and sat down. Karalin is seating beside Kai.

_I felt butterfly flying inside my stomach_, Kai thought. _What is this kind of feeling?_ he thought again and he look at Karalin and blush slightly. _Is it because of her?_ he thought again.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Karalin.

"Ah..., No!" said Kai looking away. Make Karalin giggle slightly.

"A very good morning to all fellows student of all ages" said Mrs Knicboxer, the head mistres on the University."Today..." She said continueing her long speech.

"This is going to take forever" said Tyson. "I agree" said Max.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the head mistress is still going on with her speech. "And so, this is goin to be a good start to our new begginners. Thank you!" she said ending her speech. Then another techer approched. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Knicboxer for your wonderful speech" said Ms. Vandom, the assitance princeple "Now, for starters, you will find your new timetable in your locker and your first subject's teacher will be your class teacer for this year. Thank you and get to your class" she said and the assembly was over.

"Did you guys get the timetable in your locker?" asked Tyson.

"Is this it?" said Max holding up hie time-table.

"I guess! Let see, my first class today is..." said Ray, "Martial arts" cut in by Kai when Ray was about to say it.

"I'll be heading to Tecnician class" said Kenny.

"Then we can head out together Kenny" said Hilary "I'm heading to Maths class. What about you two?" she asked.

"History class" said Tyson and Max. "This is going to be boring" said Tyson "Well, see you guys later at the cafeteria" he said and they went their seperated ways.

* * *

'BRIIIIIIIING' "Better hurry to class" said Max and both of them reach to their class. 

"Where do you want to seat Tyson?" asked Max

"How about there" said Tyson pointing near the two empty seats near the window. "Ok, let's go" said Max and both of them sat down.

"Who do think our teacher is?'" asked Tyson.

"Don't know! All I hope it won't be a nasty one" said Max.

"I hope it would be a pretty lady" said Tyson.

"Don't let Hilary heard that or you will be a pancake" said Max and both of them laugh. Then the door opens and the teacher came in. "GASP" said Tyson and Max.

"Good morning class! I'm your new History and your class teacher for the year" said Hiro Granger.

* * *

**Bladebreaker: I really hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, please and thank you.**


	14. The Guest Of Honour

**Bladebreakers:"Sod, sob" I didn't get any review for my last chapter. "Sniff"Here's chapter 14. I'm not sure with the title and if anyone has a good idea on the title please review in and tell me. Note: I don't own beyblade only OC and the plot. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The guest of honour. 

"Gasp" said Tyson and Max. "Hiro" said Tyson.

"He's our new teacher" said Max.

"I thought he went on with his study on the bit beast in our blades? How and what is he doing here?" said Tyson.

"You asked me? Your his brother, Ty" said Max.

"This is going to be a long year with him around" said Tyson and both of them sigh.

* * *

Later that day when the recess bell rang, everyone was heading out to the cafeteria for lunch. Inside the crowd was Hilary taking a tray of her lunch heading towards the Bladebreakers table, "Hei guys" said Hilary. 

"Hei, Hil. What took you so long?" asked Max.

"The teacher pulls me back for some conversation" said Hilary and she start scaning for Tyson, "Where's Tyson? He never miss lunch considered that's his favourite meal of the day" she said.

"Since you mention it, I didn't really saw him when I arrived here" said Kenny looking at Max for an answer.

"He went to asked Hiro something" said Max.

"Hiro?" said the gang with surprised. "Isn't he out there somewhere with his arkeology study? How can he be here when he's out there?" said Hilary.

"Hilary got a point Max. Where is Tyson?" asked Ray.

"Like I said he went to asked our class teacher, Hiro, something. Maybe about the question that we are wondering now" said Max frustratedly.

"Let's stop arguying" said Kai "Aren't we friends? I think we will get our question answer when we get back" he said and stood up, "I'm done, I'll be at the IT room"

"Ok! I'll call you when we're ready to go" said Ray and Kai left.

* * *

At the teacher's staff room. Tyson came in and start looking for Hiro. When he turn around Hiro was behind him, "Ahh! You gave me a fright there" said Tyson. 

"Sorry little bro.. What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Looking for you. Can I have a word with you, in private?" said Tyson.

"Sure" he said and he went out with his brother, "Better be fast. I still got work to do." he said.

"Fine! What are you doing here? I thought you were doing your arkeology studies?" asked Tyson.

"Well I'm, Tyson. Now, this Universiti has offered me with the facilities I need to continue my studies" said Hiro.

"Ok, Then why you become a teacher in this U.? You don't even like to teach" said Tyson.

"I can't just used the U's facilities without paying them, can I? So they offered me to be a teacher here to pay back. Is that all you want to asked, Tyson?" asked Hiro and Tyson noded. "Well then, I got something to tell you. It's about yout bond with your bit beast and your friends" he said.

"Oh!" answer Tyson "Well spill it" he said.

"Fine, listen carefully..." he said.

"No! You're liying" said Tyson moving back.

"Why would I lie to you? It's the truth weather you believe it or not" Hiro said and he left back into the staff room. He sigh before he closes the door.

"No! It couldn't be. IT COULDN'T BE" He said and he ran off.

* * *

'BRIIIIIIIING' There goes the bell of the day when everyone came out from their classes and said goodbye to each other. And at the front gate was the Bladebreakers, except Tyson. Then soon came Max, alone. 

"Max, over here" yelled Ray and Max approched, "Where's Tyson?" he asked.

"I didn't saw him. He didn't came to class after recess" said Max.

"If he didn't go for the class,.."said Ray. "And he didn't came down for recess?" said Kenny.

"Then where could he be?" said Max and everyone start thinking. "The pond" They said and run toward the school's pond.

The pond was a quite place for every student to study and rest. That place was a beautiful place indeed. It has a beautiful pond in the middle and some soothing tree surrounding it. By the bench was where Tyson is sitting.

'Pant', "There he is" said Ray to the gang and they head towards Tyson.

"Tyson are you alright?" asked Hilary. "You didn't came in for class. Where were you?" asked Max.

"I just one to be alone" He said and he stood up leaving, "Shall we go now? I starving since I miss lunch" he said walking away.

"That's our Tyson. I think he'll be alright" said Ray and Max starts to giggle.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Max and they head out to a reastaurant.

The day pass by. It was evening already when they head back to Kai's mansion. Everone was sleepy, so they head to their room and tug in for the day. "Are you asleep yet Tyson" said Hilary through the connection door.

"No! What is it Hil?" asked Tyson now doing his work "Come in" he offered.

Hilary sat on Tyson bed right beside him. But Tyson didn't throw his arm over on Hilary's shoulder like he used to."Is there something bothering Ty?" asked Hilary softly.

"Can see ha?" he said. "Yes! So what is it that bothers you?" she asked.

"Well, I wonder why you could be so nice and nasty at the same time" said Tyson and Hilary hit him with the thing she could put her hands on. "Why you lil'" she said and she continue to hit him.

"Ouch! Ok, ok. I was just joking" he said and grab Hilary by her waist grabbing her arms along, "There's nothing bothering me. I just want to be alone sometimes" he said.

"For your sake, I hope it's the truth" Hilary said and she got off Tyson's arm,"It's getting late and we got school tomorrow. Better go to sleep, you want me to wake you tomorrow?" she asked.

"It would be an honour" he said laughing with Hilary. "Well, sleep tight"."Don't let the bed bugs bite" Tyson continues and Hilary close the door.

* * *

It has been a week now since they started school. And today was the opening day for the school's new Beyblade Auditorrium. 'Bing' "All students must be at the school's auditorrium for an imediate assembly" said the teacher. 

"Well better get going if you still one to get a seat" said Haru from the Sliver Stricker.

"Better hurry then" said Jillina laughing along.

Usually, the auditorrium was packed with people everywhere, but today, "Why is it so empty on the top rows?" asked Jillian.

"I heared that there will be some guests comingin the school" said Chloe.

"What kind of guest is that to make such a fuss about?" said Roxanne cooly.

"You got a point there, Roxanne" said a familiar voice.

"Kai? And the Bladebreakers and Anime-Galz?" said Chloe "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"For an assembly, duh" said Cornelia.

"Corny, don't be so rude" said Will "I'm sorry about that. She's always like that" she appologised.

"That's ok" said James "You guys and gals want some seats? We got plenty up here" he offered.

"Sure. thanks big guy" said Tyson and the others took their seats.

Soon the assembly started and a teacher came out , "Good morning everyone and a very welcome to all. As we know, our school's new Beyblade Auditorium has been open today" she said and everyone cheered with joy."We need to thanks to the people who help out with the funds only we can manage to finish up the new auditorrium" she said "Now let's welcome out guest of honour" everyone start clapping when the group of four came out.

"Gasp" the Bladebreakers said with surprise, infact that was the only thing they could say.

"Ozuma?" said Tyson.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well that was the end and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**Bryan: Why would they review cosedered this is a bad chapter.**

**Bladebreakers: No one is asking you. Oh like you are a good writer. "Making some funny faces"**

**Bryan: "Twitch a little" Why you little..." Chase after her"**

**Tala: Will you two just stop it! This is getting old. Please review and stop this fight. **

**Bladebreakers: See...you next...chapter...gotta run. "Sweating and panting"**


	15. Tyson and Max Split Up?

**Bladebreaker: Sorry for the late update. I was having exam the last week. Sohere's the next chapter. I hope you will like it. I don't own beyblade only OC. Please read and review. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Max and Tyson split up? 

Somewhere in a dim laboratory, "Just one more piece and I can make it come back to life" He said while slowly putting something back together. 'Plak'. "No no no no! What went wrong this time" he said and the whole puzzle-thinge broke to piece.

One of the piece fell into a beyblade and formed something out. "Yes! I can do this to creat a pack. Yes yes! Muahahahahah! The world of bit beasts will be mine. Muahahahahahah!"

* * *

Later that day when the school ends, the Bladebreakers went to the staff room to wait for the Saint Shelds to come out when, 'What are you Teens doing here?" said Mr Velvik, the Biology teacher, "You know you need a permission to be here" he said. 

"Sorry teach" said Tyson. Then Ozuma and his friends came out and saw what happens. "Tyson?" Ozuma whispered.

"I want you teens to get..." said the teacher when Ozuma cuts in.

"There here to escort us to the hotel Mr Velvik" said Ozuma.

"Oh! Mr. Ozuma. Ok then, I'll let you off this time. But no next time ok" said Mr.Velvik and he left into the staff room. The gang giggles and left.

Inside a coffee shop where the Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields are sitting. They are laughing out loud. "Man, Ozuma! You sure know how to lie to Mr. Velvik" said Tyson.

"Yah and he really believes you" said Max.

"Well I just said what I thought. Fancy meeting you guys here" said Ozuma.

"Yah! What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Joseph.

"We were about to ask you guys the samething" said Ray. They laugh again.

"Well, we came here to study more about beyblade" said Max "and you guys help with the funds"

"Yap! That's what we came here for. And we sense something is coming up too" said Joseph. The Bladebreakes look at each other.

"What are you talking about Joseph?" Hilary continues, "This place is peacefull as it can be".

"You see what we meant was..." said Joseph. "We better get going if we want to get to that hotel" said Ozuma "You want to come along?" he asked the Bladebreakers.

"Ok, since we have nothing much to do" said Ray and the Bladebrakers escorts the Saint Shields to their hotel the the Bladebreakers said their goodbye and went home, back to Kai's mansion.

* * *

Back at Kai's mansion after dinner, everyone was at the living room doing their own things. Hilary and Ray are reading the books that they got from the school library, Kai's kindda polishing and repairing his Dranzer, Max and Tyson are playing the playstation 2. Then Kenny bursted in with a note in his hand. 

"Guys did you heared?" asked Kenny and everyone look at each other.

"Heard what Kenny?" asked Hilary.

"That the school are cheaking that who ever hasn't choose an outdoor activities that are state on the school board will get into deep trouble" he said.

"Oh that" said Ray, "Yah we've heard it. Kai and I has joined the Martial and beyblade tecknic group" he said looking at Kai.

"And I've joined the cheerleading club" said Hilary, "What about you Kenny?" she asked.

"Oh! Well I was planing to join the basketball club. But they say I was too short to join" he said. "Kenny, you join the basketball club?" said Tyson and everyone bursted into laughter.

"What so funny about that" said Kenny "like I said, I was rejected and now I'm in the Beyblade Tecnician club. That's club is what I always dreamed of" he said.

"Ok! We're sorry Chief. Fuh!What about you Tyson?" asked Ray.

"Well..." said Tyson. "We haven't accually got into any club yet" said Max rubbing behind his neck "We were planing to join the Defence and yoja club" he said.

"But I thought we were going the cokery club?' asked Tyson.

"No the defense and yoga" said Max. "The cokery" said Tyson and he stood up "Why do you want the Defence and yoga anyway since your defense tacktik are so good?" he asked.

"Then what about you, You just want to eat at the cokery class" said Max and he also stood up giving Tyson a death glare.

"Will you two stop arguying?" said Hilary "We are still friends, aren't we?" she said.

"You know what, I don't think I want to be friend with such a defence king" said Tyson and everyone was shocked to heard it too.

"Well, I'm surely don't want to be friends with such a big eater" said Max. "Fine" said Tyson. "Fine" said Max. "FINE" both of them said and Max ran out of the room.

"Max, wait" said Ray and he ran after him.

"Tyson how could you said such a thing to your friend?'" said Hilary.

"Well he ain't my friend anymore" he said and he fall onto the couch near him, "Infact, I don't have such a friend" he said crossing him arm.

"But..." Hilary was stop by Kai with the he-must-be-alone look. And Hilary left the room to see how Max was doing.

* * *

The next day when Tyson and Max met face to face at school, they didn't say a word. The Saint Shields noticed that when they arrived at the U. "What going on with the Bladebreakers" asked Mariam. 

"Don't know. May be we can asked them" Joseph suggested.

"Well asked them when its recess" said Ozuma and they left. What the recess bell rang the Saint Shields quickly head towards the cafeteria for the answer. "There they are" said Dunga and they went foward.

"Where's Max and Tyson?" asked Joseph "They always are good brothers" he said.

"Well not anymore" said Kenny. "They broked up" said Ray.

"I think we need to know everything about this matter" said Ozuma. Hilary, Kenny and Ray tell them everything and what the problems are.

"Because of the activities problem they broke up?" said Ozuma.

"That's just playing childish" said Mariam "I'll go and have a talk with Max" she said and left to find Max.

"What about Tyson?" asked Hilary. "I think someone will talk to him soon" said Ozuma which made the Bladebreakers confused.

Around the hallway whar Tyson is walking. He then came across a room with a piona inside. He walk in and sat doen in the stool that was there beside the piona and open the cove and start playing a very nice melody that filles the hallway. (Imagine the melody). When he finish he heard someoneclapping and he look up. It was Hiro, his brother.

"What do you want?" asked Tyson.

"I heard that you have an argue with Max" Hiro asked.

"Yah so?" said Tyson "He's not my friend anymore" he said. His brother sat beside him.

"Do you still remember what grandma used to tell us?" asked Hiro and he stated to play a song, "Do you still remember this songs little brother?" he asked.

"Rainbow under with a friend?" said Tyson "I think I know what to do, Thanks Bro" he said and he ran out.

"That little kid. Never change" said Hiro and he continue playing.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was at the living room doing teir stuff, Tyson bashed in and asked "Has anyone saw Max?" 

"I think he went to the park" said Hilary "What for Tyson?" she asked.

"Nothing and thanks" he said and ran out again.

At the park when Max is walking alone by the side walk. He think back what Mariam had told him.

_:Flashback:_

_"Max, Tyson is a good friend you have met sice you were a kid" said Mariam._

_"So what? He's such a jerk" said Max._

_"Listen, do you think that choosing a clud is more importance than the friendship between you and Tyson?" asked Mariam._

_"Well..." said Max "You're right, Mariam. But I still need to think about it" said Max._

_:End of flashback:_

"Sigh! I just don't know what to think" said Max. But he didn't realised that someone is following him ready to do something bad to him.

"That guy won't know what scraped him" said the robber when he approched to Max. Just then, Tyson came along and saw what was going to happen. "There he is" said Tyson "But who's that guy behind him?" he said and saw that guy took out something. _It's a knife. Max's in trouble and he don't know? I got to help him, _Tyson thought and ran towards Max.

"You will be the first victim kid" whisper that guy that's ready to attack Max from behind.

"MAX LOOK OUT!" shouted Tyson and pushed Max away. 'Cruch'. "Ahhhhhh" shouted Tyson who cought that attack. Later that robber ran away.

"Tyson?" said Max in worried "Why you. You come back here?" he shouted and he ran towards Tyson to see his injuries, "Are you alright Tyson?" he asked.

"What do you think?" said Tyson whose arm is bleeding.

"Your wound is deep." said Max and he torn a piece of fabric from his t-shirt, "Don't move. I'll try to stop it from bleeding" he said and start bandaging.

"Arh! Thanks Max and I'm really sorry"Tyson appologised"If you want we can join the Defense and Yoga club" he said

"What about the cokery club?" asked Max just help Tyson up. "That's ok. Besides, I really need a yogalesson to help me calm down and I need to upgrade my defence too" said Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson and I'm sorry to call you a big eater" said Max.

"It's ok. I'm really a big eater anyway. Friends?" said Tyson.

"Friends. Forever" said Max smiling at Tyson. Both of them walk back to Kai's mansion slowly to help Tyson's arm tostop bleeding.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well, this chapter was kindda long.That's about it for this chapter. Tha next one will be more exicting. Hope you keep reading and please remember to review.**


	16. The talk at the Coffee Shop

**Bladebreaker: Here's chapter 16. Hope you will like it. I don't own beyblade just OC and the plot. Please read and review. Please and thank you. Well, happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The talk at the coffee shop. 

The time flew by fast and it was already the end on january, It was a fine day out there and the Bladebreakers has there school work piled up to do, espesially Tyson. "Oh man! I can never finish this homework in time" wined Kenny.

"Don't worry Chief" said the laptop, Dizzi, "You always finish at the end" she said 'Ding'. "Look's like you got an e-mail form 'Berlinda' Chief"

"What?" said Kenny popping his head out from the pile of work, "Let me see,'click'" he then access the mail box.

_Hello Kenny_

_How are you and the others? I hope Tyson isn't acting like a kid again. He's so immature. By the way, I've got the scolership for my study to U.K. Isn't that great. But, I think I'll justpass it cause if I leave, mom and dad will be lonely here. Oh and your mom and dad ask me to pass a message to you. She call you not to work that hard, relax a bit if you can. And Tyson's folks also got a message for him, they asked him to do the azack opposite as you. As for sis, just tell her that her salon is working fine and mom and dad are fine here. As for Ray and Kai, just tell them I say hi.Well I gtg, I'll chat with you later soon. Bye!_

_Berlinda._

" :3. Somebody's blushing" Dizzi sang.

"Am not?" said Kenny. Then Tyson bursted in, "Hei kenny, We're going to the Casoline Coffee Shop. You want to come along?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be right down in a minute, once I clean up this mess" said Kenny.

"Ok! Better hurry, we're picking up the Saint Shield on the way" said Tyson, he left the door unshut bofore he exit.

"Sigh, Better get this pile of junk clean up" he said and start to work.

* * *

Half and hour later, everyone was waiting for Kenny outside at the lawn. "Hahaha, hei come back here" said Max chasing the wolfhound "Gotcha" he said taking the pallet and then he throw it again, "Go get it boy" the wolfhound went to fetch the flying disk. 

"Max's sure is having a lot of fun with Bobby there" said Hilary.

"Yap! Max's is really an animal lover" said Ray "What's taking the Cheif so long? He should be out in here already" he said.

"I'll go and see what taking him so long" said Tyson then Kenny came out.

"Sorry guys, there's too much to do" Kenny appologised.

"That's ok. Max, we're leaving now. Come on" said Hilaryas she wasgetting up the limo follow by the others and Max last.

Outside the hotel where the Saint Shields are staying, "What taking them so long?" said Dunga in his angry tone.

"Cool down big guy. They will be here soon" said Joseph when they heard the honk on Kai's limo, "Look there here" he said.

"What took you so long?" asked Mariam, "Is it because of Tyson again" she said giggling.

"For your information, it's Kenny whose the problem" Tyson said.

"What ever! Let's get into the car guys. We can't stop here for to long" said Kai and the Saint Shields climb on board. There weren't much chatting on the limo so I'll fast foward to the coffee shop. "Pick us up later, ok Rodger" said Kai to to the driver.

"Yes Master Kai" answer Rodger and he drove away. The Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields went into the Casoline Coffee Shop. They took a seat outside on the balcany and Max and Mariam went to order some coffee and snacks. They come back holding hands with each other. 0.0 Wooo!

"So what is it that's so improtance to discuss about, Ozuma?" asked Tyson.

"Do you still remember what we said last month?" asked Ozuma.

"Yah. So what about that?" asked Kenny.

"Well we sense some kind of extra-original energy" said Joseph.

"Er... What does that means" said Ray looking at Max.

"In english would be great Joseph" said Max. The coffee and snacks has arrived and Max paid him.

"It means not an original energy that we come against before" said Joseph "It's kindda like made up" he said.

"We sense this kind of source before but that was ten years ago" said Mariam.

"Ten years ago" said Max and Ray unison.

"That's when we battle the the Demolition Boys for the World Champion title, isn't it" said Tyson.

"Yes! And I think I still got that file inside here" said Dizzi "Here it is. The time when Tyson and Tala are traped inside the frozen ice mountain that was created by wolborg" she said playing the tape.

"But this is still different. It's more on the evil power" said Ozuma "And we intend to find out" he said.

"Well what ever it is, as long as it won't ruin the party" said Hilary.

"What party?" said the gang unison.

"A Valentine Ball Night. Held at the school's new Beyblade auditorrium this saturday night" said Hilary "And everyone who want to go must fave a partner" she said.

"WHA!" said the boys altogether. 0.0U.

"Just joking. But at least must dress fomal" she said.

"A Valentine Ball Night" said Ray. "This is just great"Tyson sigh.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: That's that. I hope you like it.**

**Cornelia: Like they would ever. This chapter is lame.**

**Bladebreakers: Ohh! You shut up. How did you get out anyway?**

**Cornelia: With a little brain power, like you have any. (Both of them start arguying again)**

**Hay Lin: Will you two just quit it? It's getting old. Anyway please review, hope your review will stop this mess! Ahhh! (She's been pulled into the fight) STOP IT!**


	17. The Horror of Shopping

**Bladebreakers: Here's chapter 17. I work very hard for this. So pleae don't flame me if you don't like it. Please read and review. NOTE I don't own beyblade just OC.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Horror of Shopping with the Anime-Galz. 

It was thursday and this saturday will be Valentine. The news on the Valentine Ball Night has already spread like ants around the university. Everyone, especially the girls, are anxious to know who will be taking them to the dance. Some of them are talking and laughing about the dance. "Who do you think William will be taking to the dance?" asked the orange hair girl, Jenny taking something from her locker.

"I'm not sure. What do you think Joice, Joice?" said the sky blue hair girl, Racheal doing the same.

"Oh! Yah" said the blond hair girl, Joice "You talking to me Racheal?" she asked and the two girls giggle "What are you two laughing at?" she asked closing her locker.

"Laughing at you. Who is the lucky guy that made you so slumpy?" asked Racheal.

"Yah! Tell us who that guy is?" said Jenny now having her arm on Joice's shoulder.

"Well..." she pretends to think. "Is it that guy that we met on Martial arts class?" said Racheal.

"Who was that guy? Is he cute?" asked Jenny.

"He is to me" said Joice dreamily "His name is Ray and I really hope he would take me to the dance" she said laughing all the way.

"Let's go and shop for new dresses after school?" asked Jenny.

"Ok! I need a night gaun for the dance, since Jimmy has asked me out" said Racheal.

"Wow! When did he asked?" said Joice and Jenny unison.

"Don't want to tell you girls" she said and ran away, Rachel and Joice start to chase her and laughing along the way.

* * *

At the ends of Martial Arts class whe the bell rang, "Kai, you going to recess today?" asked Ray. Kai noded and both of them headed to the boys changing room to change. 

"Is that him?" asked Jenny, "He's cute. No wonder you got a crush on him" she said.

"Yah well just hope he doent's has a girlfriend" said Joice "If he does I'll just get rid of her" she said chuckling.

"You're very evil Joice" said Racheal "But I like it" she said.

"We will be with you along the way" said Jenny. "Thanks girls" she said.

At Hilary's lockers where she's arranging all her stuff, Man I'll never be able to finish cleaning this mess up in time" she said with a sigh.

"Then can I give you a hand?" said a friendly voice.

Hilary turn to that voice, "Oh hi! What's up William?" she asked the jack black hair boy standing in front of her.

"I said can I give you a hand?" asked William.

"You would? Thanks a lot" said Hilary happily. "Then let's get your locker clean up" said William and he and Hilary get to work.

* * *

Later at the cafeteria when everyone is having their lunch and chatting away, "Has anyone seen Hilary?" asked Tyson. Kenny Max and Ray shocked their heads. "She usually was the first one the be here" he said. 

"Don't look now but here she comes" Max continue "with a boy besides her"

"What?" said Tyson taking a look himself, "Who is that boy she's with?" he asked looking at Kenny.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything" said Kenny "asked her yourself" he said.

"Ok! Bye" said Hilary waving goodbye to William "Who are you guys wat to asked" she said joining them for recess.

"Nothing, nothing" said Tyson which shocked everyone. "Hm? Later after school, I'll be going shoppin with the Anime-Galz. I'll be back late today so don't wait for me at dinner, ok?" she asked.

"Sure! Just don't be that late" said Kai "Be back before ten ok?" he asked.

"I think so" she answer with joy. When school ends Hilary quickly rushed out of the school to meet up with Will and the others including Mariam, "What took you so long Hilary?" she asked.

"So sorry! Ms. Weathermor wants me to help her carry the book to the office" said Hilary panting.

"What ever. The car is here, come on girls. Let's go shopping" said Cornelia and everyone climb onboard "To Beverly Hills Mall John" she said and the car took off.

* * *

At the entrance of the mall, "Pick us up here at fine noon" she told john the driver and he noded. The he drove off. "Lets get shopping on the list. First stop, Stephen Dressing" said Hay Lin. 

Inside Stephen Dressing, a lady in blond hair came foward, "Good afternoon Ms. Stone" said the lady.

"Ms Stone?" said Hilary and Mariam unison. "That's Karalin's first name" whispered Hay Lin.

"I can see that you brought some of your friends today, charming young lady. How can Ihelp you, then" said the lady.

"We need something new, Clara, for my friends here" said Karalin pointing at Hilary and Mariam. "US!" they said together. "Of course, you girls need something better that this baggy jeans and old top" said Will.

"Right. Please follow me then. I'll bring all the latest fashion" Clara said and she dashed off and come back with some stunning clothes "Here you go ladies. This here is all the latest fashion" she said.

"Oh! This is cute. Try in on Hilary" said Will putting them on Hilary.

"Ok! But I think I won't like them" she said taking a bunch of clothes to the dressing room with Mariam beside her. Soon when everyone has chosen their dress, night-gauns and clothers, they went to pay up. "The total is US745, please" Clara said.

"What?" shouted Hilary and Mariam together.

"Charged them as usual Clara" said Karalin taking a platinum card out. "Thank you Ms. Stone. Is a pleasure doing bussiness with you" said Clara. the girls take the bags and went out of the store.

"Can I ask you girls something?" asked Hilary.

"Sure, what you want to asked Hilary?" said Will.

"How did you girls manage to affort all this clothes?" she asked.

"Well, you see. Karalin's father is a director and he mother is an actress" said Will. "That's where we get those money to burn" said Cornelia. "And we got to thanks Cornelia who keeps track on the latest fashion only we get those dresses" said Karalin.

"Ok! Then Karalin's mom and dad wasn't home always?" asked Mariam.

"Yah! That's why she and her younger brother are staying at my place" said Cornelia "Let's stop chatting, we still got thirteen more shop to enter" she said.

"THIRTEEN?" said Hilary and Mariam together.

"You two no need to shout right" said Karalin. "Let's just pick up the pace shall we? Or else we won't get to the nail salun in time" said Cornelia and they start to shop like mad.

"This is the worst shopping time I've ever had" whispered Hilary to Mariam.

"You said it Hil. This girls got too much money to burn" whipered Mariam as she and Hilary sweatdrop.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well I hope you like this one. I'll be wolking the next chapter soon. See Ya then. Please review. Please and thank you. PS: Tell me if the paring of MaxxMariam or MaxxCornelia is better. I really need to work on the romance part of this story. So I need your assistance. please review in and tell me. I would reall appreciate it. Thank you.**


	18. Valentine Ball Night Part I

**Bladebreakers: Well the next chapter is up. I hope you will like it. **

**Deep Zero:** Thanks for your review and I think your coice will help me a lot.

**Shitza**: Well, in the matter of fact, I had and I love it. And thank you for liking my story.

**Sapphire Angels Devil**: Well I would like to stop if she can stop bothering me. Cornelia: for the lastI did not bother.

**Rocker-Baby-176**: Well I kindda like to update faster or maybe You jst too cought up with your work. lolxx. Well thanks for your review and hope to see you soon on the next chapter.

**And thank you for the reviews that you sent in. I'll try my best to give you what you asked for. Thanks again. Note: I don't own beyblade only OC and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Valentine Ball Night, Part 1. 

At the park, the Bladebreakers are now training with each others. Neither do they knew, they were beeing spy on. By someone mysteriouse, among the bushes, "Hmm?" said Kai now looking at the bushes. "Is there something wrong Kai?" asked Ray now looking at the bushes too."No! I thought we were beeing spy on. But I think it was just my imagination" he said.

"What ever, Kai. You want a battle with me? I'm now itching for a beybattle" said Tyson looking foward to Kai saying yes. "Ok! but don't blame me if you lost" he said positioning himself in front of the beydish opposite Tyson. Max is the referee this time."Ready bladers?" said Max, "3, 2, 1, Let it-" Max was cut out by a shout.

"Ray, Ray" said a blond hair girl running toward the Bladebreakers, "I need a word with you, in private" she said looking at the others thenwalk away with Ray."Who's that girl talking with Kai?" asked Tyson. "It's Joice. One of out class-mates" said Kai when two more girls came a long.

"Hei Kai. Whose your cute friend over here?" said Jenny pointing over at Max and Tyson. "Them? Their Max and Tyson" he said looking at Tyson, "are we going to beybattle or just stand here all day?" he said glaring at Tyson."Oh! Can we watch?" said Racheal standing near the stadium with Jenny behind her. "Let it rip" said Tyson and Kai unison.

Meanwhile over at Ray and Joice, "Do you have...any partner for... you know" said joice shyly. "Huh? I don't understand what you're trying to say Joice?" said Ray. "You know, a partner for this saturday night?" she said blushing slightly. "Oh! You ment for the dance? No! I wasn't planing going with anyone. Anyway, I'm going with my friends" said Ray.

"Then can you take me to the dance?" she asked _Please say yes, please say yes, _she thought.

"Well...um...I guess so" he said "Then I'll see you at the entrance of the auditorrium?" he said.

"Ok, ok! I'll see you then" she said happily, "Bye! See you saturday night" she said pulling her friends along.

"Hei! I still want to see the match" shouted Rachel while being pulling away.

* * *

The next day after school, the Bladebreakers are waiting for each other outside the school like usual. Finally everyone was here and they left school. When they came to the local library, "Fellows, I need to do something at the library" said Max. 

"What gifts? We still got practice later" said Tyson.

"I know. I'll be at the park later soon after I get this bussiness done ok" he said and he walk into the library. Which left Tyson glaring at no one.

"Come on, Tyson. Let's put our bags and go for some good old beyblading" said Kenny pushing Tyson on his back. When the others has already left, Max pop out his head and see if the cose is clear. _Alright the cose is clear_ he thought. Then he came out and left the library. Infact he went to the gym's coffee shop waiting for someone. A few minutes later, "Sorry to keep you waiting Max" said a girl and Max turn his head and look, it was Mariam.

"That's ok" he saidas he help Mariam to take a seat, "You want anything to drink?" he asked. "Sure. A coffee will do" she said and Max went to the counter to order. He then came with two cups of coffee on both of his hands, "Thank you! So you want to see me because..." she said looking curiusethen take a sip of her coffee.

"Yah! I was wondering if ... you're free on Saturday night?" he said shyly. "You want to ask me out to the dance right?" she said. "Yes? Butif you're not free that's ok" said Max. "Sure" she said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh! I was thinking... What did you say your answer was?" said Max. "Sure. I'm free on that day" she said. "Yah! Pick you up on seven?" asked Max. "Ok!" she said. The the whole afternoon both Max and Mariam laugh and chat all sorts of stuff.

* * *

Later at the evening when everyone was in their room doing their homework and stuff. Inside Kai's room, he's sitting on the couch beside the window. He then pick up the phone and start dialing. 

'Ring, ring' "I'll get it" said Karalin, picking up the phone, "Hello, can I help you?" she said joyly. "Ah...Can I speak to Karalin please?" asked Kai in a polite way.

"Speaking. Who's on the line" said Karalin. "Ah! This is Kai. I was wondering...if you're free on...saturday night?" he said. "Yah, I'm free. You asking me out is it?" she said. "Well... yes. For the ...school's ...night dance?" said Kai shyly.

"Ok! Seven fine with you?" asked Karalin. "Yah! meet you at the entrance of the auditorrium" said Kai happily then he hung up._ I never thought this wuld go so smoothly_, thought Kai with a smile.

* * *

The day of the dance has finally come. Hilary had asked Mariam to come along to Kai's mansion to have a little girl conversation. Which makes the Saint Shields are invited too. "What gives Hilary?" asked Mariam been pull into Hilary's room. Then she locked the door and the connection door too. "I want to asked you something. Did Max asked you out tonight?" she said. 

"Yah! Why?" asked Mariam curiously."Well don't you want to look your best for the dance?" asked Hilary. "I didn't thought about that. ButI thought...Wha?" she said the been pull to the make up table. "Then leave it all to me. I'll turn you into a delicate young lady" she said and get to work. "Take it easy, Hilary. Hei! that's my hair. Ouch!" cried Mariam.

Later that evening, the time has come to leave for the dance. "Girls, are you ready for the dance?" asked Tyson knocking on Hilary's room's door.

"We're going to be late you know" said Ray "Better hurry...up?" he said when the door opens. The boys just stared at the two girls.(A/n: Did I say stare,I mean they drool at the young lady. lol)

Hilary is wearing a black velvet, stripeless night gown with a silver scarf around neck and shoulder. Mariam has dressed in a violet cheongsam and her hair is tied into a bun. The two girls look like an angel in front of the boys. "What are you boys looking at?" said Hilary and the boys shook their head and was back at reality.

"Nothing" said Tyson, "You just look beautiful than before. Are you ready to go?" asked Tyson. "Yap!" said Hilary and unison. They walked outside and get on the limo to their school.

* * *

Outside the new Beyblade Auditorrium, "Let's go in then" said Max holding Mariam by her palm "You look beautifeul tonight" whisper Max at mariam's ear. They gang start walking except Kai and Ray. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on" he said. 

"I'll be with you guys in a minute" said Ray. "Same goes for me" said Kai.

"Alright then" said Tyson holding Hilary's arm on the way in. "We'll try to save what's left at the table" said Kenny walking in with the others.

"Who are you waiting for Kai?" asked Ray looking at Kai. "No one, just want to be alone" he said cooly. A car came along and three girls and a boy came out. "I'll just parked the car. You guys can go in with out me" said that boy. The girl on the right was a blond wearing a metalicviolet spergetti night gown with a furry scarf around her. The girl at the middle is a sky blue hair wearing a meroon night gown with it's scarf sewed to it. The girl on the left is an orange wearing a purple tank top gown.

"Ray" said the blond hair girl, Joice, " Hai Kai! Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me introduced you to some of my friends. This is William, Jenny's date" Joice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I believe you're the Bladebreakers, am I right?" asked William.

"Yes! Who want to know" said Kai with his arm cross. "You guys are not in yet?" said a voice from behind, "Who are they?" he asked.

"Oh! He's Ray, Joice's partner for tonight" said the orange hair girl, Jenny. "Oh, nice to meet you. Can we go in now. I'm starving here" he said. "Ok!" said Jenny and she and Racheal and William went in. "Shall we go in?' asked Joice.

Now only Kai was left alone outside. Where could his Valentine be? The place was quite, 'crack', "Huh?" said Kai looking at the bushes, _Somone is defenetly spying on us. But who,_ he thought. The a benz pull over and four delicate girls came down. Kai was shocked to see them.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well that was the end of part one. Hope you will review and tell me how you feel about this story. And try to guess who the four girls are.**

**Roxanne: Shouldn't it be obvious that who those girls are?**

**Bladebreakers: Well maybe "Scream" How did you get out? Aren't you suppose to be at the dance?O.o**

**Roxanne: I was behind you all the time. You just too caught up with your writing you didn't notice me. "Sweatdrop"**

**Bladebreakers: Well I hope you're not going to start an argur with me like Cornelia.**

**Roxanne: Nope! I'm just here to...**

**Bladebreakers: What ever! Will you just go back to the story, anyway please review. "Pushing her in"**


	19. Valentine Ball Night bash, Part II

**Bladebreakers: 'Yawn' Don't know what to write. Please read and review.**

**Will: The hand over the microphone. Ok. Only one review to answer.**

**Bladebreakers: "Sob" One review only "Sob"**

**Will: What ever! It's from Rocker-Baby-176, If I tell you now about the spy, then I won't be a mystery already will it. Anyway, the later at the chapter will reveal it out.**

**Bladebreakers: And to others reader don't forget to read and review in. I want more review.**

**Will: Yah, Yah, what ever. Let's get on with the story and I can go back and enjoy myself. Jeizs!**

**NOTE: I don't own beyblade Just OC.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Valentine Ball Night Bash II

Outside the auditorrium when a benz pull over and four girls came down. It was the Anime-Galz. Cornelia dressed in her pink, sparkle Spergetti strips gown with a violet scarf around her. Will was in her green tank top gown with a yellow scarf around her. Hay Lin on the other handdressed in her voilet cheong sam with a marroun scarf around her. As for Karalin, she wore her turtle neck, sleveless, black velvet gown. The girls look spetacular in their formal form. Karalin the spot Kai standing at the entrance looking at her with his mouth opens.

"Hello ladies" said a jerk in his gangster form, "The name is Steve. Can you be my valentine for tonight?" he asked with his gang behind him.

"Sorry but we're taken" said Cornelia and the girls walk away. Steve took Karalin's arm and pull her back.

"What about you, cutty?" said Steve. Karalin then took him arm and she then toss him to the ground. "Ooh! That's gotta hurt" whispered Hay Lin and the girls giggle while they walk into the dance.

"Sorry but I'm taken too" said Karalin the she walk up to Kai, "Ready to go in Kai?" she asked and Kai noded. The all of then walked in. Karalin was holing Kai by his arm.

"You alright, Steve?" asked the little one , Jasper. "Yah, I'm fine. Let's bust this place if we can't join in" said Steve with a grin on his face. He and his Team walked to the back of the auditorrium.

* * *

Inside the auditorrium, everyone was having a blast, "Here, you want a drink" said Tyson handing a drink to Hilary. "Thank you" she said taking the drink and drank it, "Aren't you guys going to dance?" asked Hilary. 

"No thanks" said Joseph "What about you sis? Aren't you going out to dance with Maxxie" he said teasing his sister.

"Joseph" said Mariam slightly blushing and sheknock Joseph on his head. "Ouch! I was just saying the truth" he said and everyone was laughing. The Hilary spot Kai and Ray, "Hei isn't that Kai and Ray?" she said pointing at them.

"Yah! And they are dancing with the girls." said Dunga. "Hei isn't that Joice and Karalin?" asked Joseph and the gang was shocked to heard about it. Kai was accually dancing with a girl. (Can you believe that) He's smiling and enjoying himself dancing with Karalin. On the other hand Ray was not. He has been pulled to dancing with Joice herself.

Much later that night, Kai took Karalin out to the park to enjoy the night view. "Oh Kai. This is beautiful" said Karalin smiling at Kai.

Kai was blushing like a tomato, then he took out something from his pocket, "Here this is for you" he said opening the box reveling a love shape pendent necklace. "This is beautiful" said Karalin taking the necklace "But, what for?" she asked.

"Will you be... my girlfreind Karalin?" asked Kai which gave a Karalin a shocked. "I don't know what to say Kai, but..." said Karalin.

"You're the only that can give me this kind of feeling that I've lost for twenty years Karalin. The feeling of caring for others and I know I've met my true love." said Kai staring at the moon then he look back at Karalin "Would you give me a change? Give us a change?" he asked the Karalin noded slightly, Kai smiled and give Karalin a hug and both of then are laughing.

Then they spot two figure down by the pond. One of the figure was bowing for the other. "Hei, isn't that Max and Mariam?" asked Karalin.

Down by the pond, "Will you give me a change Mariam? To take care of you for the rest of your life?" Max asked..Mariam noded and give a slight kiss on Max's chick which make both of them blush. The Max carry Mariam up and spin around and laughing.

"Is it proper for us to spy like this?" asked Karalin. "I guess not. Let's get back to the dance" said Kai. "But it's good enoughto just watch" said Karalin walking back to the auditorrium with Kai and both of them are holding hands.

On the way back, they heard poeple screaming and running out from the auditorium. "Hold on to me" said Kai, when Karalin was holding tightly onto Kai, he then jump up to a tree's branch to avoid people trampling over. "You stay here, while I check what's going on" said Kai then he hope from branches to branches to the entrance.

"What the?" he said when he enter the audiorrium "What happen here?" he said the he head up to the Bladebreakers that was standing near a pile on tables.

"Kai, give me a hand." said Ray "Hilary and Tyson are stuck under this pile tables" he said and both of then start to move the table one by one. Then Kenny notice something was staring at them and he turn around and look. He start to shake.

"Don't just stand there Kenny, come and help. Kenny" said Kai then he and Ray take a look and what's making the chief shiver like this. It's a pack of angry wolfhound charging towards them. Kenny went to hide and Ray and Kai didn't move a bit. Kai sent a very scary glare at the pack and they start to wimp and ran away.

"Nice one Kai" said Ray. "What ever. Let's just get them out ok" said Kai taking the last table down and pull Hilary and Tyson out. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yah! What about you Hil?" said Tyson. "Never...better..." she said before she black out. "Hilary, Hilary" said Tyson holding onto Hilary.

"What happen here?" asked Max came running in with Mariam and Karalin behind. "What happen to Hilary?" asked Karalin. Mariam take a look on Hilary, "She's fine. She just need rest" Mariam's words relieved Tyson.

Then out came a voice, "Ow! The baby got a boo boo?"

"Steve?" said Tyson and Kai. "What are you doing here? I thouught...Oh! You're the one whose behind this" said Tyson. "So what if I am" said Steve acting very proud. "Why I outta..." Tyson was about to charge up to Steve but was hold back by Ray and Kai, "Let me at him" he said struggling.

"This is the school compound" said Ray holding back Tyson. "It's not worth it Tyson" said Kai. "Fine. We'll settle this with a bey-battle" said Tyson in his angry tone. (A/N: Does he has an angry tone?) "You challenge me?" said Steve laughing along with his gang. "What, you're chicken?" Tyson continue "Bock, bock. A yellow belly chicken" he said acting like a chicken.

Steve then send a death glade at Tyson and answer back, "You're on". They then position themselves in front of a bey-stadium. "If you win, you and your friends get to skiddadle out of here. But if I win you hand in your beyblade" said Steve "Along with your friends ones"

* * *

**Bladebreakers: O.o what's happening with those fellows! They're really getting themselves in trouble this time. If you want to find out what happen next don't stop reading then. Please review in and tell me if you want to know what happen. ****Please review in and tell me what do you think about this chapter. And I'll try to give you readers what you want.**


	20. Night Showdown

**Bladebreakers: Well, this chapter is a bit short that the others. I hope you will like it. And now to answer your reviews.**

**Sapphire Angels Devils:**Thanks for your long reviews and all the advise. As for your request, I'll try to put it bit by bit through out the story. Don't kill me for that alright.

**Deeo Zero:** Thanks for your review. I'm so touched because I always recieved your review in each and every chapter of mind. Well keep those review coming and don't stop.

**firey-phoenix944:** Thanks for your review for liking my story.

**Bladebreakers: And I like to thanks to Hikari-Hlary-Chan and Shinu-Inuyasha for your reviews**. **Please read and review. Please and thank you. And I don't own beyblade only OC.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Night Showdown

"If you win, you and your friends get to skidaddle out of here" Steve continue "But if I win, you must hand over your beyblade and your friends one too. Deal?".

"Tyson you're in no condition to battle" Max said in concern, "you're hurt and you could get yourself in trouble".

"I don't care" said Tyson giving everyone a shocked, "I want to have my revenge on what this goons had done to Hilary and the people at this party" he said angrily. "But in your condition..." said Ray.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Do me a favour and take care Hilary for me" said Tyson and he walk to the bey-dish. "Tyson" said Max. "He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing" said Ray.

"So, is it a deal or what?" said Stave angrily.

"The deal is on" said Tyson. Both blader ready to launch their blade. "A sudden death match will tell it all" he said. "You're on loser" said Steve.

"In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" both blader yelled unison and launch their blade at the same time. The grey is going for an attack, 'clank', the white beyblade nearly been knocked out of the stadium. "Steady Dragoon. Now attack" said Tyson and the white beyblade, Dragoon is charging up to grey beyblade, Mightyena, 'clank'. "You're done for" said Tyson.

_This loser is good. I must finish this fast or esle..._ Steve thought. "You think so. But I think not, Mightyena" he yelled and his beyblade start to glow. "What the?" said Tyson. "Say hello to my bit beast" said Steve and out come a black hound, 'howllllll'.

"He has a bit beast? No way that I'm going to lose" said Tyson looking confident. "Chomp him down Mightyena" Steve ordered and his beyblade is charging towards Dragoon. 'Clank" Dragoon is going for a ride up in the air.

_Ah! I can't do it_, Tyson thought as hefallto his left knee,_ The pain. I'm sorry everyone. _"We need to help Tyson" said Max. "But how?" asked Kenny. "By cheering for him" said Max which made everone confused, "Do you guys still remember what The Majestic said before the world Championship" he said and everyone(The bladebreakers) noded. "TYSON" Yelled the gang. "Ah! My team" said Tyson looking back at them.

"Tyson you can do it" said Max. "Dragoon never fail you before not even now" said Ray. "Give it all you got" said Kenny. "We're always behind you" said Kai. "Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai. My team" Tyson said then start to stand up, "I'll never give up" he yelled and his beyblade start to glow.

"What the?" said Steve, "You will never win. Mightyena, final attack" he yelled. 'Howlllll', Mightyena is charging up to Dragoon sending it for another ride. "You're done for Granger" said Steve.

"Not even close Steve. You just dig your own grave. Dragoon" yelled Tyson and the blue dragon bit beast appeared. "So you got a bit beast up your sleve. So what, you're too weak to conjour an attack" said Steve. Tyson then smile at him. "What are you smiling?" he asked.

"I maybe too weak to conjour an attack. But with my friends behind me nothing that I can't do" Tyson continue, "Take this, GALAXY TURBO TWISTER" Dragoon used a sky attack with full force charging towards Mightyena, 'clank, ka boom'. Both blader has to shields themselves from the shaders.

"Ah! Tyson" yelled Max and Ray unison running towards the stadium. "Steve" said his team-mates doing the same. When the smoke has pass out the two blader was still standing at the stadium.

"Gasp" everyone said when they saw Dragoon was still spining and Mightyena was out of the stadium. "Yah" Max, Ray and Kenny cheered. Steve went to pick up his blade at the corner, "Grrr! You better watch out Granger, I will have my revenge" said Steve and he and his gang ran away.

"You better watch out. We will cream you again" said Max jumping with joy, "You did it Tyson" he cheered.

"Pant, yah...I did..." Tyson was panting and talking was too much for him. He felt dizzy when he get closer to Hilary.

"Are you alright?" asked Ray catching him.

"Yah! I'm...fine" he said, "How is...Hilary?" he asked.

"Don't worry. She just fine" said Mariam.

"Good" said Tyson before he black out smiling.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Yah! Another chapter done. Hope you will review in and tell me what you fell about this chappie and i promised that the next one will be longer. Please and Thank you.**


	21. Silver's Mission

**Bladebreaker: Firstly I want to thank to those who review in. Thank you very much. I'll keep on updating and soon the action will be on soon. So keep reading if you want to know what happen. Just remember to review when your done reading. Please and thank you. Will you do the disclaimers for me Ray? (Showing the puppy eyes)**

**Ray: Oh fine! Bladebreakers doesn't own beyblade only the plot and OC she own. And no more puppy eyes ok?**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Sliver's mission.

At the Sliver Striker's resident. They are having a meeting, "So, have you done what you were told to do Roxanne" asked Haru and she noded, "Then what have you found?" he asked.

"Nothing" Roxanne answer and everyone was shocked. Haru gave a glare to Roxanne and he said, "Explain yourself". "They have found a secret hiding place that is hard to track" Roxanne continue, "I've tried track them down but I've got nothing".

"Then you must try harder" shouted James. Roxanne sent a very scary glare at him. "I was just telling the truth. You know they are a threat to us and mankind" James comtinue, "And if they get what they are looking for, this world will be at it's end" he said.

"James's right. Beside tracking them down, have you find anything else Roxanne?" asked Haru. "Yes! The pieces on Lake Baikel has been retreave by someone. Every last piece of them" said Roxanne. "What?" Haru said standing up and continue, "Then we must move now. We can't let the evil docter do what he desire" he said.

The some giggling was upon them, "Who's giggling? There should be no giggling on a meeting" said James.

"Oh, cool down James" said a female voice, " you don't have to be so pumped up" she said and she came down.

"I should have known those giggling was you Jillian" said James.

"Well, if you don't like it you can move out of here" said Jillian trying to be funny.

"Why you little..." James was hold back by Haru. "Cool it you two. What's your plan Jillian?" said Haru.

"Haru is always the one who know what I'm thinking" said Jillian. "Just cut with the chats ok Jillian. I need to record everything down" said Chloe. "Just get on with it" said the laptop, Desk.

"Hmph! Party pooper" she continue looking serious, "You see, if we can't find our enemy, why don't we just stop tracking them down?"

"Wha..?" Everyone said. "What are you talking about Jil'" Chloe stood up and she continue, "Tracking them down is a way to prevent tragedy from happening".

"Just cut wth the jaws and get on with it" said Desk. "Ok, ok! Why not we just follow every move that those chosen blader are doing?" said Jillian.

"Follow them? Are you nuts? They will know what we're up to berfore they have been sqash" said James

"I know it won't work for you James. But what do you think Haru?" she said.

"It's not a bad idea. We'll give it a shot" he said, "Chloe, you can go after Kenny. James can go after Tyson and Max. Roxanne, you go after Hilary while Jillian and I will go after Kai and Ray. Everyone know their position" Haru asked and everyone noded."Right, then we'll start tomorrow" he said.

* * *

**Bladebreaker:Well I hope you like this chapter on reveling the Silver Strikers's mission. I think this chapter is much more shorter that the last one. I promise the next one will be much muchlonger. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Please and thank you.**


	22. The Dates

**Bladebreakers: Hello everyone. I'm back for another chapter. But firstI got a few thank you to those who review in.**

**kia himatari: **I thank you for liking my story and I must say that I really got talent lol. Juz joking. Well, thank you very much.

**lunarangel:** Well, at first it was for the member but I want more review. Muahahaha lol. Well, thank you for your review and I will continue. Thank you very much.

**lovelykeadeinufan: **Thank you for your liking my story and I really had a hard time typing your name out lol ". But I did it lol. Thank you very much.

**Bladebreakers: And to all who review into my story I thank you ver, very much for liking and giving me the idea and mistakes thatI need. I'll keep on bring more soon. As for now,(Looking atKai in a cute way)would you do me a favour Kaiand read the disclaimers or(Looking scary)I'lldestroy your girlfriend. (Getting the rubber)**

**Kai : "Sigh"Bladebreakers don't own beyblade only OC and the plot, and I'm glade that she don't own me.**

**Bladebreakers: Thank you:3 Well, let's get on with the story shall we!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The dates. 

At the Silver Striker's resident, Roxanne is walking to her room when, "Roxanne" said Jillian pouncing onto Roxanne made both of them fell onto the ground."Jillian! You could gave me a heart-attack there" said Roxanne.

"Nah! It won't be that easy to get a heart-attack" said Jillian.

"Ok! Now would you please get off of me?" she asked when Jillian realised that they were still on the floor. Both of then sweatdrop. "Opss, sorry" Jillian said and she and Roxanne got up.

"Now, is there something you want to asked?" said Roxanne rubbing the dust of her. "Girl, how did you know? You're like aphysic or something" Jillian said making a big deal of it.

"Yah! LikeI'm physic. This hallway only can get to my room and the practice room" Roxanne crossed her arm "Don't tell me you want to practice at this time of hour. It's wayyy pass your bed time".

"Alright, you caught me. I want to know if you really can't track them down" she asked and Roxanne shocked her head, "Then where was the last they were hiding?" she asked again.

"At the basement, in a mansion, near Flinstone road. That's all I can tell" said Roxanne.

* * *

The next weekend. The sun rose up, near Flinstone Road was where Kai's Mansion located. "Ah. Where am I?" asked Tyson holding his forehead, "My aching head" he said and he went to cheak out the date and time. "What? I've been sleeping for the past week" said Tyson, "Man, sure got a pile of work waiting for me to do" he sigh. Then he headed to the bathroom and came out dressing a midnight jeans, yellow T-shirt and a red jacket outside with a baseball cap. (Kindda like season 3's outfit). He went over to Hilary's room and went closer to her by her bed. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

Tyson went down downstairs into the dining room to have breakfast. _I was the first one,_ he thought as he sat down and read the paper that was on the table. "What would you like to have sir?" asked the waitress. "Omelette and sausages will do. And a cup of coffee" said Tyson and he continue to read his paper.

Later that morning, When Tyson was about to finish his breakfast, "Am I dreaming or did Tyson woke up early"Ray teasedas he comes in with Kai followingbehind. "Yah, you're dreaming" Tyson said matter-of-fact, "pinch yourself see if it hurts". Next came in was Max. He's as cheery as he can be. "Morning Kai, Morning Ray" Max greeted them. "Morning" said Ray and all Max get from Kai was a "Hnn". "Morning Tyson..." then Max stop and take a closer look, "Tyson? Up early? I must be dreaming" giggle Max while seatting down beside Ray.

"Haha! Very funny" said Tyson taking a sip from his coffee. "AHHHH!" screamed Hilary as she came running down in her p.j. that gave Tyson a chock . "Cough, cough". "Has anyone seen Tyson? He wasn't in bed when I che..." said Hilary when she came running in. "Ahem! I'm over here Hil" said Tyson wiping the coffee stain from his mouth.

"Oh! Then I'll be down...in a minute" she said running upstairs to change, feeling embaressed. Everyone sweatdrop and looking at Tyson. "What?" he asked.

Later when everyone had finish their breakfast, (A/N: Like usual, Tyson always gobble up everthing, even the plate. Tyson: I did not.) "So, since today is a weekend, why don't we do something to have fun?" asked Tyson, "I know, let's...". " Don't even think about going to the basement Tyson" Kai looking furious.

"Hmph! Party pooper" said Tyson. Both Max and Ray laughed, "Tyson still acted like a 3-year-old even though he's already in colledge" said Ray standing up, "Well, I'm off" he said walking out.

"Where are you going Ray?" asked Tyson. "Oh! I'm going to the Mall with Joice" he said walking out of the dining room. "I need to finish up my assignment, see ya" said Hilary walking out next. "Said about assignment, Tyson the school work that you miss is all here" said Max as he put a pile of paper work on the table. "That much, oh boy. I'll never going to finish it up" he wined.

Max giggle a bit and continue, "You can finish the others later but the History assignment must be handed in by Monday" said Max. "Assignment? I hate assignment" Tyson wined again. "Well that's your problem buddy. Oh look at the time. I better be going" he said. "Where are you going?" asked Tyson.

"I have a date with Mariam. I'm going to be late, can I borrow a car Kai?" said Max. "Sure. Get the key from Roger" said Kai. "Thanks buddy" said Max then he run out. Kai stood up next. "A date with a girl?" said Tyson. "I got some personal bussiness to attend to" said Kai cooly.

Tyson look at Kenny with a suspiciouse look, "Why are you staring at me like that Tyson?" asked Kenny. "What about you? You don't have any bussiness to attend to?" he asked. "Infact, I had. I still need to twitch up Dragoon. Since the last battle with Steve, you really damage Dragoon good" said Kenny giving a glare to Tyson. "Ok! Now just left the tree of us here"Tysonsaid dimly.

* * *

Later at the Mall, "What do you think about this doll Ray?" asked Joice looking at a cute doll. "It's cute. I can buy it for you if you want" Ray offered and Joice pulled Ray into the shop. When both of them came out, Joce is holding, (A/N: More like cuddling", a White Tiger plusie. 

"I thought you like the teddy bear at the window?" Ray asked.

"Well I think the White Tiger plusie was even cutter that the teddy bear" said Joice. Ray giggle a bit.

When they pass by a diamond shop, Ray was looking at something. "What are you looking at Ray?" asked Joice and she also take a look. It was a crystal mountain cat playing with a tiger."Oh! That's gorgeouse" she said.

"You think so too" said Ray and Joice noded, "Wait for me a minute" said Ray and he went in. When he came out, he was holding a little box with the crystal contain in it. "Who is that for?" she asked. "Oh! It's just for a friend" answer Ray, "Let's go" said Ray holding the package on his arm. _A friend? I don't think so_, thought Joice.

* * *

Then at the arcade, Max was trying to win a prize for Mariam but she hasn't made up her mind. "What about that shark doll. It look a lot like Shark Rash" said Max. "Nope I have plenty of those" said Mariam looking away.Then she spotted her prize, 'That one" she said joyly pointing at the turtle and a shark mini crystal statue. 

"Ok! Five coins please" said Max paying for the coins, "Ms, how many coins do I have to throw to get the statue?" he asked. "Three coins in the red crycle sir" said the lady. "Is too hard Max. Let's just forget about it" said Mariam.

"No, Mariam. I said before I'll win you a prize and I'm going to" said Max, "watch how I'm going to do it" he said taking an aim.

"Max" said Mariam. Max take a closer aim and throw all five coins. 'Tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk'. Everyone gasp at the result even Mariam was shocked to see all fine coins landed on the read crycle. Everyone cheered at Max while he claim his prize."It's for you my love" he said giving the mini crystal to Mariam.

Mariam gave Max a humogous hug, "Thank you Max" she said and give Max a kiss on his lips. Max blush a bit and he push his lips to Mariam's one.

* * *

At a nearby cafe, Kai and Karalin are sitting at a low balcony facing the ocean. A breeze came by and blow Karalin's soft hair across he face. "Hm. I just love the ocean. It's so peaceful" she said while admiring the ocean. Kai can't keep his eyes off her beautiful face as the sun shines it more. 

She then turn to face Kai and he look away blushing. "What do you think, Kai?" she asked. "Huh? Oh. The ocean is peaceful. But sometimes it also get rough" he said. "Hei." Karalin said hitting playfully on Kai'sarm. Kai is still laughing. (O.o Kai really having fun? What happen to Mr. Sourposs?)

Then he took out something from his pocket. "What's that?" Karalin asked curiously looking at the box that Kai just took out. "My mom pass it down to me and told me to give to the girl that I love" he said opening the box. It's a lovely pendant. "And...who might that lucky girl be?" she asked.

Kai then stood up and walk over to her and put on the necklace. Then he bow down and took her hand, "Will you be the lucky girl that I can take care always?" he said. ( I'm not good on describing the scenery. Imagine the scenery yourself)

"You think I would agree?" she said look slighly shy. "Once you wore this necklace you can't run away from me anymore" said Kai still holding her hand. "Not change" she giggle and push Kai away then she ran towards the ocean, "If you catch me I would think about it" she said giggling andrunning away.

"Oh. I would be able to catch you" said Kai catching up to her. Both of them are having the time of their live. Laughing along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kai's mansion. "Ureeka" shouted Kenny came rushing into Tyson's room made Hilary jump up. 

"Kenny, you could gave me a heart-attack" said Hilary. "Sorry Hil. Where's Tyson? don't tell me he goof off again?" asked Kenny looking suspecoiuse.

"No! He's at thestudy roomdoing his assigment" said Hilary. "Oh! Then I'll pass his beyblade to you" said Kenny giving Tyson's beyblade to Hilary andleft. "Ok!" said Hilary.

At the study room, at the computer corner, someone is doing something. "There. I've finish all of it. Now all I have to do is to print it... 'clang' out?" said Tyson looking at the bookshells. "What was that noice?" he said walking towards the bookshells. He then took a book down which was a switch to open the shelves door. "What the?" he said as he approched into that place.

"Where am I? What's all this empy tanks doing here?" (Kindda like Biovolt's BitBeast making tank)he asked then he heared someone talking. "Right! All I have to do is to inject this sequense inside" said the voice.

"I better check it out even my consience told me not to" he said as he approching that voice. Then he came to see a man in a white cloak doing some experiments.

"Yes! Yes! Just a while more...yes" he said as the flash of light keep going up and finially mateialized. "Gasp! It's..it's..." said Tyson.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever writen. Well I did promised you readers a longger chapter didn't I. So here it is. Please remember to review. Please and thank you.**


	23. The Weird Dreams

**Bladebreaker: A very thank you to all who review in and I really appreacited all your wonder full ideas. And to thanks those who review in.**

**Sapphire Angels Devil:** Thanks for your review and the one you want to know will be reveal later on the few chapter... whahahahahaha!. lol .

**HeartlessDe****vil: **Well you got a point and it really freak me out when I keep on typing the story. But I think it's kindda cute when you imgine that Kai's really, I mean really laughing ans smiling.

**Deep Zero: **Well I'm glade that you like the pairing on Kai and Karalin. That paring really took me a whole night to think what would suits them the most. Well thanks again.

**Bladebreakers: And thank to those readers who send in their review. Thank you all very, very much. And now I present to you the 23rd chapter. Happy reading and remember to review. Oh and one more thing...**

**Tyson: (Burst out suddenly) Bladebreakers don't own beyblade only OC and the plot of the story. Heheheheheh! Ahhhhhhh!**

**Bladebreakers: (Start to strangle Tyson) Sorry about that. on with the story and I'll get to you later. (Toss him aside) **

* * *

Chapter 23: The Weird Dream 

At Kai's mansion. At the library, the door creeks open and a brown hair girl pop her head in and look, "Tyson, Tyson you in here?" she asked. Then she spotted him by the computer cornerand move towards him.

"Tyson?" she said and she found out that he was sound asleep. As she was putting the blanket on him, she found a kindda scar on his neck. When she try to touch the scar he woke up. "Hm! Hilary. Did I doze off again?" he asked.

She noded, "Well, at least you finish your work before you doze off" she said pointing the pile of paper on the ground. "Oh man" he said as he start to pick up the paper work. Hilary has her worried look on her face. "Well, they should be back by now. Let's go" said Tyson as he hold onto Hilary's hand and leave together. (A/N: That's so cute. Hilary: Don't even think about he being cute. (Ready her knuckle))

Later that evening, at the living room, "has anyone seen Tyson?" asked Max who just came in, "I can't find him anywhere".

"He's outside at the garden Max" Hilary continue, "Why are you looking for him?".

"It's about the assignment. Thanks" he said as he ran out.

* * *

Outside at the garden, Tyson's lying on the soft and cooling grass, looking at the sky. 

Tyson's POV.

What was that weird dream was about that I had today. It felt like really happen there. But it couldn't be right. I meand how could dream come true.

_:Flashback:_

_"Huh?"he said as he approched nearer._

_"Yes, yes, yes! The experiment has succeed." said the man in white cloak.I then move back but knocked on something. 'Tong'."Who's there? Come out now" he said angily._

_"I got to get out of here. Ah!"I said beforeI was knocked out. "Sam?"I said weakly beforeI black out._

_:End of flashback:_

And when I woke up I was on the computer table. It really feltweird. Hm... And what about that time when I look for Kai at the library.

_:Flashback:_

_Where is this place! I'm getting a weird feeling about this! "Huh! Light up ahead" I said and I start to run. Then I stop and heard a little conversation that was coming from a dim room. "Huh?"_

_"Did you get all the pieces that was on the lake" asked a voice in the shadow. "Yes! And I think you will be happy to heard this news" said a boy showing his back._

_What are they after! The pieces on the lake? I thought then I gasps. It couldn't be! It was shattered to pieces. I felt the horror roming in my body._

_"What's the good news?" asked the shadow. "The Bladebreakers are in this mansion and I think we can proceed with our plans, master" said that boy. "Perrrfect! I've been waiting for this many years and finally my dream can come true" said that shadow._

_Oh no! I got to tell the others. I thought but then I accidently kick on the door. "Whose there?" said the angry shadow. Oh no, I got to run for it. I thought and start to run but couldn't. "What happen to my foot?" I said in horror._

_"You can't run anymore kid! You will forget everything you heard tonight" he said and he approched to me and I screamed then everything turn black._

_:End of flashback:_

Brr! Thinking about this also make me shiver. But I think those two dream aren't ordinary dreams. I think it got some kind of connection and to think about it those two voice kindda sound the same. No matter what, I'm ging to find out.

Normal POV.

Tyson sigh as he still lying on the grass. Then Ray came out and walk to the side of the mansion. "Ray" said Tyson as he follow Ray.

"Yah Tyson" answer Ray. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just want to send something back" said Ray. "Now! But the post office..." said Tyson a bit surprised. "I didn't say anything about the post office Tyson" said Ray.

"Then how are you?" he asked. "With air-mail" said Ray then he took something out from hie pocket and blow on it. "Err! What's that for?" asked Tyson.

"Wait and see" said Ray which made Tyson confused. A few minutes later, Tyson saw something approching and he take a closer look. "An eagle is approching. Let's get out of here" he said as he start to run.

"Wait Tyson, don't run" said Ray then the eagle went pass him.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!" yelled Tyson as he run for his life. Then Max came out and something swosh by him, "Tyson?" he said. "Help me!" he said as the eagle keep on pecking on his head. "Ray, what's going on?" asked Max very worried.

"Tyson's runing away from Eagle, and you now how much Eagle like to chase runing object" he said. "Well then do something" Max said thenRay blew on the wistle again. The eagle sotp pecking on Tyson and flew over to Max and Ray. "Max, Ray, duck" yelled Tyson but they didn't. The eagle landed swiftly onto Ray's shoulder, "Huh?" he said in confusion.

"Tyson, this eagle is Ray's pet" said Max as he and Ray start petting him.

"Ray's pet?" said Tyson in surprised. Then Ray put his pet eagle on the stool, "Yah! Not just me but everyone in my clan also has one" he said as he tie something onto his foot.

"Wow, that's kindda cool. But why is he chasing me and not Max?" asked Tyson. "Because Eagle here like's to chase running objects, even human. That's why I told you not to run" he said. Tyson try moving closer to Eagle but he keep on staring him with don't-even-think-about-coming-close look. (A/N: Kindda like a 3 year old that's affaird to touch a dog) Max and Ray sweatdrops.

"Why are you doing out here Max?" asked Tyson. "Right about the assignment. We need to hand in by monday, have you finish yet?" he asked. "Yap! All done" said Tyson.

"You know where to go right" said Ray and Eagle noded. And he takes off to his destination, "Save flight" he said waving good bye to his pet, "Let's go in. It's getting cold out here". All three of them went in. What are you doing outside anyway Tyson?" asked Ray.

"I was thinking about something" he said which gave Max and Ray a surprised look. Both of them bursted into laughter. "What are you guys laughing about?" he said.

"No... we just ... felt funny .. that you ... even think about other things" Max manage to squese those words out from his laughter. "Yah!... All you ever think was food" laugh Ray. Tyson gave them a glare and both of them imeadiatly stop laughing.

When they reached into the living room, "What are you guys laughing about?" asked Kenny and once more Ray and Max bursted into laughter again. Tyson really look irritated. Then Max explain everything to everyone that was in the living room.

"Oh! And what's the things that made you think so 'deeply' except food Tyson" Hilary teased Tyson.

"Hilary, I'm embarassed enough" Tyson continue, "Well it was the weird dream that I recently had. It goes like this...and it really felt weird" he said.

"It's only a dream Tyson" said Ray, "All dreames felt real when you're in it" he said.

"Oh ya! Then how are you going to explain this" he said showing them his scar on his arm. "Wow! Now that's not an ordinary dream" said Max, "What happen?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. But when I woke up I found out that I have this scar on my arm and it really creeps me out" said Tyson. "Well may be you scratch in when you were asleep" said Kai now crossing his arm. "May be, but I still fell weird" Tyson continues, "And I'm going to find out what really happens".

* * *

Inside a dim laboratory, stated don't know where, was a man doing some weird experiment. "Just two more and my revenge can be complete" said that man in white cloak. Andbelieve me that place is really creepy. Then someone came in and bow in front of that cloak man, "Latest report my lord" said that man dressed in a spy's outfit.

"What is it? Do tellllll" he said in a creepy voice. "The chosen bladers hasn't noticed us tracking them down in every step. And It seems that one of them are having a date" said that guy in spy outfit. "What about the Sliver dogs?" asked thet man. "They seems to have stop tracking us down and change their tactic on another one. I think they're just a bunch of cowards" he said with a chuckle.

"FOOL!" he shouted and hit that guy hard until he spit blood, "You will never know what they will do next. I want you keep on tracking the Chosen Bladers and those Sliver dogs you got me" he said angrily.

"Y-yes my lord" said that guy. "Now get out of my site. I still got work to do and so do you" he said furiously and he went back to his experiments. That spy guy went out. "Useless fools! No matter, once I've finish my army, I'll be unbeatable. Not even the Chosen Blader can stop me not even him" he said and laughed evily.

**

* * *

**

Bladebreakers: Well that's that. Hope you like it I know I would. And here's the most info I can give to tell you about te spy and the evil guys who are aftering the Chosen Bladers. Well not much to say anymore, Please review in and tell me what you think about this chapter. Please and thank you.

Tyson: Don't forget to review everyone. (Start runingaway)

Bladebreakers: Yah what he says. (Chasing Tyson around) Come back here you little creep.


	24. A New beyblade team, a missing blader

**Bladebreakers: Sorry about the late update. My exam is around the corner and I 'm really sorry. Well, I got no time to answer your review but thanks for all of them. on witht the story shall we and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24: A new Beyblade Team, a missing blader 

It was another wonderful morning, the sun rose up, the birds are chirping, early men are getting up for work while their children are going to school. But some are still snuggling in bed while others are making breakfast. Let us see what are the Bladebreakers are doing. I see that they had just finish their breakfast.

"Has Tyson woke up yet?" Max continue, "He should be up by now or we'll be late for school".

"Don't worry! Hilary's up there to wake Tyson up" said Kenny drinking his cup of milk, "I wonder what is she going to do this time".

"I guess she would yell at his right at his ears" said Max giggling. "Don't you think that's kindda old" said Ray drinking his tea, "My guess is that she would throw his beyblade out if he doesn't get up now" he said. "Hit him with a pillow right at his nose is my guess" said Kenny and they laugh at their silly ideas.

"What do you think Kai?" asked Max.

He put down his cup and said, "I say she would help him take a bath" crossing his are arms. making his team-mates confussed.

A few minutes later, "AHHHHHHHH! COLD, CLOD, COLD! HILARY" yelled Tyson from the second floor. They start to laughed again. "Nice one Kai" giggle Ray. "Hn! Childish" whisper Kai.

* * *

At school, "BRIIIIING', "I'll see you guys later at recess. Bye" said Hilary as she dash off to class. "Same here" said Kenny as he ran after Hilary, "Wait up Hilary" he said. 

The others start laughing at the clumsy Chief going after Hilary. "Well, that's our que" said Kai. "Right! We'll see you guys at the cafeteria later. Bye" said Ray as he walk away with kai to their class.

"Bye. It's our turn to split Tyson" said Max. "Yap, and if we're quick enough, we may be faster that Hiro before he enter the class" said Tyson and max noded, "Race ya" he said looking confident. "You're on" answer Max. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!"They said it together and they dash off to class in such speed.

"Hei isn't that Max and Tyson?" asked a familiar voice. "We'll just great them later. See ya at the cafeteria, Spencer" said another voice. "You got it Tala" said Spencer. Then the two walk in different direction.

* * *

Later that day at the Martial Class, everyone is doing their usual practice. "Ok class, may I have your attention please" Mr Velvik said, " Hm! Just stop for a while will ya?" he shouted and the class fell silents. 

"Ok! Thank you! Today, we have a new transfer student from Russia" he said. "Russia?" whisper Kai. "Could it be them Kai?" asked Ray and Kai noded.

"Let me introduced to you, Spencer" he said as Spencer step foward and give a bow. "The name is Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys" he said and he bow again.

"Ok! Continue what you were doing" said Mr.Velvik as he headed to the exit.

"That was convinents" said Racheal. "Yah! hei, Joice. You want to hang out at the Mall? I heard that they got some new flavour Smoothies" said Jenny luring Joice to say yes. "New flavours! Mmm" said Joice imagining the new flavours, "Well..."

"It won't hurt to leave Ray for a day right?" Jenny teased. "Ok, ok! But I still need to tell Ray about it" said Joice walking towards Ray. "She's such a love-worm. You get what I mean Racheal?" said Jenny. "I guess" she reply.

Then later Spencer went to greet Kai and Ray when he saw a girl living them. "Who's that pretty lady there Ray?" asked Spencer.

"Hi Spen! It's just a friend" said Ray. "A close fried if you asked me" whisper Kai. "I heared that Kai" said Ray. "Like I care" Kai said with an emotionless look on him, "So what are you doing here alone?" he asked. "Yah, and where's Tala and Bryan?" Ray asked.

"Wow slow down there. Tala's with me when we came here. He's just in a different class right now. And as for Bryan...I think it's the best that you asked Tala yourselves" Spencer continue "so what are you guys doing here? Isn't the World Champion Team title good for you guys until need to come here and study?" he teased.

Ray and Spencer chuckle a bit and Kai got a grin on his face. "Not really. It's this school who invied us to be here" explain Ray. "And being the world champion blader is enough for me. Each and everyday I kept finding more mail and e-mail from those annoying fans" Kai said which made Spencer chuckle more.

"Ok! Then where's the rest of the Bladebreakers? They ran away from school work?" teased Spencer. "For Tyson I think so. But as for the rest, they also in their own classes" said Kai.

Meanwhile, at Max and Tyson's class, Hiro has yet enter the class. "Mr. Granger should be in by now" said a kid. " Yah! What do you thik that's taking him so long" said another kid.

"Probable he missplace his books" Tyson joked. "That's not a very nice thing to said about your brother" said Hay Lin who just poped her head into the conversation. "WHA!" shouted Max and Tyson unison. "Hay Lin!" said Tyson glaring at her.

"Oh sorry!" she appologized. "You really gave us a heart-attack" said Tyson. "Ok, I said I was sorry" she said again.

"Hei, Hay Lin, How did you know Hiro is Tyson's brother" asked Max curiousely. "Yah did you spy on us or are you a physic?" teased Tyson and max was laughing like mad.

"Very funny Tyson. If I'm a physic I would first elimated you" she said with a smirk. "Ooooh! I'm very scared! Now tell" he said. "I just take a wild guess since you and his last name are the same" she explain and soon they start chatting and laughing.

A few minutes later, Hiro had enter the class and his face was looking friendly, "Morning class. Sorry that I was late today. I got some bussiness to attend to", Hiro said and gave a glare at Tyson. _What did I do_, thought Tyson. "Anyway, we have a new exchange student form Russia" he said.

"Russia?" whisper Tyson and Max. "Nah, it could't be him" said Tyson. Then that student came in. "Look again Tyson. It could" said Max as he pointing that red head boy. "Introduced yourself" said Hiro as he walk to his table and sat down.

"The name is Tala Valkov" said Tala then he gave a bow and he saw Tyson and Max. "Alright Tala. Take your seat behind Max and Tyson over there" order Hiro and Tala follow.

"Hei Tala it's been a while" said Tyson. "Hm! It is" he answer with an emotionless look. " Is the Blitzkrieg Boys here also?" asked Tyson and Tala noded. "Ok! Let's stop with the chats. Class has alreasy started" said Max as the whole class was looking at them. It made Max and Tyson blush in embarasment.

* * *

The day pass by like the speed of light. It's the end of school hour and believe me, everyone's exhausted. At the gateway of the University was where the Bladebreakers wait for the rest of their team-mates. "Here they come" said Max as he point at Kenny and Hilary. 

Then when everyone was there, they started walking back. There were a few minutes silents but of couse was cut by Hilary, "Anything up to do today?" she asked, "I mean, is there any practice today?" she asked again.

"Since you mention it, I..." Max was cut off by Ray, "Let me guess, Tyson has made an agreement on a bey-battle with some stranger that we don't know?" he said. "Hn!" said Tyson when he pumped up his face.

"Well, you can't say that someone is a stranger" said Max, "We all know him and his team" he said. "And who might they be?" asked Kai narrow his eye brow.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys" said Tyson proudly, "The match will be at the park later today" he said.

"And why must we do that?" asked Ray with a curious look. "It's just a friendly match guys. Come on, We haven't got a single match for so long and now I'm itching for one" Tyson explain.

"I'm in. I'm also itching for a battle too" said Max. "Sigh, fine, I'm in then" said Ray and Kai noded. "You fuys are not leaving me behind. I'm coming too" said Hilary. "Same goes for me" said Kenny and all of them smile. They then put thier hand together and yelled, "BLADEBREAKERS GO".

* * *

Much later that noon, the Bladebreakers march towards the park. When they arrived, they noticed that Tala and Spencer was already there. "You're late" said Spencer. 

"We know. No thanks to Tyson and his road instinks" said Kai and everyone sweatdrop.

"Ok! I said I was sorry. Now can we begin?" Tyson grumled. "Ahem! Incase you haven't notice We're short of a blader here" said Spencer. "And your point is..." said Ray.

"If we're going to do this as a group match, then we need another blader" Tala explain. "What? Group Match?" exclaimed Kenny, Ray and Hilary as they look at both Tyson at Max. "Oppss! I guess we should have mention that. Hehe!" said Tyson. "Argh! Why do we have such forgetfull team member" Hilary grumbled.

"Now what?" said Kenny. "Well the only way to start is that one of your member be our member for the battle" explain Tala, "And I got the perfect one" he said pointing over at Kai. "Hmph! Fine, but only for now you got that Tala" said Kai as he walk up to Tala's side.

"Ok! Shall we begin now" Tala asked and the others noded, "Ok! Spencer, you're up first" Tala ordered and Spencer step foward. "Then I'll be your opponent" said Max but was hold back by Ray. "You sure you're up to it Max?" he asked. "Yah, and I want to have my revenge since he defeat me once" Max smile then he went up to the dish.

"Good luck Max", "Just do your best buddy" Tyson and Ray cheered for Max. "Thanks you guys" said Max then he look over at Kenny who just sat down on the floor. "I'll help out too. Doing what I'm capable of. You ready Dizzi?" he said as open his laptop. "How about this, bring the data baby" said Dizzi.

"You ready?" asked Spencer. "You bet" said max as both blader position themselves and ready to launched.(A/N: Ok recap. I hevn't explain the stated of the park and I know you reader would like to know. So here I go. The park was like any ordinary park, Fill with soothing trees, a pond, a playground, and much more. The beyblade apto is sated at the haert of the park. Just for beyblader to beyblade at.) "LET IT RIP!"both blade launch thei blades into thedish.

"Seaborg" Spencer shouted and his nvy blue beyblade wenton theattack. But Dracielis hard enough and didn't move a bit. "Grrrr! Seaborg, attack it"Spencer shouted and Seaborh the mighty whale bit beats emerged from the blade.

* * *

Outside of a fasion butik shop, four young lady came out with bages on thier hands. "Wow, you girls sure know how to shop" sid the black hair girl. "Oh? You haven't seen anything yet Jillian" said the blond girl, "What do you think about the dressed that you just bought?" she asked. 

"Oh I just love it, Cornelia. And I owe it all to Roxanne who help me pick the right textule for me" she said looking at Roxanne. "Oh! It's nothing. Beside, it was Haru's order me to take care of you" she said.

"Will you just put the laptop away for just a sec Will?" Cornelia asked another black hair girl. "Oh no Corny! I just got to much to do. Besides the we got to be update more. We're not going to know whaen oyr next match will be since you lost in your last match" she said. "Say about beyblade battle, look" exclaimed Cornelia pointing at the beam of light.

"It's another a beybattle and it's coming from the park" said Roxanne then she dash off to the park. "Wait up! We'll calll you guy when we're back. Wait up for me Roxanne" she sounted as she went after Roxanne. "What was that about?" asked Cornelia. "I have no clue. But it would be great if we go and check itout" said Will and both of then went to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park where the match is still going on, "Why won't it move" Spencer grumbled. "I think we lost this round don't you think so" said Tala looking at Kai with his arm crossed. "Hm! If Spencer would just cool down a little then we still got a change to strike" answered Kai closing his mohagany eyes. 

"Come on! Try again Seaborg" said Spencer. "Nail him already Max. I can't wait for my turn" said Tyson. "Alright I was just having fun" Max whispered, "Time to end this, Draciel, Final Attack" Max shouted and Draciel the turtle bit beast emerged out from the beyblade. "What the..?" exclaimed Roxanne from the croud. "Draciel" Max shouted as his beyblade charger up to Seaborg.

"It's the end of round one" said Kai and Seaborg was knocked out of the stadium. "Yesssss!" cheered Max and the croud go wild over the match. pencer took a deep breath while he picked uphis bled on the ground. The he put out his hand and ready to shake. "I haven't felt this intense through my vain." he said.

"Yah!"said Max and both of them shacked their hands. Then they went back to their teams. "Sorry Tala, I blew it" Spencer appologized. "That's ok, After all it's just the first round" he said. "I'm going on next" said Kai as he went up to the bey-stadium.

"Nice work Max" said Tyson. "Yah, you really show them" said Hilary. "Thanks you guys" reply Max "You ready Ray? To face Kai once again" he asked. "You bet. Wish me luck" Ray said then he went up to the stadium. "Let's made the best bladers wins" Kai said. "Got it" Ray reply and bpth blader position themselves and ready to launched.

**To be continue...**

**

* * *

Bladebreakers: Bow> I'm so sorry about the cut off. If I continue to write this page, it will never end. I just have to spilt it into tow chapter. Please forgive me. Bow again> I'm so sorry. (Crying)**


	25. What Happen In The Past?

**Bladebreakers: Hihi, everyone and welcome back for another chapter. Before we begin I need to answer some reviews first.**

**Sandy:** Well first of all, I think u have to read back for yourself cause I'm a bit side track by myself on the following chapter. As for the Silver, that's the Silver Strickers. I kindda miss-spell the silver part. lolxx. Well, most people just put their attention on one character. So I decided to do something different for a change. The Blitzkrieg Boys arent evil in this story in fact they're one of the victim. An later on, Bryan will be returning to the team and thanks for th long review you sent in.

**lunarangel:** First of all, the 'BLADEBREAKERS GO' think, Kai didn't yelled with them just put his hand on them. Like the 1st season he did when Ray was about to face Bryan. Thanks for the greet and i'll try my best and thank you for reviewing in my story.

**Bladebreakers: And thank you all who review in. I appreciate all the ideas and all.Now who wouldI choose to be mean to? Hmmm! (Scaning at the Bladebreakers team)**

**Tyson: (Push Ray's back to cause him to step in front)**

**Ray: Hei! (Tyson's wistling inocently)**

**Bladebreakers: Yah! Thank for voluntering Ray. Would you please or I'll take Driger and Eagle away from you? (Looking very mean)**

**Ray: Alright, alright! "Sigh" Bladebreakers doesn't own beyblade only OC and the plot of this story.**

**Bladebreakers: Thank you Ray! A for Driger, I want to keep it first. On with the story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 25: What happen in the past? 

At the University's research lab where someone is doing a research. "Hm! I guess I can pick this chapter for my next lesson" said navy blue hair guy, Hiro and he selected that page, "I just hope Tyson don't interupted in my class anymore or I'll have to sent him to the principle." he said with a sigh.

_:Flashback:_

_It's another fine day to do anything. "Ok! Turn to page 234 and reffered that page to finished up the question on page..." Hiro was cut off by a huge snoring. He look at that snoring direction and saw that Tyson was fast asleep. The whole class sweatdrop._

_"Tyson, Tyson. Get up" said Max shacking him awake. "Huh, huh! What's going on? I\s it recess already?" he said yawning away, "Oh sorry! I guess I dose off ha? Hehe?" he said in embaressment and the whole class was laughing._

_:End of flasheback:_

"It was so embaressing that moment was" Hiro said still checking on something. Then an e-mail pop-up. He open it up and was shocked to see what it wrote.

_Now I want to warn you to stop your research on beyblade's bit beast or they will do you harm. If not either your family or the dearest brother will be in grave danger. We don't want anything to happen, do we?_

The letter wrote was that. "Hn, prankster" Hiro said as he deleting that message. But little does he know this was no prank and each and every move he made was obsered very carefully by someone very mysterious.

* * *

Back at the park, Kai and Ray's match was going to the roof. "Dranzer", "Driger" both blader yelled as their bit beasts emerged from their blades, "Attack" they yelled again and their blades went for a hard crash. The dust that was on the ground was been blowed up. When the dusts was gone, everyone was anxious to know who had won this round. Who wouldn't. Unless you're not a beyblade fan. Kai's beyblade was still spining strongly while Ray's one has stopped. The croud goes wild over the match. Ray went into the dish and picked up his blade when someone lend a hand to pull him out. 

"Thanks Kai. You truely are an amazing blader" Ray remarks and Kai gave a smiled. They then return to their team. "Sorry guys. I didn't know that the result will end like this" Ray appologised. "Thats ok Ray. As long as you did your best that's good enough for us. Right?" Tyson said.

"Right" Kenny, Hilary and Max said unison. "Thanks Tyson and you guys too. Now go up there and defend your title" Ray said hitting Tyson playfullyon his arm. "Ouch! That hurt you know" Tyson wined and they laughed at him, "Ok! I'll take that as a cheer" he said and walk up to the stadium facing Tala.

"Think he got any chance?" Hilary asked. "Tyson is an amazing blader. We can't asked for anything to happen by looking at this" Ray remarks. "But, in any cost, I'll try my best to help him out" Kenny said.

"You ready Tala? To tell what happen to Bryan?" Tyson said. "You know what? I don't intend to tell anyone about this. But if you win, I'll keep my promised" he reply. Both blader position themselves and ready to launch. "LET IT RIP!" they launched their blade into the dish.

"Woflborg", "Dragoon" Tala and Tyson shouted as their blades crash hard to each other and bounced back. "Not bad Tyson. I sees that you have improved a lot since our last battle" Tala remarks. "Why thanks for noticing. You're not bad yourself" he reply.

"Dizzi states report and quick" Kenny said as he type something into Dizzi. "I will, if you would take it EASY ON THE TYPING. Jiezs! No one ever appreciate..." Dizzi was cut off by Ray, "Just give us the report". "Ok! Just a sec. There're evenly match right now" she reply. "A...more detail state report Dizzi, if you please" Kenny requested. "Sigh' Fine" she said and she begin work, "Tyson need a blind-blits move" she said.

"A blind-blits ha! Alright, you heared her Dragoon, jump and speed up the agility, go!" Tyson ordered. Then Dragoon was gone. The croud and his team-mates gasps at what they just saw. "Where did it go?" Jillian asked, "It disappeared in thin air" she said again. Roxanne smile a bit and said, "it didn't disappearedJil". '"What? But then, where..." she exclaimed.

_Nice tactik Tyson, but will it help?_ Kai thought. Tala was furious not seeing where Dragoon is. But soon he gave a little grin. "Don't dare to attack, are you. Then I'll do it to kick you out, Dragoon" Tyson shouted then Dragoon appeared from above, "GALAXY SUPREM STORM" he yelled and Dragoon the blue dragon bit beast appeared.

"I was just waiting for the right moment and now here it is, Wolfborg" Tala shouted as his russian snow wolf bit beasts appeared, "FREEZING CRUNCH" he yelled and his blade charge to attack. "Oh no! Dizzi back up" Kenny yelled. "I'm doing the best I can Chief" Dizzi reply. _Oh no! Think Tyson think. Ifyou don't do something quick,you're going to be toast. Ah Got it. It may be stupid but I'll give it a try_, Tyson thought with a smile.

"You're going down Tyson" Tala said. "Not even cloze Tala" Tyson said a Tala gasps, "The attack that combined both attack and defence, FORTRESS STORM", the tornado that was made early became thicker. "Look's like Tyson is way a head of us" Dizzi cheered and Kenny was smiling. "We reallycan't axcept anything from him" Ray said as his team cheered for Tyson.

"Time to finished this off Tala" Tyson yelled. "With pleasure" Tala reply. Then both blade and bit beats went for a full charging. The stadium exploded and the beyblade spot was covered by a flash of light. Then the light passed out, everyone pay attention on the stadium for the result. Everyone gasps at first the the croud go wild. Both blades was out at the same time so it was a draw. They picked up their blades then Tala and his team approched to Tyson's. Talaextanded his hand to shake and so do Tyson. The croud cheered again and it slowly disappeared.

"It's an amazing battle, isn't it?" Jillian said. "Yes! Who would know it would end up a a tie" Roxanne said as she and Jillian left the park. "Yah! I thought the Bladebreakerswould win for sure" Cornelia said. "Let's go back and tell the others about this" Will suggested. "Mhem! I think the girls will be siked about this" she said as she and Will left the park.

"Well I guess it's a tie" Max said and Tala noded. "Hey, you guys want to head up to a cafe and rest?" Hilary suggested, "I mean after all this beyblading" she said again and everone agreed except for one. "Sorry guys, I can't make it. I got something up today. Bye!" Max said as he ran off. "Hn! It's obviouse that he's dating a girl" Kai said shacking his head, "Are you coming Tyson" Kai asked as Tyson catch up. "I know a cafe that we can all go to" Spencer said. "The lead the way big guy" Hilary said as Spencer lead the way.

* * *

Max POV. 

'Pant, pant' I hope I'm not late. It's not proper for a lady to wait. I want to give her this by today. Here it is, The Undersea World. 'Pant', "Fuh! I'm not late" I said asI wipe off the sweat on my fore head. Then I saw her approching. She look fantastic in her black jeans and red turtle top while carrying her bacpack. I can't stop staring at her.

"Hey Max! Sorry that I'm late. Am I over dressing?" she asked. I immeadiatly snap awake and answered, "No! You look great and I just arrived" I said, "Shall we go in?" I asked then she noded. We head over to the entrance and I tried to hold her hands but failed. We went in and went on while looking at the exibition and undersea creatures.

She was smiling like an angel and she look even more happy when we reach the sea turtle section. "That big one looks like Draciel" she said giggling and show me which one. We laughed and we move on with the exibition.

* * *

Normal POV. 

The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkreig Boys are in Cossolin cafe shop, the best cafe shop in New York. They picked the table near the ocean. "Why do we have to sit outside? Can't we sit inside where's cold and chilly?" Tyson wined like a 3-year-old. "It's because I think the ocean is the bestplace to relax after a whole day of work and beyblading. Don't you guys think so?" Hilary asked and the gruop noded. Tyson's now glaring at Hilary which made her stuck out hertongue at him. Everyone sweatdrop.

"Are those two always arguying?" Spencer asker sweatdroping. "Yah! That's why they made the perfect couple" Ray teased and those two are still making faces at each other." It will soon turn to a cat-dog fight if we don't stop them" Kenny warned. "Awww! Just let them be Kenny. Besides, they won't do any harm to each other in public, will they "Dizzi said and everyone sweatdrop again now looking at the arguying couple.

Meanwhile, at the counter where Tala and Kai are now picking up the orders, "Kai I got something to tell you" Tala said in a serious way. "Hn! What is it?" Kai asked. "It's about Dr. Gurmay" those words gave Kai the shocked.

A few minutes later, Kai and Tala brought the drinks and snacks out. As usual, Kai wasthe one who ends up paying the bills. When they got out, they saw Tyson and Hilary are fighting. (A/N: And I mean with claws and stuff) Tala sweatdrop and Kai got those angry symbol on his forehead.

Tyson was hold back by Ray and Spencer while Hilary was hold back by Kenny. "Will you two stop acting like children" Kai scolded as he put the tray down. Tyson and Hilary stop and didn't look at each other. Then stick their tongue out at each other. Kai shake his head as he sat in between Tala and Ray

"Ok Tala what is the think that you want to clear up?" Ray asked. "It's about Bryan" Those words made the gang gasp, exluding Kai.."It was before all this had happen" Tala started.

_:Flashback:_

_At the park in Russia, where a bey-battle was going on. "Flyborg" a grey haired boy said, "Attack" he ordered and his sliver blade attack the blue one. But the blue one avioded it. "Too weak. It's too weak to catch up" said another blader. "Do you think Bryan is distracted?" said the blackist blond boy. "He's distracted alright" the red head boy answered, "Bryan concerntrate" he ordered._

_**Grr! What do you think I'm doing all this time Tala? Fooling around**, Bryan thought, **But this guys is stronger than I thought even without a bit beast,** he thought again. _

_"Well I guess is time to finish this" The blade said. "What? You think I'm a push over, then you're wrong. Flyborg" Bryan yelled as his falcon bit beast emerged from the blade, "Stroblitz" his blade charged up in such a speed. The other blader grin evily and said, "Pathetic. Whirl wind storm" The other blader yelled then a flash of light was built up._

_When the light has faded, the croud go wild . Bryan's beyblade was out while opponents one was still spining strongly. "You're too weak. Even thought you got a bit beast but still too weak to control it. You don't suits to be a beyblader" His opponent remarks as he left "Don't suit to be a beyblader?" Bryan mumble as he look down at his blade. Those word keeps on haunting him._

_:End of Flashback:_

"Since then, Bryan was acting strangly. Even when we practice he can't concerntrate much" Spencer said. "Not long, He left the team" Tala said closing his mohagany eyes.

:_Flashback:_

_At a basketball court, Tala and Spencer was looking for Bryan and finally found him. Tala immeadiatly pull Bryan to a side and talk. "What do you think you are doing?" Tala asked furiously. "Well, I'm playing basketball" Bryan said. "Do you still remember that we are beyblader and not those fools out there?" Tala grumbled. _

_"I've put beyblading behind me" those words gave both of them a shocked. Spencer hold onto Bryan's collar and said, "Do you still remember the motto that we always carry? Is to Never give up no matter what. We have dedicate our life to beyblade and...". "And it torn me apart" Bryan said getting off the grip, "Do you know how much it hurt to loss a battle to your opponent that's without a bit beast? You don't. Cause you weren't the one who face them. It made me open my eyes that I was just a weakling and nothing but a weakling" Bryan said as tears falling from his face._

_"Bryan! Grrrr" Tala punch him and made him fall to the ground. "Wake up Bryan. You just lost a battle and you feel despress? Well may be you're right. Only weakling cries. You don't suits to be one of us or a beyblader. You're just a weakling and a dork like them" Tala said furiously._

_Bryan stood up and wipe off the blood stain on his mouth. "Thank you Tala. We may not be a team anymore, but we're still friends" Bryan said in concern. "Yo Bryan you alright? We still go a game to continue" said one of the players. "Alright. See ya Tala, Spencer. I hope one day, I'll be seeing you guys again" he said then he ran back to the game._

_Spencer was about to go after him but was stop by Tala, "But Tala, We got to made Bryan to realised that..."Spencer was cut off, "No! He'll find out for himself eventually. And I believe one day he'll return and we'll be a team again. Come on, let's go" Tala said leading Spencer out._

_:End of flashback:_

"That's kindda harsh for you to punch him like that" Hilary said putting down her drinks. "What would you do if you were me?" Tala said. "I think I would do the samething" Tyson said. "But for now, I know that each and everyone has their path to walk on. Like you guys here" Tala said smiling at them. "Hn! Everyone do has their own path to walk on" Kai said and everone noded.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Wow! I guess I out did myself on this chapter. I hope it's not too boring for you readers. And please review in and tell me about it. Please and thank you.**

**Tyson: Like they will ever. This chapter is way boring than I thought.**

**Hilary: Tyson, you imbassle.**

**Tyson: What I was just...(Start running away cause he was now been chase by the two girls) Never ever made those girls angry.**

**Bladebreakers: Please review and tell me if we should tear his apart. Okie dokie.**

**Tyson: HHHHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP! (Running away)**


	26. The Argument

**Bladebreakers: Before we can stary with the story, I'll answer your review first.**

**Deep Zero:** Well, Ian won't be in the picture and you will know soon. And you story is getting betterI can see. Thaink yoiu for your review.

**ghostymangarocker:** If I tell you know it won't be fun at the end so find out for urself ok. and Thank you for ur review

**Sapphire Angels Devil:** Thank you for the help. But I think Hilary and I can take care of him with the easiest way. Right girl-friend.

**Hilary: You got that right. And we would likr\e to thank to those who review in. Thank you all. And this time...Kennnnyyyyy! (Looking freeked out)**

**Bladebreakers: (Took away his laptop) Do the disclaimers or I'll throw Dizzi into the tiolet bowl.**

**Kenny: Ok ok! Just don't throw it down ok! Bladebreakers doen't own beyblade only the plot and OC. Now can i have her back please! (Pleading)**

**Bladebreakers: Ok her you go and I'm sorry. On with the story and remember to review.**

* * *

Chapter 26: The argument. 

At the Undersea World, Max and a girl just came out and was heading to a nearby cafe shop for some drinks. Max was acting like a gentleman to help that girl with her seats.

"You want anything to drink" Max asked her."Sure" she reply with a smile. A moment later, Max return with a tray of snacks and drinks. Then Max sat a cross her. The a gentle brezzy came by and play that girl's long and ocean blue hair while she was staring at the ocean.

Max start to blush to see her like that. "I'm so happy today Max. Thank you for bringing me here today" she said smiling at him. "It's nothing really! A long as you're happy so will I, Mariam" he reply.

Then reach out for something in his pocket. He took it out and open it. "Wow! The pendant is so beautiful" Mariam said as she adore it. "I'm glade you like it. It's for you" Max reach out for the necklace and put it onto Mariam.

"Thank you Max" Mariam said as she give a like smootch on Max's cheek. "Open the pendant. I think you will like it" she open the pendant and out come some3D imagesof them when they we young at beyblading and so did a sweet melody follow behing.

"How did you find all this picture. We didn't take any of them before" Mariam asked in curious.

"Well, I kindda used the mind-reader and put all those picture into this pendant. And It really take me a long time to finish all of this" Max reply, "But I'm glade you like it. This is all the sweetmemory we had when we first met and when we battle each other. And believe me you're a strong blader back then" Max teased.

"What do you mean? You mean that I'm a slackie now?" Mariam said in her funny tone, "I'll show you whose weak right now in a beybattle" she said.

"That's what I want to hear. Let's keep more memory when we are battling" Max cheered.

"But first, let's just enjoy this peaceful moment" Mariam said and Max did an anime fall. Then Max get up and sat down sweatdroping. Max look at Mariam whose now starind at the ocean.

"You do love the ocean, don't you?" he asked and Mariam noded. "But I never did get to go in. Because af the mission that we have to follow. That's why I want to enjoy this moment with the one I love" Mariam said looking at Max. The Max stood up and drag Mariam over to the beach, "Max! What are you doing?" Mariam asked while still being pulled away.

"Let's forget about the beybattle and have some fun here" He suggested and Mariam looked delighted and noded. The two was having fun and Mariam was having the most fun time in her life.

Later that evening, Max sent Mariam Back to hotel where her team are staying at. "Thank you Max. I'll never forget this moment" Mariam said and gave Max a kiss on his cheek and wave good bye. "Hm! Well time to go back" Max said as he drove back. Inside her room where her brother are waiting for her. "Haven't you go to bed yet Joseph?" he sister asked.

"I can't, considered my sister just kiss with a boy" Joseph teased, The Mariam blush like a tomato. "You saw everthing" Mariam exclaim and Joseph noded and gave a chicky smile, "I warn you never and I mean nevertell everyone about this okay? Or you will know what I'll do to you" Mariam warn her brother and she went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Time has really pass fast since there's nothing going on. The Bladebreakers are traning and as usual Kenny was the one who set up their scadule, and believe me you will not like it. 

"It has been two month since anything has happen" Tyson wined, "Not even a beybattle in sight" he wined again.

"Tyson's right, It's kindda quite now a days. It's kindda like nodare to challenge us since we had a tie with Tala's team" Max said eating his lunch at the cafeteria.

"And believe me, this University is getting boring. Since the incedent that happen to Mr. Velvik, he hasn't shown up for class" Ray said.

_:Flashback:_

_In the martial arts class where a bey-battle is going on, "Come on, you can beat it" said a kid. "Like fat change, get him" said another kid. A grey blade charged up and knock a Turquise blade with full force. "You think he can take the heat Kai" Ray asked, "This battle is about to end" Kai said as the grey beyblade knock the Turquise blade out with full force. The beyblade is aiming for the front door._

_"How is the class going o..." Mr. Velvik was cut off when a blade went pass him a few inches away. Everyone gasps as Mr.Velvik's face was now bleeding. "I'm so sorry sir" the kid appologised. "That's ok. I'm not hurt anyway. Continue your usual practices while I have a little visit to the nurses" he said then he went out._

_:End of flashback:_

"Wow that's was a close call" Tyson said, "Yah! If it was nearer I think that teacher will be a gonner" he said. "Where's Hilary anyway. The lunch section will be over soon" he asked.

"Let's just say that she got herself a date with the hottest guy in this U." Cornelia said from her table next to them.

"What?" Tyson exclaim, "Nah! It couldn't be. She maybe just chatting with a friend" Tyson said.

"Ohh! Like that guy was helping her with her books and stuff" Cornelia said. "That's enough Cornelia." Karalin said. "What I was just saying the truth" Cornelia said.

"What ever! We'll know when we ask her about this" Ray said and Tyson noded. They school session soon ended and as usual, the Bladebreakers wait at the gateway for the reats of the team. But this time Hilary was the last to come.

"Where is she?" Tyson grumbled, "She knows that we have training section after this". "Here she come" Max said pointing at her. "About time" Tyson said.

Then he saw Hilary was walking with a boy next to her. They were giggling and laughing along. "There's my friends William. I'll see you later at the public library today at noon k?" she said as she wave good bye, "Sorry guys" she appologissed. "What ever. Let's just get going ok" Tyson grumbled as the team start walking. "What's got into you Tyson?" Hilary asked. "You better not know about Hil" Max whispered.

The day pass by with a little tense in the air. The guys are now traning in the lawn at Kai's garden. Tyson are now having a match with Ray, "Tyson, you must focuses in your match" Kenny remarks. "I'm trying" Tyson grumbled. Then, in a mier seconds Tyson's beyblade was knocked out by Ray's one.

"What gives Tyson? You're kindda slack today" Ray remarks as Driger return to Ray's hand, "Is it because of..." Ray stop and look at Hilary. Tyson didn't answer.

"Ok, it's my turn. Care for a match Kai?" Max asked. "Hmm! Are you sure. I don't want to send Draciel into the repair shop" Kai giggled. "I know what I'm doing. Let's begin" Max said as he and Kai position themselves in front of the bey-dish. "In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" both blader launched their beyblade into the bey-dish. "Draciel", "Dranzer", Max and kai yelled as both bit beast appeared.

"Nice work you guys" Hilary cheered. "Yah! You guys have really imporve" Kenny said. "Improve? Kenny those two have major improvement if you ask me" Dizzi said as Ray and Hilary keep on cheering. "I'm going for a walk" Tyson said as he leave the lawn. Hilary saw him left and follow form behind."Shall we go after them?" Ray asked. "Nah! I guess is time for those two to be alone" Kenny said then he return to the game, "Focus Max".

* * *

At the park, Tyson was walking by the pond. _I can't stop thinking about what happen today. Seeing Hilary walking out with another guy by her side talking and laughing away_, Tyson though and sigh. 

Then he notice Hilary running towards him. "What is it you want?" Tyson asked in a cold voice. "I just want to know what happen to you. Since you're not into the match today. What happen?" Hilary asked in concern.

"You want to know? Fine I'll tell you. What is it with you and that guy?" Tyson asked. "That guy?" Hilary said in confused. "The guy you walk out with today? Aren't you suppose to be meeting him now?" Tyson said furiously.

"Oh, you mean William. We're just friends. I ask to meet him is because we got an assigment to work together. What is it with you anyway?" Hilary asked.

"Oh! Just friends? Then why he help you with your books and walking you out today?" Tyson said in a furiouse tone. "He was just being nice. Are you jealose?" Hilary teased.

"What if I am? I just can't stand my girlfriend beeing pulled away behind my back" Tyson said furiously. "Hey! I got a life you know. I'm not your puppet" Hilary said furiously.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just can't help it..." Tyson said. "Tyson, I promised that nothing will get in our way. And I promised that me and William will always be partnerships and friends" Hilary said going closer to Tyson and he noded. Tyson don't know how buthe approched towards Hilary's lips and kissed it. They then broke up. They admired the sunset view together.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well this chapter has finish. I'll get to work on chapter 27 and that's when the action will really begin. Hope you will review in and tell me what do you think about this chapter. Please and thank you.**

**HIlary: Tyson's really the man!**

**Bladebreakers: Yah yah! I got it. Look there he is with another girl! They just went into the park.**

**Hilary: TYSON GRANGER! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A PART! (Went to the park)**

**Bladebreakers: Get's her everytime. Hehehehehe. Remember to review.**


	27. This is where it begins

**Bladebreakers: Well, from this chapter onwards there will be a lot of things going on with the Bladebreakers. Something weird and I mean strange thing. Before we start lets'a answer ome reviews first.**

**lunarangel:** Thank for liking Max x Mariam and I fell sorry for the teacher to but if I don't write like that there won't be abd fun right. And your worried will lead you to this chapter enjoy.

**nra4life:** Thank for liking the pairing. Hope to see your review on this chapter. Enjoy!

**Heartless Devil:** Thanks for liking my story. Enjoy this chapter!

**Bladebreakers: And thanks to you all reviewer too. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Abd I don't own beyblade just OC and the plot. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 27: This is where it begins.

At a dim laboratory, the cloak scientist was doing an experiment again near the one his empty barrel but this time it was filled with something inside, "Right. Once this one has finish we can have it for a test run" he said smirkring. Then someone came in, "You looking for me sir" the boy in cloak said as he bow down.

"Yes! I think you will be handy now" the scientist said as the filled barrel was empty and he took something on his hand, "I've just finish this new and extra-ordinary beyblade and I want you to test it" he said as he give the boy the beyblade.

"It would be my honour sir" the boy said. When he look down at the beyblade there a kind of smoke coming out from the beyblade and cover the boy. The boy scream in terror and he fall to the ground. When the smoke pass out, the boy stood up looking different as he was before. "Who will be my victim sir?'" the boy hissed.

The scientist chuckle and said, "It would be one of the chosen blader. But first, there will be a little task for you to do" he look evil when he chukle. He noded as the scientist told him what to do. "You got the information nice and clear? Then go out there and fullfilled your mission. And don't think of coming back if you failed" he said then the boy head out.

* * *

Another month has pass by and the end of the year University Exam was near. Everone was getting nervous and think about what to take. As usual, Tyson was the one who worried a lot, "What to do? What to do? The exam is just around the corner and I'm notready yet" he wined as he keep on walking back and forth. 

"Well for starter, you can stop your walking. It's making me Dizzi" Max remarks then Tyson stop and sits down besides Hilary. "Could you relax a bit Tyson? The exam is not till the end of next month. So we got two whole month to study" he said.

"And I think it would be better if we stop all the practice for this two whole month. It's the best way for all of us to stay focus on our exam" Hilary suggested and everyone agree but one.

"What? That means no beyblading for this month and the next month.Only books? Man this is sick" Tyson wined. "Well, either that you can take your slip home without writing anything" Kai said then Tyson gave him a glare and Kai gave him one of his best glares.

"Hmph fine! I don't want to disappoint my floks at home. But I'll sure fell asleep looking at those words" he wined again. "Don't worry! We'll think of something to keep you awake while we can study at the same time" Ray said as everyone(including Kai) noded. "But at LEAST one last beyblade game before we start to study?" Tyson pleeded. Everyone sweatdrop and noded. Tyson jump up and down with joy and they head out to the park.

"Why the park and not at the garden?" Max asked. "Well, there will be some insect-killer and gardeners doing ther duty today" Kenny said.

* * *

When they reach the park, Tyson quickly take on the largest stadium there is. "We'll make this the last practice match. Now I want all of you to do your best, cause I'll be recording this match and until the next time" Kenny said as he sat on the floor and open up Dizzi. "Hey! thought you have forgotted that I ever existed" she said. "Come on Dizzi" Kenny pleaded. "Fine, One last time. Get ready boys" she said. 

All four of them position themselves in front of each other. "Let's make this the best ever guys" Tyson said and eveyone noded, "In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" They yelled and they launched their beyblade into the stadium.

* * *

Well the day end fast and it was the evening already. The Bladebreakers are now heading back. "Ah! That feel great." Tyson said stretching his arms. 

"Uh ha! I've not feel this much fun since the last battle with the Blitzkrieg Boys" Ray said, "Yah! And I can tell you that I've never had this much fun with beyblading as a team" Max said and Kai noded. "Well, since that settles, we'll have to do some studying later tonight" Kenny suggested and the guys wined.

"Aww! Come on Kenny, spare us" Tyson wined. "We're poop out today. Can we start tomorrow?" Max asked. "Yah Kenny! If we would start now we would also fall asleep soon" Ray said. "Fine. The real work will start tomorrow and that's final" Kenny said with a sighas he shocked his head, "Huh! Look, there's a kid lying on the ground there" he said then the gang went to the boy who was lying on the ground.

Ray slowly lifted him up. "Hey kid! What's up? What happen?" he asked then the kid slowly open his lilic eyes and said weakly, "I...was...attack by...some...blader" that was the only think he said before he black out.

* * *

Later that evening, he open his eyes and he stare at the white ceiling that was above his head. He quickly got up and look around. Then someone came in, "Oh good! You're awake" the brown hair girl said, "Here, eat this. It will make you feel better" she hand some medicine to that boy and he ate it. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"My name is Padro. Where am I?" the boy asked. "You're in my friends's house. Don't worry, there's no one here to get you. I'm Hilary. You better rest, your fever has not pass out yet" Hilary said as she help the boy back to bed. She wish Padro goodnight and she turn off the light and went out.

The next morning, Padro went downstairs to get some fresh air. When he was downstairs, he saw Hilary, "Good morning Ms. Hilary" he wish. Hilary was shocked form those words and she turn back to see who was it. To her relief, it was only Padro. "Oh! Good morning Padro. You really give me a scared there" she said and saw Padro giggle.

"Are you going somewhere Ms Hilary?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to the library. Please help me keep this secret. I don't want anyone to know ok" she said and Padro noded. The she left.

Padro walk right out to the lawn and he saw a wolfhound running towards him.He sent a death glare at him and it stop and laydown. "Never ever charge up to me again. You heard me" he hissed then the wolfhound walk away wiping along.

At the same time, Kai came out and saw Jony wiping while at the corner and saw Padro walking away. "What wrong boy?" Kai asked while petting at Jony. Jony was looking at Padro. "I got a weird feeling about that boy" Kai whispered. Later at noon, everyone was rounding up while doing their studies. And Tyson has fall asleep again while looking up at his History book.

"Whose turn to wake him up this time" Kenny asked looking at Max. "Alright I'll do it" Max said with a sigh. He walk out of the living room and return with with a bar of chocolate and put it near to Tyson. "I'll give you this if you would finish the question on this book" Max whispered on Tyson ears. Tyson opens his eyes and get to work.

Everyone looking at Tyson with wide mouth opening. Tyson was doing the question in the speed of light. With in a second he had finish all the question in the book that was as tick as a dictionary. "Ok done! Now give it to me"he said grabbing the chocolate and gobble the whole thing down. "It taste a bit weird but it's still good" he said looking satisfied.

"Taste a bit weird?" they said looking at Max who was now sweatdroping. "Ok Max. What was inside that bar beside the chocolate?" Ray asked looking curious. "And I remember that there aren't any chocolate inside the refrigarator. Unless Kai gave order to his servant to buy them" Kenny said. "I didn't gave them such an order" Kai said. Everyone(Except fot Tyson)was shocked and what Kai just said.

"Well, it...wasn't a chocolate bar that...I gave to Tyson" Max whispered. Then they rounded up to listen what was it that Tyson just ate. A seconds later they broke up with a gasp. "You're not serious, right Max" Ray asked as Max shocked his head looking down, "Er... Should we tell him what he just ate?" he suggested.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all" Max reply looking scared. "Hm! Did anyone see Hilary? It isn't like her to be sleeping in" Tyson said, everone shocked their head. Just then Padro was walking by and heared the conversation, "I know where Ms. Hilary went" Padro said walking in.

"Aren't you the boy we help yasterday? What's you name?" Max asked. "I'm Padro. And you are?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Max and this is Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Kai" Max reply pointing at each and everyone. "Hey Padro. You said you know where Hilary went right?" Tyson asked."She went to te local library and I saw it with my own eyes. She said something on meeting someone there. Opss! I was suppose to keep it a secret" Padro said closing his mouth with both of his hand.

"Meeting someone" Tyson exclaim then he dash out of the mansion. "Tyson" Kenny and May yelled as all fve of them went after Tyson. "You coming?" Ray asked as he turn back. Padro shocked his head and Ray go on catching up with Tyson. "Good! When you found out who Hilary's meeting, you will be furious" Padro whispered with an evil smile.

* * *

When they reach the library, Tyson dashed in and saw Hilary was siting with a boy laughing and giggling along. Tyson got furious as he go closer to see who that boy was. He was shocked on what he saw. It was... 

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Bladebreakers: O.O!What's going to happen to Tyson and Hilary? And who is that boy that she's sitting with. If you want to know, sent in more reviews and I'll may be publish up the next chapter faster.**

**Cornelia: You're evil. How can you do this to them? They are such a perfect couple. How can you do this?**

**Bladebreakers: Well there's something called no evil no fun. And I'll now locking you backed in the story. "Grab her and toss her back into the story" And stay there. Don't for get to review so I can keep the peast away from me. Thanks a bunch.**


	28. Split up, Lost Pendant

**Bladebreakers: I'm a bit itching to update this story. So here it is and hope you like it.Happy reading and don't forget to review. Tyson would you do the disclaimers in exchange I'll give you a bar of chocolate?**

**Tyson: (Tougue stuck out like a dog when see tha chocolate bar) Bladebreakers doesn't own beyblade just OC and the plot. Giv it to me! **

**Bladebreakers: Ok Happy (Tyson start to gobble up the chocolate bar)eating! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Split up, Lost pendant

_:Flashback:_

_"Hm! Did anyone see Hilary? It isn't like her to be sleeping in" Tyson said, everone shocked their head. Just then Padro was walking by and heared the conversation, "I know where Ms. Hilary went" Padro said walking in._

_"Aren't you the boy we help yasterday? What's you name?" Max asked. "I'm Padro. And you are?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Max and this is Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Kai" Max reply. "Hey Padro. You said Hilary went to the Library right, how can you proof it?" Tyson asked."I saw it with my own eyes. She said something on meeting someone there. Opss! I was suppose to keep it a secret" Padro said closing his mouth with both of his hand._

_"Meeting someone" Tyson exclaim then he dash out of the mansion. "Tyson" Kenny and May yelled as all fve of them went after Tyson. "You coming?" Ray asked as he turn back. Padro shocked his head and Ray go on catchin up with Tyson. "Good! When you found out who Hilary's meeting, you will be furious" Padro whispered with an evil smile._

_When they reach the library, Tyson dashed in and saw Hilary was siting with a boy laughing and giggling along. Tyson got furious as he go closer to see who that boy was. He was shocked on what he saw. It was.._

_:End of flashback:_

_

* * *

_It was William. Tyson's eyes was fillied with flames as he approched towards Hilary. "Tyson wait" Max called but was pulled back by Kai, "But..." Kai shocked his head. Max look worried that something might go wrong. 

"Hilary, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked in his angry tone. "Tyson? H-How did you know..." Hilary exclaim. "Answer me" Tyson said.

Then William stood up, "You must be Hilary's boyfriend Tyson. I'm William. It's an honour that we finally meet" he said letting his hand out to shake. But Tyson pushed it away instead, "If you know I'm his boyfriend, then what are you doing here with her?" Tyson asked. "Er.. You must have misunderstood. We'were just doing an assignment together" William explain.

"Pah! Right, an assignment that filled with laughter and jokes" Tyson said. "Excuse me Mr. I'm-Jealous, we'were doing our assignment. William make up some jokes tolift up the atmosphere here. We can study in a dull atmosphere right. You are so immature Tyson"Hilary said. Everyone(Including the fellows that was hiding behind the bookshelves) gasps. "Yah! I'm immature and this jerk make the jokes out of me" Tyson said pointing at William.

"I didn't. We were just..." before William can finish Tyson punch him at the face. He fell to the ground bleeding. "Are you alright William. What did you do the for Tyson" Hilary asked as she help William sit up. "That should teach you to make a joke out of me" Tyson said. "He didn't make a joke out of you" Hilary said furiously.

"Ok! Now you are helping him. Fine, help him all you want. I don't care anymore. You hear me, I DON'T CARE!" Tyson yelled then he ran out. "Tyson, Tyson" Hilary call while went after Tyson. Then his friend came out and help William, "You alright?" Max asked and William noded.

* * *

Tyson ran into the park and didn't want to look whose chasing after him. "Tyson, Tyson" Hlary called as she was still behind him, "Will you just let me explain" Hilary said. Tyson the stop and turn around, "Ok! Tell me your explaination" Tyson said. "Ok! Like I said before, William and I are just friends. We were doing an assignment together. Hilary explain. 

"Yah! An assignment on how dumb I am. I thought we have a promised no secret between us" Tyson continue "But...you didn't even tell me that you're going out" he said looking very angry and hurt.

"Tyson, I'm sorry. I know that I didn't tell you this is a very bad thing. But I'm scared by telling you that you would misunderstand me" she said and she start to cry. "SHUT UP" Tyson yelled, Hilary gasps, "Since you like to do your "assignment" with that jerk then you can, forever" Tyson said, "We're through. Our relationship ends here" after those words he ran off. Hilary was just standing there can't believe what she just heared.

Hilary's pov.

"We're through. Our relationships ends here" I can't believe Tyson said those words. Does he mean it or is he just angry? But Ijust don't know. I walk to the bend of the pond hugging my knees close to me and put my forehead on it.

"Why? Why does we ends up like this" I whispered I feel tears falling down my cheek as i continue to cry. Those words keep on rolling in my head, "We were just joking about the leacturer that was teaching us. Why don't you believe me? Why?" I cried out loud.

Tyson's pov.

I ran into the forest whenI said those words. Why does she had to hurt me like this. I took out my beyblade and let it rip, "Dragoon" I launched my blade toward the first tree I set my eyes on. I was so angry when I saw her with that jerk. I just can't believe that my girlfriend went on a date behind my back.

"We were just friends and only friends" Hilary said. Yah and I fall for that hook line and sinker. I'm so stupid. Now I feel so lost. I don't know who can I trust, except for my team of course. I grab my blade again and launch it with all my might. It went through the tree and itfell down.

* * *

When Tyson reach Kai's Mansion. it was late at night, "I'm home" said Tyson depressed as his friend come and greet him. They asked where is Hilary, "I don't know. may be she's with that jerk" Tyson said. 

Just then the front door opens againand income Hilary, "I'm home" she said in her depressed way. When she reached the hallway and met eye to eye with Tyson, her eyes start to filled with tears. There was a minute of silent when Kenny broke it up. "I'll ask the kitchen to heat up the dinner".

"Ok! I'm starving. What's left over for me" Tyson said as he followed Kenny into the kitchen. Hilary was just standing there seeing Tyson disappearing into the kitchen while her tears tart to rolled down from her cheeks."You alright there Hilary?" Ray asked as hilary snapped out from her thought. "Huh? O-yah! I'll be in my room if 'sob' you need me" she said as she went to the stairs crying.

"Hilary" Max was stop by Ray, "Ray?". "Just let them be Max" he said seeing her went up the stairs while wiping her tears. "But I'm affaird..." Max was cut off by Kai, "Ray's right. Is time for them to be alone and think about theywant to be like this forever" Kai said while heading up the stairs.

"Kai's got a point. Come on, it's getting late. We still got to ettend the courses tomorrow. Let's go Max" Ray called then Max follew frombehind.

* * *

In the dim laboratory, "Well done Padro" said the scientist in the white cloak to a boy. "Thank you sir. But I can't take all the credits. It was you who guide me through" Padro said bowing before him. 

"You have a point there. Anyway, you did a great job and rewards you, I want you to used the beyblade that you're holding on for a battle" The scientist said and Padro look up and gave an evil smile, "You can find much stronger blader at the Black Alley. Now go my young blader" with that, Padro left the room, "Now to see my little pet in action" he said chuckling.

* * *

The Black Alley is a place for those gangstert blader to be in gathering . The gangster bladers used their cruel way to win their match. "Destroy it" said a blader when Padro pass by and saw the match and that blader won. "Hm! Amatures" he said and walk away. 

"Hey boy! Who are you calling amatures?" one of the blader said. "I said you guys are amatures and I don't intend to say that again" Padro said as he walks away cooly.

"Why you little...huh? Oh, I see that you're also a beyblader" that blader said. "So what if I am?" Padro reply keeping his blade back into his pocket. "Then I challenge you to a match and see whose the amature around here" he said pointing at Padro. "You're on" Padro said.

Boft of them position themselves infornt of a bey-stadium. "Don't come crying to me when you lose" that blader said. "I think it would be who are going to cry" Padro said as both bladers position them selves to launched.

Just then a red head boy came in the alley, "Hey Carlos" he said doing a hi-five with a brown hair boy with a blackbandana. "Hey Tala! I haven't seen you around for some while. What happen to you?" Carlosasked. "Nothing much. What going on there?" Tala asked looking at the croud there. "Oh! There's a kid who acted like a punk and start challenging us. You want to have a look?" he said and Tala noded. The two walk to the group.

_Hey, isn't that boy staying witht he Bladebreakers? What on earth is he doing here_, Tala thought. "You ready?" Padro asked ending a very, very scary glare. It really gives people the shivers. "In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Both bladers yelld together as the launched their blade into the stadium. The black and grey blade crash among each other. "Clunch" that blader yelled as his grey blade attack the black one. "That's it. Kick it out" the black blade is at the edge of ther stadium. The croud is cheeringlike mad.

Pado gave and evil smile. He still can laugh at the time like this? Something is wrong with that boy, Tala thought, "What the?" Tala said. The black blade is glowing.

Padro gave an evil chuckle and said, "Fools, can't you see the rotation speed on your blade is slowing down". "It's sucking the energyout form the attack" Tala said. "Oh no! I must swing it, Clunch" that blader yelled. "It's too late. Now you shall feel the fury of my power, Duskull" Padro yelled as his beyblade outshine the place. Tala gasps was the last think that could be heard.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was still sound asleep when, "AHHHHHH!" came a scream. "What the?" everyone said and they rushed out from their room, still in their pjs, and follow where the source of the scream. (A/N; And if you have forgotten, their room is just next to each other) 

They came to Tyson's room. When they open the door they all sweatdrops. His room is a mess, clothes everywhere, the bed was messed up and much more. " What happen here?" Ray asked. "It kindda like a hurricane just knock this room over" Max said when a pants landeed on his face. The guys sweatdrops again.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Tyson said as he was searching amoung al those trash. Then Max took the pants off his face and ask, "Er... What are you looking Tyson". " I misplaced te most preciouse thing in my life" he said looking more worried by the minute. "Is it the alarm clock that Hilary give you?" Kenny teased as the gang start to giggle. "Very funny Kenny. That clock is over at the table" he said.

The all stop gigglingand look at each other, "We could help you find it if you tell us what you have lost. We could give you a hand" Raysuggested.

Tyson sat on his bed, "I lost the pendant that my mom gave it to me when I was young" he said looking down on the floor. (A/N: Well, if you can even see the floor in this kind of mess) "You mean the start frame pendant?' Hilary exclaim and gasps when Tyson noded.

**

* * *

**

Bladebreakers: Sorry about the crappy ending. Well not much to say, but remember to review. Should I tell what Tyson Just ate was a bar of shit instaed of chocolate?

Tyson: I ATE A BAR OF WHAT! (Went to hurl)

Bladebreakers: I shouldn't have said that out load.(Sweatdrop) Please read and review. and tell me what do you think about this chapter whil I run and hide before he ruturns and attack me ja ne! (Ran and hide)


	29. They broke up again

**Bladebreakers: Thank you so much for the review that you guys write. And I can see that there are soem that I need to answer. **

**lunarangel:** Well Tyson go and puke already so I think he'll be fine. If I tell you who he is then the story will be ruined. But your answered will be answer in the next chapter. As for this enjoy reading and thank you very much.

**Deep Zero:** I thank you for reviewing in all my chapters. Yah it is sad to see those two broke upbut it will have a happy ending at the end. And Tala didn't lost to Padro, he just saw the bit beast that came out. enjoy reading and thank you for your review.

**nra4life:** Well, your idea are good but I think I like mine better. It's quite similiar with yours. So I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Bladebreakers: And I thank you all who review in. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. One more think, I don't own beyblade but I own OC and the plot of this story. But I can dreamed can't I! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 29: They broke up again?

_:Flashback:_

_"I lost the pendant that my mom gave me when I was young" Tyson said looking on the floor. (A/N: If you can see the floor in this mess) "You mean the star frame pendant?" Hilary exclaim as Tyson noded._

_End of flashback:_

"You mean the Star Framed Pendant?" Hilary gasps . "Er.. what's so importance about that pendant?" Ray asked while everone pitch in to help Tyson to find that pendant in his very, very messy room. "That pendant wasn't any ordinary pendant. I belongs to my mother" Tyson said, "My dad gave it to me to remember my mom, and that was the only think I keep with me all this time" he explain looking said as tears start to rolled down his cheek.

Max approch to Tyson and tap on his shoulder . Tyson turn around and saw him smiling, "Don't worry Tyson, we promised that we wil help you find it, right guys" Max said. "Right" Ray, Hilary and Kenny answer together and Kai only noded. Tyson smile's back and everyone continue to search through the messy room.

A few hours later, "It's hopeless. I've lost that pendant forever" Tyson wined. "I don't think we can find anything in this kind of mess" Ray said wiping his sweats off his forehead then look at the clock on the table, "Oh my! We're gonna be late" he exclaim then everyone dashed back to their room and get change. As for Tyson, well he just get what he found and put them together.

When they reach the University, they were lucky that they still got time to get ready. They say goodbye and left for their classes. Inside the Martial Arts class, where Kai and Ray are having their lesson. But terre was yet a teacher enter, "Wonder which teacher will be relieving today?" Jenny asked. "I don't care who he is,I just hope this teacher is better than other of the relieve teacher that we had before. What do you think Joice, Joice?" Rachel said calling Joice.

Joice quickly snapped out form her thought and said, "Yah! You said something Racheal?" Racheal and Jenny shocked their heads and sigh. "Joicy girl, could you at least pay attention on what we're talking than that Ray of yours?" Jenny said, "You're going to the roof if you don't stop this" she and Racheal start to giggle.

"Am not. You're just jealous because William piced over that Hilary than you" Joice said. Jenny start to get pumped, "Am not. I don't care who he pick as long as it's not me. He's suck a jerk to be with" she said and the two girl start giving death glares to each other. "Will you two just stop it. We're not going to break our friendship over some boys are we?" Racheal said as she manage to squese in. The two girls stop glaring at each other and noded in agreement.

Just then a teacher came in and he approched to the teacher's table. All the student start staring at him, "May I have your attention please" he speak up and more student start staring at him, "As you know Mr.Velvik has retire from his job" he said and there's mumbling coming out. "And I'll be your new Martial Arts teacher" All the student gasps at the news.

"Awww! And I start to get fond of him" A girl said. " And I think something's fishy about him "Kai mumbled. "You can call me Mr. Jep. I'll be at the teacher's office if you need me and I want you to continue your training" Mr. Jep said then he went out. "Hmph! Like when did we stop training in your class" Jenny growled.

* * *

Later that day, when school has finally over, the gang went home. But the funny thing was, Hilary and Kai wasn't with them, "Has anyone seen Hilary and Kai" Max asked as he and Ray stare at Kenny. "Don't asked me. She wasn't there when I went to her class" he said, "And what about Kai, Ray?" he asked. "Kai said he got something to discussed with Tala and he'll be late today" Ray said. 

Back at the mansion, they all sat together at the living room to study. An hour later, Ray look at the clock and said, "Oh my god! I'm going to be late" he stood up and said, "I'm meeting Joice at the Forest resort" he then dashed out of ther mansion. "Don't be late dinner Ray. We got dinner guest tonight" Tyson yelled and Ray answer, "ALRIGHT!" he shout at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, William and Hilary are walkiing by the pond. Then a gentle breeze start playing with Hilary's hair. Silents fell for a while. "Is there something you want to tell me Hil?" William asked. Hilary turn to him looking very serius. Meanwhile at the forest resort, Joice was having a wonderful time with Ray. They were kindda having a picnic. They Joice brought a kite to play. Ray was force to play or she'll cry. (A/N: She such a cry baby) 

"Higher, higher" Joice giggle when she saw the kite reach thge clouds. "Joice... can we reast...for a while? My hands is ... getting numb" Ray said panting and Joice noded. When she and Ray was wiring the kite in, a figure was flying with speed in the sky and went through the kite. Both of the gasps in shock.

"Duck" Ray said as he lower his body and push Joice's head to the floor. "What was that?" Joice asked in fear. "I don't know" Ray said helping Joice up form the floor. He then notice something familiar on that thing's foot. He quickly took out the wistle and blow on it. That thing turn around and was charging towards Ray.

"Ray, look out" Joice exclaim when she saw thing was an eagle landing on Ray's shoulder, "Ray, you know this...this thing?" she asked and Ray noded while strocking it's neck. "He's my pet eagle, Eagle. I'm sorry about the kite though. He likes to chase some moving objects" he explain. He then place him on the basket and gave him something to eat while he take the piece of letter and the package form his foot.

"You want to pet him Joice?" Ray offered but Joice shocked her head. "Don't worry, he won't bite" he said. "You sure about this Ray?" Joice said. "Positive. he is my pet after all" Ray said and pull Joice closer to his pet eagle. Joice start petting him then they start paling together. Ray sat under a big shady tree and start reading the letter.

_Dear Ray,_

_Thank you so much for the valentine gift. It's so adorable and it reminds me of the battle we had on the asian tournament. I miss you so much since you left. So is everyone here at the village. Brother's doing fine with his temparary leader. Gary is helping Lee out at the same time. As for Kevin, well he's always monkeying around. May be because of his bit beast though. Thanks aagin for the gift and here's smething we put together for you. Well I still got work to do, write often bye. Miss you._

_Your love,  
Mariah._

Ray chuckle a bit as he read through the letter again._ A gift_, Ray thought and open up the box that was beside him. _A brand new Driger_, he thought and took out the beyblade and take a closer look. "Whose that letter from?" Joise asked as she just pop her head out from the side. "Joice, don't you ever do that again. You can shocked me to death" Ray said.

"Sorry" Joice giggle than she sat beside him and Eagle landed on Ray's other side of his shoulder, "Who's it from?" she asked again. "This?" Ray said as he hold up his brand new beyblade, "It's from my fionce and my friends" he said. "Fionce? Yo-you have a fionce?" Joice asked as tears start to form in her eyes and Ray noded. Joice stood up looking very sad and angry, "If you had a fionce then what am I? I thought you like me?" she said as tears rolling down from her cheeks.

Ray stood up and gave her him handkerchief, "I'm sorry if going out with you made you think wrong. You made me feel's like my long lost sister is back by my side, Joice and a friend" he said trying to help wipe her tears for her. But she pushed him away, "A friend? A long lost sister? I love you, not like friends or sister and brother's love but those love. And you shattered my heart. You men are all alike so CRUEL" she said and she ran away.

"Joice wait" Ray ran after her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she keeps on running away. "Joice" Ray whispered as he sees Joice disappeared form his sight, "What have I done?" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blitzrieg Boys residents, "Do you think that Mr, Velvik is up to something?" Spencer asked. "I'm not sure, since we had nothing on him" Tala pointed out. "Even the University also had nothing on him. It's kindda like he vanished into thin air" Kai said, "Do you think..."The sound of thunder blocked all their conversation. "No way" Spencer said. "Are you positive about this Kai" Tala asked. Kai stood up and walk to the windows and look at the dark clouds on the sky, "This is just my theory" he said. 

"Wait, if what you said was true, then we got to be ready and extra careful. "Cause the war is about to begin" Tala said. "Should we tell the Bladebreakers and the other Beyblade Teams" Spencer asked. "No I think we'll tell them later when we are positive about this. Right now, we got nothing on him" Kai said and Tala and Spencer noded in agreement. He look out of the window, _Looks like it's going to be another tiring fight for all of us_, he thought as rain decends from the sky.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Ray just came back soking wet. He went to greet his friends at the living room, "Hi guys!" he said. All of then turn around and say hi and notice that he's all wet. "You better go and change if you don't want to catcha cold Ray" Hilary said. The he left his friends and went to change. 

A few minutes later, Ray came down and found everyone including their guest had already sat down at their seats. Ray sat in between Max and Kai across Joseph. "So glad that you guys can make it" he said. "Why wouldn't we" Joseph said. "Beside, we're getting a free meal here" Mariam said and they all laugh. Then the head of the servants came in and walk towards Kai, "Is the feast ready yet Sita?" Kai asked as she noded, "Tell them to served them all now" he ordered and she left.

After the feast had finished, Sita came in with another servants holding some wine glass. She start to pour the wine into individual glasses. When she's done she start to put each glass on their side. "I want some wine too" Padro said who's sitting beside Hilary."You can't. Wine is for adults like us only Padro" Hilary said."But I wanna, I wanna, I wanna" he wined.Sita chuckle a bit and said "Don't worry Ms. Hilary. This is grapewine, it's suitable for both adults and kids". Hilary noded.

"Mmm! The food tonight is deliciouse" Dunga said rubbing his tummy. "Of course it is. The chef here is the best in Japan" Max said. "Really? Then I need to see how he cook to get some decents meals around here" she said. The all start to laugh. When Sita and the other servant was behind Max, she triped over and the whole tray of wine glasses fall towards Max. Max manage to avoid the glasses but he was all cover with grapewine.

"You alright?" Sita asked as she help the other servants up. "I'm so sorry Mr. Tate. I'm sorry" she appoligised again and again. "Eargh! That's ok, as long as no one was hurt. But I really need to change" Max said. "I'll go with you" Tyson said as he and Max went out. "Asked the cleaner to clean this up Sita. As for you, I'll have to minus your monthly paying fee for all this mess" Kai said and the two servants went out. "Shall we go to the living room and waitfor the two?" Ray suggested and they all noded in agreement.

At Max's room, Max has already chosen his top and went into the bathroom to change. "You sure have alot of books in here. What did you do with them? Don't tell me you acuatly read them" Tyson asked as he was holding a book. Then he notice something stucking out from Max's writing drawer.

"Of course! If not, I wouldn't be able to write all those report for my researsh wouldn't I" Max said coming out from the bathroom, "What are you looking at Tyson?" he asked as he approched him. Tyson show what he found to Max and he was shocked.

Back at the living room, Padro,the remaining Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields are playing a game of cards. "Hm! Two" Joseph said as he put a two diomand card down. "Hearts, yah! I won again" Padro cheered. "Man! Why is he so lucky. he won four rows straight" Dunga complain. "Forget about it Dunga. Besides, he just a kid" Ozuma said. "Yah! Unless you want to set a bad example for him" Mariam said and they all laughed.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Max yelled from his room. Everyone went to the second floor to see what happen. "I said I didn't do it. Why don't you believe me?" he asked. "How can I believe you when your're caught red-handed in-your-room" Tyson said angrily. "What's going on here?" Hilary asked. "Max is a thief. I caught him red-handed" Tyson pointed out. "WHA?" everyone exclaim.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding" Max said. "Wait, back up. Why did you said Max's a thief Tyon?" Ray asked. "Because I found this in his drawer" Tyson said as he was holding up his Star Frame Pendant. Everyone (Except the Saint Shields) gasps. "Th-the Star Freme Pendant. But how..."Kenny said. "Because he stole it and hid it here" Tyson said using his matter-of-fact tone. "I said I didn't do it" Max said confidently.

"Do you have any proof that Max stole your Star Frame Pendant Tyson?" Everyone look at Kai when he said those words. "I found my pendant in his drawer is the best proof" Tysonn said. "That's not enough to proof that Max was the one who stole it Tyson" Kenny explain, "Do you have a victim that saw Max come out from your room Tyson?" he asked.

"Well...I-I..." Tyson was speechless. Then Padro step in and said, "I do", everyone exclaim and look at him. "I saw...Max-chan went into...Tyson-chan's room the...the other day" he said nervously. "See, now I got a victim. What do you have to say for yourself" Tyson said glaring at Max.

"Yes! I did enter your room that day. But..." before Max can finish Tyson cuts in. "See, Now you admit you did enter my room the other day. Your the one that stole my pendant" Tyson said pointing at Max. "I didn't do it. Don't you guys believe me?" Max asked but the croud was silents.

Max looked shocked the he look over at Mariam, "You believe me, don't you Mariam, Mariam? he asked. Mariam looked up and said, "Well...all the evidents and the victims proof that you're the one to be suspected" Mariam said this madeMax even more shocked. " I don't want a thief living with us, get out" Tyson said.

"WHAT!" Max exclaim, "Guys" everyone was quite which made Max surprised.(A/N: And I didn't means by a happy surprised) "Alright, since no one believe me, it doesn't have a point for me to stay here and the team. I QUIT!" Max shouted and he ran out of the house into the storm. "Max" Mariam called and chase after him.

"Max, Tyson what have you done?" Hilary said angrily. "I done nothing wrong and you stay out of my bussiness" he said leaving the room. He enter his room and slam the door shut. "I'll go and search for Max. Try to keep Tyson out of trouble would you guys" she said and they all noded. She then left the mansion. Everyone went to ther living, except for Padro. "It's going according to plan. I think I can make the champion appeared to battle" he whispered with a grin, "And that would be her" he chuckle as he went into his own room.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: OH MY GOD! What going to happen to the Bladebreakers? Are they going to just split up like that and did Max really stole Tyson's pendant? If you want to find out then keep on reading and don't forget to review in. **

**Max: I didn't stole that pendant. Don't anyone believe me? (Very, very angry)**

**Bladebreakers: I-I believe you. 'hee hee hee hee! See ya next time.**


	30. Is time to tell the truth

**Bladebreakers: Wow, I guess this is the longest chapter yet. But before we can begin let's answer some review first shall we.**

**Jasy:** I thank you for your review. Enjoy reading!

**luvisgood:** Wow! You really gave me shocked there. I thought wherehave my top readers went to and you just pop back out. Ok, enought been so naive. I thonk you for your review. Well if you want to know who did it then this chapter is a must to read. Enjoy reading.

**EvilTwinKae:**I thank you for your review and I'll take your word for it and never will let the readers hanging. Enjoy reading.

**Cornelia: I aslo want to thank you readers who review in forthis story and I hope you really enjoy the storyline. It really crack my head up for continueing this story.**

**Bladebreakers: Ah! Yah! Like I was the one who did all the thinking and writing on this story and all you did was keep bothering me the whole day!**

**Cornelia: Ok! That did went like I planned. Anyway Bladebreakers don't own beyblade just OCs and the plot of this stinking story.**

**Bladebrekers: This story doesn't stink. I'll get you for that. Enjoy reading! (Start chasing Cornelia around the room)**

* * *

Chapter 30: Is time to tell the truth. 

:Recap from the last chapter:

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Max yelled from his room. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding" Max said. "I do", everyone exclaim and look at Padro. "I saw...Max-chan went into...Tyson-chan's room the...the other day" he said nervously. "Alright, since no one believe me, it doesn't have a point for me to stay here and the team. I QUIT!" Max shouted and he ran out of the house into the storm.

:End of recap:

Max POV.

Tyson said that a thief was not welcome in the mansion. Well,if everyone don't believe what I said, thenwhat's the point of me being back there. I ran out of the mansion as tears start rolling down my face and the storm is getting heavier. The park was the only place I can restand can calm my thought. I sat under an oak tree to avoid the rain. Soon I fell asleep.

Normal POV.

Mariam and Hilary both grab an umbrella and went after Max. They lost him under this storm. "Darn it! We lost him" Mariam cried. "Why don't we split up? We can cover more grounds like that" Hilary suggested and Mariam noded in agreement. "We'll contact by cell-phone" Mariam said holding out her cell-phone so did Hilary and they both split up.There was a pair of eyes in the bushes spying on them.

Mariam went to the University ground to search while Hilary went to the Park area and search.Hilary's been searching around the park and still no sigh of Max. At the same there's the pair of eyes that was spying on her earlier, followed her where ever she goes. The pair of eyes is getting closer and she still didn't notice a thing.

Hilary's POV.

I've been looking around the park for an hour now but still no sign of Max. Where are you Max? You always come to the park when you're depress, I thought as I went closer to the trees to take a look. Then I saw something or someone sitting under the trees. I finally found him, I thought. I was going to call him when someone cover my mouth preventing me from screaming.

"You would be the perfect prize to lure the champion into his own game" that was the last thing I could heared before I black out. I can feel my body been drag away. I tried to sceram but nothing came out. Now what I really wish for is that someone would come and help me.

Normal POV.

The rain stop and Cornelia decided to have a walk. "I going out for a walk so try not to tear this house apart Lilian. And leave Napolean alone ok" she told her younger sister before she left the banglo. "She's so mother material" the little blond girl said, "So what do you want to do now Nick?" Lilian asked the orange hair boy. "I think a nice bord game will do the trick. So are you up for a game?" Nick, the orange hair boy challenger her and she noded.

* * *

When Cornelia enter the park a gentle breeze came and greeted her and played with her hair. "Hm! It's so nice to have a little peace and quite around here. Especially far, far away from Lilian" she said as she was enjoying the cold breeze, more like dancing with the wind. She stop when she heared the cracking sound of a stick. 

"Who's there?" she asked but no one asnwer. She went closer to the trees to have a look. Then someone pop out from the bushes. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Cornelia scream as she jump up onto a branch. "It's just me Cornelia" than someone said. Cornelia take a closer look at that someone andit was none other than, "MAX!" she said.

Cornelia and Max walk all the way back to Cornelia's front porch, "You want to have a cup of hot tea?" Cornelia offered. "No thanks! I still need to find a place to stay for the night. Well see ya" Max said leaving the porch. "Wait!" she called and Max stop and take a look, "Why don't you stay for the night. I mean, you can catch a cold wearing those wet clothes of yours" she said and Max smiled and noded.

She directed him into the house. She went bizare went she came into the living room. "LILIAN!" she shouted and the two kids stop what they were doing, having a pillow fight, "What's the meaning of this? I told you to stay out of trouble and you go and have a pillow fight? I want you and Nick to clean this mess up and I want it to be spotless, got it" she said furiousely. The two kids noded as theydashed into the store room to fetch a couple of brooms and dust pans. "Arg! Why can't I have a responsible sister for once" she wined.

Then she remember that Max was still wet, "Oh sorry! I'm so sorry about the mess" she appologized. "It's ok. You have a cossy house, beside the mess living room though" he remarks and chuckle nervously. "I think you better took out those wet clothes of yours of you will really catch a cold" she said. "I don't have any...". "I'll get you some clothes while you wait in the bathroom. It's just around the corner" Max was cut off by Cornelia and she left the got some dry clothes.

"Well I guess a nice bath won't hurt right?" Max went into the bathroom. Later Cornelia drop the clothes for him. "Don't your folks get mad if I wear this?" he asked. "My folks? Their on the other side of the globe. This house only got my bizare sister and I and Karalin and her brother. I'll make something for you while you clean yourself ok" she said leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes after Cornelia went into the kitchen, Karalin came back from her part time work. Lilian and Nick went to greet her, "Welcome home sis" Nick said recieving a tight hug from her sister, "Ofuh! I..can't...breath sis" he said strugling to get loose. "Oops sorry bro" Karalin said as she let go of her brother, "How is my little borther today? Did he made Cornelia-chan mad?" she said squeezing her brother's cheek.

"Sis" Nick wined and step back from her sister. "Ok! Got anything to eat Corny?" she asked. "First af all, stop calling me Corny. Second, yah I'm cooking up something. It will be done soon" Cornelia said.. "Ok, then I'll head for a bath before enjoying the delicasy" she said coming out from her room with towels and clothes in her hand and was ready to enter the bathroom.

"I won't do that if I were you Karalin-chan" Lilian said. "I'm just taking a bath Lilian. I'm not going to take your ducky out" Karalin giggle then she open the door ans saw who was inside. Max is NAKED! (A/N: Not all naked. He still got his boxer on). "Ahhhhhhhh!" Karalin scream and cover her eyes with both her hands and Max jumped into the bathtub filled with water. "What's going Kar?" Cornelia asked as she rushed to the scene. She quickly close the bathroom door and saw Karalin's face went all red, "Opss! I forgot to tell you that Max will be staying with us for a while" she said and chuckle nervously. Karalin gave her a I-want-to-kill-you glare.

* * *

The next morning at the Hiwatari mansion, it was quite empty accually. Kenny and Padro are doing some beyblade research. While Hilary's missing, Kenny will be baby-sitting Padro. Poor Kenny. Kai hade went over to Tala's to discuss about something importance and as for Ray he went on with his beyblade traning at the garden. And Tyson's now at the park having a walk. He saw some of the couples are hugging and kissing. 

_Huh! What have I done to make you leave Hilary? I thought we were going to be happy together?_ he thought with a sight then he lay down by the edge of the pond. "Tyson, Tyson Granger? Is that you?" a familiar voice said. Tyson stood up to find William. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "I got something to tell you" he said. "And why should I listen?". "Cause it's about Hilary". "That's none of my bussiness any more. Besides, she like you more than me" Tyson said the he start walking away.

"She does not" William yelled then Tyson stood still, "Would you just listen what I want to say". "Ok! But only for a while, I still got practice you know" Tyson said. Then the two sat on a nearby bench. "Hilary was the first girl I saw and fell in love at the first sight. Sure, she got a champion boyfriend and I was jealous. How can such a nice girl end up with a snob?" he said. "I'm a snod to you but not to her dude" Tyson mumbled. "I did try to split you both up" William said.

"Well you just achived your goal, didn't you" Tyson said sracastically. "I didn't! She told me something that shattered my heart" William said looking up at the blue sky.

:Flashback:

"Is there something you want to tell me Hil?" William asked. Hilary turn to him looking very serius, "William you're a nice guy and all but I don't think we'll work out together" she said. "What are you talking about Hilary?" William asked looking confused. "William you're a nice guy and all and I think there's plenty of girls out there that want you yo be their other half" she explain.

"But I don't want them. I only want you Hilary" he said grabbing her arms. She slowly remove them, "I'm sorry William. But my heart is with Tyson. I only love him. Please understand" she said and William step back. "We still can be friends, can't we?" he asked. "Of course we will. Besides, I'll be needing your help" she said giggling away.

:End of Flashback:

"She told you that" Tyson exclaim and William noded. "You're so lucky to have such faithfull girlfriend. Promise me one thing" William asked and Tyson noded in agreement, "Never again hurt her" he said and Tyson noded in agreement, "Thank you! I better not bother you too long. I'll see you and Hilary at school, bye" he left leaving Tyson sitting alone.

:Flashback:

"SHUT UP" Tyson yelled, Hilary gasps, "Since you like to do your "assignment" with that jerk then you can, forever" Tyson said, "We're through. Our relationship ends here" after those words he ran off. Hilary was just standing there can't believe what she just hearedas tears start rolling down her cheek.

:End of flashback:

He sigh and he start walking out the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hiwatari mansion, "Arrr! Finally finish all the upgrades planes for all of them" Kenny said stretching his arms. "You finished them? Mainly I was the one who do the writing" Dizzi said. Then Ray enter the room, "Yo Kenny, what to go out for dinner tonight since is just you and me?" he suggested. 

"What about Tyson or Kai? Shouldn't we wait for them first?" Kenny asked. "Kai will be running late tonight. As for Tyson he can find his own dinner since he love to jumpconclusion without thinking" Ray said. "Yah! Where do you have in mind?" Kenny asked. "What about the Boomerang restaurant" Padro said as he just came in the room. Ray and Kenny jumped five feet up and Kenny landed on his butt

"Opss! Sorry" he appologized. "Try knocking next time" Ray said helping Kenny up. "Aww! I think I broke my butt bone" he wined. "Err... You can only broke your back bone not your butt bone Kenny-chan" Padro said and Ray narrow his eyes, "Like I said, the Boomerang retaurant has the best chef of all and the prize are also very reasonable too" he said.

"That's a good idea but the Boomerang restaurant is three miles away from here. It's kindda far though" Ray said. "I think it's the best if we find the local restaurant to eat. After all, it's just an ordinary dinner. You coming Padro?" Kenny asked and Padro shocked his head, "Ok then, let's go and it still hurts" he said limping out of the room.

_I better work fast if I want to get that bit beast_, Padrothought as he was walking down the stairs. Then Tyson came home,_ I see that the big fish is home,_ he thought again. "Welcome home Tyson-chan" he greeted "Hey Padro! Er... where's eveyone?" Tyson asked."Kai-chan, I think I heard Ray-chan said that he would be running a little late tonight.As for Ray-chan and Kenny-chan had just went out for dinner" Padro said."And didn't bing you along! How cruel" Tyson said sarcastically and padro shocked his head. "I was the one that chose to stay here. Tyson-chan, can you take me out for a walk at the park?" he asked. "Sure! But better make it a quick walk cause I'm starving" Tyson said as his stomach start to grumbled and Padro giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Max just entered and was greeted by a gentle breeze, "Ah! It's so nice here" Max said enjoying the breeze. "I wonder what are the gang doing? Not Tyson, hmph" he said then he notice Tyson and padro was having a walk. He quickly hide preventing Tyson seeing him, "What is he doing here?" he whispered. 

"What are you thinking Tyson-chan?" Padro asked. "Hm! Nothing importance. Shall we go back now" he asked. "Are you thinking about Hilary's disappearance?" Padro said in a evil voice. "What are you talking about Padro?" Tyson asked. Then Padro swing off Tyson's grip and ran into the deep side of the park, "Padro, wait" Tyson call as he ran after him. Max was close behing them.

"Where is this place? Padro, Padro. Come on we need to leave, it's getting late" Tyson yelled the spot light was turned on. Tyson shield his eyes form the brigthness. "What's the rush Tyson? Don't you want to know what happen to Hilary?" Padro said in an evil voice. "What are you trying to say?" Tyson asked. "Haven't you found out yet? You and Hilary spliting up, you and Max had an argument and your friends deseted you, was all part of my play to get your bit beast stupid" Padro said evily.

"WHAT! Who are you and what have you done to Hilary?" Tyson asked furiously. "Shhh! The young lady need her beauty sleep you know" he said then he snap his finger. The last spot light was turn on to reveal where Hilary was. Max and Tyson was shocked to see Hilary straped on a pole badly injured. "You let her go this minute" Tyson said furiously.

"No can do champ. But if you want her back, you need to battle for her" Padro said. "Fine, if win you let her go and you split" Tyson said. "Fine by me. But if I win, you hand over your bit beast and I get to destroyed your beyblade. Deal?" Padro said. "Don't do it Tyson. It's too risky" Max whispered from behind a bush. Tyson noded his head and both blader position themselves in front of a huge bey-stadium and ready to launch. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Both blader launced their blade at the sametime.

"Dragoon, take him down" Tyson yelled as Dragoon attack Sableye, the dark grey beyblade. Sableye avoided Dragoon's attack easily and vanish into thin air. "What the..." Tyson exclaim. "I think I'll have some fun before I destroy you" Padro said with a grin on his face. Dragoon was in the center of the bey-stadium spining strongly, "Darn it! Where is it?" he said.

"I'm right here Tyson" Sableye sudden reappeared from above and attack. "Oh no!" Tyson exclaim as Dragoon was being pulverised. "Oh yes! Cover more grounds and attack" he ordered and Sableye has multipled. Now he's everywhere and Dragoon's cornered. "Counter attack it" Tyson ordered and Dragoon escaped fron the surrounding. "Not bad for champion. But what about this" Sableye did some kind of drastik attack and Dragoon's cornered again. Tyson clench both his fist. "Concerntrate Tyson, concerntrate. Don't let your rage get to you" Max whispered.

"Arggh! DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon the blue dragon bit beast emerged fom the blade. "This is getting boring. I think it's time to finish this, SABLEYE!" Padro yelled and hid beyblade start to glow brightly. Then something came out from his blade. "Wh-what's that?" Max and Tyson asked unison. "It's a homemade bit beast. What do you think?" Padro grin evily. Sableye's attacking like mad. "Dragoon, Victory Tournado" Tyson yelled and a whirlwind was formed. "Night shade" the surrounding became pitch black. The only light that could be seen was coming out from Sableye.

"This is what I call divide and conquer" Padro said. "Dragoon, where's Dragoon" Tyson asked furiously. "Somewhere in this darkness I guess. Now to finish you and your beyblade off?" Padro said chuckling evily. Meanwhile outside the dark globe. "Tyson, Tyson" Max yelled. He tried to charged into the globe but was bounce back. "What the heck is this?" Max asked furiously, "Tyson, Hilary, please, both of you please be alright" Max said. "Max" a familiar voice called from behind. Max turn around and was surprised who have came.

Back inside the orb, Tyson and Dragoon been attack and Tyson fell to his knee gasping for air. "You ready to surrunder now Granger or do you want to suffer more?" Padro said. "Not...a...chances" he said standing up smiling, "Dragoon and I are...well bond together...so are my friends and I...I won't give in...that easily" he said. "Have it your way then. I'll have to take Dragoon by force then. NIGHT ARROW!" Sableye's arm form a few black flame arrowand tossed it towards Tyson.

Tyson shut his eyes and let the arrow went through instead. He didn't felt anything after a while and he open his eyes. He saw that there was three beyblade blocking the attack. "What the?" Padro exclaim. Soon the pitch black area was fading. Those beyblade..., Tyson thought. "Tyson don't give up" a familiar voive said and Tyson turn around to find his team-mates, "Guys!" he exclaim. "You need to concerntrate Tyson" Kai said. "Don't let your rage get to you" Kenny said standing behind Kai. "Show him what you're made of" Ray said standing beside Kai. "The world champion way" Max said standing beside Ray.

"Bah! Get out of the way" Padro yelled and the grey and blue beyblade flew back to their owners hand. Max ran up to the stage and stood beside Tyson, "Let's finish him off Tyson" he said. "Oh!" Tyson answered. "With pleasure! NIGHT ARROW!" Padro ordered and his beyblade attack again. "AQUA SHIELD" Max ordered and his turtle bit beast appeared and from a tidle wave. "GALAXY STORM!" Tyson ordered and his beyblade form a tournado. Both beyblades manage to destroy the attack but one arrowhad escape and was now charging towards Tyson. "TYSON!" Kenny and Ray said unison.

Max pushed Tyson away and caught the attack intead. "MAX!" Tyson yelled as Tyson caught him, "Max buddy, speak to me, Max" he called. "A Black kage. Darn it. Nevermind since his is out of the way, it would be easier like this. huh?" Padro said as Tyson stood up looking very angry. "You will pay for what you have DONE TO MY FRIEND. AHHHHH!" Tyon yelled as his body start to glow. The beam of light that was on his body shoots towards Dragon and gave it a boost of energy.

Dragoon's now up and roaring. "What! Bu-but how... He should be down by now" Padro exclaim. "Let's finish this Dragoon, GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon charged up to Sableye. A flash of light was formed and everyone shields their eyes from the light. When the light passed out Sableye was at Padro's foot. "Yah!" Tyson yelled as he punched the air.

Padro picked up his beyblade, "Grrrr! You better watch out 'cause the ultimate has yet to come" he said the he ran off." Stop you freek". "Tyson...wait" Tyson was pulled back by someone grabbing his foot. "Max, you alright buddy?" he asked "I will be, but Hilary won't if you don't untie her from the pole" Max said smiling weakly. Tyson also smiled and he head up to the pole. "You alright Max?" Ray asked as he help him up. "What do you think with some bruises on your arm?" Max said cheerly. "I guess that will be alright" Kenny joked then they all laughed. (Except for Kai of course)

"I'm sorry Max for accusing you" Tyson appologized. Hilary was on his back. "That's ok Tyson. I need to appologised too. I took your fountain pen and didn't return it yet" Max said leaning onto Ray. "So you're the one that took my pen. No wonder I can't find it "Tyson joked at that matter. They laughed again, without Kai. "Let's all go home. It's getting late" Kai said cooly with a smile. "Not to mention I'm starved" Tyson said as his stomach start to growled. They laughed again.

"I'll wip up some dishes for all of us to enjoy" Ray said. "Yah chinese dishes, my favourite" Max said coughing away. They laugh their way home. "The Bladebreakers are finally one again" Tyson said and they all noded.

On the otherside of the park, a blond hair girl was sitting on the bench alone crying. "Why do we have to end like this? Why" she sob the she notice that someone or something was sittng beside here. It was a little dog that look very serius. "Are you alone too little puppy" she asked. The the dog lead down from the bench and started to leave. It look back at the girl. "You want mt to follow you" she said the she follow the little puppy into the night of the park and disappeared.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: "FUH" This chapter has finally finished. I hope you guys will like cuz I do. Please drop some reviews on what do you think about this chapter. **

**Cornelia: What ever! Like they will ever like your stinking story.**

**Bladebreakers: Say that again!**

**Cornelia: Nothing! Do review in and tell her that this is a stupid story. Please and well please. (Start running away from her)**


	31. His Past

**Bladebreaker:Here I am ith another update for ya all.Ok! If you're a Bryan fan, the this chapter is a must to read it. **

**ghostmangarocker:** Well, at first I was thinking of making him rude to tyson but them may be not. And if you pay attention on the previous chapter you will get your answer.

**EvilTwinKae:** Well your question will be answer be answer in the futher chapter.

**lunarangel:** Thank you for your support and i think you got a good ending. i think may be I'll used it.

**Bladebreakers: Thank you all who review in and read my story. There's only one thinkI want to say befoe we get on with the story.**

**Cornelia: What's that? Call them to bug off?**

**Tyson: (Giggling behind) I think she get a point.**

**Bladebreakers: (Glare at him and slam the door at his face) Let's get on with the story shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 31: His past!

Back at the University hostel, Hiro's doing on his research again when someone press on his doorbell. He stood up and open the door. "Delivary for Mr. Granger" the postman said as he hand Hiro the the package. Hiro sign the document and took the package into his room. "Who would sent me this?" he asked. then he recieve an e-mail. He open it up and read it.

_To see you that you didn't take my first warning to seriousely i decided to take matter to my own hand. i really hope that you will like the gift that i took the liberaty to wraped it up for you. If you don't take it more seriousely I'll have to do something bad to your brother and his friends. We don't want that to happen do we._

Once he finish read the letter he open up the package that just came in. He was shocked to see what's in th epackage. It was a bunch oh dead snake covered with bloody red paint. He quickly trew tha package out. "Who would have sent this must really meant by his action" he said then it hit him, "Tyson" he said then he dashed out of the room.

* * *

On a plane to don't know where, a silver hair boy is sitting near the windown and was looking out. _It really has been a while now_, the sliver hair boy thought. "Would you like anything to drink sir?" the stewardess asked. "A cup of coffee will do, thank you" he said. He drink his coffee and continue to look at the fluffy clouds outside. _Since the day I left the team, it really had been a lot of changes_, he thought.

:Flashback:

At a basketball court, Tala and Spencer was looking for Bryan and finally found him. Tala immiadiatly pull Bryan to a side and talk. "What do you think you are doing?" Tala asked furiously. "Well, I'm playing basketball" Bryan said. "Do you still remember that we are beyblader and not those fools out there?" Tala grumbled.

"I've put beyblading behind me" those words gave both of them a shocked. Spencer hold onto Bryan's collar and said, "Do you still remember the motto that we always carry? Is to Never give up no matter what. We have dedicate our life to beyblade and...". "And it torn me apart" Bryan said getting off the grip, "Do you know how much it hurt to loss a battle to your opponent that's without a bit beast? You don't. Cause you weren't the one who face them. It made me open my eyes that I was just a weakling and nothing but a weakling" Bryan said as tears falling from his face.

"Bryan! Grrrr" Tala punch him and made him fall to the ground. "Wake up Bryan. You just lost a battle and you feel despress? Well may be you're right. Only weakling cries. You don't suits to be one of us or a beyblader. You're just a weakling and a dork like them" Tala said furiously.

Bryan stood up and wipe off the blood stain on his mouth. "Thank you Tala. We may not be a team anymore, but we're still friends" Bryan said in concern. "Yo Bryan you alright? We still go a game to continue" said one of the players. "Alright. See ya Tala, Spencer. I hope one day, I'll be seeing you guys again" he said then he ran back to the game.

Spencer was about to go after him but was stop by Tala, "But Tala, We got to made Bryan to realised that..."Spencer was cut off, "No! He'll find out for himself eventually. And I believe one day he'll return and we'll be a team again. Come on, let's go" Tala said leading Spencer out.

:End of flashback:

He take another sip of his coffee. _I thought by leaving the teamI would have a better future. But I was wrong,_ he thought again.

:Flashback:

On the first practice session, "Yo John, pass the ball here" the silver hair boy told the brown hair boy. "Ok! Catch" he said throwing the ball. He caught the ball abd was heading towards the poll but was block by a spike hair blond.

"Going somewhere silver freek" the blond said. "Get out of the way Race" he said. "You think I'll let you pass and have a score silver freek?" Race said the he snatch the ball away and head towards the otther poll. He tried to stop him but it was too late, he shoots, he score. The whole team cheered except for John and the silver hair boy.

"Better luck next time silver freek" Race chuckle and left with the reast of the team. "You alright?" John asked and he noded, "Race's the top palyer of the team. He's been this cocky since the became the star of the team. Don't mind him, just ignore him". "If I didn't ignore him, his nose will be flat by now" he said and they laugh as they picture the imej of Race with a flat nose, "You want to head down to the cafe and have a drink?" he asked. "Sure, but it's on me" the two teen laugh as they left the gym.

:End of flashback:

He took another sip to fing the he had finish his cup of coffee. He put the cup oh the cup holder. _Ah yes! Knowing John was the best think that ever happen when I join this sport. He was like a brother to me. We share our past together and well much of everything we share together. We also cheer each other up when we're depress and he even asked me to teach him blading_, he thought with a smile

:Flashback:

"Just lower down your arm and raise you shoulder up a bit" he insturcted. "Like this" John asked with the position he's standing. "Right! You know the signal right. In 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip" he said and John launched his blue bayblade into the stadium. It spin for a while then it stop.

"How did I do?" John asked. "Very good for a beginner. It's a good start, but if you want to beat me then you still got a long way buddy" he said. "Oh what a big shot!" John said the the teens laughed.

:End of flashback:

_It was fun at first, training with a rookie to be the best in ay and night, under the heat and the rain.But blasding leads back sad memories but there's good too. The day of the tournament is just around the corner and that dayI found out a sad news._

:Flahback:

Everyone of the team are practicing for the up coming tournament inside the gym when the coach enter. "Gather around everyone, I got the position for the tournament" the couch said then everyone gather around him, "The position will be the same. Race will be in the whole game. And as for Willie's exit, his place will be taken over by John" The couch said.

"What! Why me, why can't it be...". "Look, he's been in the team only for two months and your in for two years now. So your skills are better than him. Don't worry, if you're down, I'll put him in your place ok" John was cut off bu the coach. John look at him and he smile back and John noded in agreement.

Later at the cafeteria, John was sitting alone near the window. Then some one join in, "What's with the gloomy face buddy" he asked. "No! Is just that I fell sorry for taking your spot that you have been working so hard on" John said "It's ok. Beside the coach is right, your skill are better than mine" he said with a smile.

"Really? You're not mad?" John asked. "Heck, what are friends for? Being mad and nag around?" he said and the both of them laughed. When night falls, someone's really being doing some seriouse beyblading training. The empty cans, empty bottles and all sorts of garbage have been slice into half or pieces. The silver blade appeared suddenly and it was the one that done all thins damaged.

"Why does he had to chose him instead of me" he said launching again and again, "Can't he sees thatI got potential", doing more damage, "Why not me? Why, why, why?" the tree that was in the way collaspe down. The silver beyblade return to his hand. "That feels much better" he said with a sigh.

:End of flashback:

_I really felt that I'm goign to explode that day. But I found out that by doing some damaged with my beyblade only can I release my tense. The day of the tournament has finally came. The first half was going well. We manage to lead up. But at the quater half, John was knock out by the opponet's player._

:Flashback:

"John, John. Pull youself together man" he said, John was out cold. "No used coach. John's out cold" One of the player said. "We have no other choice then, you're up" the coach said to him. "Me?" he exclaim. "If not you who else.You're te only back up we have now go and bring me the trophy" the coach said. Te wistle has been blown and the game's on.

The game was going fine but the opponent's team ant the home team are tieing up. Thirty minutes left and th home team need to shoot a last minutes score to win this game. "Pass the ball silver freek" Race said at his side._ No! I can do this. I know I can_, he thought.

"Pass the ball" Race said again._ Just a few more steps,_ he thought then he jump up high and ready to shoot. But then someone from the audience shot him down. (A/N: And I mean with guns and bullets.) Ahhhh!_ I...can...do...this,_ he thought while the bleed for his injuries is still bleeding. Then he throw the ball into the hoofs. He falls to the ground and black out.

A few dats later at the hospital, Where am I? he thought. "What do you mean he's out of the team? He help us won the game" John said. "First, he totally disobey me, second, he totallay humiliated me and third, he's just a replace for Willie"Race belowed.

"You don't have the right to kick people out of the team. You're not even the coach" John yelled. "You think so. I got this slip with our coach's signature and he agree that he is out of the team. So there. He's out and that's final" Race said then he left with the team behind him. "But how could the coach..."

"I don't mind John" John was cut off by him. He trid to sit up but can't. "You better lie down, you're still hurt" John said helping him lie back down, "And what do you mean by you don't mind? You help the team won the throphy and ..." John could go on.

"Basketball isn't specialty. But beyblade is. I'm just happy that I get to play in the finally and meeting you John" he said. John smile and give him a hug, "Ohh! Watch out for the injuries. It still hurts" he said the John back away. "Oh sorry" John appoligized and the two teen laughed.

:End of flashback:

_John is really a good friend. But I really have to leave, I'm sorry my friend,_ he thought. "Passenger this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing towards US airport soon! Soplease fasten your seat belt" the captain said. Meanwhile,back at the hostel, "Bryan you in here? We got practice and ..." John stop when there's no one in the room. But there was a letter for him on the table. He took it up and read it with a smile when he finished. "I'm glade that you find your path Bryan. I'll be working on mine also. We'll be working together" John said the he left the empty room.

Back at the US airport, At the departure session, "You passpart sir" the imegration said giving him back his passport. He then went to the pick up stand for a cab ride. He got on and, "Beyblade University driver" he said the the drive drove off. _I'm no longer a basketball player. I'm only dedicated to one sport that I'm good at. I'm Bryan fron the Blitzrieg Boys_, he thought.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well I hope you like the return of Bryan on the fic. And there will be a lot going on after the final exam. Keep on reading if you don't want to missed all the exitement. And don't forget to review and tell me what you feel about this chapter.**

**Cornelia: yah! Like they will!**

**Tyson; (Suddenly bargged in) I think they will!**

**Bladebreakers: (Both of them landed on the ground) What do you say we do something fun together for once Cornelia? (Staring at Tyson)**

**Cornelia: You read my mind! (Close the door behind him). (Behind the door can heard some punching and trashing sound)**

**Tyson: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!**


	32. The awful defeat

**Bladebreakers: Well, here's another chapter and i think and I'll answer all the review at one call. Semms that everyone's happy with the return of Bryan. I thank all you who like it. Hope you would continue reading and review in for this chapter also.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Awful Defeat.

Hilary's POV.

I heard a lot of clashing and some sound like screaming. I can't really make what it is. I slowly open my eyes and saw the most dreadful thing in my life. "Where am I?" I asked. "You better keep your voice down before they dragged you to the punishing room" said a whispering voice. "Who are you and what happen to you?" I asked in shocked to see her cover in bruises.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. They will hear you" she said as a guard pass by looking at their cellar. "Sorry! My name is Hilary. What's yours?" I asked whispering. "I'm Nicole. Here drink this, it willhelp you fell better. It's ok, it's just water" Nicole said holding a glass. I took the glass and drank it. She smile at me looking glade.

"Where are we Nicole?" I asked putting the empty glass down. "The most dreadful place you have ever been. They called it theUnderground" she siad trembling. "What they do here and where didyou get those bruises?" I asked. "They trained kids to beyblade and if they failed they will be treated into the punishing room. I can see that you don't beyblade" she said.

"I don't. Is that what they did to you when you fail the training? That's brutal" I said angrily. "Shh! Someone's coming" Nicole said shuting my mouth. Then a guard wearing a cloak enter our celler. I couldn't see his face be cause his cap was blocking. "Nicole Caskan, is time for your training" the guard said with a harsh voice. _Caskan? Isn't that Haru's name at Astrologi class_? I thought. Nicole stood up and followed the guard out.

"Nicole" I whispered and she gave me a weak smile. Then everything turn black. I woke up finding myself in a familiar room. I stood up slightly and look aroung and I found out that this is my room back at the mansion. I press my head, "Was it all a dream" I said. Then someone enter my room, "You're awake Hilary" he said as he walk in and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Normal pov.

"Tyson, you're-strangling me" Hilary said chocking away. Tyson let go and applogized and he help her sit up. "Thank you! How did I end up back here? I thought...". "Tyson risked his life and beyblade to save you Hilary" Hilary was cut off by a certain blond boy who just came in, "Nice to see that you're awake". "Max! Wh-what happen to your arm!" Hilary asked as Max's arm was bandaged up.

"You means this? Is just a scratch no big deal at least I'll be able to blade by next week" Max said. "Blade? On what?" Hilary asked. "The University's final exam" Max said. "WHAT! I thought the exam is not till the end of this month?" she exclaimed. "Err-it is the end of the month Hilary. You have been unconsciouse for two weeks now" Tyson said. "WHAT!" she exclaim.

* * *

At the Blitzrieg Boys resident, a cab has just pulled over. "Here's the money and keep the change" a silver hair teen said as he gave the driver the money. Then he drove away. "This must be the place" he said as he walk up the front porch. He then ring the bell. 

Inside the house two teen are doing something on the computer when the door bell rang. "Get the door Spencer" the red hair teen that was on the computer said to a black blond boy. He went and open the door. "What is it that your selling, we don't want...any!" he said when he saw who was him. "Hi Spenc" the silver hair teen said.

* * *

Back at the mansion, "I'm going to fail this time. I don't have the time to study now" Hilary exclaim. "Cool it Hilary. You're a bookworm. Studying is a piece of cake to you. Beside the courses that you will be taking is only maths and science." Max said. "What? I did take in History of Beyblade and some other beyblade topics. What happen to the other topic that I took?" she asked. 

"Beyblade topic will be done in one exam. And that's a bey-battle. And the other that have no connection with beyblade will have paper work to do" Tyson said, "But right now what you need is rest. You're not to do anything until you're fully healled. You got me young lady" he said.

"You acted like my mother Tyson" Hilary said and Max laugh. "If I don't acted like a mother now I think you will over-exhauted" Tyson reply and they laugh together. "But what about the Electronical of Beyblade exam?" she asked. "That exam had finish and Kenny got the highest mark in the class of course" Max said. "You really need your reast young lady" Tyson said and laid her down. They laugh again.

* * *

At park, the Rotten Shark, Steve, Jasper, Cruscher, Crucide and Kennette, was having a bey-battle with the kids. The kids that was at the park all loses to Crucide. "What a bunch of amatures" Crucide said as he retrive his beyblade. "Let's just get outta here. It's getting boring seeing this kids loses" Kennette said. 

"Not so-fast!" a kid step out holding his bayblade, "You have to battle with me first" he said. "You? Against us? Go home and practice more kid" Crucide said looking annoyed. "Are you affaird to be beaten by little old me?" he said bravely. "You're a bit of a punk kid. Ok I'll take you on" Crucide said facing him. "We have no time to play around Crucide. We still need to practice remember" Kennette said.

"What's a little game won't hurt Ken" Crucide said. "Can I give a shot Crucide-chan? Can I brother? Please!" the little one, Jasper said. Crucide look at Steve and he noded. "Yah! You better look out cause I'm going to get you" Jasper said. "Bring it on" he said.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the park, three teen was walking around the park very quite. "So hows the basketball team?" Spencer asked. "I don't know! I have left that team" Bryan answered. "Oh! And what kind of sports you intend to join this time?" Tala asked. "This" Bryan said taking his launcher and beyblade out facing Tala, "Care for a battle Tala?" he said.

"Ok! I did like to see how much you have improved" Tala said taking his launcher and beyblade out also. "Care if I joing in?" Spencer said as he also took his launcer and beyblade out and thay smiled. "In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the three blader yelled unison as they launched they blade on the ground.

Back at the otherside of the park, Jasper had just creamed the kid's beyblade, "Ho-how can I lost" the kid exclaim. "Told you that you have to practice more before come and challenge us" Crucide said. "You have your fun now Jasper, is time for our practice" Steve said then they left the beyblade spot. "What a boring day. Ithought wecan findsome desend blader to practice on but at the end was only little kids" Crucide said with a sigh. "Look at the bright side, at least we get to see Jasper creamed the kid back there, right" Kennette said.

"Can't believe how fast he have improved" Cruscher chuckled as he rub Jasper's head. "At least I got some good teacher to teach me" Jasper giggle. "Alright you little rascle, you may have improved but you still need practice" Steve giggled. When they reach the gate out Steve stop. "What is it Steve?" Cruscher asked. "Listen" he answered. The sound of a bey-battle was in sight. "There! The sound is coming from there" Jasper said then they head to the direction.

Back at the battle that the Blitzrieg Boys are doing, "There it is!" Jasper said as he was about to run towards the action, he was pulled back by his brother, "Steve!". "We'll watchthem over here" he said. The battle between the three bladers are going up the roof. "Is just some low life bladers. Let's just get out of here, Steve" Crucide said but Steve wasn't moving instead he grin a bit. "I think we finally found some worthy opponents" he said. "What? Them?" Crucide said. "Steve got a point. Just take a closer look Crucide" Kennette said.

Now the three beyblade had backed and readdy to launched their special attack. "NOVAE ROG!" Tala ordered as the russian wolf bit beast appeared. "STROBLITZ" Bryan yelled as the falcon bit beast appeared. "STRAMOLYU!" Spencer said as the whale bit beast appeared and three beyblade went on a hard attack. Everyone shield themselves as the dust has risen from the ground. The beyblades flew back to their owner's hand. Then the sound of clapping hands was heared.

"What an amazing battle indeed" Steve remarks. "Hn" Tala answered. "I was wondering if we can have a friendly bey-battle" he suggested. "Your joking right Steve? Battling with this low life really not worth it" Crucide said. "Watch your mouth kid" Spencer treaten. "Ohh! I'm so scared" Crucide said acting scared. "Quite Crucide! So what do you say Tala Valkov or are you just affaird?" Steve said.

"What! You said that we're cowards" Bryan growled. "Cool it Bryan! Ok! We'll accept your challenge. But if you lost don't say we didn't warn you guys" Tala said. Steve grin, "What do you say we have a three on three" he said. "You go Steve! We'll surely creamed those guys" Crucide said.

They went to the nearby beyblade spot and select the stage bey-stadium as their battle spot. "What about me big brother? I want to battle too" Jasper said. "This is no playing stuff Jasper. Is the best that you watch" Steve said to his brother and left him to Kennette. "But big...". "He's right Jasper. You also can learn more just by looking" Jasper was cut off by Kennette. Then he noded.

"You still remember out routine Bryan?" Tala asked. "You bet! I've been practicing it for sometime now" Bryan said the he noded and look at Spencer, he noded to. "You losers ready to lose" Crucide said. "Crucide, stop it. Let's just concerntrate on the match" Cruscher said. "Oh Fine! What a party pooper. Let's get it on" Crucide said."In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" All six of them lauch their beyblade at the sametime into the stadium. "Let's devide and conquer" Steve said. "Oh! "They answered.

"I'll go for Seaborg" Cruscher said. "The leave Flyborg to me. You go for the lead Steve" Crucide said. "Right, Go" Steve saidasthe three beyblade went on the attack. The yellew beyblade are now grinding Seaborg but Spencer still look very cool. So does Flyborg with the the black blade and Wolfborg with the grey blade. "But Black won't be down that easy. Black" Crucide said then his blade's rotation speed had rise.

"You go Crucide. Finish him" Jasper cheered. "Oh no! Crucide look out" Kennette yelled. "What!" Crucide said as Flyborg's rotation speed aslo had risen more but Black's had slow down. "What happen? BLACK!" Crucide yelled as his black phanter emerged from his blade. "So you guys also has bit beast. I think this battle will be interesting. Spencer let's join up" Tala said as Wolfborg and Seaborg join up with Flyborg.

"Let's go Cruscher" Steve said as his and Cruscher's blade join up with Black. "I think is time to finish this, MIGHTYENA!" Steve yelled as a black hound bit beast appeared. "TRASHLIK!" Cruscher yelled as a black elephant bit beast appeared. "Fools! Can't you see that's what we have been waiting for" Spencer said. "Guys don't join up. Split up" Kennette said but it was too late. Mightyena, Trashlik and Black has been cornered.

"Is time to finish this boys" Tala said as he gave an evil grin "WOLFBORG!". "SEABORG!". "FLYBORG!" the tree mighty bit beast had appeared. "SNOW STROM CUT" the three blader yelled as three bit beast join up and form a snow strom. "Go for the kill" Bryan yelled. The place was cover by a flash of light. A few secongd later, the Rotten Shark's beyblade are out of the stadium and the Blitzriegs Boys ones are still spining strongly in the stadium. "We ...lost?" Steve exclaim.

"But how could that be? We never lost, not once" Crucide exclaim. The three beyblade flew back to their owners hand, Tala and his team walk away cooly. Later that day at the Rotten Sharks hideout, "You alright big brother?" Jasper asked but he didn't answered. The place was silents, "Can you guys say something?" he asked again. "Come on. Is just a lost. We'll win it back won't we" he said.

"You don't know how it feel to lose in a match do you? Cause you don't have a bit beast and your just a beginner" Steve said harshly. "Well, I may not have a bit beast but I got some great teachers to teach me that I must learn from my mistake" Jasper said. "Yes! Our mistake is making YOU as a member in OUR TEAM!" Steve yelled as he slap his brother. "Steve!" everyone exclaim. Jasper burst into tears and ran out. "Jasper". "Leave him be! We still need to train" Kennette was stop by steve. "Jasper" Kennette whispered as he saw the youngest member disappeared.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: 00! What's going to happen to Jasper? Will Hilary be able to pass her exam? Well IU don't have much to say but ...**

**Cornlia: Then hand the pen over so i can write my part! (Start snatching the pen form the write) Give it!**

**Bladebreakers: No! NO!**

**Tyson: (Just woke up) What happen?**

**Cornelia and Bladebreakers: (Glare at him) STAY OUT OF THIS! (Knock him out again) Remember to review everyone! Ah! (Drop and faint and the background is still the two fighting)**


	33. The Final TeamMate

**Bladebreakers: Here's another chapter for you readers. But first, Reviews!**

**luvisgood**: Thank you for your review. You will see all in this chapter. Happy reading.

**Deep Zero**: Thank you for your review. Don't ne that happy yet. The Rotten Shark isn't a bad guys nor good guys. Just keep reading and you will know whatI mean.

**lunangel**: Thank you for your long review. Thanks. Tyson and Hilary do make the perfect couple. The Rotten Shark isn't a bad guys nor good guys. And for the Snow Strom Cut attack was the conbination of the ice cut and hurrican attack. Im glade you like it. Happy reading

**ghostymangroker**: I don't know! If you want to know then you have to find it out yourself. Happy reading!

**Bladebreakers: Well I think that's all! Max will you do the disclaimers for me? (Asked nicely)**

**Max: Er.. Ok! Bladebreakers doesn't owned beyblade only the plot and the OCs. There you happy now?**

**Bladebreakers: Thank you! (Give him a kiss) Happy reading everyone. While I think on how to torture Tyson again. Muahahahah!**

* * *

Chapter 33: The final team-mate.

:Recap of the last chapter:

The place was cover by a flash of light. A few second later, the Rotten Shark's beyblade are out of the stadium and the Blitzrigs Boys ones are still spining strongly in the stadium. Later that day at the Rotten Sharks hideout, "Is just a lost. We'll win it back won't we" Jasper said.

"You don't know how it feel to lose in a match do you? Cause you don't have a bit beast and your just a beginner" Steve said harshly. "Well, I may not have a bit beast but I got some great teacher to teach me that I must learn from my mistake" Jasper said. "Yes! Our mistake is making YOU as a member in OUR TEAM!" Steve yelled as he slap his brother. Jasper burst into tear. "Jasper" Kennette whispered as he saw the youngest member disappeared.

:End of flashback:

Night has fallen in New York, around the streets, all the streets light had turn on automatically. So does the park's one. A kid was spotted by the swing sitting alone there. As tears start streaming down his face, the little boy sob quitly._ Is victory that improtance to you big brother?_ that kid thought, _Is victory more importance the family?_ he thought again. Then he look up and saw another teen sitting beside him on the other swing. "You're also alone here sir?" he asked. Then the teen look down at him. Silents went onand cold wind start blowing.

* * *

Two days later, at the UB, the Bladebreakers (A/N: And I mean all of them) just arrived at the University. "Ahh! It's good to be backto school" Hilary said as she start streaching her arms as she reach the gate. "You better not work yourself out Hil. You know you just heal" Tyson said in his worried tone as they walk into the school ground. 

"And don't forget to eat your medicine at class. I got it Tyson. You have been mentioning it all the way from home" Hilary said. "He's just like a mother now" Max teased as they put their stuff in the locker andstart laughing. "Well Hilary is my girlfriend. It's my duty to take care of her when she's sick" Tyson said proudly.

"Right! A caring, loveable but hot-head boyfriend" Ray teased also and they laughed as they shut their locker. "Guys" Tyson said as he blush slighlty. "Well I'm off to my class. See you guys later. Coming Kenny" Hilary said looking at Kenny. "Ok, see you guys later" Kenny says. "Shall we go now" Ray asked and Kai noded, "Well see you guys at the cafeteria" he said and left.

"Let's go also before we're late" Max said as he strugler to take his stuff with only one arm. "Here, I'll help you Max" Tyson offered. "Thank you buddy". "No sweat. Besides, it was I who made you injured. At least I'm doing something to help" Tyson said as they walk to their class. They smiled at each other.

In Hilary's class, she's sitting alone by the window where no one notice she's there, _I just love this this peace and quite when no one disturbered,_ she thought as she was writing something on a notebook,_ But then again..._

:Flashback:

Nicole smile at me looking glade. Then a guard wearing a cloak enter our celler. "Nicole Caskan, is time for your training" the guard said with a harsh voice. Nicole stood up and followed the guard out and she gave a weak smile.

:End of flashback:

_Was that a dream or did it really happen?_ she thought again. Then a headache attach her. _Ah!_ _Headache,_ she thought holding her forehead. The headache was gone when someone tough her shoulder, "You alright Hilary?" he asked. She turn around and found, "Oh It's you William. How's your nose?" she asked. "Thank to that boyfriend of yours I got to go for a plastic surgery to obtain perfect beauty" he said.

"Really! Well I think thenew one isbetter than theold one" she giggled. "Hey! I was only joking. How about you? I heared Tyson said thet your hurt. How are you feeling now?" he asked in his worried tone. "I'm feeling great then again sick also" she said with a frown. "But how could that be? Unless...?" he's confused.

"I'm sick because I got tones of work liying on MY TABLE right now!" she said as the view of stacks of paperworks was on her table. He sweatdrop, "Could you give me a hand with some of this work William?" she asked. "Sure! After all, we're...". "Tat tat! Were only friends William. Only friends. Nothing else" William was cut off by her.

"That's what I was going to say. What you said that day is still clear in my mind" he said. "Oh!" she blinked and both of them giggled. "What do you say we get the work done before the lecturer comes in?" Hilary said folding up her sleeve. "I think we have to wait till school ends" William said looking worried. "Why?" she asked. The she look at the the corridor where their teacher's standing, "Oh god!" she whispered and sweatdrop.

The day pass by light the speed of light and the day of ther exam grew nearer. Bladers that are taking the beyblade exam are grewing exited. They will work together with their teammates to get the best points or pass this exam. And at the gate the Bladebreakers team are seen waiting there. "I really hope that Tyson and Hilary would hurry up. We still got practice session" Kenny wined.

"I tought you were suppose to be excorting Hilary out instaed of Tyson" Max said behind Kenny. "And I thought you were suppose to be with Tyson Max" Ray said standing beside him. "He told me that he want to visit the bathroom before going back and asked me to wait outside" Max said. "But then Hilary told me that she'll be alright on her own so I left her there. Look there they come now" Kenny said pointing at Hilary and the other boy.

"Is that Tyson cause it doesn't look like him" Max said. "No! That isn't Tyson it's William" Ray exclaim. "But wait there's another boy beside Hilary that she's holding hands with" Max exclaim. "Oh man, war will emerged when Tyson sees this" Kenny said. "I don't think so Kenny" Ray said looking slight ammused. "What do you mean. You see how Tyson...". "Just take a look for yourself Kenny" Kenny was cut off by Max who was pressing his owns head. Kenny was shocked that the one holiding hands with Hilary was accually, "Tyson!" Kenny exclaim.

"Ok! But do promise to be back before dinner" Tyson said worrily. "Ok! I promised. See you guys later" Hilary said then she walk off with William. "Bye! Hi guys, ready to go for some good old beyblading? What are you guys staring at me like that?" He asked. On the way back to Kai's mansion, Tyson's laughed was audiable. "What are you laughing anyway Tyson?" Kenny asked. "Yah buddy this is no laughing matter, Hilary might split up with you once and for all" Max said.

"That is one thing I won't afaird to happen" the guys was surprised when they heard it, even Kai. "Cause, now in Hilary's head is only getting good grades on the exam. And if she fails, we'll never heard the end of this" Tyson said. "Oh yah! The exam is just a few days away" Max said. "And I think it would be the time to test out the new beyblades" Kenny said. "NEW BEYBLADES!" Tyson, Max and Ray exclaim, Kai open his eyes in surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rotten Shark's Hideout, "Has anyone seen Jasper? He's been out for two days now" Kennette asked worrily. "Yah, that little guy could be in trouble. What do you say we go look for him?" Crucide said ans they noded. "I don't think it's necesary" Steve's voice came. 

"What do you mean Steve?" Cruscher asked. "If he'll be alright, he'll be back so don't need to find him" he said. Crucide crunch up his fist and punched Steve on the face. "Crucide!" they exclaim. "What do you do that for?" Steve said. "He's your brother for crying out loud. You even slape him because we lost and scold him. And now you want him to be out there all alone? You don't suite to be a brother Steve" Crucide said then he ran out.

"Crucide where are you going?" Kennette asked. "I'm going to look for Jasper. I'll be back soon" he said running out. "I'll go too" Cruscher said. "Cruscher!" Kennette said in surprised. "I can bare that little boy to suffer outside like this. You stay here with Steve incase he returned ok" he said the he also ran out. "Hmph! Fools!" Steve mumbled the he went in followed by Kennette from behind.

Night has fall upon New York and the two has finally return with each other. "So, can you find Jasper?" Kennette asked and they both shooked their head as their answers. "Where could he had wonder off?" Kennette said worrily. "Say about wonder where's that ruthless brother of his?" Crucide asked. "He went on a stroll outside said that he want to get some fresh air" Kennette said. "Fresh air?" Crucide said.

Steve's pov.

I'm not the one to be blame well maybe a little but he must learn the feeling to defeat. I look around and found out that I've wonder off to the harbour again. The harbour really brought back lots of memories. Back home, when dad's mad at me, I always end up wonder to the harbour. I sat by the side of the streets. And at the end, Jasper's always the one that brought back the smile into me.

Well maybe this time I really did it too much for him to handle. I think I can find him. I stood up and went to the nearest park that I can find. You're always went to the park when you're sad or mad. Where are you? Then suddenly a strong wind start blowing, I had to shield myself from the dust. Then I saw a figure that look a lot like Jasper. "Jasper?" I said the the figure look back with the angry look. It is Jasper.

I start chasing him but somehow he's faster than he ussually is. Soon he disappeared in the light. I stop for some air and when I look up he was gone. "Was that really him... or was it my... But the look on his eyes. Was he mad at me?" I asked myself.

* * *

Normal pov. 

The beyblade exam tournament is just four days away and everyone are now getting ready for the tournament. The school was out for now until the day of the tournament is here. And at the mansion everyone of the Bladebreakers are working hard to achive control on their new beyblade, "Tyson, come back here with that beyblade" Kai yelled. Well at least some of them.

"Not until you said you would have a battle with me" Tyson said running around with Dranzer Ultimate Metal Saber(UMS). "You are going to be killed if you don't give it back right now" Kai yelled as he ran after Tyson around the garden. They all laugh."Not a change Kai. Not until you say you would battle me" Tyson said keep running. "You asked for it" Kai said the he made a jump and landed in front of Tyson. Tyson gasp in surprised. Kai grab hold onto Tyson's arm and toss him to the ground.(A/N: Like those move in the teqouendo). Kaitake back his Dranzer UMS from Tyson's arm.

"Told ya! Never mess with my beyblade, you got that Tyson?" Kai asked and Tyson noded. Tyson stood up next and they still laughing. "Have you done with the repair with Dragoon Ultimate Metal Strom yet Kenny?" Tyson asked rubbing his back. "Here! It's done for a century now" Kenny said tossing Dragoon UMS towards Tyson, "But since you were busy running away from Kai you didn't heard me calling you" he said.

"Yah what ever! Care for a battle Max?" Tyson challenge Max. "You sure about that. Fine" Max said with a sigh. "I'll call the shot this time" Ray said. Max and Tyson stand in fron of each other and position themselves to launch. "Bladers Ready? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP" Ray yelled. Meanwhile at the local library, "Ok this formation work better with this one. See you got it" said a black brown hair teen to a brown hair teen lady.

"Yah! Thank you William! I totally get this now" the brown hair teen said the she look at the clock that wa on the library wall, "Well I think that would be all for today right" she said and William nod, "I'll treat you on a coffee as a thanks" she offered. "Ok Let's go Hilary" William said then those two head out to a cafe to have a drink.

They sat by the window of the cafe. "Here's the drink that you ordered sir" Hilary said as she put down the tray of coffee. "Thank you waitress" William giggled. "Ok then where's my tips?" she giggled also then she sat down and have their sip. They chat about all sorts of things. From beyblade parts to beyblade skills. Strange, Hilary doesn't beyblade aslo got so much in common with Tyson and William. "Now I've tell you my past, now tell me how you and Tyson know each other?" William asked.

"We know each other since we're kid and believe me he's such a show off when he first won the World Champoinship and what a snod he is. But I think that what I like him" Hilary said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You see, when Tyson's in with beyblade he can get reall dreamy sometimes. Especially when he beyblade he cares only the battle and want to do the best all of them all" Hilary said.

"Oh! Then I really got to be careful when we come head to head" he joked then they laughed. "Oh look at the time I really must be going. Or else Tyson will start moaning at my late return. See ya at the library at the same time ok?" She said and wave good bye. "She's such a dream butI can't get her now. Right time to go" he said the he stood up. He walk to the park for a walk. "What a pleasant time but unforcunatly I got to spent it alone" he said with a sighas he walk pass a couple.

The he sat down by a bench and admire the moon, "Hm! What a pleasent time right now" he said then someone sat beside him, "I see that you have a certain someone that you wish to have but cannot get, am I right young man?" the stranger sat beside him said. "How do you know?" William exclaim. "Ah! I know a lot of things" he said. "But that girl already got a boyfriend that she will love forever" William said.

"Ah! But I can help you get her to you" he said. "Really? How" William narrowed his eyes. "But you must help me something first. Just took hold on this beyblade young man" he said passing him the dark grey beyblade. "What's this got to do with...AHHHHH!" Willaim scream when the beyblade came out some funny smoke that cover William's body. He soon collapse the he stood back up again. "I'll do anything to get Hilary to my arms" Willam said chuckling evily.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: 0.0! What's going to happen to William and what going to happen to Jasper too? If you want to know that don't stop reading now. Keep it up.**

**Tyson: Why do I always get pounce and beat up by Kai? (Narrow eyes)**

**Bladebreakers: Who call you to have so much in differents with him. (Laughing) Remember to read and review while I think up more ways to get kai attack on Tyson.**

**Tyson: Heiiiii! (Looking at kai scared) gulp! Help!**


	34. The New Team, R and J

**Bladebreakers: Here's another chapter brought just for you readers. Before we begin, ye you guessed it, I need to say a few thank you to the readers who review in.**

**Deep Zero: **Well, I think you have to read and find out yourself. And thanks you for your review. Happy reading.

**luvisgood**: Thank you for your encouragement. This story will be in it's heat soon. Happy reading.

**lunangel**: Thank you again for your long review. Nicole will be in the story soon but not in this chapter. She's be fine thought but badly in shape. Thanks again for your review and happy reading.

**ghostymangroker**: You have to read nd find out than. Happy reading.

**Bladebreakers: Well that's all the reviews I had. (Sob) So sad. Each chapter less that each chapter. Well, I don't reall fell that so I think I can handle the disclaimers to Bryan. Will you do it for me Bryan or you will never see your blade again. (Take hold of his blade)**

**Bryan: I can take back my blade easily but since your that sick I can't help tp pity you. Bladebreakers doesn't owned beyblade but this plot and OCs. (Then he jump up above her)**

**Bladebreakers: Huh? Ahhh! The blade?**

**Bryan: Heheh! Told ya I can get it back easily. (Walking out chuckling)**

**Bladebreakers: Grrrrrr! Enjoy the story while I get on with Bryan there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: The New Team, R & J. 

The next day, the Bladebreakers are now parcticing with their new and inproved beyblade that the Chief made for them. The Ultimate Heavy Metal System, quite similiar with Tyson's previouse beyblade. "Come on Dragoon turn, turn, turn!" a navie hairteen yelled at his white metal blade, "Turn, I said turn" he yelled again but the blade just fall and stop spining. "Oh man! I just can't get the hang on this blade" he said.

"Take it easy Tyson" a blond teen said, "You can't tame this little beast by using your strenght" he said. "Oh! Like you got a better idea Max" Tyson said. "Sure! In the matter of fact, I just tame mine" Max said ready to launch Draciel, "Take a load of this, let it rip" he said then he launch his green metal blade, "Draciel, triple jump" he command and in eveyone's surprised, Draciel really did a triple spin the flew back to his owner's hand.

"Wow! How did you did it Max?" Tyson asked. "Easy, just...". "Follow your own battle style" Max was cut off but a long black hair teen who just came out with a bluish grey hair teen. "You tame your's too Ray?" Max asked. "You bet and it was quite easy accually without dropping a sweat" Ray said. "Yah! But by hurting your arm you said" the bluish grey hair teen said eyeing on Ray's injured arm. "Well, that was the first time I tried to tame it Kai" Ray said.

"Well as I see it that all of you have succeed except one that we all know" a brown hair teen girl came out and said. "Who said I haven't tame it? I---just don't want to yet" Tyson said acting cool. "Right! Rather said that you can't" she said. "I can so Hilary" Tyson said glaring at her again. "Then show me" Hilary said glaring at him also. "Fine!" he said then he launch his blade again. He got control of it, "See I can so control it" Tyson said. But then the blade lost control and charged toward Tyson and cut him, "Argh" he yelled the fall to his knees.

"Tyson!" they all exclaim except Kai, then the beyblade turn and charged towards Tyson again, "Tyson move" Hilary yelled but he couldn't. "My...foot hurts. Huh! Arghhhhhh!" he yelled again as it cut in in his chest. "Tyson! We've stop it" Ray said ready to launch. "Right" Max said did the same. "No!" Tyson said trying to stand up, "I can tame it by myself. I don't need anyone's help" he said phanting. "Tyson! But this could kill you" Hilary said. "I know I can!" he said with his eyes glowing bright. "Araaaaa! Dragoon" he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the gym, "Hei Racheal" Jenny called as she just came in. "Oh hi! What are you doing here? I thought you got cheerleading practice?" Racheal asked. "Well I quit it yesterday" she said. "What! Why? Your parent look forward to your performance on monday" Racheal said. "Well, the couch was such a boss so I don't think I'm cut out" she reply. "Ok! Then what are you taking part on?" Racheal asked. "Hehe! Beyblade!" she said. 

"What! Do you even know how to blade?" Racheal asked. "Hei don't look down on me ok. I'm the champion in my hometown at scotland" Jenny said showing her pink beyblade, "I challenge you to a battle" she said. "What! You sure about this? Ok! But if you lost don't come and blame me alright" Racheal said fitting her orange blade into he launcher. "Alright! I'm not a cry baby. Besides I think that the one who will be crying will be you Racheal" Jenny said ready to lauched.

"Oh well see about that. 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip" they both launch their blade into the stadium. "Get her Cheetar" Jenny yelled as he pink blade start to grin down Racheal's orange blade. "Not bad on the attack but you got to better that that Jen, Liona" Racheal yelled the she counter attack Cheetar. "You may be counter it but I still got the speed, make her dizzi Cheetar and get her!" the pink blade start to spin in circle in a very high speed. Then Liona was cornered.

"You think you can get me Jen? Take this, AIR BOM STRIKE!" Racheal yelled the Cheetar start to spin so fast the a little whirlwind was formed. "Oh NO! Cheetar!" Jenny yelled the her blade was brought up into the whirlwind. "This is the end Jenny" Racheal said. "No. Look up!" she pointed then Cheetar was going for a final attack. It hit directly on Loina but the impact was too strong until both blades flew out at the same time and the blades had landed on their back.

"Ah! You alright Jenny?" Racheal asked sitting up. "Wicked battle!" She yelled in joyed and start jumping around. Racheal sweatdrop seeing her like this. "I never felt this impact before" she said. "Well I guessyou're alright then" Racheal whispered. "Racheal, you got to let me join your team in the exam" Jenny said. "What!" Racheal exclaim. "Cannot is it? Is it because I'm too lausy for your team?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No! NO! Is just that we got to discuss with Joice first. She's the head of this team" Racheal explain. "Ok! Say about Joice, I haven't see her now a days" Jenny said. "Yah! And her mother said she wasn't at home also. She said Joice went out in the morning and came back late at night" Racheal said. "What's got in to her" Jenny said. "Don't asked me. Come on let's get some new beyblade parts at the hobby shop down by the streets. That shop got the coolest parts that you can find in all New York" Racheal said and Jenny noded.

* * *

Later at the Hobby shop, two friends was having fun selecting their parts for their new beyblade. Racheal has picked some defence and offence parts for her new beyblade componen, "Man! This will be the greatest beyblade I've yet made. What about...you Jenny!" she stop when she saw Jenny's beyblade parts are all different type. "Owww! Why won't this stupid attack ring fit in" Jenny said struggling to fit the attack ring. 

"Let me see" Racheal said as she take all the parts. She sweatdrop when she found out that, "Jen, all this part are for left spin only. Why did you fit a right spin gear in?" she asked. "What beyblade got left spin and right spin! I didn't know about that" Jenny said sticking out her tougue playfully. Racheal sigh, "Why don't we ask the manager here to help. He's the one that tought me how to put the best beyblade together" Racheal said and they headed to the counter.

"Excuse me but can you help me with some beyblade reparing?" Racheal asked the one that was behind the desk. "Ok! How mayI help you ladies" he said the he put his head and up and found, "Racheal? What on earth are you doing here?" The casheir asked. "Tyson Granger?" Racheal said in surprised. "You haven't answer my question yet Racheal. What are you doing here?" Tyson asked again.

"Well duh! We came here is to find a suitable beyblade to enter the University beyblade Competition" Jenny said. "You girl? Entering the competition?" Tyson said in surprised. "Yah! And what's your problem with that" Racheal said crossing her arms. Then suddenly Tyson burst out laughing. "What's your problem Granger!" Racheal growled. "Nothing!...Is just ...that.. you girls will...be creamed... entering the com...competition..." Tyson squeased the word in between his laughter. Now Racheal is really mad.

Then a blond teen came out from the door next to the desk, "What's going on? We got work to do...behind here" he said when he saw Racheal was strangling Tyson and Jenny was trying to hold her back. "Tyson! What do you think your doing miss?" he growled when he help Tyson out from her grip. "He's insulting the girls that we can't beyblade well" Jenny said. "Tyson! You shouldn't have said that" the blond said.

"Well I was just saying what it come in my mind. And thanks for helping me Max. I'm going to died if you don't" Tyson said glaring Racheal. "Why you little..." Jenny hold Racheal back before she pounce on Tyson. "Racheal cool it! Remember what are we doing here" Jenny said the Racheal cool down. "Right! I want to see the manager in this shop" Racheal said. "Well you're seeing him alright" Tyson said. "What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "He's the manager of this shop" Tyson said pointing at Max.

"Yap Max Tate at your service" Max said politely. "Max Tate? You're Max Tate!" Jenny exclaim. "Erm... yah! Can I help you" Max said again. "Don't you remember me, Jenny Piovani" Jenny said. "Jenny? You're Jenny!" Max exclaim and she noded. Later that day, "Mom will be happy to see you Jenny. It's really been a long time" Max said. "Yah! Really, really long. I didn't know that you join the Bladebreakers and became the world champion team" Jenny exclaim.

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about Max, Jenny. Here, I think this beyblade will do you good" Mr. Tate said giving here the lime green beyblade, "It's a defence blade. I guess a defence will suit you better" he said. "Thank you uncle Tate" Jenny said taking the blade. "You know Jenny all along Max" Tyson asked. "Yah! She's acually my cousin" Max said. "Hey Tyson, I challenge you to a battle to test out my new Loina blade" Racheal challenge him and everyone gasps.

"And me too. I challenge Max" Jenny said. "Well you boys up to it or are you too chicken to be beaten by us girls?" Racheal said narrowed eyed. "Chicken? You're on Racheal. We Bladebreakers aren't afaird of anything right Max" Tyson said. "Right" Max answered. "Well, I guess our duo had another problem in their hands" Ray sigh. "Like they always do Ray" Kai said.

In the basement where Max used to practice when he's young, "We can used this stadium to battle" Max said when he switch on the light. The Bladebreakers(except Kai and Max) and Racheal gasps as they saw different kind of bey-stadium there is (like season 1 basement). "I see that you still keep this place clean since I last saw it" Jenny said. "Of course. This is where out little battle begins" Max said. "You two start to beyblade together?" Tyson asked.

"Yap! And they both also used defence type of blade to battle" Mr. Tate said. "And guess what. I won Max the very first time" Jenny said proudly. "Let's start the battle, shall we" Tyson said impatiently. "Ok! Why don't we have a tag-team match? Jenny and I vs you and Max" Racheal said. "Ok! Get ready to lose" Tyson said as they position themselves in front of the bey-stadium. "I'll call the shot for this one" Ray said as he stood in between the four players, "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" he shouted and they all launched their beyblades into the stadium.

* * *

"Welcome to the Anual Beyblade Universoty Chapionship. I'm DJ Jazzman here to report all the battle that will be going on here at University Beyblade" said DJ Jazzman. "And DJ Daichi here also to help" Daichi said. "Let it begins shall we everyone?" the asked unison and the croud goes wild. 

"Well I think we all know why Daichi didn't show up for so long" Tyson said. "Yah! Daichi really suit to be a DJ since he got a big mouth" Max teased and they all laughed. "Let's begin the first fround shall we folks?'" Jazzman asked "Right Jazz! The first round we can see is nearly to it's end. We can see that the Anime-Galz has the first win already" Daichi said.

"Artica attack" Karalin yelled and her light blue blade knock her opponets one out, "Yah!" she cheered and the crouds go wild. "Wow! What and astounding victory done by Karalin" Daichi said. "Yap! And the second round will be the world famouse Bladebreakers..."The croud broke off Jazzman's word. "Yah! Keep up the cheering everyone. Keep it up" Tyson said. "When will Tyson acted his aged" Hilary said as she followed them out. They sat down by the bench that was provided.

"...Their opponent is the new group up the R & J. Give it up!" Jazzman said as the light shove off the two girls.Racheal was wearing a black shorts and a red spergatti strips and black fingerless gloves. Jenny was wearing similiar clothes just that she's wearing a white shorts with a pink spergatti strips pink fingerless glove. "Man this girls looks hot. No wonder the crouds cheered for them" Jazzman said.

"Look doesn't mean everything Jazz. What you got means it all. Shall we begin?" Daichi asked and the crouds go wild again, "The first round, the defence king Max vs the defence queen Jenny" he announce. _Let's finish the skor that we started when we were young Jenny_, Max thought. _Let finish it once and for all_, Jenny thought." Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked and they position themselves to launch. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" both DJ yelled and the battle begins!

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well that's that! I hope you readre like it. Please review in and tell me k!**

**Bryan: And I'm going to get yu fro insulting me in front of my friends. (Run towards her but she didn't move a bit. He picked up speed. The he stop and look down. ) AHHHHHH!**

**Bladebreakers: Hope you enjoy the swim with the fishy down there. Hahahahahahaha!**

**Bryan: (Holding on a bar)I'LL GET YOU FROM THIS. MARK MY WORDS!**


	35. The SemiFinals Begin

**Bladebreakers: Wow! I can't belive that I got over 160 reviews already. I'm so happy! (Jumping aroung like a monkey)**

**Will: Yah! Happy until toss all the review all over the place. I'll be answering your review for now because as you can see that Bladebreakers is kindda busy with what's she doing right now. Acting like a monkey. (She's still jumping around). 'Sigh' Right the first one...**

**luvisgood:** Thank you for your review. Hope you will like this upcoming chapter.

**pyrassoul:** I see that we have a new reviewer here. Thank you for your review and hope you will like this upcoming chapter.

**Kia Hiwatari**: It's been awhile since I ee your review. Well, thank you for your review and hope you like this upcoming chapter.

**Deep Zero**: Yah Yah! Daichi is back but he's on the DJside now. I will be rare to see him hanging with the Bladebreakers this time. You will find out why on this chapter. Thank you fro your review and hope you will like this upcoming chapter.

**lunangel:** Bryan did a great stun if I might say so myself. But since you haven't noticed that he had been injured a few time when he first try it. (Bryan: I did not!) As for Tyson, all he had is a big head with a small brain and a bottemless stomach. In the information,Jenny hadn't seen his cousijn since he had move to Japan when he was young. Tyson always neve think before he leaps. I won't be shocked when I see him been chasedby female with baseball bats, swards, and other killer tools to get him. (Tyson: Ypu don't have to be that straight right. 'Sweatdrop').

**ghostymangaroker:** I dought that bryan will be happy to heard that. Thank you for your review and hope you will like this upcoming chapter.

**Will: WellI guess that's abut all of the review I got here. And one last think before we get on wiith the story, Bladebreakers doesn't own beyblade she only own some of the OCs that doesn't included me.**

**Bladebreakers: I do so! Anyway Happy reading! (Suddenly the two girls start a cat fight)**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Semi-Finals Begin

"Welcome back at the premilary rounds of this tournament and we can see that the Silver Strikers have won the first round of the tournament. DJ Daichi here reporting the upcome of this tournament" Daichi said."Suicune attack" Haru yelled and his blade has hit the other blade out of the stadium. "Congratulation Silver Strikers to enter the semi-final rounds. Here's the four team that will be taking head on on tomorrow's semi-final round" Daichi said and everyone's attention draw towards the big screen.

**First match: Bladebreakers VS Anime-Galz.  
Second matchs: Blitzrieg Boys VS Silver Strikers.**

"Please note, the semi-finalist must report first thing when they get into the battle arena to report who will be battling head on your opponents. Well, that's all for today. We'll see you all tomorrow" Daichi call off the match. At the Bladebreakers's dressing room, "Well, I think this will turn out great" Max said. "Hope it will. We really need to win this tournament to earn extra points to pass this exam" Tyson said. They all sigh looking depressed.

Then Daichi bardged in, "GUYS!" he yelled and jump onto Tyson's back like he used to and both of them fall to the ground. "Daichi! What are you doing here?" Hilary exclaim. "To see you guys of course" he said. "Ok! Now you have see us. Will you just GET OFF ME!" Tyson growled as Daichi's still on him. They all laughed as Daichi help him up. "I thought you were getting ready for tomorrow's opening gag" Tyson asked.

"I always do it at the last minute" Daichi said as he chuckle nervously. "Be careful. After it bites you back" Hilary said. "Well, we're off" Max said. "Off? To where?" Daichi asked."Well we need to refill the parts box, do some training and repair our beybalde right" Max said. "Ok! Then can I come along?" he asked. "Sure why not" Ray said. When they came oout of the room, "Daichi Sumeragi" someone shouted from behind when they come out. They all jumped up three feet up, especially Daichi.

"What gives?" Tyson said when he landed on his butt. "I told you to get ready for the speech tonight" Jazzman said. "Jazzman?" they exclaim. "Oh you guys. I see that you have met my lazy students" Jazzman said. Then they all turn to Daichi who start to blush and they start to laughed. "Teach, can I do it when I get back?" he wined. "You can by then you will be back at the student room. Come on, I'll help you ready it together ok" Jazzman explain and Diachi noded. "Well, I'll se you guys tomorrow" Daichi said sadly. "Ok! Remember to announce a better match on me ok" Tyson said looking proud then they laughed and way good bye.

* * *

At the Anime-Galz training gym, they were getting ready also to face the ultimate, "Celibi, attack" Cornelia ordered. "Get her Luna" Hay Lin ordered also and both blade start to grin each other and battle was on. "Not bad! Both of them" Karalin remarks. "Yes! They are good. But if want then to pair up to fight against the Bladebreakers I said it would be impossible for them to work together" Will remarks. 

"Hollen Root" Cornelia yelled and a green plant like bit beats appeared. "Meteoride" Hay Lin yelled and a black cat with armour on it's chest, paws and tail appeared. Then the two bit beast start fighting each other. "Celibi retreat" Cornelia ordered. "Luna retreat" Hay Lin ordered and both bit beast disappeared and their blade went back to their owners hand. "So how are we doing Will" Cornelia asked. "Good! But I think it would be better if you practice more Cornelia" she remarks.

"What do you mean? I practice all the time" she said. "Yah! Practice on looking good" Seadra the laptop and beyblade bit beast said. They laughed as steam was coming out of Cornelia's ear. "Come on, let's head down to the Casoline Cafe and rest for a while before we visit the Hobby Shop down by the streets" Karalin suggested and they noded.

* * *

At the Hobby shop down by the streets, "Is there anything wrong with Dragoon Chief?" Tyson asked through the counter window. "Can you be patient a bit Tyson and keep your eyes for any custemors" Hilary said. "Hmph! Fine!" Tyson reply then he turn back to the counter. Then a group of girls came in, "canI have some quality beyblade parts please" one of them said. "Ok! Just a..., Will!" Tyson exclaim. 

"Tyson! What on earth are you doing here? Don't tell me that the Bladebreakers own this shop?"Cornelia asked. "Bang on sister. This shop belongs to the Tate family" Tyson said. "The Tate family? That means this shop belong to Max?" she asked then Max came out with a box of beyblade parts. "You got that right" he said putting down the box, "Fuh! heres the part that are qualified for the tournament" he said. "Thanks! How much is it?" Will asked.

"It should be US$ 200 for all this parts" Max said then she paid up. When they're about to leave Kai enter the shop and face to face with Karalin. They met each other's eyes. "Would it be better if we have a little talk Karalin, in private?" he asked and she noded. "I'll meet you guys back at the gym later" she said then she followed Kai out. "Do you think they will be alright?" Hay Lin asked. "I hope so. Come on, let's go back" Will said and they also left the shop.

Down by the park, Kai and Karalin are at the pond side sitting down by the grass. Silent fell upon them when she broke it up. "Will you be participating for tomorrows tournament" Karalin asked. "I'm not sure! I'm not the one who decide who will be going to face you girls" he said. "Oh! I'll be going on and I hope..." she stop and took a deep breath. Kai was staring at her. "Well, I hope that you would partipating intomorow's match"she said.

He was shocked that she said those word, "But then, our team will win yours easily" he said."You think so! Well I'm not that bad myself Kai" she said sounded amusing. But Kai just stare at her emotionless. "But If we really face each other, I hope it would be afight in our life" she said. "Yah! I think it's time to usfor stop our relationship for a while. It would be fair that no rumour would come along." Kai said. Karalin didn't look sad or hurted cause she knows that it's the best way. She noded. "I'll always love you Karalin" he said. "Me too" she answered then their lips approched to each other and made a kiss under the warm trees and cooling pond.

* * *

The next day has finally arrived, the arena was packed with people from around New York to see this match. Then the arena turn black and the spot light was shining at the dynamik DJs. "Ladies and Gentlemen" DJ Jazzman said. "Boy and Girls from all ages" DJ Daichi said. "Welcome to the semi-final round of the tournament" the said together and the croud goes wild. "Our match will begin in a short while as the competitor prepare themselves for they match" Jazzman said. 

"I can see that the first roiund will be the Anime-Glaz VS the world famouse Bladebreakers" Daichi said. "Yes Daichi, But who will be going on this delicate yet ruthless girl? Who will know? But we can GRANTEE that this will be the match of their life" Jazzman said and the croud goes wild. At the Bladebreakers's dressing room, Tyson's doing some exersice to make him ready for the match. "Do you have to do this until the tournament starts Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"Of course! Fuh! I got to...be ready...for this match" he said while doing sit-ups. "Fine! But you will work yourself out" Hilary sigh then she walk toward the others sitting there calm. Kenny's checking through Dizzi for the suitable pair to fight today. Max and Ray are kindda meditating. As for Kai, well, he's just leaning on the wall, crossing his arms and shuting his eyes. "Have you fine a suitable pair yet Kenny" she asked standing behind Kenny.

"Well I was thinking placing Kai and Ray on for today" his words make Tyson stop what he was doing and ran toward Kenny making Max and Ray snapped out from their meditating and fell over. "What!" he exclaim, "You can't do this to me. I refuse to be a back up". "We'll I think you have to" Kenny said. "Make me" Tyson reply acting like a kid at his age. "For one thing, I can. Dragoon's upgrade haven't finished yet, the old Dragoon has been taken a part and you still can't go on Karalin" he said and Kai open his eyes.

"What!" he exclaim. "Well I guess we have no choice but to watch this round Tyson. Look at the bright side, we can go on the finals" Max cheered him up. "Yah! If Kenny managed to finishes the new Dragoon" he said narrowed eyed at Kenny. "I promised that it will be done before you wake up ok. Now I got to sent the name list up. We can go and get ready now" he said and they all went out of their dressing room.

Back at the main stage, "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the tournament is about to start. You got DJ Jazzman to annouce all the battle that will be going on here. Are you ready?" Jazzman asked and the croud go wild, "Put your hands together for the World Famose Bladebreakers" he annouce as the Bladebreakers walk out from the right side of the arena cooly except for Tyson who still wave at the audience. "And the all beauty Anime-Galz" he said as the Anime-galz came out form the left side of the arena wearing similar outfit.

They are all wearing colar neck sleeveless top and a above knee shorts but different colours. Karalin's wearing a lightblue with black outline colar top and a sky blue with black outline above knee shorts, Cornelia's one is yellow with black outline colar top and a green with black outline above knee shorts, Hay Lin's one is white with black outline colar top with a black above knee shorts and Will's one is red with black outline colar top andocean blue with black outline above knee shorts and all of them are wearing black fingerless glove.(A/N: Fuh! That's finally done. I hate discribing clothes)

"Look at this girls. They win my vote anytime" Jazzman said admiring the Anime-Galz's outfit. Then he snapped back to reality. "Ok let's see who will be facing who shall we" then everyone face the big screen on the top of the audience row. "The first round will be Ray from the Bladebreakers going on Hay Lin from the Anime-Galz. Will both blader please step in front of the stage" Jazzman said. "Good Luck Hay Lin" Cornelia wished. "Just do your best" Karalin wished. "I'll report each and every move he did" Will said. "Thanks you guys" Hay Lin reply.

"Knock the socket out of them Ray" Hilary said. "Just relax and do your best buddy" Max said. "Go for it Ray" Tyson said. "Ah! Thank you eveyone" Ray said then he was hold back by Kai. "I wish you good luck but be careful for her Night Meteor Attack Ray" he said then Ray smile back. Both blader stood facing each other in front of the rounded bey-dish. "Let's make this the best bey-battle we ever had. Ok Ray!" Hay Lin said he smile and noded.

"Are you ready?" Jazzman asked and the both blader ready to lauched. Both Ray's and Hay Lin's eye ball turn sharp. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" both Ray and Hay Lin lauched at the same time and it landed smoothly in the bey-stadium."Driger attack" Ray ordered and his grey beyblade went on full charged. "Avoided it Luna and attack" Hay Lin ordered and it was closely avoiding Driger and attack back. _Grrr! She's as stealth as a cat_, Ray thought.

"Will this be ok since it's not night time?" Cornelia asked. "Don't worry as long as she reserved all her main power on the last moveI bet she'll win this" Will said. "But I said she's doing it too fast. I'm afaird she won't make it till the end girls" Karalin said and made both the girls shocked. "What is it that Ray can't attack and been attack back Kenny" Tyson asked. "I'm doing the bestI can to analyze it's movement. Please give me a second will ya" he said.

"Hurry up! I don't want to see Ray lost this match" Tyson rushed him then he recieved a smack from Hilary. "Cool it big mouth. Let Kenny do his job in piece" Hilary said. "Got it. It's movement is just like a cat that's coping each and everymove it's opponet's doing" Kenny said. "We need a solution here Kenny" Max said. "All Ray have to do is that..." Kenny was stop by Kai closing his laptop. "Ray need to do this himself. This is the battle between the two feline" Kai said. "The two Feline? You mean..." Tyson exclaim looking at Ray.

"Driger, GATLING CLAW!" Ray cried and the white tiger bit beast appeared. "Now is the time to launch Luna Hay Lin" Will cried. "Luna" Hay Lin cried and her blade start to glow and a black cat bit beast with armour on it's paws and tail appeared. "That's a bit beast" Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny exclaim. "She's going to used it" Kai said and they look at him then back at Ray. _I got one shot at this_, Hay Lin thought. "NIGHT METEOR!" she cried then the arena turn pith black and meteor start falling down from the sky.

Luna has blend itself in of the meteor and now coming down to attack. "Oh no!" Ray exclaim not paying attention on it's opponets attack. "Do it Luna" thesilver black beyblade was now visible and attack driger from the top. "Evade and attack Driger" Driger evade just in time and attack from behind, "Gatling Claw" BANG! The dish was filled with bright light. When the light faded, Luna was at her owner's foot. "Amazing! Ray manage to over turn the table. The Bladebreakers won the first round" Jazzman cried and the croud goes wild.

"Way a go Ray" Tyson said punching the air."B-but how could I have lost? The attack was perfect"she question herself. Then a hand was extended in front of her. She look up to find Ray was the one, "You did great Hay Lin" he said. Hay Lin stood up and smiled, "I don't think I got a change to win you Ray. You're really an awsome beyblader" she said shacking with Ray. The croud can't stop cheering. Then the bladers went back to their teams.

"Sorry girls. I've let you all down" Hay Lin said looking down. "No! You did well Hay Lin" Cornelia said. "As long as you tried your best it will be great for us" Will said and Hay Lin lifted her head and smiled at her team-mates. "It's your turn Karalin" Cornelia said looking at Karalin. "No matter win or lose, we'll always be a team" she said and she smiled at them. "Way a go Ray" Max cheered. "I know you always can do it" Tyson said. "Thanks guys" Ray reply then look oner at Kai, "Ready for this Kai?" he asked. "Yah!" he reply looking at Karalin.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: I'm back with my normal self again.**

**Will: Like you're ever normal. Let's just get oiver with this shall we.**

**Bladebreaker: Fine fine. I guiess I'm in a hurry so i'll leave the wirds to you readers to said. Just review in and tell me...**

**Will: Are you done yet, We're running late already.**

**Bladebreakers: OK! Just review in and tell me what u fell about this and tell me who do you want it to win on the semi-finals. We'll gtg before Will start to bossy me again.**

**Will: BLADEBREAKERS!**

**Bladebreakers: Alright already! Until next time bye!**


	36. The SemiFinals

**Bladebreakers: I can't believe that the reviews is up to 170 already! I really don't know what to say, really! (Tears start to fall)**

**Cornelia: Wipe that tears off alright and get on with the writing. We still got a lot of reviews to answered you dug!**

**Bladebreakers: Like your not a dug yourself. Ok the first rewies of the day is...**

**Jasmine-san:** Thank you for your review and happy reading. :-)

**Bluestray:** Lookslike we got a new reviewer here. Well thank you for thr review and happy reading.

pyrassoul: Thank for the review u sent it and happy reading.

**luvisgood:** Thank you for liking my story. I'll try to put more on Tyson and Hilary moussy stuff in ok. But for now we will just get on with the batteling scene. Hope you will like this outcome of the battle. Happy reading!

**Sugar911:** Another new reviewer. I know the story is confusing cause I'm not that good with this writing stuff. I accually write what I pictured the scene to be like in my mind. It will help you to understand better if you try and picture the scene yourself. Happy reading.

**Deep Zero:** Thanks for liking the chapter. Yah! I got to admitted that Ray and Hay Lin are cool. I got a sence that those two are going out but if let mariah know about this, Hay Li would be i so much trouble. And I don't really want a cat fight over a boy. Hehe! May be I can have them at the end of the story. But for now, let stick with the battlinh ok! Happy reading.

**lunarangel**: Daichi was accually hand picked by Jazzman himself. But because of his lacking aroung he always get caught by Jazzman. Tyson's impatient will soon put him into trouble if he doesn't controlled them soon. Max run the Hobby Shop isn't a shocked accually. His dad runs it so eventually Max will be taking over. Ohh! Kai and Karalin's love is the best and yet there's more coming soon. How Kai felt the love towards Karalin that made his power bossted into flames. More and more coming up. But i hope you like this outcome on the match.

**ghostymangarocker**: Well, I'm not that big mouth to tell Bryan what you have said. Well, if your are a Kai fan then I think I know what your answer is. So don't bother to answer unless you want to. Happy reading.

**HeatlessDevil: **Thank you for your review and happy reading!

**Cornelia: That's about everyone in the previouse chapter. (Clearing her stuff)**

**Bladebreakers: What! I know you still keeping them. Give the reviews back. (Got onto her back) GIVE THEM BACK!**

**Cornelia: Ahhhhh! The disclairmers...is at every chapter...so read them at the ...previouse chapter... GET OFF! (Start a cat fight)**

* * *

Chapter 36: The semi-finals. 

"The first semi-final round one goes to the Bladebreakes" Jazzman announce and the croud goes wild. "The second round will be Kai from the Bladebreakers VS Karalin from the Anime-galz. Will both bladers please step onto the stage" Jazzman said. Kai and Karalin both stood up to the stage and ready to lauch. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled and both lauched their blade and start grinding each other.

"Wow! This two really look alike when their in battle" Tyson said. "You think you can beat me Karalin" Kai asked. "We won't know until we try do we" she answered. "Then lets make this the best match we have ever made, Dranzer" Kai yelled and his red phoenix bit beast appeared. "If you want it that Kai. Then I'll do my best and I'll defeat you, Artica" Karalin said and her crystalize phoenix bit beast appeared.

"She also has a bit beast" Hilary exclaim. "Hilary, can you...let go...of me? Your...chocking me" Tyson said struggling to get off her grip as his face start turning purple. "Ops sorry! I can't help it" Hilary appologised and let him go. "But something bothers me. How could there be a crystalized bit beast?" Max asked. "Max got a point there. Do you think Dizzi can explain that?" Tyson said rubbing his neck. "Yah! I guess! Dizzi can you?" Kenny asked. "It simple accually. A crystilize bit beast means a frozen bit beast" Dizzi asnwered.

"Dranzer, Attack!" Kai ordered and Dranzer swore through the arena and attack Artica. "Take him down Artica" Karalin ordered and so did Artica as she was told. Among the audience, "Look's like this girl will the a great adition in the team. I think I'll have a little talk with her after the match" a man said. "FLAME GIGS TURDO!" Kai yelled and Dranzer emerged with it's blade and became one. "STROM AVALANCE!" Karalin said then the whole stadium blinded up with the flash.

When the flash has passed out everyone was anxiouse to know what's the result for the battle even the DJ. The croud went wild over the result. "What a thrilling game. It manage to stayed up the atttack and still spinning in the stadium" Jazzman practically screamed. Karalin bent down to pick up her blade beside her foot, "How could I have lost?" she asked looking down at her blade. Her bit chip glow a bit then a hand extended down to held her up.

"You did great Karalin" Kai said helping her up, "You free tonight to ... have a ... a dinner?" he asked slighly blushing. "Does that means like a date" she asked narrowed eyed. He blushed even more an noded. She also blush and noded too and hug him. The croud goes even wilder. "Well I think that what you call a couple that will stayforever" Will teased and she shut down her laptop and her friends laughed. "Well floks I can see that we have our first runner up. The Bladebreakers will now deserved a well rest and wait for their opponent. The next semi-finals will begin shortly. Thank you!" Jazzman said calling off.

* * *

Later at the arena's cafe, "You guys sure put up a good fight up at the stage" Hay Lin said. "Thanks! Your not bad yourself you know" Ray remarks and she start blushing. "You ate chilli sause today, didn't you Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked. "What? No, I didn't. Why?" she asked. "Because you're is as red as a tomato do you know that" Cornelia giggled and she blush even more. "Is she alegic to chili?" Max asked the girls noded, "But how could a person be alegic to chili?' he asked again. 

The girls look at Hay Lin who start to look depressed. She then look at them and give them a weak smile. "It's hard to explain accually. Let's just say something bad happen that included the chili when she was young ok" Will said. Hay Lin look more depressed and then she pick up a fried and didn't know she dipped it into the chilli sauce. "Hay Lin that's..." Will tried to warn her but it was too late. She had ate it and the start to scream. "HOT HOT HOT!" she screamed drinking loads and loads of water.

Then Kenny ran into the scene and landed right on their table. They managed to avoide the mug from falling onto them except for Tyson and Hilary who got wet at the same time. "KENNY!" Hilary growled. "I'm so sorry Hilary. I promised I'll help you clean it up later. But right now, the match had STARTED" Kenny said. "Wow! take it easy Kenny. What had started?" Ray asked.

"Ok! The second semi-final round between the Blitzrieg Boys and the Silver Strikers had started. If we hurried now we might still got a place to see the match" Kenny said dragging Tyson who drag Hilary who drag Max who drag Ray(Kindda form a humanchain) running away from the cafe. "Meet you guys at the stage" Ray called and he wave good bye. "Come on! Let's go and see the match also" Cornelia said. "Ok! You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later" Hay Lin said exiting to the ladies restroom. "Let's go before all the place are taken" Cornelia said dragging Will along. "Take it easy. You're going to pull my arm apart. Meanwhile, Hay Lin had just clean up the chilli sause from her mouth and shuting her eyes. "Ahh!" Hay Lin gasps for air when she open her eyes. She was sweating. Then she look down at her watch, "OH MY GOD! The match will over soon!" she cried and dashed out to bumped into someone and landed on her butt, "Ouch! Look where you going" she growled.

"I'm sorry" he greeted and help her up. She just stared at him. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked softly. She noded. "That great. Well take care" he said leaving. "Wait! What's your name?" she asked calling him backed. "I'm Daniel. See ya Hay Lin" Daniel said smiling at him and leaving towards the exit. "Daniel" she whispered holding her arm then it hit her, "I'm late" she said running towards the stage. At the stage, "Look like the Silver Strikers are going down for the last count everyone" DJ Daichi said, "Will they last this attach done by Bryan from the Blitzrieg Boys. "STROBLITZ!" Bryan yelled.

At the audience side, "Looks like our opponent will be the Blitzrieg boys again this year" Tyson said with a sigh. "What do you mean by that?" Cornelia asked. "Well, we have been fighting with the Blitzrieg Boys since the very first beyblade world championship" Max said. "And since then every tournament we go also will see them and face them at the finals. Plus the result will turn out to be the same" Tyson said.

"Oh! So the Blitzrieg Boys has been you guys's opponents since the very first tournament?" Hay Lin asked suddenly appeared from behind and gave a shocked to everyone but Kenny. "Never-Ever do that again" Cornelia growled. "Opss! Sorry! So what did I miss?" she asked. "Mostly everything" Hilary said. "Wait! There's something strange about the game" Kenny said typing on his laptop. "What!" they all exclaim.

"Yes! Look like the Silver Strikers's blade are doing some kind of reversal routine. Their rotation speed is increasing fast" Dizzi said. "What! Bu-but how could that be?" Ray asked. "Yah! Accourding to science it's impossible to increased your routation after been attack to many times" Max said. "It can! With the help of the RS-Gear" Will said typing on her laptop also. "RS-Gear!" Max and Kenny exclaim.

"What's the RS-Gear?" Tyson asked. "RS-Gear or the..." Kenny was cut off by the flash light that just spun out from the dish. "Wh-what's that?" Hilary asked. "Kirlian" Jillian said as he balerina bit beasts appeared from her peachy pink blade. "Aggron" James yelled and his dinosaour bit beast appeared from his metalic grey blade. "Bit beasts. They have bit beasts" Cornelia exclaim. Then the two bit beasts combine and attack at the same time. A flash light blinded everyone in the arena.

When the light passed out, "What a tremendeously pull-over" Daichi yelled, "The Silver Strikers had won the tag-team match over the mighty Blitzrieg Boys" he yelled again and the croud goes wild. "Tala and his team...lost?" Ray exclaim. "Say, has anyone seen Karalin?" Cornelia asked. "Since you mention it, where's Kai?" Max asked.

Later at the Blitzrieg Boys's dressing room silents fell upon them. And you know how they fell when ther are silents. The the door burst open and in come Kai and Karalin followed by the rest of the Bladebreakers and the Anime-Galz. "Hn! What do you want?" Tala asked. "How could you have lost to them?" Tyson asked. "It's easy accually. We just felt bored facing you guys at the finals so we decide to pack it in for good" Bryan said with a very faked grin on his face.

"You guys don't stand a change, do you?" Kai Speak up. They became sad and furiouse at the same time. "Y-you guys don't stand a change?" Max said. "Fine we admit our defeat. What can we do if they are using the RS-Gear. We tried to fight back but we ended up losing" Bryan said. "The RS-Gear again" Karalin said. "Guys! What's the RS-Gear?" Tyson asked. "The RS-Gear is a kind of gear that..." Kenny start.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Silver Strikers's resident, "Suicune, attack" Haru yelled as his silver blade did some kind of pattern. Then something join in. It was a red orange blade and it start attacking Haru's blade. "Huh?" Haru said. "You didn't put on the RS-Gear, didn't you?" Roxanne asked as she jump down from the fence and landed on the ground swiftly. He noded, "I'm not going to used the RS-Gear on tomorrow's match" he said. 

"What!" Roxanne exclaim, "You do know that we have to win tomorrow's match, don't you?" he aksed and he noded, "Then why you...". "I just want to have a worthy match" Roxanne was cut off by Haru. "We have been wining all this time because of the RS-Gear. So this time I want to test out my skill and I think the Bladebreakers are the perfect opponent" Haru said. "Hm! I understand. To be fair, I also take down the RS-Gear" she said picking up her blade. "Thank you Rox! I promised to carry out our mission to our last breath" he said looking up at the sky, "For the sake of the world" he add.

* * *

Dawn has finally arrived on the final tounament, "Tyson are you ready?" Ray called. Asusual, Tyson slept in again. "Ok ! I'm coming" he said running down from the staircase. Without noticing he trip and tumbleall the way down from the staricase. "Ouch!" he said as then sweatdrop seeing him on the ground. "I hope he would just act his age" Hilary said and they start to laugh. "Hurry up or we'll be late for the tournament" Kai said inside the limo which was waiting for them at the proch. 

Later at the arena, the palace was packed with fans from all over New York. The Bladebreakers made their way into the arena looking cooly. As for Tyson, he was waving at his fans. "Man look at this croud" Max said when they are inside. "What can you say. It is the final match to see who will be the star of the University" Ray said. "I'm going to sign us up. Wait for me at the cafe ok" Kenny said leaving them. "Come on Tyson. Let's get some breakfast" Hilary said pulling him away from his fans

They finish their breakfast and waited for Kenny to join up with them. Soon Kenny join up and they lef into the stage filled with thousands of people sitting on the audience stand. "Welcome to the final match held by this University to see who will be the highest team in this University to obtain the gloden trophy. I'm DJ Jazzman reporting to you all the upcoming events" Jazzman said. "And DJ Diachi to correct his mistake at the same time" Daichi said. "Let's get on with tournament shall we" both DJ said at the same time and the croud goes wild.

"From the left side we have the silver worrier, The Silver Strikers" Jazzman said and the croud goes wild again when they walk out. "And from the right be have the unbeatable, Worls Champions Bladebreakers" Daichi said and the croud goes even wilder. "We are having a tag-team match today and we have a special stage for today's match" Daichi said. "Right you are Daichi. Let's take a look at this baby" Jazzman said the the stage dood open and out come, "New Yorks's famouse entertainment city, the Las Vegas Stage" Jazzman said and the croud goes wild.

"Both team's blader please step up. From the Silver Strikers, they sent out their mighty leader and co-leader, Haru and Roxanne" Jazzman cried. "And from the Bladebreaker, they sent out their unbeatable team member and the defence king, Tyson and Max" Daichi said. All four of them step up upon the stage. "Let's have a fair fight shall we Tyson" Haru said. "I know you are not the kind that cheat Haru. Let's do our best" Tyson said and both smile.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: 0.0! Who will win this tournament and emerged victory? Who will be the best of the best. And soon evil will rised and the reall match begins on the next few ending chapters.**

**Cornelia: And I thought I was bossy. Why didn't you gti my good side you evil you.**

**Bladebreakers: Blah Blah blah! Hope you like this chapter and review in and tell me what's the result you readers want. Either follow the old result or a new outcomes is up to you readers to vote. Until then bye! **


	37. The Silver Striker's couch

**Bladebreakers: Here's another thring chapter and this time is about the RS-Gear and a new character I did like to introduced to you.**

**Hay Lin: Oooh! Who could that be? Tell me!**

**Bladebreakers: You will know soon. Noe let get on with the reviews before the stories shall we?**

**lunangel:** I really got to thank you alot for your long review. Everytime I read yours always end up with the longest among other reviewI recieved. Kai and Karalin is the perfect couple. But I was thinking of something might happen to Karalin. That Kai will risk his life to safe her from. I'll try to get Cornelia away from my mail-box if I bhad to write her out. (Cornelia: I dare you too!) Well, Kai just whispered to her about the date and no one accually know but her their team-mates. Onli to Karalin he managed to show hos emotion. But I think something wil change it. You got a poin. Kenny always try to rush everywhere in a rush. I don't it would be a surprised if he get run over by a heard of cows too. Yah! But something bad is going to turn out when Hay Lin found out that who that Daniel boy is. WEll, yah! And the RS-Gear is something new i did thought about. I read all the story that got the world chapions also the Bladebreakers VS the Blitzrieg boys. So I did like to do a little for a change. Tyson will never changed. I think that'a what made Hilary fall in his arms. (Hilary: Am not! "Start to blush")

**Heartless Devil**: Well thank you for your review.

**luvisgood:** Well I like your ideas but I was thinking about something much more better. Take a look and see. Do tell me what do you think ok.

**Deep Zero**: Kai and Karalin are the perfect couple. But somethign bad is coming up in between this two lovers that will changed their lives forever. I did like to do something for a changed. So I planed for the Blitzrieg boys to loses but they will have a big part in the story also and i was thinking that for once the Blitzrieg boys are working with the Bladebreakers to fight evil. Do tell me what do you think about the idea ok.

**ghostymangarocker**: Well if you did pay attention on the previouse chapter you would have known right. I think you have to read again to find out. You thinkso. I still think that the part where Kai asked Karalin out sounds crappy.

**Bladebreakers: Well I thank you all for the ideas and all. But if you had anyides on how to write the history of the evil spirit, that will be coming soon, do tell me on yournext review. Well let's get on with the story then.**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Silver Strikers's couch. 

"Are you ready?" Jazzman and Daichi asked. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the croud and the DJs yelled. "GO!" the four said in unison and launched their blades into the stadium. Haru is using a kind of fencing sward launcer and Roxanne is using a kind of wip launcher. "This is the battle of your life folks" Jazzman said. "If you don't want to miss anything then don't leave your seat" Daichi said as the four beyblades start grinding each other. "Don't let down" Roxanne said as her fire orange blade start to push Draciel out.

"My Dracial isn't that weak, Draciel" Max called and Draciel pushed back and stayed on top a building. Roxanne's blade was heading out of the stadium when, 'Clank', "Haru?" Roxanne said. "Always ready to help" Haru said with a tumbs up, "Right! Now let's get this show on it's way" he said again and the two beyblade join up. "You read my mind Haru" Tyson said and the two beyblade also join up.

"Let's launched them now Rox" Haru said and Roxanne noded in agreement, "Suicune!"he yelled and his blade start toglow. "Growlin" Roxanne also yelled and her blade also start to glow. "What the...!" both Max and Tyson exclaim when a sudden light burst out from both silver and fire orange blade and out come.

When the light faded, the bit beasts reveal they true faces. It's a blue hound with a ribbon like tail and wore armour on its ankle and forehead. The other one was a fire hound with a burning fire tail and armour on its ankle and forehead. "It's hound bit beasts. I think we got a problem here chief" Dizzi said and they all look shocked. "Looks like they have it launched" Max said. "Shall we?" Tyson said and Max noded in agreement. With their name called by their owner the blue dragon and black turtle bit beasts emerged from their blades.

The blades are now attacking with full force and each attack they did also set a kind of power source through the stadium. The stadium was now a racked city. "Max!" Tyson called. "Ok! Lets launced it now" Max said and the blue and green blade join together. "What are they doing?" Haru asked. "Now is the time Haru. We can finish our last mission in time" Roxanne said and Haru noded. The Haru raised his arm and the two hound start to attack.

"HURRICAN SPIKE ATTACK!" Tyson and Max yelled unison and the two bit beast combine their power and made a kind of hurrican that had torns. "Oh no! Retreat!" Haru and Roxanne yelled but it was too late. The two bit beast was now badly hurt. "Never see...that coming" Haru said gasping for air. For some reason Haru and Roxanne are bleeding and the stratch that was on their bit beast appeared on them. "Haru! You didn't..." James said with a shocked.

"What's going on? Why are the injuries that was on your bit beast appeared on you" Tyson demanded. "This is only to be fair Tyson. "Like I said, we want a fair battle" Haru said and their blade is on the attack again. The more damaged they did on their blade the more injures their blades get. "Stop this! Stop this at once" Jillian cried. But the one that was attacking was Haru's and Roxanne's blades. Tyson and Max are mearly avoiding their attack. "Come on Tyson, fight me!" Haru yelled. "No! I don't want one of my friend get injured because of this" Tyson yelled. "Friends! You ... take us as ...as your friend?" Roxanne said.

* * *

Somewhere near the Arena a stilhouted personhad just came in view, "I hope that I'm not too late, Aniki (Brother)" he said then he disappeared into the arena where Tyson and the other are now in. "Look's like they have just started. Good" he said again and look around and spotted someone, "Looks like he's here also" he said looking at a sertain someone. It was Hiro he's looking at!

* * *

Then she chuckle loudly. "What are you laughing?" Max asked. "Don't make us laugh. Every where we go, eveyone we seealso think that we are freeks and never treats us a part of them" Roxanne said in a harsh way. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Hilary asked. "We were never welcome on any places because of our look" Haru said, "Until we arrived at the Silver Clan that took us all in" he said. "And we have dedicated our live to this bit beast that we now hold" Roxanne said.

"But in addition we must join out life with the bit beast that we hold" Haru said. "But why the previouce battle your team-mate wasn't harmed at all" Ray asked. "That's because we used the RS-Gear that protect us from the injures" James said. "What? I thought the RS-Gear give you a boost on your spin?" Kenny said. "That your modern kind. But our clan's develop a kind of gear that will protect us. The RS-Gear we're holding is called the Rotation Shields" Jillian said.

"And we took it out because we though wefinally found a worthy opponent this time. But I think Iwas wrong" Haru said. "You were just like the other bladers. Prefer joining power instead of using your own power, cowards." Haru said. "Alright that's it!" Tyson said very furiouse like his eye's burning flame in it. "Tyson?" Max asked. "I can stand that eveyone laugh at how lausy I am and how immature I am. But the only thing I can't stand it that someone called me a coward" Tyson yelled burning.

"I think someone better get the fire extinguisher" Ray said sweatdrop. "I'm sorry Max butI think we need to fight individually" Tyson said. "But that would...". "I want to show this silver hair boy that who's the worldchampion" Tyson cut Max off before he was finish. Then Max grab hold on Tyson, "Look here Tyson, I don't care who you want to fight. But since we are as team here, we fight as a team" he said. "Ah! Ok! I'll never let my best bud down" Tyson said grining.

"Are you two done done yet with this frindship shit? We're still in a battle here" Roxanne said cooly. "Hold you mutt's coller. Let's do it Max" Tyson said looking at Max and he noded. "Let's do this, Dragoon, Draciel, maximised your power to the limit" Max yelled and both bit beasts start to glow. "This is getting interesting" Haru said grining. "Haru!" Roxanne said looking at him. _I never seen him that exited before. I guess this Tyson guy is a worthy opponent after all,_ Roxanne thought. "Let's do this Rox" Haru said and she noded. "Suicune, Growlin, Reversal Rotate" Roxanne said looking seriuse.

"Roxanne don't! You will kill yourself and Haru's like this" James said. "You'restill bleeding please stop this at once" Jillian sob. "We can't. Please understand. The only way to stop evil from spreading is to defeat them" Haru said. "But you will kill yourself" Jillian sob even more. "That's ok! A long as we can safe the world we would give in our lives for it" Roxanne said, first and ever, smiling, "You ready to do this Haru?" she asked. "I'm always ready for anything" Haru said then raising hin hand. The two combine bit beast charged in full force.

"ATTACK!" Tyson and Max yelled unison as the two bit bests also charged in full speed. Then suddenly an object has just flew down from the top side of the exit and hit all the four blades and they were out at the same time. But the forced of the five blade had made the roof of the arena goes bye-bye! When the dust was cleared the judges and the people there look up. "This match is nowover in the name of mother-nature" the stillhouted said.

"Who are you to stop our match?" Haru said furiously. Then the stillhouted flown down and landed perfectly. "I now announce that the Silve Striker has forfit this match" he said looking at the judges. "Ahh! But by the rules, the captain or the couches the only one who can forfit the match" Jazzman said wiping his sweat. "The tell me, it the couch column written Rin of Jinson?" he asked looking at the judges and one of them noded, "The I announce that the Silver Striker is now officially forfitting this match.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Roxanne said furiously. "Because I'm the one they call Rin of Jinson" Jinson said tooking off his cloak and everyone gasps. _Look like he made it back just in time_, Hiro thought."Well... that make the Bladebreakers the champion again in another tounament" Daichi said making like a big deal and the croud goes wild.

* * *

Later at a nearby hospital, the curtain to where Haru's sitting in open up. Jillian, James and Roxanne, has bandaged up, approched towads him. "You're lucky that the cut doesn't affect the bones" the docter said making some notes, "It will heel in the matter of time and heres the bill" he said handing him the note. Haru, hand had bandaged up, took the note and was escorted out by his friends. When they were at the cashier they saw their coache and the Bladebreakers are talking. Then Tyson notice Haru came out. 

"How's your arm Haru?" Tyson asked in concern. "It's fine and I want to asked you something" Haru said then his coach approched towards him. "The note Caskan, I'll pay the bill" Jinson said taking the note towards the counter. _Caskan? That sound familiar Oh right, now I remember. But could it be him?_, Hilary thought."Yah! What you want to asked?" Tyson asked. "Isn't you and your friend's bit beasts was made out of black dranzer's bit pieces?" he asked.

"What? Of course not! What makes you think that?" Tyson asked. "Alright the bill is paid. Tyson I believe you got a brother name Hiro right?" Jinson asked. "Yah! How did you know?" Tyson asked in surprised. "Can you contact him, I got something improtance to talk to him" he said. "Err... Ok!" Tyson said the he took out his cellphone and start dialing, "Hmm...! Aniki..." Tyson trailed off. "Tell us why are you aftering our bit beasts?" Ray asked.

"It will be answer once I hadspoken with your formal coach" Jinson said. "Ok! He'll be meeting us at Kai's house right now." Tyson said putting back his cellphone. "We'll be going back now" Haru said but he was stop by their coach. "No! You and your team are also in this. So I want you to suply us with the most information you have collected. As for the three of you..."Jinson said looking at Jillina, James and Roxanne, "Gather the semi-finalist that took part in this tournament" he ordered. "Wait, I'll take Roxanne's place. She can't do this because's she's hurt" Ray said and Jinson noded.

"Be at Kai's mansion as soon a you can" he said and the three left to gather the people, "I hope we're not too late to stop this catastrophy from happening again" he said looking at them disappeareing in the light.

* * *

Somewhere in a laboratory, four blader are now traning themselves in their own position. Then a guy in scientist white cloak came in through the slide door, "My champions" he said and the four bladers gather right in front of him and bow down. "We are ready to serve you sir" the said together. "Hm! I see that you are now ready for the ultimate, but before that, I want you too test out this custam made beyblades" he said snaping his fingers. Then someone came in and deliver the four byeblades for them. They look amazed. 

"I have to warn you, this untamed beasts are highly dangerouse. It made take your life away if your not careful. But I know that my champions are ready for that am, I right" he said. "Yes! We are ready for anything" they said together and he noded then he jump down switly and landed right in front of them. "This blades is now yours to own and the first target is the Anime-Galz" he said as the take they blades.

"Please sent me after them sir" a short boy in cloak said. "No Picked me! I love creaming wimpy girls" anothet taller teen in cloak said. "I'm sorry boys. But boys against girls ain't fair. I've already picked our female blader to handle them. Are you ready for it?" he asked looking at the girl. She look up and clench her blade in her fist, "I'm ready to creamed them sir" she said. "Good! Once your are done with them,I give you the pleasure to destroyed their blade and captured their bit beasts back here, my dear" he said. "Sir, yes sir" she said soluted and she left the building. "This will be interesting" he said chuckling evily.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Look like the Anime-Galz better watch their back for this.**

**Cornelia: What do you mean by that?**

**Hay Lin: I want to know also.What do your mean by that?**

**Bladebreakers: You girls will know until then. Don't forget to review in and tell me what do you think about this chapter ok. Until then. Bye!**


	38. The History of the Evil Spirit

**Bladebreakers: OMG! I can't believed that my story is going to hit 200 reviews soon. I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT! (Start acting stupid)**

**Karalin: Hehe! You have yo excuse the writer for a while cause she had sugar this morning for breakfast. Right while she's going hyper mode, I'll direct this story for awhile. Let see, ah rewview first...**

**luvisgood:** Well, Ive read you ideas before and it's kindda good. i think I can jot it down for the writer to used it later on the story. Thank you for your review though.

**lunangel:** Hehe! I can't believe you can write such long reviews for this story. I read al the your reviews and it gets longer each and everytime. I'll see how much I can answer yours k. Let see, that's the guine plan? I know Kai loves me and allbut I don't think I want him to risk his life for me. Cornelia's not that mean, well if you took out her bossy than she's quite nice accually. Well, that attack it the kinb of attack that you really don't want to meddle with. I don't think that they will die just that they will get hurt as their bit beast do.They jus kindda share the pain together. Well Rin isn't accually Hiro nor a strangers to Tyson and Hiro, I think this chaptr will tells it all. The evil plot do have something to do with Boris past. But that will be revealed in the futher chapter.

**Deep Zero:** Well likeI said they won't died but share their injures with their bit beasts. As for theAnime-Galz this is where it starts.

**Heartlessdevil:**Really, do youalways write this with the other story that you read?Anyway, thank you for reading.

**ghostymangarocker:** You're not an idiot. accually you're quite smart to read back to get eveything starighten up. I think you have to wait somemore for that to come. Thank you for your coment though.

**Karalin: Well, i guess that's allof it. Thank you all for your comment and Bladebreakers and I do appreaciate it. Well let's get on with the story shall we. And if you guys want to read the disclaimersgo back to the previouse chapter. Let get on with it then.**

* * *

Chapter 38: The History of the Evil Spirits.

Much later that day, or rather said that is noon, every single team that participate had gather at Kai's Mansion. That means the Anime-Galz, Silver Strikers and Blitzrieg Boys are there, including the Bladebreakers, Hiro and Rin of Jinson are there also. Silent fell upon them when them when Hay Lin break it up, "Can I know what are we doing here for all of a sudden?" she asked. "Yah! We got practice you know" Bryan said.

"Can you be patient for just a second" James said to the both of them them look at their coach. "You goteverthing ready right?' Hiro asked Jinson and he noded. "Can we begin already? I got some seriuse shopping to do" Cornelia said. "Cornelia! Can we at least know what are we doing here for?" Karalin said. "Before we begin, I want to introduced you all to Rin of Jinson, also known as Jinson" Hiro said. "Yah! Yah! We know who he is already" Tyson said "Yah! Do you really know who he is Tyson?" Hiro asked looking at him. "Well, he's the one that ruine our game, the coachto the Silver Striker and a friend of yours. What else do I have to know" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Can we get on with it? I really got some seriuse shopping to do" Cornelia said. "Ok! Have you heard about the spirit call Evil Spirit?" Jinson start some of them noded and some of them shoocked their head. "Don't tell me that we are having a history class" Cornelia wined and Jinson and Hiro nod, "Then you can count me out. Come on girls let leave. We got seriuse shopping to do" Cornelia said leaving. "Cornelia! I'm sorry but we really have to leave" Karalin said catching up with Cornelia and follow by the other member. "Nevermind about them. Shall we begin?" Tala said cooly. "I guess it's the best. Jinson get everything ready" Hiro said and he nod and left. "What is it aniki?" Tyson asked "You will know soon my dearest brother" Hiro said smiling and they all look confused.

* * *

Meanwhile at another place, a girl is fighting her way out of a tunnel that filled with beyblade launcher launching the beyblade at her and all her movement have been closely monitering by a camera. "How is she doing?" a scientist asked. "She's doing pretty well sir. She get past all the machine without using her bit beasts" one of the guard remarks. "That's not whatIwant. I want her to draw it out. Set more beyblade at her now" he said harsly and they did what they were told.

Back at the mansion, everyone was gathering and the AVA room. "Ooh! A show. Can someone pass the the popcorn?" Tyson asked and they all sweatdrop. "This isn't a movie Tyson. Pay attention. Now I'm sure that some of you might have heard of the exist of the Evil Spirits yes?" Jinson said looking at them the he on the PCE and several photo was viewed. "Evil Spirits or as we know it evil bit beasts is a bit beast right. But where did this evil bit beasts came from? That's why we have gather you all here to let you all know" Hiro said.

"Before the sacred four was born, there was two most powerfull spirits that protect this planet, they were know as Dark and Krad. Dark is the spirit of darkness and Krad was the spirit of light. But somehow, Krad turn evil and this two spirit start to fight among each other" Hiro started. "They have been fighting for some centuries now and that's when mankind start to rome this planet. That's when Krad decide to used this people to fight against Dark. He know that Drak won't hurt mankind because he know that this people wasn't involve at this battle" Jinson said showing them more picture.

"Soon Dark was badly injured and that's when the people figured that they have fight the wrong spirit and went after Krad. He was also badly injured by the poeple and he left to the other side of who knows where. When they got back they try to heel up Drak but it was too late. Dark had died right in front of them." Hiro said, "When he disappeared four light start to appeared from his body and that when the scared four was born" Jinsan said pointing at the Bladebreakers. "And because of them Krad had died. Filled with hatred, there was four evil spirit was born carring Krads evil with them" Hiro said.

Meawhile back at the tunnel, the girl is now panthing hard as she fight against the beyblade. Soon the metalic black blade start to glow and a black light has came out from her blade. "Yes! Yes! Filled them with hatred and materialze it" he said and the light start to take form of a ladylike ghost and was now trashing through all the launcher and destroying all the beyblades that was in it's way.

Back at the mansion, Hiro was now showing more picture. Then Tyson spoke up, "Hei! Isn't that Black Dranzer?" he said pointing at the imej and they all looked at the imej. "Oh right about that. I've found out that someone has used a kind of tecnologi that can combined four evil spirit became one and that's how that made Black Dranzer" Hiro said. "But isn't Black Dranzer a clone to Dranzer?" Max askedand look at Kai. "I have no idea how on earth them managed to have such tecnologi" Kai said cooly. "It was a clone but until thay injected the four evil spirit in and made it evil" Hiroexplain."So what's the point? Black Dranzer has been shartted and left on the Baikal Lake, unless..." Tyson stop and Jinson nodded.

"Masaka!" Ray said. "Yes! Someone has collected all the broken pieces of Black Dranzer and brought them back here to refromed a particular team. And as for their target is still unknow to us" Jinson said. "But their previous target was the sacred four" Haru pointed. "What! US!" Tyson exclaim. "You got a point there Caskan but I believed they target is still the Bladebreakers. But intend to defeat the sacred four, they must have an imense power that support them" Hiro pointed out. "But isn't the evil spirit enought?" Jillian asked.

At the tunnel, the metalic blade has trash all the launcher in just a mere second. The blade is now back at it's owner's hand and she was chuckling evily. "Hahaha! I feel the power, I feel the POWER!" she chuckle evily. "You done well. Now report to my office and I'll direct you to your first target" the voice said and she quickly ran up to his office. "You called sir?" she asked. "You done very well and I think Misdreavus will make the perfect partner for you" he said. "Who is my first target?" she asked cooly. He gave and evil grin and show her the photo of her target. "Wakalimasta" she answered and left.

Back at the mansion, "What you mean that..." all of them exclaim. "Yes! I belived that they will go for it to make sure that their plan wasn't a failure" Hiro said. "And I believe that their target will the the finalist that was in the tournament. In other words, they are aftering you lot" Jinson said pointing the Silver Strikers and the Blitzrieg boys. "Jut a sec. Why should we believe this Jinson guy when we don't really know who he is?" Tyson asked, "Well I sure don't" he add.

"Watch your mouth there mister. That's my couch your talking about" James said. "AllI know that is he just barged out of nowhere and into our battle and take over us. I mean who the he thinks he is?" Tyson said. "Why I auther...Let me at him" James barked but he was hold back by Jillian. "That's enough Tyson" Hiro said that makes Tyson quite, "When are you going to grow up anyway" he add. "Well, I guess he won't aniki. He's as fisty as always" Jinson said. "How do you know that I..." Tyson asked.

"For god saked Tyson. Don't you remember him?" Hiro asked and Tyson shooked his head, "Yarleh, yarleh! I think you better take off you mask Jin" Hiro suggested and Jinson noded. Tyson look confused then he look at Jinson taking his mask off. Hewas shocked that Jinson was accually...

* * *

Later that evening at the mall, the place waspacked with people as usual. But today waspacked with the most people that was in the record book. Among the people, the Anime-Galz managed to squeeze out from the pack of people holding bags. "Man! What gives that today the mall was swimming with people" Cornelia said holding more bags than the other member. "Hello earth to Corny. The tounament just ended today. People of course wanted to bring something special back to remember about right" Will said as she was holding a bags of computer supply. 

"Alright Girls! Let's not start a fight ok" Karalin said she was holding a bag of grocery. "Ok! Hey, has anyone seen Hay Lin?" Will said. "I thought she was just behind us?" Cornelia asked. "I...I'm here" Hay Lin squelled. The other laugh when see her look like a mess. "What?" she asked. They were now somewhere near the park entry, "Hey, you guys don't know how much I got to fight through to get out of there and you justguys dumped me there" Hay Lin said. "Ok! We're sorry! Hm?" Karalin stop right in front of the park entry.

"What is it Kar?" Will asked. Karalin look seriuse around. Is like she can sense something is coming. Then something came of the blue and was heading towards them, "ABUNAI!" she yelled as she help the others to avoide the thing. Then it fell back into the bushes. "Come out who ever you are" Cornelia yelled. Then someone walk under the light. It was a girl. She look at them and they look at her eye to eye. Then a breeze blown.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Yah yah! This chapter finally finish! I hope you readers will review in and tell me what you feel about this chapter. And do review in for my other stories cause it's really lack of readers. Please! Well, heres two cliffhangers for you guys to figures out the outcome and if you got any ideas or queation don hesitated to asked. I'm always here to answer them. Well, remember to review and until next time. Bye!**


	39. The Truth Reveals

**Bladebreakers: Hoo Rah! 5 more reviews and it's up to 190 reviews. I can't believed my eyes. Yah yah! cough, coughSo sorry about acting that crazy and so sorry for thetwo day late update.**

**Cornelia: You're always acting that crazy and late all the time.**

**Bladebreakers: Am not! Anyway, since the holiday had started, nowI got more time totype my story. But the thing is that I still stuck with my regular tutoring so maybe may not catch up. Anywho, before we get on with the story let'd get through with the reviews first shall we,**

**Heartlessdevil:** That's ok! Accually I'm the one should be thanking you reading my story. Insist that someone isn't at all. Glaring at Karalin whose wristling. Anyway thank you for the review.

**Deep Zero**: Well, your wait is over. This chapter will show who the Anime-Galz evil opponent will be. Muahahaahaha! EVILLLL! And who that JInson guy really is. Hope you like it and thanks again for the review.

**ghostymangarocker**: Well, the situation has turn bad but the girl ins't an evil spirit but control one of them.Who is this Jin guy you asked. Well I think you have to read on to find out.You don't need to imagine anymore cause this is where you will find out what will happen to them. Hope you enjoy this and thanks again for the review.

**luvisgood:** Thank you for the support and I will definatly continue this story. Thank you for your review and hope you enjoy reading this.

**Bluestary:** Thank you for the kind word yousaid. Hope you enjoy this story.

**Bladebreakers: Well, that's all of them. Hope you will...**

**Cornelia: Blah blah blah! Let's just get on with it ok. I want to see what happen to me and my friends!**

**Bladebreakers: Alright, alright! Jeiz! You sure ain't a patient girl. Well let get on with what we have left behind shall we. Oh right, if you guys want to read the disclaimers go back to the previouse chapter. Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 39: The truth reveals 

"Come out who ever you are" Cornelia yelled. Then someone walkinto the light. It was a girl. She look at them and they look at her eye to eye. Then a breeze blown. "Who are you and what's the big idea of suddenly attack us?" Cornelia asked furiously. She keep her coolness and kept quite. "Answer us you freek" she growled. "Let's forget it Cornelia. She's probably mute. Let's just get out of here" Will suggested and start to walk away.

Then the girl took her move and was right in front of Will in a second which made her fall, "What's the big idea?" she growled. Then she took out her blade, "You girls are the Anime-Galz, yes?" she asked cooly. Her cloak had block them from seing thewho she really wasbut theycan see her eyes. She was glaring at them. "What if we are?" Hay Lin asked as she help Will onto her feet. "Then I challenge you to a battle" she said. "Ah! I don't think so. You see we don't fight amature, like you. Let's get out of here girls" Cornelia said.

Just then the girl launched her blade and was headed right at Cornelia. "Cornelia, look out!" Hay Lin called and in the nick of time another blade had knock it away. It was a light blue blade that belongs to Karalin. "You alright there Cornelia?" she asked and she noded, "What's your problem anyway? We refused to fight such an insult" she growled. "Fight me or hand over your blade girls" she said with a grin on her face.

"What!" The girls exclaim. "You must be joking" Will said. "We are not fighting you nor are wehanding over our blade girly. Who are you anyway?" Cornelia said crossing her arms. The girl took off her top cloak as the moon appears to show them much clearer who she really was. "Ah!" the girls gasps.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Tyson's jaws is still open which he can believe who he saw. "Remember me now Tyson" Jinson said with his mask off. "You know him Tyson?" Max asked and he noded, "But how could that be. Isn't he the Silver Strikers's couch? How could you have known him?" he asked. "Good question Max Tate" Jinson remarks. "How did you...". "And Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari. I can see that none of you two has changed a bit. Except that Kai is even as a soupuss as I remember" Jinson said. The Bladebreakers all looked shocked. Their name has been known by a total stranger. "And I think this must be Hilary Tinbata, am I right little bro" Jinson said looking at Tyson. "Li-little bro?" they all exclaim as what Jinson had just called Tyson.

* * *

Back at the park, the girls have just took off her top cloak to revieled who she was. The girls look shocked when they saw that the stilhouted was none other then Joice. "Have you done with your jaws?" she asked. "But...but I thought you were with..." Hay Lin said. "That's long gone Hay Lin. Now I am who I am. A blader from the Night Teens and my missionis to get all your bit beasts back" she said posting ready to launched, "Aren't you going to defend your bit beasts or are you going to just pack it in" she said in a verybitchy way. 

"Why you little punk. I'll fight you" Cornelia said as she wasreally pissed off. "Cool it Cornelia. We can't underestimate our opponent. Even thought she had never blade before" Will said turning on Seadra. "I won't said that if I were you Will. Look at her state I just found" Seadra said. "You're right Seadra. You can see that how hard that she just launched her blade at us for two times. I believe that she has been attending some intense blading school" Karalin said.

"You truely are the leader of the Anime-Galz Karalin. The old Joice you known has been long gone. Are you going to fight or not loser" Joice said in a harsh way. "Like I said I'll take you on Joice" Cornelia said taking out her beyblade and launcher. "So will I" Hay Lin said. "Hay Lin!". "I won't miss out a change to bey-battle. Besides, I won't tolerant with the people that what to take our bit beasts and calls us losers" Cornelia was cut off by Hay Lin placing her blade in her launcher.

"You two! Well what can I say, as the team captain, I can't miss out right" Karalin said smiling, "Will, you stay back for some states and back up" she add. "Got it. You ready Sea.?" Will asked. "You bet I am. Let's fry this baby" Seadra said. "Well at least I won't have to challenge one by one. Let get this over with" she said. All four of them position themselves and ready to launched. "LET IT RIP!" they yelled at the sametime as the launched their blade at the sametime also.

"Artica" Karalin called. "Celibi" Cornelia called. "Luna" Hay Lin called and the three blade start to attack together. "Let's try the tri-attack girls. Supply us with as mush as state as you can Will" Cornelia suggested. "Oh!" all three of them answered. The light blue, lime green, and silver black blade surrounded the metalic black blade. "ATTACK!" they yelled and the three blade attack the blade that was in the middle.

"Scan Sea!" Will said and Seadra went to work, "She's on defence girls. Remember the roled of defence" Will said. "You heard her girls" Hay Lin said and they noded. Their blade was now bounce back and now going on some kind of formation. Joice look at it confusedly then look up at them, _What are they planing to do now_, she thought. Just then the light blue blade start to glow, followed by the lime green blade and the silver black blade.

"Now is our change girls. Formation Storm! Go go go!" Karalin said then their blade form somekind of whirlwind. "What the..." Joice gasps as her metalic black blade went spining in the whirlwind. "You're on Kara" Hay Lin said. "Right! Artica, Frozen Flight!" Karalin yelled then her crystalize Phoenix arised from her blade and now charged up toward Joice's blade. It was a bull-zeye. "Cornelia, take over!" Karalin said.

"Right! Celibi, Titanic Roots" Cornelia ordered then her plant like creature came out from her balde and form somekind of root thatgrab hold onto Joice's blade. "Finish it Hay Lin" Cornelia said. "You got it sister. Luna, Meteroid" Hay Lin command and her black cat bit beasts came out and went on towards Joice's blade. "This ends here!" Hay Lin said as Luna went on her speed mode. "You think so Hay Lin? I haven't even attack yet. Misdreavus, show your ability" Joice yelled then her blade went missing. "What the...?" The four of the exclaim as Hay Lin missed her attack.

"Where is it hiding" Hay Lin asked taking coutious. "Will state quick" Cornelia said. "I can't find it. It's like it really disappeared in thin air girls" Will exclaim. "What! But how could that be?" Cornelia exclaim. "Be on your guards girls. She could be anywhere" Karalin advised. "You don't have to be cautious at all Kar. cause my tactik is to get rit of the weakest in the team and that means..." Joice said with a most evil grin on her face looking at Hay Lin.

"Look out Hay Lin" Karalin yelled. "My first target will be the cat. Suck it out Misdreavus" Joice said then her black blade right behind of Luna and attack it. "LUNA!" Hay Lin yelled as her blade is getting weak and her bit beasts was like being taking away. Then Will noticed that the moon had just appeared. "Hay Lin, used the moon light. That's your only hope" she said. "But it may cause a melt down for Luna" Hay Lin said. "Either that you will lose Luna" Will yelled.

"Ah! Alright then!" Hay Lin said then she look up at the moon. "It's just the matter of time before your bit beast is mine" Joice said looking very evil. Then she noticed that Hay Lin's body start to glow, "What the..?" she asked. "By the power of the Midnight Clan, I know summond the power of the moon light to enhanced Luna's power" she said then her body's glow went towards the moon and it came to a direct hit onto Luna's body which made Misdreavus bounced back.

"What the..." Joice exclaim. "She didn't used it did she? She could wear herself out" Cornelia asked. "But that's her only change. Come on let's help out insteadof juststanding around" Karalin suggested and she noded. Then the other blades that's still spining strongly start to circle the black blade that was in the middle. "What's going on?" Joice exclaim then she notice that Hay Lin's body and blade is glowing massively. "METEOR FALL!" Hay Lin said then her blade began to spinfaster and faster then is was heading towards Misdreavus.

"Now!" Karalin said then the two blade that was circling Misdreavus spin out of the way. "ATTACK!" Hay Lin yelled again then she join up with her blade and formed like a meteor charging towards Misdreavus. BOOM! A bright flash of light had blinded them all, "Did we did it?" Cornelia asked tyring to look into the light. Just then, in the middle of the light came darkness the swallowed the light with in. "What's happening? HAY LIN!" Karalin yelled.

"Oh no! Luna's rotation is dropping fast and ..." Will stop dead. "And what Will. Give us the spill" Cornelia shouted. "Hay ... Hay Lin is ... out..." Will said with shocked. The other shocked then look into the darkness that start to faded away. Will was right, Luna had stop spining and Hay Lin's lying there. "Hay Lin!" the others called the picked her up. "Hmph! This is too easy. I thought it would be a bit challenging though" Joice said brushing her hair.

"Why you little witch! Celibi..." Cornelia shouted then her blade start chatging up towards Misdreavus, "HOLLEN ROOTS! STRANGLE HER!" Cornelia shouted as her bit beast hand turn to trees roots and was now heading towards Misdreavus. "Like I said too easy" Joice said with a grin on her face. "Pull back Cornelia. She's had something coming up" Will yelled. "Too late. Black Mists" she said then her black blade start to spin around and made the dust on the ground fly up and they trun black, "Grab it in Mis." Joice said.

In the matter of second Celibi was gone in the black mist and Misdreavues's blade was above Celibi's blade. "What the ... AHHHH!" Cornelia screamed. "Cornelia!" Karalin called. "Some...thing's...squeesing me...AHHH!" she said. Then the black mists faded and Celibi was trapped among her own root that was not under her controlled. "Celibi's root ... Misdreavus's eyes is ...it's controlling the roots" Will said.

"I thought it would be the least hard to haddle this pest. But who know that when it's master is angry it would get out of controlled so easily" She chuckled evily. "Grrr! Artica! Wing frost!" Karalin ordered then her blade and bit beast start to charged towards the ghost like bit beast. "You think you can get me Karalin. Get her in also Mis." Joice said then her blade formed another black mists. "Oh no!" Karalin exclaim as she and Cornelia was surrounded in the mists in person with ther blade in it.

"Karalin, Cornelia!" Will exclaim. "Seadra, scan their heart rate now!". "Roger that!-...- They're still in there alive. But soon they'll faded away" Seadra said. "What!" Will exclaim the look up. The mists had once again faded to revealed that Cornelia and Karalin had been strapped among the wines that Celibi made earlier. "We're...fine" Cornelia said weakly. "They need our help!" Will said, "You ready for transmattion Sea?" she asked. "Oh baby! Bring it on!"Seadra said excitingly. Will quickly took out something behind her back and attach it onto her laptop. The placed her violet blade onto the machine, "Transmation begin!" Will said the her laptop start to glow and when it glow faded the beyblade's bit chip emerged a little picture of a sea dragon.

"I think I've tolerated enough. Is time to finish this" Joice said. "You forgot but me Joice. I'm one of the member also" Will said placing her blade into her launche. "You? Hahaha! What can you do? You don't even have a bit beast" Joice said chuckling evily. "That's what you think! LET IT RIP!" Will said as she launched she blade full time. "I'll crushed that beyblade into pieces. Misdreavus" she called then her bit beasts start to attack. But Seadra avoided it switly, "What the?" she exclaim.

"According to my caculation. Titanic wave at coordinate 43.20 rate about 3.4. GO!" Will celled the her blade start to glow and out come a seahorse like dragon and made wave from the pond water and was now heading towards the girls. "Attack!" she called and boom the water hit the blade and and unstrapped the girls and so did free their blades, "You girls alright?" Will asked as she help them out. "You don't have to used the wave right? Now I'm all wet" Cornelia state. "Better too to be strangle to death right" Will joked but the didn't found it amusing.

"Let's try formation triangle again" Karalin said looking very serius. "You're joking right Kar? We tried that at the firsttime and it didn't stratch that thing a bit" Cornelia said. "Cause that bit beast isn't like the ther materialze bit beast" Hay Lin said suddenly and the others looking at her with shocked. "Hay Lin! You're alright!" Will said looking surprise like the others. "Why wouldn't I be? Anyway that thing is accually a ..."

* * *

Back at the mansion, "No wonder both of you look a like" Max said. "Cause their twins" Ray said. "You didn't tell me that you have twin brother Tyson" Hilary said. "I can't even remember myself. But I thought you were with dad at his arceology exhibition?" Tyson asked. "That was Hiro not me. I did help dad a bit but then I decided to go traveling myself and learn more about this so call evil spirit" Jinson said. "Dad and I are the one that study on the scared four that your guys are holding" Hiro said pointing at the Bladebreaker as they hold them in their hands. 

"And the one I studied is totally different with what we have in our hands" Jinson said. "Wait! What do you mean by different?" Tala asked suddenly. "Well, as you can see that the bit beasts that you are now holding is a materialized once" Hiro said. "But, the evil spirits is not yet materialized nor will they ever. You see they are ghost like bit beasts" Jinson finished.

* * *

"WHAT!" The girls exclaim as they heard what Hay Lin said. "Ghost like bit beasts? But how could that be?" Karalin exclaim. "Ok this is getting way,WAY freeky. How on earth can a bit beasts be a ghost?" Cornelia asked. "The evil spirits that Jinson and Hiro was about to talk about today" Will said suddenly. "You're joking right. The boring topic that we didn't attended today?" Cornelia said. "Ah! Heads up!" Hay Lin said helping them duck Misdreavus's attack. 

"Wow! That was closed enough. So how do we defeat this so call evil spirit that we had in our hands" Cornelia asked. "Do you still remember the game we used to play when we were in high school? The one that's got to do with ghosts?" Hay Lin asked all of them. "Oh! You meant the "Hit a ghost for a prize" game? Yah! I remember that. I used to win it all..." Will said. "Wait what's a game got to do with what we have in our hands Hay?" Cornelia asked.

"Look carefully at Misdreavus and out bit beasts" Hay lin pointed out and they look at them. The bit beasts keep on attacking but their attack only went through Misdreavus. "Our attack will just go throught that thing without a scratch on it" she said again and they noded, "So what do we ussually do in this kind of situation in the game?" she asked. Then it hit them, "The energy with in" three of them said it unison and Hay Lin smiled.

"Right! All we have to do is to harnest our energy together and attack it at the sametime" Cornelia said. "But won't it be better if we just harnest our energy and sent one bit beasts and attack it?" Will suggested. "Will do have a point. I'll take up all the energy and attack it" Karalin said. "But you are as exhausted as I am Kar. We should sent Will go since she just launched her blade" Cornelia said. "Corny do have a point. I'll take the...". "No" Will was cut off by Karalin's answered. "Don't you get it. My phoenix is the only animal that can fly with the speed of light and I'm ready to do this for my team" she said.

"But...". "And that's the final decision I've made up" Cornelia was cut off also. Now Karalin is looking very determined to get down to business. Cornelia was about to talk again when Hay lin hold her back. "But..." she said. "It's no used. Now her eyes had filled up with the flame of determination and hatered. There's no way to stop her now" Hay Lin said. "Sigh! Alright. You ready girls?" Cornelis asked and they noded. "Seadra!" Will called and she dragon seahorse had turned into a ball of blue energy. "Luna!" Hay Lin called and her black cat bit beasts came out from her blade and turned into a ball of black energy.

"Celibi!" Cornelia called and her plant like bit beasts turned into a ball of green energy. "Artica! Ready to absord all the energy" Karalin yelled and the three ball of energy went into Artica's body. "What on earth is she doing?" Joice asked in surprised as the frozen phoenix charged up. "ARTICA! SICE ARROW!" Karalin shouted then her body start to glow. "What's happening?" Cornelia asked as they were blinded by the flash of light from Karalin's body. When the light had faded, Karalin was gone. "Kar-Karalin!" Will exclaim.

"Look! She had became one with her bit beasts" Hay Lin shouted as she pointed as Artica now have became stronger than ever. "This is just too easy. I can captured them all! Hahahaha!" Joice laughed evily then her eyes turned purple and Misdreavue was just floating there. "What is she planing?" Will asked silently. "She's not even a bit scared?" Hay Lin exclaim. "She will when we defeat her. Go for the kill Artica" Cornelia yelled.

"This is it Misdreavus. BLACK HOLE!" Joice said with the most ghostly like voice. Then her bit beasts turn into a ball of energy and start forming something out. "A black Hole?" Cornelia exclaim. "A black hole can sucked almost everything that was in it's way. Karalin retreated, Karalin!" Will called but it was too late for Artica to retreat. The Black Hole had now caught them all and another flash of light had blinded them. "Hahaha! I finally got what I want" Joice said chuckling evily. She was holding a black crystal on her hand.

The three girls gasps as their blade had stop dead and the bit chip was now empty. "How could that be?" Cornelia gasps. "W-we lost!" Will exclaim. "Kar-Karalin! Where's Karalin?" Hay Lin asked then she spotted Karalin on the ground lying there. They quickly approched her and picked her up. "Karalin, Karalin! Can you heard us? Karalin!" Hay Lin yelled and keep slapping her face. "You can safe your breath! Karalin's soul is right in the orb and I'm proud to collect it also! Hahahaha!" Joice said start walking away.

Cornelia can take all she can but this was too far. She clench her fist and was now charging towards at Joice. "JOICE!" she yelled as she was abut to punch her. She grin a bit then an explosion had occured in their area. "Amatures! Hahahahaha!" Joice laughed evily as she leave all the Anime-Galz liying there lifelessly.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: O.O Evil is coming! The evil team had finally appeared! What will happen to the Anime-Galz? Will they ever survived? especially Karalin? **

**Cornelia: And if you want to know, poasting in more review. That way may made her update faster.**

**Bladebreakers: Hey! Anyway, I'm kindda on a write block at the ending of this story, and if any on you readers got any ideas how this story should end, please review in and tell me or e-mail me. Well...**

**Cornelia: Hope you like the story and review in and tell her. Until then.**

**Bladebreakers: Hey! That's supposed to be my line, you meanie.**

**Cornelia: Well, you're just too slow! Hehehehehe! (Bladevreakers pounced on Cornelia and those two start fighting, again)**


	40. The Shark Has Been Beaten

**Bladebreakers: I'm dreadfully sorry for the late update. I guess that loads that's been packing up is pulling me down. I'm really, really sorry. "Bow, bow, bow"**

**Cornelia: Are you asking for mercy now my little writer? "Acting stupid"**

**Bladebreakers: Yes! I'm... Hey! You're supposed to be in bed. How did you? Argggg! "Sweatdrop and looking scared" AHHHHHHH! GHOSTS!**

**Cornelia: What ever! Let's just get on with the story shall we! And I think all of you readers know the disclaimers so I don't need to repeat. Let's get on shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 40: The Sharks has been beaten

Cornelia's pov: In her dream.

_Where is this place,_ I thought, _where's everyone? Where did they go?._ Then a flash of light blinded my eyes and a stilhouted person was in sight. I tried to take a closer look but the light was too bright. Then a very evil laughed was audiable. "Hahahahaha! I finally got what I want and even more. Hahahahaha!" the stilhouted laughed sounded like a girl. The she look at me and I was shouked to see that she was, "JOICE!" I exclaimed.

"This was just too easy" she laughed again as a black ord start to meterialized on her hand. I can see that our bit beasts was captured and I can't figured it out what does she means by 'even more'. "What the...!" I thought my eyes desieved me soI take another closer look. "Kar,Karalin? How could that be? Joice give her back right this insteant" I shouted as I chase after her. She turn around and right after she said "Amatures!" another bright light has blinded me again. "KARALIN!" I can heard my echo when everything turned black.

Back to reality: end of dream.

This place is so quite and yet noisy at sometimes. I also can smell the medicine thatI hate to drink when I was sick and other medicine. "Is she going to be alright"a girl voice asked. But who could she be? I can't quite make who that voice belongs to. "She stronger than any blader I know. She will make it" a boy's voice said. This time I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids was too heavy to be lifted up. I rest for a while and tried it again.

Finally on the next tried I managed to open my eyes a bit and seen where am I. "Look! She's waking up" the female voice said in an exciting tone. My vision was blur andI can't see who that girl was. "I'll cal the docter" the boy said then I heard the coor close loudly. But according to the excitment she just expressed I think it could only be, "Hay Lin! Where am I?" I asked weakly."Your in the hospital. You have been koma for two days now. We were so worried" Hay Lin said in relief.

"Oh! Aik!" I siad as the pain start to spread through my body when I tried to get up. "I think you better rest down. You are still injured. The docter will be with you in a minute" she said as she help lay back down on the bed. Just like she said, the docter really came in after a few minutes and he examine me for a while. Ireally don't like this feeling but what can I do? I'm too weak to fight back. "Thank god! She's will be fine after the report had came out to see if she need o stay for any recovery treatment." the docter said after examining me.

Then she pulled Hay Lin out for a little talk."You thirsty Cornelia?"a boy said with navy blue hair. I noded and he pass me a cup of drink. "Can I know who are you?" I asked after I drank the cup of water. "Oh! How rude of me. My name is Daniel and I'm a friend to Hay Lin" he said in a very polite way. It makes me think that he's not just a normal friend to Hay Lin. ThenI looked out at the window to see that Hay Lin looked very sad after what the docter had told her. She noded and came back in with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling Cornelia?" she asked. "very weak at the time. But I thinka little of rest will cure everthing. Hey! Where's Will and Karalin?" I asked scaning for them. "Will is out a few days ago and i think she would be hanging out with Kenny, Hiro and that jinson guy who appeared to be Tyson's twin brother" Hay Lin said with a laugh. "Ok! Now that's very weird. And what about Karalin?" I asked and sudden the atmosphere in this room turn from cheery to full with sadness. "Karalin..she...she..."

* * *

Normal pov. 

At the ICU, Kai was sitting beside Karalin who's now in a coma status. "Why do you have to do this Karalin?" Kai whispered. "I know you can heard me. Please be alright. I know that you are strong" Kai whispered again. Then a tear drop fall onto his palm. "It's funny! An emotionlees guy like me also would sheard tears" he said wipe his face dry. "I promised you that I will get your bit beasts back, and promised me that you will be alright" he said holding her hand.

* * *

Back at Cornelia's room, she's shocked at the news that Hay Lin had just told her. "No! It couldn't be! It couldn't be" she said. Hay Lin and Daniel look at each other in a sad expression. "Tell me! TELL ME IT AIN'T TRUE! Ah! I got to see her" she yelled as she try to get up. Hay Lin try to get her lay down, "Calm down Cornelia please! Your are still injured, please" Hay Lin tried but she was pushed back by Cornelia. "I have to see her! I have..to..see her!" Cornelia said weakly then she collaspe onto the ground unconsciouse. 

Before Hay Lin fall to the ground Daniel caught her, "Are you alright?" he asked in a very soft voice and help her up. She noded and went to help Cornelia back onto the bed. "Here! Let me help" Daniel offered and both of them work together to get her back onto the bed. "I know how Cornelia feels. I felt the same when I heard that the percentage for Karalin to wake up is small" Hay Lin said helping Cornelia with her blanket and tears start to rolled down her cheek. Then someone offered her a handkerchief .

"Thank you Daniel" she said accepting it. He smile at her, "Like I said, she will be alright. She thet strongest blader I've ever me" he said putting his hand onto Hay Lin's shoulder. They look at each other and smiled. Then somekind of rigntone rang up. "Excuse me! Hello!" Daniel said picking up his cellphone, "Hm...mm..mm, ok, I'll be right back. I'm sorry that I can escort you back Hay Lin. I got...". "I understand. I can go back myself. Besides, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" Hay Lin said and he smiled. "Give me a call when your safe at home ok" he said giving her a peak on her face then he left. When he left the hospital his soft expression had over turned became very evil, "You are just a weak woman who can't even defend your friend" he said with an evil grin on his face and he left.

* * *

Later that day, at a dim training room, there are blader traning in there and one of them is Joice. She's now at the corner overlooking her team-mates's training. Some where training themselves and some where beybattling with one and another. Then the dooropens and income a man in a scientist outfit. "Can I have your attention please" he said and the blader stop what they were doing and gather around him, "Firstly, I want to congratulate Joice for her mission to be a success" he said and thay all look at Joice. 

"I still don't feel like a winner until I bring the one who shattered my heart down" she said in an angry tone. "Ok! Secondly, we have managed to store all the captured bit beasts in their test-tubes. So the next team will be the Rotten Sharks" the docter said. "Why do we have to keep on battling other bladers when we already got what we want sir?" One of the bladers in cloak asked. "Well, my young blader, as you may have know that the Bladebreakers are unbeatable with just a team of beasts. So we must collect as much bit beasts as we can to launche the ultimate weapon that I have instore for each and everyone of you" he said.

"Now! Who am I going to pick to face the Rotten Sharks?" he asked himself as he look for a suitable blader. _Rotten Shark,_ thought a boy in cloak,Then another boy in cloak step out, "I'll volunteer to do it. My hands are itching for a battle" he said. "Hm! I think not! How about you?" he said pointing at the bot who just asked the question. "What him? He's still not strong enough to...". "I know he can do it" the boy was cut off by the docter. "So what do you think?" he asked him.

"I'm ready for this" he said then he walk up towards the docter. "Good!" the docter said the he snapped his finger and out come a black blade with silver attack rings, "Then I think this baby will help you out" he said handing him the beyblade. On the bit chip contain a picture of a skull. He clench his beyblade and left through the door. The docter grin a little, then another teen in cloak walk up, "You sure you know what your doing docter?" he asked. "Yes! And I think that this would be a battle of the centuries. How a younger brother defeat his elder brother's single handed" he said laughing evily. The he walk away. "Hmph! Why do I even care" the teen said then he return to his training.

* * *

It's nearly dinner time and everyone is now going home from a tiring day. Including the Rotten Shark. "Tadaima!(I'm back!) Man am I hungry" said Crucide who just came into the kitchen. He try to still a bit of the grub but was caught, "Wait till everyone is ready Crucide" Kennette said hitting his hand. "Ouch! Ok! I got it. I'll had my bath first" he said leaving the kitchen. (A/N: As you might have forgotten, the Rotten Shark is leaving near the harbour inside a deserted factary and thay managed to turned it into a comfy house. To them of course) 

Later that night when everyone was done with dinner, "Ohh! I'm so full that I can't eat another bite" Crucide said. "You better be, cause today is your turn to deal with the dishes" Kennette said. "What! Can't I deal it tomorrow, I meant when everthing is piled up then deal it together?" Crucide pleaded. "No! By then our home will be as stinky as a rubbish dump" Steve said walking into the living room. "Hmph! Fine!" Crucide said carrying the pile of dishes into the sink and start washing them. A few minutes later, Crucide came out looking all tired out. The hecollaspe onto the couch in front of him.

"Is it that tired to wash some dishes Cru.?" Kennette asked sweatdropping. "What do you think? For a working man like me got to do some woman's work" he complained. "Well it won't kills you right. Come on it time for some night training" Steve said as he stood up and followed by everyone. "Alright time for some good old beyblading" Crucide said leaping out from the couch. "Well, that did the trick" James said and they laughed.

A few minutes of walk towards the park was the least think you can see that they do it together. When they arrived, the whole park is deserted. It's like a haunted park. "Alright, Let's get this practicing get on the road" Crucide said. When he was about to set foot on the park, something flew right at him. He managed to avoided that thing but landed on the floor. "Are you alright Crucide?" Kennette asked as he help him up.

"Yah! Who the hell was that who launched a beyblade at people?" Crucide asked. _Hm? This kind of launching style...could it be_, Steve thought. The some footsteps was audible in the dark and outcome a boy in cloak. "Isn't it time for you to go to bed kid?" Crucide asked. Then the boy look up with those scary eyes, "You do know what time I sleep right, Crucide!" the boy said. "How on earth did you know my name kid?" Crucide asked in surprised. The boy just start to chuckle evily. "Come on spill it!" Cruscher said it angrily.

"I think Steve might got the answer, right?" the boy said and they all look at Steve. "Stop fooling around. We have been worry sick about you Jasper" Steve said harshly and they were all shocked. Jasper took down his top cloak to reveal his face."Jas-Jasper?" Crucide exclaimed. "How could that be?" James asked. "Yes! I know I ran away is a very bad thing to do" Jasper said sacastically, "But! Now I know that if I stay with you losers I'll never improved". "Why you littlle runt" Cruscher said ready to smack him down. Then he charged towards him but Jasper managed to avoide him easily.

"What the...?" they all exclaimed. Jasper landed switly a few steps away from Cruscher. "You see, now I have the skill like no other. And that's what I've achived from the team I now in" he said evily. "Hmm! I got your point. But I don't think you came here is to just tell us that, am I right little bro" Steve said. "Nope! I came here today is to..." he stop while taking out something from his back, "challenge youall and have what's belongs to me" he said positioning himself ready to launched.

"Well, if you want a challenge why don't you said so little runt" Crucide said position himself to launched, "I'll be your opponent" he said looking cool. "You! I think not!" Jasper said in a not-interested-tone. "Why you little...". "Then why not us three challenge you alone Jasper?" Crucide was cut off by Steve. "Now that's more like it. Even though I can beat you guys easily, but I'm going to have some fun before collecting the stuff that I want" he said.

"Hm! We'll see about that. Ken, you do the analyzing while we take care of this big show off" Crucide said. "You got it Cru" Kennette said turning on his laptop, "Now downloading Jasper's state. Ready to go guys" he said. "Are you ready for some good old beyblade lesson Jasper?" Crucide said. "I think I'm too good now to have some lesson." he said. The atmosphere that became very tense out and all of a sudden a cold wind blew at them. "LET IT RIP!" they shouted at the same time as they launched their beyblade.

"Let see how much you have improved, Black!" Crucide yelled then black went on the attack. Jasper gave a little grin and his black beyblade avoided the attack swithly. "What the..?" Crucide exclaim. "Then try this, Trashlik!" Cruscher yelled then it's trashlik's turn to attack. It went on its full force. "Oh! You really give it all you got Crush. Then I shall..." Jasper said then he rise his arm. What's he doing? He look so calm when he face all of us, Kennette thought as he type on his laptop.

Then Jasper's black beyblade's rotation speed rise. "Oh no! Cruscher retreat!" Kennette exclaim but it was too late. "Try this attck Crush, GRIM RIPPER!" Jasper shouted then his beyblade start to glow. "Trashlik, avoide it!" Crusher exclaim then his beyblade merely caught the attack. "You guys better watch out. Jasper's attack is to pick up each one of your weakness and attack it. Don't do individual attack" Kennette shouted.

"We got you Ken! Let's try our new move Steve" Crucide exclaim. "Alright! Let do this everyone" Steve said. "OH!" They all shouted unison. "On the left Black!" Crucide shouted the his blade started to glosw and out come a black panther. It roar fiercely and went to the left side. "On the right Trashlik!" Cruscher shouted and his yellow blade started to glow and outcome a black elephant. It trumped strongly and went onto the right side. "Stay strong Mightyena!" Steve yelled the his grey blade start to glow and outcome a ver fierce looking black hound. It howl fiercely and stayed atthe middle.

"What the heck are you guys playing at?" Jasper asked. "FORMATION TRI-ATTACK!" all three of the yelled unison. The three beyblade formed a triangle and attack at the same time. Now Jasper is cornered and was taking the attack fiercely. "Final Attack!" Steve yelled the Mightyena went on the last attack. "Huh!" Jasper exclaim then he took at attack head on. He fell back a few steps but his beblade is still spining. " What!" Crucide exclaim.

"After all those attack he's still standing!" Crusche exclaim as Jasper stood up. What have you became Jasper, Steve thought eyeing on Japser. "Ah! I see that you guys have improved. But it's time to end this. DUSKULL!" Jasper shouted and his blade start to glow. "What the...!" all of the exclaim. "Meet my battle companian, the Grim of death, Duskull!" Jasper said and outcome a grim with the cresent axe.

"It's a bit beasts!" Cruscher exclaim. "Huh! Guys better be carefull. That bit beasts poses some kind of energy sources" Kennette told them. "Energy sources?" Steve said. "It's time to finish this. RIPPER CUT!" Jasper shouted the his beyblade went on a full force to attack them. "Evade, evade!" Steve yelled but it was too late. A flash of light blinded everything. Jasper's evil smiled face was the last seen before the light totally blinded everything.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: O.O! Wonder what's going to happen to the Rotten Shark and will Karalin be up again. Well, if you want to know, review in. As much as you can, the more review the better. Alright, I getting cocky now. Do remember to review in and tell what do you think about this chapter. Until the next time. Bye!**


	41. Silver's Revenge Failed

**Bladebreakers: Soooo sorry for the late update. I'm really, really pack up with my work now a day plus my exam is just around the corner. I truely appologized for this late update. I want to thank all the reviewer that review in my story and the ghost readers that dodn't review in. Thank you all. **

**Haro-Haro:** I thank you for your encouragement.Well, here the update you wanted and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ghostymangarocker:** WEll, for starters, joice isn't from the Anime-Galz. She's just beeing manipulated by the evil spirit in her hand. The part about Jasper, you got it right. Well, from this few chapter onwards, the Bladebreakers will he hiding for now. This few chapters will be concerntrating on other teams excluding the Bladebreakers. But don't you worry, the Bladebreakers and Kai will be back in the story soon. And I advised you don't try to flirt with Cornelia. She can be a pain in the neck sometimes. (Cornelia: I heard that!)

**Deep Zero:** Ok,I see that you some ideas. Why not share it with me and the others. May be it will be a big help on the story. And here's the update you wanted.

**luvisgood:** Thank you fro the encouragement. Here the update you wanted and hope you willlike it.

**Bladebreakers: Well, that's about rapes up all the reviews. Hope you readers will enjoy this chapter and the story. Let's get it on.**

* * *

Chapter 41: The Silver's revenge failed.

Near the park, a certain two-toned was out for a midnight stroll. He was admiring the sky when a flash of light had caught his attention. "Huh! A bey-battle?" he gasps then he headed towards the light. Before he reach there the light had faded. "You guys are weak!" said a voice. As he went nearer to the scene, he saw that the Rotten Shark are having a bey-battle with a kid. He tried to take a closer look so he made his way up on the branches. "Jasper!" he gasps when he saw who the Rotten Shark are battling with.

"If...we are...weak, we...won't be standing...here now" Steve said phanting. "Please wake up Jasper. Don't you know that those creep that gave you this beyblade are just using you" Crucide said. "Yah right! Like I'm going to listen to this kind of craps" Jasper said as his beyblade start to attack the Rotten Shark's beyblade from all the angles. Mightyena, Traslik and Black are trying their best to fight back. But each attack thatthey made, Duskull managed to avoid itwithout a sweat.

"Why can't we match up with that thing?" Cruscher asked. "It's because of it's supersonic speed. It got somekind of magnetcore in it that reple each of the attack that you guys made" Kennette said as he keeps on typing on his laptop. "What! Then what shalle we do?" Crucide asked. "There's nothig we can do unless..." Steve said. "You can't Steve. In your condition is no good onusing that thing" Crucide said. "But that's the only thing we can do to defeat him. Cover me while I get charged up" Steve said looking determined.

"But...". "Steve's right. Now we can do is to hope that he doesn't over exhausted himself" Crucide was cut off by Cruscher. "Cruscher! Hmph! I understand. Let's do this, get ready Steve this will be our last strike" Crucide said as he and Cruscher's blade combine together. Up at the tree branch, the two-toned had overheared the conversation the Rotten Shark said. _Last attack? What are they up to,_ he thought as he keep watching them.

"You ready to be defeated Jas?" Crucide said. "On the cotrary, I think it will be you guys who will be defeated, DUSKULL!" Jasper shoted then Duskull went for a charged. "Cruscher!" Crucide called and he noded. "VORTEX DEFENSE!" both of them yelled unison the the two blade combined their power and surround Duskull in a vortex, "What the..." Jasper gasps. Duskull tried his best to escaped but the vortex hade kept him in., "What is this vortex?" Jasper exclaim then the other blade that was just spining there started to glow brightly.

"Now is it. EVADE!" Cruscher yelled the the vortex that captured Duskull in had vanish. "Go for it Steve" Crucide yelled. "NIGHTCRAWLED SLASH!" Steve yelled the he and his beyblade had emerged as one and was now going for the kill. "Dameda! Watch out for his attack!" Kennette yelled but it was too late. "Hmph! Baka!This is the time thatI had been waiting for, BLACK HOLE!" Jasper called and Duskull had turned into a black hole. Steve and Mightyena had been stuck right into that hole and vanish. Then the hole aimed for Black and Traslik.

"Oh no! Run for it!" Crucide yelled but it was too late also. Traslik and Black had been stucked into the black hole at the same time. "What! So that's how they captured the bit beasts" the two-toned whispered. "Our bit beasts!" they exclaimed. "I think the fun is over. The game is over" Jasper said then flash of light had blinded everything once again. "The fun had yet began Beybladers" Jasper said evily and an explosion had occured at the park that night.

* * *

The sun had rose up inthe early morning today. We saw a lot of people are getting out from their house and head to work while others are still having a nice jog at the park. "Pant, pant! Nothing feels...more refreshing then...a nice jogging at the morning" said Max whose jogging at the jog track. Then a group of people that was at the middle of the park caught his attention. "Huh? What's going on there?" he wondered the he ran towards the spot where a lot of people are gathering. 

He squese into the croud and see what happen but the croud keep on push him back. At last me managed to see what caught their attention and Max was shocked at what had happen here. A giant hole was formed right on the ground. "Excuse me but what had happen here?" he asked. "Don't you know? It's all over the news. A group of terrorist had appeared here last night and tried to hurt a little kid"a teen said.

"A group of terrorist? Hmm!" Max said then something glimming amoung the grass caught his attention. He approched towards that glimming thing and pick it up. He then start to ezxamine it. "Terrorist huh? I don't think so" he said then start to jog out of the park and back to the mansion. When he came back he saw that Tyson was chasing after John again. He sweatdrop as he walk into the garden shacking his head. "You stupid mutt. Give that back!" Tyson yelled as he ran after the ball that's in the dogs mouth.

Tyson managed to catch up to John and grab him by the tail then he tried to hold him back and he did. John did stop and look very angry at him. He was now showing his sharp fangs like wanted to kill him. "Err.. Uh oh! Nice doggie. Good doggie!" Tyson said in his shacky voice slowly walking backwards. John's look tells it all then he start chashing Tyson around the garden and tried to bite his pants. "HELLLLLLLP!" Tyson yelled as he ran for his life.

"That Tyson will never stop playing. Oh hi Max! You're back from your jogging?" Hilary said coming out from the mansion. "Yah! And I think Tyson Is having some exersive with John as well" Max said pointing at Tyson whose up on the tree and John tried to reach him."Sigh! Oh right, breakfast is ready. Everyone of us here had had it just left you. Better get to it before Tyson does" Hilary said. "Ok! Hilary, haveyou seen Kenny?" Max asked. "I think he's at the study room. Catch you later, bye" Hilary said walking towards the angry John.

"Well better had a bath before breakfast" Max said cheerfully then went into tha mansion and up to his room. A few minutes later, he came out fully dressed in his green T-shirt with an orange jacket over it plus a blue baggyjeans. He then approched towards the study room and open the door. "I said no one bother's me while I'm working" Kenny said. "I didn't know you got this rule Kenny" Max said the Kenny turn around to find Max by the door, "I need to speak to you Kenny" he said looking serius.

"Ok! What is it? Is it Draciel's problem?" he asked. "No! Did you heard the news today?" Max asked. "Oh you mean the terrorist terrorizing the park? Yah! What's is it got to do with our conversation?" Kenny asked. "I don't think that's done by the terrorist" Max said. "I thought of that too. Dizzi I need the loa-down" Kenny said start typing on his laptop. "Oh sure when it comes to work, Dizzi this, Dizzi that..." Dizzi said sarcastically. "Dizzi!" both of them said unison. "Alright! The hole that was done by the so call terrorist is accually done by a bit beasts" she said.

"A none materialize one" a familiar voice said. The two look at the door and found Kai standing there with one arm bandaged up. "Kai? How did you...? What happen to your arm?" Max exclaim as he notice it. "The explosion, and I think you have found the bit chip Max" Kai said taking a seat next to him. Then Max quickly took out the bit chip from his pocket. "It is a bit chip. But why is it empty?" he asked showing it to Kenny. "Max got a point. Unless the bit beasts...". "Been stolen after the match" Kai cut Kenny off, "And the victim at this explosion are the Rotten Sharks".

"Them? Why whould it choose them? Their not even the finalist" Max said thethey start thinking. "Hello earth to boys. I think it would be better to disguses this matter with everyone else" Dizzi said. "Dizzi got a point. Let's just stop here and gather everyone at the Carasin cafe" Kenny suggested and the noded in agreement.

* * *

At noon, the Silver Strikers, Blitzrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers are at the Carasin cafe for their little meeting and Kai told them all what he had seen last night. There were silents amoung them when they heard all this. "What do they meanby 'The fun had just begun'?" Tyson asked. "Well I think that they are aftering more of our bit beasts" Jillian said. "We know that Jillian. The problem is that we don't know who is their next target" Spencer said. 

"Their only choice are either us, Tala and his team or you guys" Max said. "There is one way to fine out" Came a familiar voice from the door. They were surprised to see, "The Saint Sheilds?" Blitzrieg Boys and Silver Strikers said together. "Ozuma!" Tyson exclaim. "Really Tyson, please stop that" Ozuma said. "Wait a minute! What do you mean that there's a way to find out Ozuma?" Haru asked. The Saint Shields grab some chairs and sat next the the Silver Strikers.

"We got a spy inside the Underground Training facility" Dunga said. "Spy!" Tyson, Max andKenny exclaim."Underground Training Facility!" Hilary exclaim little too loud that the fellows are now looking at her. "You heard of that place before Hilary?" Mariam asked. "Well, I'm not sure if it's real or is it a dream but I know that I've heard of that place before" Hilary said, "And there's a girl that help me out a lot there". "And what might the girls name is?" Tala asked sarcastically. "I think her name is Nicole Caskan" Hilary said.

* * *

At the evening, at the Silver Strikers's resident, Haru was laying down on the soft grass looking up at the night sky filled with twinkling starts. He then shut his eyes and slowly, some imejs of a little silver hair boy holding a little girl with short black hair running away from some hooded figures on horses.Then another imej appeared of the silver hair boy leaving the black hair girl with some village people. The girl was crying and try to chase up with the boy but she was hold back by the villagers. She was struggling also. "Onee-chan!" a voice appeared in his head. Haru then sit up with shocked sweating and panting at the same time.

"Think about her again Haru?" came a familiar voice behind him. "Yah! She keeps on going through my head Rox" he said. Then Roxanne sat beside him, "Do you think that Hilary's word can be trusted?" she asked. "Hmm! I think so. She discribe her so detailed. Do you think that what I did was right?" he asked. "What do 'you' think? Do you think is the right thing to do?" she asked. "I just don't know. I left her there is to hope that she would be safe from that crazy scientist but then..., I just don't know" Haru said sadly.

"I know she think that's the best for her. Don't worry Haru, Nicole is a big girl now. She can take care of herself" Roxanne said patting Haru's back. "Yah! Big enough to get herself into trouble" came a voice. The two quickly scan through thr place to see whose there. "I'm right here stupid!" the voice said and the two quickly look up and saw a hooded figure standing on a tree branch nearby. The situation there became tense.

"What's going on out here? I'm trying to...watch...a...show!" Jillian said popping her head out from the door. Then she notice that there's a figured on the tree. "It's been awhile Jillian" he said. "Da-Danial!" Jillian said in surprised. "What's taking you so long Jillian? Hm? You traiter" James shouted when he saw Danial. "What are you doing here? This place don't welcome you. Get lost!" Roxanne yelled. He then landed right in front of them. "Oh don't worry! I won't be hanging out at this damped place. I came here is on a mission" Danial said. "And what's the at stupid mission got to do with us?" Haru said. "Oh! It got loads to do with you guys and that's to get your bit beasts" he said. "WHAT!" they exclaim.

Meanwhile, around the corner of the Silver Strikers's resident, "Why am I got to delivers this to Jillian? Can't she do it herself" Hay Lin said with a sigh, "I'm still sick you know, hm! What kind of an excuse is that? bah nevermind. Quickly delivered this the better" she said with a smiled. Then the wall nearby burst open, "What the...!" Hay Lin exclaim then she avoided those chums of rocks swithly, "Man that was a close shave. Huh!" she sigh then she heard somekind of sound, "A bey-battle?" she said then she approched to see. She was shocked at what she's seeing, The Silver Strikers are having an unautorised beybattle.

"Well, if you want to have our bit beasts, you have to get pass them first, Aggron" James ordered than his metalic grey blade is not attacking the grey blade. But each time Aggron attack, it just repel back. "Grr! What defence!" James said. "Then let's see if he got the attack, Kirlian" Jillian yelled as she start to attack. Kirlian are now sticking onto Danial's blade. "What the!" he exclaimed. "It's the defence against defence. Let's see how long can that beyblade of your's hold, Danial" Jillian said.

"What! But how could it be him!" Hay Lin whispered. "But my dear, shaking you off is just too easy" he smirked then his blade start to move. "You're not getting away that easy, get him Kirlian" Jillian ordered then her blade went on maximum speed to catch up with that blade. "You think you got the speed?" he asked then his blade start to speed up and it make it impossible to catch up. "Ahhh! What speed!" Jillian exclaim.

"Then let's race, Rox!" Haru said and Roxanne noded. Both Suicune and Growlin managed to catch up with that grey blade. "Compressed mode! Go!" Roxanne ordered then both blade cornered him at each cornered and soon join up but Aggron and Kirlian. Danial gave a little grin and his grey blade pushed each and every beyblade that attacks it back. "Arrh! What power!" James said. "Yah! And let's see what you got for all this year's of training shall we, Shuppet!" Danial called then his grey blade started to charger towards Aggron.

"Watch out!" Jillian yelled then Shuppet went disappeared. "Wh-where did it gone to?" James asked then he start to look around for Shuppet. "I'm just right ABOVE YOU!" Danial yelled then Shuppet reappeared from above and attack. "Arrh! RS-Gear Activated!" James yelled then his body appeared some kind of light that protected him. Shuppet was pushed back. "Ooh! Looks like you guys did install the RS-Gear" Danial said, "But will it do any help" he said again giving an evil look. Then his blade went on the attack again.

"I can take on anything!" James yelled, soon enough James's started to glow and outcomes Aggron the dinosaur bit beasts. It roar mightly. "Come on Shuppet!" James yelled again and this time Shuppet really go for the kill. Aggron and James was pushed back at the same time by the intensive energy that Shuppet exploded. "Now let's finish this big loaf, Shuppet, Surround and kill!" Danial yelled and his grey blade went for it again. But this time it was block by a pink twister and Shuppet was knocked back. "What the...!" he exclaim.

"You alright James?" Jillian asked as she came for his aid. "Jil! How did you..." James asked as her blade are now like a shield protecting Aggron. "Is just a new technique that I've have been practicing on and I see that Shield Twister did the trick. "Don't be so happy yet Pink Bon Bon, Shuppet can destroyed this shields easily" Danial said and Shuppet keep on attacking the twister. "Better get back up, the twister can't hold on much...Ahhh!" Jillian yelled as she and Kirlian was pushed back. "Jillian!" James yelled.

"Well, I see that she's not any better than he is" Danial remarks, "Now let's see what you got shall we?" he said pointing at Haru and Roxanne. Then Shuppet went after Suicune and Growlin. With an inch, Shuppet managed to catch up with Growlin and is now grinding it. "Arg! Don't let down Growlin!" Roxanne said as she's fighting back. "We'll see how much you can take" Danial said with an evil chuckle. "Growlin!" Roxanne cried then Suicune came in to lend a helping hand. "What the...!" Danial exclaim. "Sui-Suicune! Haru" Roxanne exclaim as he help her up.

"Don't forget that we are a team" Haru said. "Don't forget about us Roxanne" came a voice from behind. "Jillian? James?" Haru exclaim. "Like you said Haru we are a team and we will fight like one" James said. "But will you...?". "We can take what ever he throw at us" Roxanne was cut off by Jillian and they all smiled at each other. "Are you guys done singing the friendship coral yet? I'm getting bored and tired at here" Danial protested.

"Let's get on with this match, together" Haru said. "OH!" Roxanne, Jillian and james said together. "Good! No matter how many there is I still will beat you" Danial shouted. "We'll see about that, launched them now!" Haru yelled. "KIRLIAN! AGGRON! GROWLIN! SUICUNE!" all four of them yelled at the same time and their blade started to glow with inmense of power and outcome the four bit beasts roaring fiercily."Now we are getting somewhere, SHUPPET!" Danial shouted and outcome a transparent bit beasts.

"That's a...". "An evil spirit!" Haru exclaim. At the side, Hay Lin had seen it all and was shouked, "Danial! How could you!" she whispered sadly. "Now lets see what your little toy can do up against my pal here, Shuppet!" he yelled then Shuppet went from defence mode to offence mode. "Let do this everyone" Roxanne yelled and they all noded in agreement. "POWER STRIKES!" all four of them yelled and they bit beasts had combined their power and attack as one. Then Danial gave an evil grin and his blade stop charging.

"This is just to easy. Shuppet!" he said. "What the..." Roxanne exclaim then she realised something is going really wrong. "BLACK HOLE!" Danial yelled and shuppet started to take shape of a black hole. "Haru look out!" Roxanne exclaim as she pulled him back. "ROX!" Haru exclaim and a falsh of light had blinded everthing.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: O.o. What's going to happen to the Silver Strikers? Can Roxanne stand that hit? And will Hay Lin find out the truth about Danial? Or is Danial evil to it's core? If you want to know then keep on reading but don't forget to review. Maybe the more review the faster I'll update the next time. I'm really sorry for this to be late.**


	42. The heart is still there

**Bladebreaker: I'm back and I'm very, very sorry for this late update. Pease accept my humble appology. I'm so sorry.**

**Cornelia: Blah blah blah! Let's get on with this before I turn to an old lady alright girl. First, review.**

**Jen48845:** I thank you for your review and here the update you wanted. Hope you will enjoy it.

**ghostymangarocker**: Hehe! I think she will understand. (Cornelia: I'm not a ghost alright! I'm just a character that's been imagine by this fellow) Alright aleight! We get it! Will Rox make it alive? That you will have to find out on the further chapter. I thank you for your review and hope that you will keep on reading this crappy story. Hope that you will like this chapter.

**Deep Zero:** I think you for the idea but i don't really like to copy others idea but I think i can twist it a liitle to fit the soty that is if you don;t mind. Your story is gitting better and better. You keep up your good work while I keep mine alright. Hope that you will like this chapter.

**luvisgood**: I thank you for your review and here's the update you wanted. If you want to know what's coming up you have to keep reading then.

**Bladebreakers: Well, I think that's about all of them. I also thank the ghost reader that have been reading my story and didn't review in. I thank you all. **

**Cornelia: What ever! Let's just get on with the story alright.

* * *

**

Chapter 42: The Heart is still there

It was a cheery morning at the New York Beyblade U. Each and everyone was very anxiouse to know their result for the day of recieving their diploma is near, very near. Some very gossiping who or which team will be the new star of their U. They even start a bet between the finalist that make it through. But mostly they voted the Bladebreakers because they were the three row wining team in the world championship. But the oddest thing is that all four team that had qulified as the finalist didn't attend school since the last tournament between the Silver Strikers and the Bladebreakers.

That's because each and everyone of them are not into themselves these days. The Anime-Galz had lost their bit beasts in a beybattle with Joice and one of their member, Karalin, is still unconsciouse in the hospital. The Rotten Shark, they aren't in the finalist, also lost their bit beasts in a beybattle with their youngest member, Jasper, who had disappeared awhile ago and had reappeared to challenge them. Their leader, Steve also known as Jasper's brother, had locked himself up in solitare and refused to eat or talk to anyone. The Silver Strikers too had lost their bit beasts in a beybattle with their formal team member who had betrayed them. One of their member had been unconscious since the battle last night.

Footsteps was audiable from the hallways and soon some figures was seen under the dim light of the hospital. It was the Bladebreakers and the Anime-Galz. "Guys!" Jillian said as she saw them coming. "How is Haru's status?" Tyson asked in a worried tone. "Haru's fine but Roxanne's isn't that lucky" James said. Everyone was confused then they look into the window to see that Haru was sitting beside the unconsciouse Roxanne that was lying on the bed. "What happen last night?" Ray asked.

:Flashback: 

A flash of light had blinded everything. When the light had faded Roxanne's body was lying on the grassy floor shacking. "ROX!" Haru called as he went for her aid. Danial's blade flew back into his hand while others had stop spining on the ground. "Hmph! A bunch of amatures" he remarks cooly. "Why you little..." James growled as he charged directly towards Danial. With a easy swing Danial knock James onto the ground. "James!" Jillian called as she help him up, "you alright!" she asked and he noded. "It's the best that you think before you leap big guy, or you might end up dead" he said before leaving throung the broken wall.

"Why? Why Danial?" came a shacky voice beside the wall. He turn around to find, "Hay Lin?" he said. Everyone look shocked when they find her standing there. "W-what are y-you doing here?" he asked. "What am I doing here is not important. The improtant is that you lie to me" she growled. "W-w-what are y-y-you talking about?" he asked pretending like nothing had happen. "You told me that you never beyblade before and you were new here. But now..." she said. "I didn't lie to you. I am new here" he said.

"Forget it Danial, I want you to tell the truth" Hay Lin growled. "Hm! Find! You want the truth then here's the truth. I used you to find where the Silver Strikers resident are and the secrets in beating the Bladebreakers. But you know what, I wrong that you might give any information to me and futher more, I never like you" he said. Tears start rolling down her cheek. "What? Start to sheard crocodile tears? I won't take it" he said then Hay Lin look up at him with her scarest look. She then punch him by his stomach and when he bend down she punch him by his chin making him landed on his back not far away from her.

"Now listen her Danial Kushu, I Hay Lin is now ditching you and DON'T you DARE to show your face here again" she growled then went to help Roxanne. "Fine! But heard this, the all mighty Night Teens will rise and conqure you all" with the last words he disappeared.

:End of flashback:

"What does he mean by all mighty? Is there something yet to come?" Haru asked as he look at the unconscious Roxanne lying on the bed, "What do you have to go and do something that dangerouse? It's not worth it" he said as a tears had just fell from his eyes. "It's worth it Haru" someone said as it just had enter. Hary turn around to find that Jillian was the one that said those words. "What do you mean it's worth it? Do you want Roxanne to die Jillian?" Haru growled. "I didn't mean that. I think by reading this you would understand everything" Jillian said as she hand an envelope to Haru. Haru took the envelope, open it then read it. He was shockedthat what was written in the letter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blitzrieg Boys's resident, it was quite and peacefull. Yet, it is strange. Thsi place was suppose to be filled with mysteriouse atmosphere instead of peaceful and quite. "Quit fooling around and launch an attack" Tala growled. Well. I think I spoke too soon. At the backyard, the Blitzrieg Biys are having and intense training. Their backyard was suppose to be filled with lots of training acquirement, but it seems that everything has been torn to bits. Then a flash of light had blinded everyhting and when the light had faded three beyblade was visible and was grinding each other. 

"You call this attacking? That's pathetic I want to see the real power that you all harnesed all this time, now!" Tala growled. "If you want the real power that I'll show it to you, Flyborg!" Bryan yelled then his silver beyblade start to glow and outcomes a blue falcon, "Stroblitz!" he yelled and his falcon bit beasts went for the kill. Tala gave a grin and wolfborg avoided it's attack easily. "What the...!" Bryan exclaim. "You need more speed Bryan" Tala remarks. "The try this, Seaborg!" Spencer yelled then his blue blade start to glow and outcomes a yelleo whale bit beasts, "Stramalyu!" he yelled then is the whale bit beasts turn to charged up towards Wolfborg. "You need more that that to take wolborg down Spencer, Wolfborg!" Tala yelled and out come the russion snow wolf with ice wings on it's back, avoided it's attack easily.

"Why you, Bryan, let'sjoin force to defeat this big show off!" Spencer growled. "You got it big guy, Flyborg!" Bryan called out. "Seaborg!" Spencer called then the two bit beasts emerged became one, "FINAL ATTACK!" the two blader yelled and both blades attack at the same time. "Hm! Wolborg! NOVAE ROG!" Tala yelled and Wolborg are now charging towards the two bit beasts and beyblade. When the three beyblade had made contact another flash of light had blinded everything. When the light had faded the bit beasts had disappeared back into their blades and the beyblade had stop spining, all three of them. The bladers are now lying on the floor exhausted.

"That's...the power...I want...to see!" Tala panted. "You are...the hardest...coach...I've ever encounted!" Bryan remarks "Thanks...for the...compliment...Bryan" Tala said and they all start laughing. (A/N: Looks like they do have a happy time when no one is seeing) "Come on! We still need to clean this place up" Spencer said. "What?" Bryan exclaim. "Spencer's right. This place is a mess and the acquirement also need repairing too" Tala said. "Alright, alright! I got the message. Hmph! I can't believe thet we finally get away from Boris also got to do out own chores" Bryan crused. "Well, that's a living, is it not? You just have to get over it Bryan" Spencer said throwing him a broom. "Alright! Sigh" Bryan sigh then he and the rest of the Blitzrieg Boys start to clean up their yard.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mysteriouse laboratory's training room, beybladers were training with the mecanial launcher and some were battling among each other. And at the special training room, there are four blader in there. Two was battling amoung each other while the other two was just sitting there spectating the battle. "Finall attack!" both blader yelled as their blade went for the kill and two blade went back to their owner's hand. "Man, the Silver Strikers are an easy target" Danial said as he keep his beyblade back into his pocket. "You said your opponent is a easy strike what about mine? My brother's team is just a pack puppies. Get it _Dog_ bit beasts but act like puppies?" Jasper tried to joked but his friends don't quite get what he means. 

"You sure make up some lame jokes Jasper" Danial comented. "Yah! Well, I'm just still a kid alright" Jasper protested. "Kid? Look at yourself Jasper. Your the same height as us do you know that" Danial growled. Then the two teen start to glare at each other. "Alright, alright break it up guys" Joice broke them up, "Will you two quite acting like babies here. We still need practice" she said with a sigh. Then she left the two thats still glaring at each other and towards another boy sitting by the bey-dish, "Hey! Want a battle?" she asked. The teen look at her then he just got up and left with out a word. "Hm! How rude" she remarks.

Meanwhile outside the training room, the scientist that's in a white cloak was waiting for him, "You ready for you final training?" he asked the teen that just came out from the training room. He noded and followed the scientists into another room. When he enter, the room was filled with test-tubes that was once empty and now are filled with a kind of energy ball, "Gasps!" the teen gasps when he saw all this. "Are you shocked to see all this bit beasts that we have collected so far my young blader?" the scientist asked. "Bit Beasts? You mean all this energy ball is the bit beasts that they have faught for?" the teen asked surprisingly.

"Yes! All of this had been tamed and are now under study but just three are not" the scientist said. "Three?" he asked. "Follow me and you will understand" he said and he and the teen went further in the room where three large test-tube was placed. "What the!" the teen asked. One of the test-tube was filled with blue hound and another ond was filled with a fire hound that was still struggling to get loss. "What's all this?" he asked. "As you can see, this two hound bit beasts are as tough as their owner and won't give in. We have tofine a way to tame them first" said another scientist that was studying them.

"Ah! Professor Gideon, nice to see that you're still on duty" he said. (A/N: This gideon isn't the Gideon that's in the show) "Why wouldn't I! I can see that you have brought a visitor" Gideon said looking at the teen in cloak. "Tomo!" he greeted as he bow politely. "Pleasure! As you can see, the two hound has weaken for now. I believe that it won't be long before we can get therm to cooperate" Gideon explain. "That's a good news. But what about the phoenix?" the scientist asked as he and Gideon and the teen look at the last test-tube that's filled with a blue phoenix that was hugging a human girl.

"Well, we tried to seperated that soul from the bit beasts but as we tried the bit beasts itself is getting weaker if we do so" Gideon said looking at the clip board in his hand. "But can we used for the upcoming match?" he asked. "Yes! It's suitable for the upcoming match and I think there is someone that we can used to test it out first" Gideon said with an evil grin that make the teen in cloak confused._ Hmm! Someone_, he thought. "You mean the girl in the training room? Sure why not? We have been training her since we found her" he said evily.

"Alright then! Get her ready for the test and get the bit beasts ready for it too" Gideon ordered and his men do as they were told. "Come my young blader, we have to get ready to see her in performance" he said as he lead the teen away from the lab. A few minutes later the young teen and the man in a white scientist cloak enter into a battle stage with a huge stadium stated in the middle on the room and the stage was inside a giant tube. And on the battle stage was a girl with raven hair standing in there facing the mechanical launcher that was setted up with testing blade. One of the scientist walk up towards her and hand her a while blade and she setted it in the launcher. "Don't just stand there, sit and enjoy the performance" he ordered and the teen did as he was told.

"Ready to begin testing anytime docter" one of the scientist that was on the computer said. "Alright! All system go. Launched all the testing blade at her right now" Gideon ordered and the scientists that was on computer duty did as they were told. Then all the mechanical launcher launch the testing blade at the same time. "Launch it now Nicole" Gideon ordered and the raven hair girl launched the white and it started to attack. "DESTROY!" she yelled and the white blade started to glow in light blue and in a mire seconds, all the testing blade was destroyed. The teen gasps at what he had seen down there. The white blade went back to it's owner's hand. Then a sudden clapping was heard and the teen look at the man that was sitting beside him who was the one clapping.

"Marvelouse! It's just wonderful Professor" he said as he stood up from his seat. "I thank you for yout compliment sir" Gideon said as Nicole was just right beside him. "Sir, the beyblade" Nicole with a clod voice as she place the white blade onto Gideon's palm. "Ah! Yes! You may hev a rest now Nicole. I'll asked my men to get you on your training our alright?" Gideon said and she bow and left the stage excoting by two guard. The teen keep on staring at Nicole until she disappeared from the hall way. That girl look familiar. Have I seen her before? the teen thought. "Excuse me sir, may I be excuse. I'm kindda tired for training today" the teen asked. "Why of course! I can't have my top-blader went sick can I. But before you exit, I want you to look at the state on the Blitzrieg Boys. Now come along, I'll talk with you later on the two hound alright Gideon" he said. "As you wish sir" Gideon said with a bow.

* * *

Later that evening, Nicole was on duty to stroll on the hall way to see who's out of bed. When she pass by the training room, she head that something or someone was recking in there. Who's still training in there at this time of the night, she thought. Then she decided to have a look and walk into the training room. Whan she enter the training room she found out that all the equitment was broken by some sort of weapon and the place was filled with smokes. Then she heard something was coming and she quickly armed herself with the launcher set up with her dark blue blade. When the smokes start to clear out she saw who that was. "It's you!" she said in surprised. 

A few minutes later, both Nicole and the teen with a cloak climbed out from the roof. "Here, let me give you a hand" the teen said as he help her out from the opening. Nicole got hold on his hand and he pull her out from the opening and settle down beside the opening. "Wow!" Nicole exclaim. The teen look up at the sky and see what Nicole had seen and he was amazed be the twinkling sky. It was filled with million and milloin stars. "Yah! Wow!" he said. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful sky, William?" Nicole asked. The teen was shocked at someone totally stranger to him know his name. "How did you..." he asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Willie. I'm Nicole Caskan, one oh the villager in the Saint Shields Clain" she said. "You mean you were the one that..." William stop at his point. "Yap! And I can see that the paint works. If not, you won't have such delicate raven hair, like me" Nicole said acting like she did him a favour. "Oh yah! Mine is better that yours and thanks a lot on the paint too" he said sarcastically as he took off his head cloakand knock her head playfully and laugh. Then silents filled the surroundings while they enjoy seeing the stars. "I will be one of them, tomorrow night is when I thruly became one of the Night Teens" William said.

"Yah! But you can make a different if you can take control of the bit beasts" Nicole said. "Yah! Like you said, If" he said. Silents fell once again. A cool breeze start playing both hairs as the moonlight shine them. "What's your purpose in joining this team William?" Nicole asked suddenly and he gave her a confused look, "I mean look at Joice and the others. They join the team because they want revenge. What about you. You are much too kind to and vengence" she remarks. "Hm! That's where you were wrong. I was blinded with love and hatered when the professor handed me the beyblade" William said. "So your were not the one that wanted to join the team?" she asked. "Wrong again! The professor endsure me that if I join the team, I can get what I want. But now, I don't think I can trust him" William said as he look down.

"Well, still can quite can't you?" she asked. "Hm! Why don't you quit instead of being manipulated here?" he asked. "Well, I tried and I failed loads of time. Now what i want to do is to see my brother again" she said looking up at the stars. "Hmm! You mean oneof the brother in the clain?" he asked."No! I got a brother that left methere for my safety, but I guess I was just liek him too stubord to listen to anyone" she said with a slight giggle. "And who might this stuborngirl's brother is?" he asked playfully. "Hey! Who are you calling stuborn. His name is Haru Caskan, But i douhg that he's still alive" she said. "Well, either I've been seeing things or he might still be alive" William's wordgave Nicole a surprised. "You mean, you have seen him?" she asked excitedly. "Do you thing your brother has silver spicky hair and always carry a funny launcher? If it is, then he's still alive" William said.

"He's alive! He's alive! My brother's still alive" she sobbed. "You alright Nicole! Did I said anuthing wrong?" Willian asked comforting her. "No! No! You have tell me whatI want to heard in ages. But I won't be seeing him anymore" she said with another sob. "Huh! Why's that?" he asked. "After the new beyblade is fixed and seccessfully tested by me, I'll be no used to the lab and I'll be disposed from them" she said sadly. "WHAT!" William exclaim. "It's no big deal. They have disposed at least more than you think. I think I'll be last they will be disposing" she said. "I won't let this happen" Willaim said stading up. "What are you intending to do? You can't stop them on what they have plan" Nicole said. "May be i can't, but I won't let one of my fellow villagers get disposed like this. I'll get you out of here" William said pulling her up from her spot.

Then bot teen jump down from the roof and are heading towards the edge of the place. "Where are we going William? We can't possibly get out of here with out beeing seen" Nicole said. "Normal exit yes. But I found a way that's won't be detected. It's just around the corner" Willaim said as he keep on pulling her to the edge of the fence. Then they came to a halt and Willaim start searching for something. "What are you looking for Willaim? There can't be possibly and exit here" Nicole said. "Found it! The exit is over here" he said as he pull off some vains feom the wall revealing a dog hole. Yap! A genuvian dog hole. "You mean you want me to...". "This is the only way out. Your brother is staying near the housing estick. Once your out go and find them and hide from other strangers alright" William said. Nicole start to Crawled out from the hole and ending outside the Underground. "What about you Willaim? Aren't you coming with me?" she asked. "I can't. My body has been plamted a tracking signal. And if I follows you will be in trouble. Don't worry I'll be alright here" Willaim said. "Alright then. Just don't let your kind heart being poluted by evil alright" Niclo said her last word then she took off on her way. _I will not let you down my friend. I will take controlled of this power in staed of it taking over me_, he thought as he walk back into the trainig facilities, _Until the next time we meet, I will be a different person, Tyson. I will beat you.

* * *

_

**Bladebreakers: Well, that's for it for this one. If there's any spelling or grammer mistake I'm really sorry. Please review in and tell me what you think about this chapter alright. i'll try to update sa fast as I can in between my exam break alright. Until then, Bye! **_  
_


	43. They have lost?

**Bladebreaker: Firstly, I like to thank all the reviewer and the readers who read this story. Since the story is nearly to then end, I'll answer all the review at the very last chapter. I sincerly thanks all who review and read this story. Lets not wait any longer and get on with the story shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 43: They have lost?

Along the silent alleyway, where no one was in sight, a figures dashed pass a water puddle on the floor. It seems to be in a hurry. "Pant, pant, pant" she panted as she keep on running.She finally stop under the light post. It was a raven hair girl. "Damn it! Where's the housing estate?" she crused. She look around again for some direction then she ran again. Hurrying up the steve road to uptown, she finally came to the housing estate that she was looking for. "Yata! Found...it!" she said weakly. Then her version starting toget blur and she fall to her knee. "What's going on? I can't fall sick now, not until I found his house" she said as she drag herself up and start walking. Her version became very blur and soon she can't hold it anymore and fall to the ground. "A...ni...ki!" she said. Before she black out there was a voice around her. She couldn't make it clear who it was and she didn't care then.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a special training room where it has nothing but a giant computer and a tubed beyblade stadium in the middle. In the tubed stadium, a beyblader is getting ready to launched a beyblade. A couple of people are around the tubed stadium looking over at the testing. "Are all system go?" Gideon asked a scientist. "Yes sir!" the scientist asnwered. "Alright! Fire the...". "Professor, proffesor!Nicole has escape from the training facility" one of the guard bashed in and cut Gideon off. When Gideon heard the news, he went bazared. "WHAT! Get the searching crew and search for her" Gideon ordered. "I think not professor" a man in white cloak said and Gideon look at him confusedley, "By ordering the searching crew to find her is just a waste of time" he said. 

"But sir, we need her to test out our new beyblade weapon" Gideon said. "I think another skilled beyblader can replace her don't you think so professor" he said giving Gideon a scary grin. "Ye-yes sir! Hm! Then who do you have in mind sir?" Gideon asked. "Tell me, is Sableye ready for testing?" he asked back. "Yes sir! But I still don't understand why must we fully materialzed that evil spirit sir?" Gideon said. "You well get it soon once we get on with the testing my friend. Under my ordered, replace the beyblade that William is holding to Sableye" he ordered. "But sir, this may cause his personality to change totally" Gideon explain. "That's what I want. Now do it" he spatted. "Ye-yes sir!" Gideon reply in feared and get on with his duty.Then the man in white cloak turn to look at the young beyblader in the tubed stadium. _You will filled the power that I once promised you William, you will get what you desired, for me,_ he thought with an evil smiled

* * *

Nicole's povs. 

Huh! Where am I? Am I in hell? It's sodark in here. Hm! I must be in hell since it's so dark. "Do you think she'a alright?" someone said. Hm! Who said that? Could it be the grim, but it's a female voice. "I think so! Her fever has passed out already" another one said. If she the grim then he must be her assitance. But why are they heeling me? "Come on. let's go out and let her rest in peace" he said. Ah wait! I want to asked where am I? I heard the door open up and close up again. Can't they hear me calling them? Can't they see that I'm awake? Ah! No wonder that can't heard or see that I'm awake, My eyelids are still closed. She metally smiled.

I slowly open up my eyes and only saw the white ceiling and some sun rays fighting to enter the room that was closed by the thick curtain. I try to sit up but I think I was took weak cause I can't pull myself up. So I stay lying on the bed, but where am I? This isn't like hell or the place where the grim would stayed. Where am I? Then I heard the door open up again and I just look at theshort hallway to see who had enter the room. The footstep got closer and closer, and it turned to be a girl in black or should I said raven hair girl. "I see that you are awake. How are you feeling dear?" that girl asked me. " I'm fine but who are you and where am I?" I asked as she sat beside my bed. She seems nice but you can decided on how they look and jump to conclusions, that's what brother thought me.

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Jillian and this is my home, or should I said my friends and I live together. Here, put this termometre under your tougue" she said as she place the termometre inmy mouth. "My na...". "Tat, tat! You shouln't talk when a termometre is in your mouth Nicole dear" she cut me off and I was shocked. How could she know my name when I didn't even tell her yet? I don't havean identity card yet. A few minutes later she took the termometre out of my mouth, "Hm! Your feveris gone now. You should rest more, I'll bring in some breakfast for you alright" Jillian said as she walking to the door. "Wait! Ho-how did you know my name?" I asked. "Well, you can said I got psyche power" she answered me with a giggle then she went out. Psyche? I thought that's just a myth?

Normal pov.

Jillian came out from Nicole's room holding a cup with a termometre in it. "How is she?" asked ateen that's right in front of her. "Eik! You don't have to scared me like that do you. 'sigh' Her fever is gone and I'm thinking of making her a bowl of porridge for her. Well, if you want to see her just walk right into this door. Your not affaird, are you?" Jillian teased than theteen walk away. "Hm! He's acting weird today. Well, onto the kitchen" she said to herself. "Do add some carrot and leeks. That's her favourite" he said as he disappeared in the hallway. "That's more like a brother. Hm! I think we still got some carrot in the fridge" Jillian said walking into the kitchen.

Later that day at the hospital, Haru had just came into Roxanne's room bringing a bouquet of flower with him. "How are you today Rox?" Haru asked as he place the flower by the vase and took out the dead ones, "I see that you have improved a lot since my last visit. Tell you a good news, Nicole's back and she's as fit asa fittleor maybe fitter" he said as he set the new, fresh flowers into the vase. He then sat at the empty chair that was next to the bed, "I really hope that you can meet her Rox, really" Haru said as he rest his temples on his knuckles but there were no reaponds from the motionless Roxanne that was lying on the bed. Slowly, tears start falling from his cheek, "Please Roxanne, please open your eyes. The whole team needs you to train with them, they have been slacking off all this time without you. I need you. I...I don't know what...what I'm doing now. Please, tell me what to do" Haru cried. Just then Roxanne's finger got some responds.

* * *

Back at the Underground Training Facilities,then tubed up bey-stadium is now fulled with energy source that was releasedby a purple energy ball. "How is his heart rate?" Gideon asked. "He's getting weaker sir. I think he'sgetting tired" one of the scientist reported. "Hm! I see! What do youthink sir?' Gideon asked the man in white cloak."I said we let him tried a bit more. Once he got controlled on Sableye and materializedit, he will be invinceble" the man said. "But sir, he will be tired out" Gideon said. "Hm! Turn on the microphone, I want to talk to him" the manordered and Gideon did as hewas told. 

Inside the tubed bey-stadium, William is struggling very hard to gain controlled of his beyblade. His controlled. _I know I can do this. I don't want to end up like the others. I want to fight this battle my way_, William thought. Just then, "William, Wiliaim can you hear me?" a sound said by his ears. "Sir? Wh-what's going on? Ahh!" William asked. "Don't lose controlled William. I know you can controlled that thing. Do you remember whatI promised you?' the man asked. "Yes sir! Ypu said if I do as you asked I can get what I desire" William said. "That's right. But you are not doing as I said" he said. "I don't get what you mean sir? Ahh!" Willai asked as he avoive the sharp cut from the wind. "You are notaccepting this spirit are you? Or do you just affaird to be declined again?" the said. Just then some flaskback when Hilarydeclined his love towards her and asked to just be friends. Just then Joice came in holding her beyblade with her, "You call sir? Huh?" she asked. _Wh-what's going on? _she thought as she saw Willian in the tubed stadium.

"You are affaird aren't you? Well, I guess you were a talented blader but I guess I was wrong. I'll call off this training right nowbeforeI regret for loosing...". "No!" hewas cut off. "Excuse me! What did you just said ?" he asked. "I said no! I' not affaird of being declined or anything. I jusy want to do this myself and I can win back the heart of the one I love" he yelled as his eyes was burning up with flames. "Ahh!" Joice gasps as she heard those words._ Co-could it be him,_ she thought. "If you say so then show me what you got to tamed this beast and materialized it William if you want to get what you DESIRE!" he yelled. "AHHHHHH! YOU ARE MINE SABLEYE!" William yelled as the purpled ball of energy cover him up. "WILLIAM!" Joice shouted as a flash of light has blimded everything. When the light had faded, the whole tubed bey-stadium was destroyed even the super computed has short curcuited.

"Wi-William!" Joice said in a shacky voice. Willaim look up and his once Raven hair has turned into brownish blonde and his eyes look deadly. "I feel the POWER!" William said as he swing his arm. "You are ready for the final test. Joice, assemble all the member of the Night Teens in the training room right now" Gideon ordered. "Ha-hai!" Joice said as she ran out of the computerized training room and into the hallway. "You ready William?" he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. "You bet I am Gurmay. And I smell some fresh meayt also" Willaim said with a clod voice that can freeze one's heart. "Not right now! We still need the last eliment before heading towards our pray" he said. "Hn" was all his reply.

A few minutes later at the training room, "What do you think this assembly is about?" Jasper asked. "How sould I know. Joice is the one who call us here" Danial said then both of them look at Joice. "Don't look at me like that, I just follow orders" Joice said. Just then Gurmay and william had enter the room and they all bow before him. "All rise" he said and they did what they were told, "I know you are all puzzeled that why I've asked you all to assemble here, am I right? Well, the purpose is to see if William is ready to join our team as captain" he said. "What!" Danial exclaim, "You got to be joking sir. He's just a newbie and even he join our team, he's not worthy to be the leader" Danial said.

"I got to agree with Danial here sir. If by skills, we are all above him" Jasper said. "Settle down. I know ou will all disagree with this so I have settle this with a bey-battle. The three of you using the beyblade I gave to you versus William alone and that makes 3 against 1 and if he won all three of you..." he stop. "Puh! if he win all three of us then I'll accept him as the team captain" Danial said. "Well, in that case is agree am I right?" he asked and they all noded, "Then let the games begin" he said. A few minutes later ther three of them, that is Joice, Danial and Jasper, was at their position to battle against William alone. All four of them position themselves and wait for the countdown. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the computer call the shout and all founr of them launched thair beyblade at the same time and landed on the stadium at the same time.

"Ladies go first, Joice" Jasper said. "If you wish. I won't go easy on you William even you look ao cute. MISDREAVUS!" Joice yelled and her blade start to glow and charged towards Willaim's blade. "Hn! Too slow" with that his blade avoided Misdreavus attack swithly and attck it back. With one bang, he sent Misdreavus flying out of the stadium. "Ahh!" Joice gasps. "Girls is always weak. Now is my turn, DUSKULL!" Jasper yelled then is was his turn to attack, "Get for the kill!" he yelled as Duskull speed up to attack. "Hn! Pathetik" with that, Willaim's blade avoided Duskull's attack swithly again with a bang, Duskull was out. "And that left you. I'll let you attack first" Willaim said as he look at Danial with his cold and emotionless eyes.

_What power, he isn't the William he used to be,_ Danial thought then he look at his two team-mate who was kneeling down to pick their beyblade. "How could this be?" Joice asked. "Duskull! Lost...!" Jasper whispered. _Well, no matter what or who he had become, I'm not going to let him tolerate with my team_, Danial thought again looking straight at William's eyes. "Bring is on William, SHUPPET!" Danial yelled as his blade start to glow inmensively. "Now this is what I'm talking about. Show your true form SABYELE!" Willaim shouted and hos blade too start to glow inmensively and when the two beyblade collide with each other a huge power source was let out and a flash of light had blinded everything.

* * *

The day flew by light the speed of light and before anyone had noticed it, the sun had already setted. "Well, if you guy need any help on Kai's status, don't forget to call us alright" Bryan said escorting the Bladebreakers out to the porch. "You got it and I hope your plan will work Bryan" Ray said. "Trust me. Kai pissed off the most is that someone always asked his the same question" Bryan said. "Well, hope it's true. Well call if we need anything alright. Bye" Tyson said as he lead the way back to the mansion and Bryan was accually waving at them to say goodbye. Once he closes the door, he quickly head to the Research room where the others are now. 

"Got anything yet you guys?" Bryan asked as he enter the room and sat in front of another computer and start typing. "Not a glinch. The Abbey satelit hasn'tlog on any oftheir trail" Spencer said. "It seems that the satelit only can log on them when the evil spirit let out their inmensive power. Cheack this out" Tala said showing them something. Spencer and Bryan gather aroung Tala's side, "Hey! Isn't this what happen at the park and the Silver's home?" Bryan asked. "Yes! When they start to battle or practice, the satelit will got them targeted. The thing that I don't understand is that why all this time they didn't let that power out yet" Tala said.

"Since you mention it, the satelit didn't get on anything at all at day time" Spencer reported. "It seems that where they are now is surrounded with somekind of forcefill that replies the red sensors that came out from the satelit" Tala said. "Hm!" was the only answer that tala let out. "We might as well keep searching then" Spencer said. Tala and the others get on with their research to fine the exact location of their enemies. _Why didn't they let the power out? Don't they need to practice, to train or anything?_ Tala thought.

Just then, Bryan's computerlog onto something "Hm? It seems that the satelit has log onto something guys" he said. Then, Tala and Spencer leap up from their chair and went foward to Bryan's computer. "It seems that they have finally came out from their burrow" Spencer said. "But there's something strange about this. Just a sec." Tala said as he start typing on Bryan's computer. Bryan and Spencer look at each other with a confused look hanging on their face."What is it Tala?" Spencer asked. "Bingo, just as I thought" Tala said suddenly. "What is it?" both of them asked. Tala gave a disgust look and then he and the pther Blitzrieg boys head out of the house.

Later that night the Blitzrieg Boys had arrived at the entrance on the park. It was really cold at night and this is just what tala love the most. But this time he don't look happy but angry and show his tiny fangs. "I don't get what you mean Tala? They want to challenge us?" Bryan asked. "Yes! And they have set up the perfect lurs for this too. Look!" Tala said pointing at a bey-stadium that was at the middle of the way. "What the? This isn't here the day before" Spencer said. "That's the point, is it not" said a voice from the dark. "Who goes there?" Bryan yelled.

"Oh you don't have to shout Bryan-kun. I'm just in the dark where people feared the most, including you" he said again in a cold voice. "Why you! Where are you and who the heck do you think you are?" Bryan spatted. "Like I said, I'm in the dark where everyone feared the most" he said. "Oh now I see. You are a coward to even faced the light" Bryan said. "Such a fiesty one yet so comman. But i'll forgive you and show myself. This challenge won't be anyfun without seeing each other, am I right, Tala?" he said then he walk out from the dark and took off the top cloak that cover it's face. "Wi-William?" Bryan and spencer exclaim. "I thought that sounds familiar. I guess you have join the Night Teens?" Tala asked suddenly and Spencer and Bryan look at him in their surprised look.

"Tala, you truely are the leader of the Blitzrieg Boys" William said. "Quit with the crap and what's the meaning lurring us here?" Bryan shouted. "Ok! I'll cut with the intro and get this on with. My mission here is to get your bit beast" Willaim said holding up his beyblade. "Ha! You got to be joking?" Bryan laughed. "Yah! At your level right now, you won't be abel to defeat us" Spencer said. "We'll see who beat who when he start this battle or are you guys just too coward to lose?" Willaim treaten. "Why you liitle runt" Bryan growled. "I can't stand it anymore either. Just give us the permission Tala and we will creamed him. Tala!" Spencer said looking at Tala who's glaring at William all this time. Then a cold wind blew by making the atmosphere around tense up.

"What do you want from us William?" Tala said it in a cold voice. "Are you death or something Tala? i said My mission here tonight is to get your bit beasts" Willaim said in a very-easy-to-get tone. "Are you too coward to face me Tala or are you just wating for the right time?" Willaim said. "Why you...". "Alright then! If you want to have our bit beasts you have to fight for it" Tala cut Bryan off. "It will as easy as pie. Shall we begin?" Willaim asked positioning himself. Followed by Tala and the others. "Hm! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP! They call the shot together while launching their beyblade and all four beyblade landed on the ground at the same time.

"I'll take the lead, Flyborg" Bryan shouted as his silver blade charged up but he was called back, "What is it Tala?" he asked looking furious. "I want this battle to end in one shot" Tala said. "What!" Spencer and Bryan asnwered looking confused. "We still need to find their hideout and we don't have time to play around with this amature here" Tala explain. "Alright then! Then let's used that attack" Spencer suggested and both nodede in agreement. "Are you done yet with this discussion? I'm getting bored here" Willaim said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready guys!" Bryan said and they noded. Then each of their body started to be serrounded with each aora. "FLYBORG, SEABORG, WOLBORG!" they summon their bit beats at the sametime and outcomes a falcon, a whale, and a russian wolf bit beasts. "Amazing, but not much!" Willaim commented. "We'll see about that, group attack" Spencer said the all three bit beasts join up their powers. "SNOW STROM CUT!" they yelled then they blade start to form a snow strom with razor by it side.

"This is just too easy. Sableye, BLACK HOLE!" Willaim yelled then his beyblade too start to glow and outcome an evil spirit. With a glimse of it's look it puff up and formed a black hole. "Oh no! Pull back everyone!" Tala shouted out but the forced was too strong and their sttack been pulled closer and closer. "It's no good Tala. We need to split up" Spencer called and with a nod their attack split up into three individual beats. "We'll see if you got that speed. Night net!" Willaim called and the black hole came out a net and caught the beasts. The beasts start to struggle lose then the net released an electrick wave that paralysed the beasts and pulled them in. The Blitzreig Boys can do nothing to safe their beasts. Soon, when the beasts are captivated, "I see thatI have won. But don't worry the loser have their prizes too" Willaim said holding a crystel ball on his arm.

The Blitzreig Boys blades had stop dead on the ground and their expression filled with anger. "Let not keep the losers waiting shall we. Sableye..." Willaim said. Meanwhile at Kai's mansion, the Bladebreakers are still up in the living room discussing about something, including Kai. Then a sudden flash of light broke their discussion and they rushed out to the lawn to see what or where the flash is the light. "It's at the town park" Hilary said. "Let's move!" Kai said then they quickly hoppen into a car with Kai driving the wheel. Whent they got to the scene, they quickly got off the car and got into the park which was covered by dust.

As the move futher into the park, they saw three motionless body lying on the ground. They quickly went and help but Hilary saw a figure standing there putting back on the cap. Hilary couldn't make out who that was with the dust surrounding the area. "I'll be back for you Bladebreakers" Willaim said in acold voice. Then Hilary remember the voice and called out, "WILLIAM!". Willaim look back at Hilary with surprised look the with a soft smile, "I'll come for you when everything is done Hilary" With that he disappeared in the night leaving Hilary's tears rolling down from her cheeks.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Well, here's the update. I know that this chapter is crappy cause, I don't really know hos to write the Demolition Boys in action. So do for give me. Please review in and tell me what u thin. I'm so sorry for any spelling and grammer mistake. (Bow. bow)**


	44. Getting Ready

**Bladebreakers: I'm sorry for the late update. I thank all who review and reads this story. Here's the update that you all have requested. Hope you like this long chapter and it may get crappy also. please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Getting ready.

Ray of sunlight is now fighting its way into the patient room which contains three patients on each bed. A navy hair boy is sitting down resting his head on one of the bed. Meanwhile outside at the hallway, two teens had fallen asleep on the benches. Another one is sitting cross-legged, asleep, on the floor. Faded footsteps were heard down by the hallway approaching the boys that's still asleep. The one that's sitting on the floor heard the footsteps and he quickly woke up to see who it was. When he open his eyes, a girl's face was right in front of him. Surprisingly, he wasn't surprised at all.

"Morning Ray! Wet towel?' she asked handing him a wet towel to wash up. "Thanks Hilary! What about you?" Ray asked while wiping his face. "I'm done with it. Breakfast is down by the cafeteria. I see that these two are still sleeping" she said still holding another three towels. "Yah! They look really tired when they slept last night. What a minute, you said breakfast?" Ray asked. "Uh-huh! I've bought them and left it at the cafeteria" Hilary said with a smile on her face then she looks into the patient room window that's behind her and sighs.

"He look really depressed last night, isn't he?" Ray asked looking into the patient room window. Hilary nodded, "I felt sorry for them and Tyson. I can't imagine that William would do such a thing" Hilary said as a slight tears rolled down from her face. She tried to block it from Ray's keen eyes, but Ray has already noticed it. "You … alright there Hilary?" Ray asked. She quickly wiped her tears and look at him with a smile, "Erm! I'm fine. Ah! Looks like Tyson's up. I better hand him this towel. Oh and yes! Here's Kenny's and Max's" she said handing Ray two more wet towels then went into the patient room. Ray looks her as she walk into the dark room giving Tyson the wet towel with a smile and both start talking.

"Hope she's alright" ray whispered to himself. Then he heard someone moans then he turn around to find that Kenny and Max are awake. "Morning sleepy heads" Ray said with a soft chuckle. "What's so 'yawn' funny?" Max asked and look at Kenny. Kenny too start to chuckle when he look at Max. "Come on guys. What's so funny?" he asked again but this time he looks at his reflection on the window. He gasps when he saw his hair was a mess like a cat just finishes playing with its yawn ball. He quickly straightens his hair, "Ha-ha! Very funny guys. Thanks for the morning laugh" Max said then he receives a wet towel right on his face, "Hey!" he said like a little kid. The two start to chuckle again. Kenny also receives his wet towel with a nice catch.

Then Hilary came out and heard them chuckling, "What's so funny guys?" she asked. "Oh nothing big! Hehe!" Kenny said straighten his glasses. The once happy atmosphere suddenly changes became gloomy. "How are Tyson and the others?" Max asked in monotone. "Tyson's still upset what William had done to Tala and his team-mates. And Tala and his team-mates still lying there with out any responds" she reply sadly. Silent fell for a moment when ray broke it up, "anyone hungry for breakfast?" he asked. "Alright! I need to get one for Tyson also. Come on" Hilary said then she starts walking away. She stop when she noticed that Max and Kenny weren't behind her and Ray, "You two coming?" she asked smiling. Max and Kenny then stood up and follow them to the elevator.

When they passed by Karalin's room, they saw Kai was still in there sleeping peacefully sitting next to Karalin with his hand cross on his chest. Ray stops and followed by the others. "What is it Ray?" Max asked then he and the others look into Karalin's room. "She had been in here for awhile now" Hilary said with slight depressed in her voice. "And still n o responds at all?" Kenny asked and Hilary shack her head as her answer. "But the doctor said that she's still alive, just in coma" Hilary said. "I'll see if Kai wants to join us for breakfast. Meet you guys in the cafeteria later" Ray said. "Alright! See you later!" Max said then he and the others leave Ray behind. When they reach the elevator and went in it, Hilary pressed the close button and the elevator start to raise them up to the cafeteria.

"Ding! 12th floor. The cafeteria" the elevator said right before the door swing opens. Hilary asked Max and Kenny to find a place to seat while she gets the meals for everyone. Two of them nodded and Max found a seat of five next to the window. Kenny took out Dizzi, the laptop, and start typing it. "Morning Chief! Morning Max!" Dizzi greeted them. "Morning Dizzi! Can you link me up to today's news?" Kenny asked "Sure! This will only take a few moments" Dizzi said start to download the link. "Why do you want today's news for Chief?" Max asked. "I want to see what they will report about last night's incidents" Kenny said.

"… another part of the park had been attack last night at the Beyblade U park downtown. It is believed that it was the same group of terrorist that had been out destroying government property. Now let's heard what the sergeant had to say about this" said the reporter. "We may believe that the terrorist may strike again. So I warn all citizens to stay alert at all times and do not worry too much. I have scattered the entire officer we have to capture this group of terrorist" said the sergeant. "There you have it folk. Straight from the boss itself. But be warn, all citizen have be stay on their alert at all time. Now let get thorough with today's traffic…". "Well that's a dud!" Dizzi said shutting down the news. "You said it Dizzi" Hilary said placing the tray of food down on the table.

"Mmm…! Noodles, my favorite! Now where did I place my sauce?" Max said searching his bag pack. "Here you go Kenny, Breakfast with egg and toast" Hilary said handing the plate with egg, bacon and toast to Kenny, "Chinese set for Ray and Breakfast special for Tyson. Hope he will be himself when he saw this" she said pointing at the pack up. "Hope he will. Do you think that Kai will join us for breakfast?" Max said recapping his sauce and places it back into his bag pack. "Nope he won't" said a familiar voice from behind. All three of them turn around Ray. "Hm! When you talk about the devil it always appeared" Max said. Ray takes a seat next to Hilary. "Here Ray! Chinese set breakfast" Hilary said handing him the tray of food.

"Thanks! I'll be buying a take away for Kai. Anything on the news today Kenny?" Ray asked then helping himself to his breakfast. "Yes! It has no different with the previous ones anyway "Kenny said. "But we must stay alert though. Officer is out to petrol the city more often then usual" Hilary said. "Where did you get that scoop Hilary?" Max asked. "I … kindda hack into the police schedule lately and I witness a few patrolling car around our housing estate" Hilary said laughing nervously. "Oh! Wait a minute, could you rewind what you said just now" Kenny said. "Before the patrolling car that is" Dizzi adds on. "I hacked into the police schedule?" Hilary said.

"Oh that what I thought you said" Max said then everyone eat their breakfast. Then they realized what Hilary had said and chocked, "YOU WHAT!" they shouted and the cafeteria worker looked at them. They blushed a bit then look at Hilary. "Do you know how dangerous it is to hack into the police schedule Hilary?" Kenny asked. "I…". "You could have been caught and put into custody" Max cut Hilary off. "I…". "Don't you ever do that again little missy. You could have gotten yourself into trouble" Ray cut her off again. "I…". "And us into trouble too" Dizzi cut her off also. Hilary's now shrunken to no smaller than an ant.

"I'm sorry guys. I just want to help out by finding some information about Dr. Van Gurmay" Hilary said giving them the puppy eyes. "Hm…! We can't stay mad at you for a second" Max said. "Yah! But don't you ever try that again Hilary. It's too dangerous" Ray advised. "Uh huh! And leave the computer work to a genius. And did you find any information about this so call doctor?" Kenny asked "Zero! It seems that there's no such name on the criminal list" Hilary said. "Well then, I think I better be off now if I want to get info about this so called doctor" Kenny said. "I need to send this pack up to Tyson also" Hilary said. "Same with me" Ray add on, then all three of them stood up and left the table and left Max all alone there. "What about me guys!" Max asked.

* * *

At the very moment, at the Underground Training facilities, the Night Teens are now doing some training schedule by Professor Gideon himself. While each member are battling one another, the professor and their couch, Dr. Van Gurmay, are closely monitoring each and everyone of them in the monitor room right above them. Let's have a closer look shall we. Down by the training room, we can see that a bey-battle is going on intensely. Joice's beyblade, Misdreavus are now having the upper hand over Jasper's beyblade, Duskull. "Come on, show more back bone Jasper. Attack me with all you got" Joice commanded. "I'm … trying. But you're just too fast to catch up. Slow down will ya" Jasper asked while his blade are now being attack from all the angle you can imagine with high speed by Misdreavus. 

"No enemy's going to slow down for you to make an attack Jasper. Try to pick up your pace by calling your bit beasts" Joice advised. "I'll give it a try but I'm not going to like this. DUSKULL!" Jasper yelled then his blade start to speed up and glow then outcomes a grim. "This is just too sweet. MISDREAVUS!" Joice yelled then her blade also start to glow and Misdreavus a ghostly creature emerged from her blade. "Are you recording this entire Professor?" Dr. Van Gurmay asked. "Yes sir Dr.! But will this do any good?" Gideon asked. "Oh it will! A lot I might presume" Gurmay said as an evil smile appeared on his face.

The battle below had turned intense to a whole new level. With the final attack called by both bladers, a heavy dust had cover up the entire training room and activated the sprinkles. When the dusts and smokes had cleared out, both bladders are lying on the ground with their beyblades close to them. The other two members of the Night Teens went to help their member. "Are you two alright?" William, their leader asked as he helps Joice up to her feet while Danial help Jasper. Both nodded then sweep the dust of their cloaks and clothes.

Just then, some clapping is heard from the entrances of the training room and incomes Dr. Van Gurmay and Professor Gideon. Each night Teens member bow to show their respect to their coach and professor. "Both of you did great my young blader. But you need some advised on attacking and defending my young Jasper" Gurmay said as touches Jasper on his shoulder. Jasper looks up with fear but it disappeared when his coach smiles at him. "I think Joice would be the right instructor to guide you through, am I right Joice?" he asked looking at Joice. "Yes sir! I'm honored!" Joice said as she bows to her coach.

"Right! The training for today ends here. Have a good long rest and we will continue with the training tomorrow" Gideon ordered as his men escort the teens out. When the door had closed, Gurmay's ones happy smiling face had overturned into an angry expression. "Is … there something … wrong sir?" Gideon asked. "Something wrong? Can't you see Gideon? Those worms are no where near to beat the Bladebreakers" Gurmay bellowed. "But sir we still got the captured bit beasts. With their power extracted from them, I know we can…". "If the blader itself is not strong enough, it won't be powerful enough to vaporize those happy go lucky bladders" Gideon was cut off by Gurmay. "Ah but sir you forget about something" Gideon said suddenly.

"Hm! I see that you have something up your sleeve professor!" Gurmay said looking interested and evil. "Oh! Is just something I like to call it the tranquilizer Gear" Gideon whispered and it seems that the working machine had blocked all the hearing. When Gideon's done, an evil smile had appeared once again on Gurmay's face, "you are truly and evil genius Professor Gideon" Gurmay said. "Hm! Yah I know! Well, I think I better get back to the development sector to produced more of this in order for the young bladders to test them on" Gideon said as he and Dr. Van Gurmay walk out of the training room and down the hall way. "And I think it's the time to sent out the challenge letter to our little opponent" Gurmay said evilly and he and Gideon laugh evilly down the hallway.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident and it seems that the Blitzrieg Boys are recovering fast and they will be able to leave the hospital today. When they had paid their bills, they walk out of the hospital to find the Bladebreakers are waiting for them by the side with a rented van. After a few minutes of the ride they finally reach their first destination. Tala and his team member got off the van and start to unloaded their luggage from the van. "Thanks for the ride guys" Bryan thanked them. "It's no big deal. You guys want to train this noon?" Tyson asked which received a smack on his head from Hilary, "Hey! That hurts!" Tyson wined. "Then you might want to received a much harder one from me Granger" Tala spatted while giving Tyson his scariest glares. "Uh no! I guess" Tyson said nervously. "Well, I guess we might be off now" Ray suggested. "Have some rest ok you guys" Max suggested as he closes the door and wave good bye. Until the van disappeared from their sight, the Blitzrieg Boys walk into their home. 

"What's the matter with you Tala? Why are you acting so weird today?" Bryan asked. "Yah Tala! The Bladebreakers are just being nice to help us. Why are you acting like they want to hurt us?" Spencer asked. "Haven't you not known that we are now powerless" Tala asked. "We know! But that doesn't mean that we can received any help right?" Bryan asked. Once they walk into their living room, they saw a figure standing facing the sliding glass door. The Teens quickly drop their luggage are get armed with their launches and beyblade. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tala asked. The figure turns around and looks at them and they gasps to see who it was.

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers had reached their second destination, Kai's mansion. "Here should be enough. Thanks a lot driver!" Max said as he paid the driver and closes the door. By the time they reach the front door, a servant opens the door and welcomes them home. Tyson, Max and Ray went straight to the garden and start their usual training while Kenny continues his research to upgrade his team-mate's beyblade. As for Hilary, she's at the back watching the others train and playing with John. A few minutes later the head servant came around the back to give the Bladebreakers an urgent letter. "If there's nothing else, I'll be at on my duty young masters" she said and she disappeared into the house.

"Who do you think would send us a letter like this?" Max asked. "I don't know but let's open it and find out" Ray suggested. They all nodded in agreement and quickly Tyson rips off the top of the envelope and start reading the letter. They were shocked to see that this was no ordinary letter. At the very moment, Kai's still discussing a matter with the Blitzrieg Boys at their place. "We can't manage track them down" Bryan said. "It's seems that they got some kind of protective shield over their base to block us from tracking them down" Tala stated. "Hm! Have you guys tried with the underground detecting?" Kai asked.

"We have tried that already but it was useless" Spencer said as he came in with four glasses of drinks. "I think that this might interest you a lot" Bryan said suddenly and the others look at him with hesitation, "I found out that not just us who are tracking down our old doctor" he said. "Your point is?" Spencer asked. "There are others who are also looking for him besides us and I know who. The Silver Strikers!" Bryan said.

The next day, the Bladebreakers had gather up for a group meeting out by the garden for all of a sudden to discuss about the letter that had arrived yesterday. "Have you found out that who sent the letter?" Tyson asked. "No clue! I've study it the whole night and I still can't fine anything out of this letter" Kenny reply. "Did you check who the writer is?" Hilary suggested. "Yap! But it really make any sense at all" Kenny said as he took out the letter and hand it around. All of them took a turn to read the letter but all they got nothing. "Let see! It said 'Night teen's couch'. Who the heck is that?" Tyson asked. Then the group starts to thing.

"It's Mr. Velvik and his team" said a familiar voice. The group turn around to fine the Blitzrieg Boys. "Tala?" Tyson said. "What are you guys doing here?" Ray asked. "Shouldn't you guys be resting?" Hilary asked. "We have rest for quite awhile at the hospital alright" Bryan said. "And we don't need anymore" Spencer said. "Ok! Then what are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked. "To give you guys the information that we have found out about you upcoming match with the Night Teens!" said another familiar voice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Underground, "How are their training?" Gurmay asked. "They have just started sir" one of the scientists said. "Ritual training begin, now" another scientist said right after he push the start button. Right below the survey room, all four Night Teen's member dressed up with proper accessories such at goggles, glove and headset that's wire up with the monitor, started their training. "We have selected just the right Bladebreakers member to go against our monster killing machine Gurmay" assured by Gideon who just enter the survey room, "We will be victorious as long as they remember the attacks and defenses that we have collected by our past matches" he said. 

"Oh I think they will be just fine when their bit beast it the one whose in control" Gurmay said as a wide evil smile appeared on his face. A few hours later, "Alright kids! Take five before we return to training" Gideon said. "Finally! I'm pooped up from this training" Danial said. "Anyone one a treat at the cafeteria?" Joice asked. "You bet! Let's go!" both Danial and Jasper said together and start walking towards the door. Joice was about to reach the door when he notice that someone was missing. She turn around to see that William was still fixing some minor mistake with the gloves. "Darn it! Why won't it come off!" he cursed. "Here, let me help you!" Joice said lending a hand.

After a few seconds of taking and putting the equipment back to the shelves, both Joice and William make their way to the cafeteria. "Hey! Just now, back there. Thanks!" William said. "It's no big! Your glove had a few snitches that's unfix that all. Come on before the guys finish all the food" Joice said dragging William along. _This feeling! Could it be her? But I thought…_, William thought while Joice was still holing his hand. Finally they made it to the cafeteria just in time to get the scraps. "Hey! You guys didn't wait for us to start!" she growled. "You guys are just slow poke that's what" Danial said and both start to glare at each other.

"I'm buying some drinks" William said as he left the other two to keep on their staring. "I'll have um…" William told the cashier. Back at the teen's whose still arguing. It seems that it's going to be a cat dog fight if no one stops them. "Will you two stop that already? Act at your age already" Jasper said suddenly. "What ever! A lady like me will never argue with such a low life" Joice said as she flung her hair right at Danial's face. "Why you little… Let me at her!" Danial protested and was about to attack Joice when Jasper hold him back. "Hm! What a low life!" Joice said. Then when she saw William by his back, _Could that be? But I thought he's already…? _Joice thought as she keep on staring at William's back until. "Joice, you alright?" William asked. "Huh! Uh…yah! I'm fine!" Joice said.

"Attention to all Night Teen's member. It's an urgent call to assemble all Night Teen's member at their training room right away. I repeat…" the guard announces. "Come on!" William said as he drops his drink and he and his team-mates ran back to their training room. "What … seems to … be the … problem sirs?" William asked as he catches his breath. "Ah! So nice to see that you all can make it in time" Gurmay said, "Oh! It's nothing much. I just wanted you lot to test out this new and improved beyblade" he said as he took out an ordinary beyblade to show them. "It's just an ordinary beyblade to me sir" Danial said.

"You think so? Why don't you give it a try and give it all you got alright Danial" Gurmay said as he hand Danial the beyblade. Danial took the beyblade and set it up onto his launcher and head to the nearest bey-stadium. "In 3, 2, 1, Let it rip" the computer count down then Danial and the mechanical launcher launch at the same time. "We'll see what this baby got. Attack!" denial shouted. It was an ordinary beyblade until it starts to glow with immersive power, "Wh-what's going on? _BANG!_ AHHHHH!" denial shouted as his body caught the intensive power and landed on the ground. Everyone was shocked at first then they were impressed.

"Well, how do you like it kids?" Gideon asked. All three of them look at Gideon with their mouth wide open. "Su goi!" Danial said as he begins to stand back to his feet, "Su goi! I've never felt this much power before" he said excitedly. "Good! From now on you will be practicing with this beyblade until you can master its power" Gideon said. "And when you have succeeded in mastering this beyblade, I got some new toy for you all. So practice hard my young bladders" Gurmay said. "Sir yes sir!" They answered him. When Gideon and Gurmay exit the room, Gurmay was smiling evilly when he left the room.

Meanwhile back with the Bladebreakers, it seems that a lot have gather up at their garden. The Silver Strikers, Saint Shields, Anime-Galz, The Blitzrieg Boys and even the Rotten Sharks. It seems that there are discussing about the same matter and with the help The Silver Strikers, Saint Shields and the Blitzrieg Boys, they finally managed to put the puzzle together. "So you see, the Night Teens, or should I say Dr. Van Gurmay wanted to gather up every single bit beasts in the world and use it for world domination" Nicole said. "Wait a minute! Can this little girl's word be trusted? I mean we don't even know her?" Tyson asked.

James was about to pounce Tyson for good but he was stop by Nicole herself. Nicole stood up and bows, "It's so rude of me not introduced myself. My name is Nicole Caskan. I'm one of the Silver Strikers and also a spy for the Saint Shields to find more information about Dr. Van Gurmay's purpose" she said. "Wait a minute. How could you be a two clan person?" Ray asked. "She isn't!" Mariam said. "Then what is it all about?" Tyson asked. "And how did doctor here knows about bit beasts?" Max adds. "Dr. Van Gurmay used to be one of the scientists in the abbey" Tala said. "What!" everyone, except the Saint Shields, Silver Strikers and Kai shouted unison. "He was the one that made Black Dranzer and the other human made bit beasts at the abbey" Kai said.

"And for some reason, Boris managed to get his hand on the project files and took all the credit" Bryan said. "So, Boris isn't the scientist that invented the human made bit beasts but Dr. Van Gurmay" Max said. "Yes! And Boris had some how kick D. Van Gurmay out of the Abbey. And now he's back to accomplish what he had made before" Spencer said. "So what is this got to do with us? I mean we are just normal beybladers right" Cornelia asked. "Yah! Normal beyblader with bit beasts in their hands. The doctor's aim is to collect all the bit beats in the world and made used them to generate his ray gun" Nicole said. "For a little spy, you sure know a lot don't you" Crucide said. "That's what they're supposed to do Crucide" Kennette said.

"So how are we going to defeat this evil spirit?" Hilary asked. "Hilary got a point. We don't even know it weakness" Kenny said. "That, you have to ask the one that survive one" James said. "Who's that?" Tyson asked. "It's me!" came another familiar voice. All of them turn around to fine that Roxanne and Haru had just enter the house. "Roxanne!" everyone except the Rotten Sharks called out. They went to greet her who's on a wheel chair. Then they settle in and continue their discussion. "As I was saying, I'm the one that saw its core in their Black Hole attack. It seems that when their body had change and became a Black Hole, their body doesn't disappeared but it had turned into some kind of black core. So if we managed to destroyed its core from inside…"

"We will destroyed the evil spirit itself. But won't it had its dangerous point?" Kenny asked and everyone nodded. "It has and I think that you have already solve it Kenny" Roxanne said. "M-me? B-b-but h-how could it b-be?" he asked nervously. "The upgrade you wanted to do with The Bladebreaker's blade. I think with a few modifications like so…" Roxanne start to sketch out her idea "…we can managed to go in and out of the black hole easily" she said. "Wow! Cool design" Max said when he saw the sketch. "Yah! Hey, Kenny! Can you do it?" Tyson asked. "I think so, but the material I hade is very limited. I'm not sure if the material I have can finish the modification for all four beyblade" Kenny said. "I think I can solve that. Just a second while I made a call" Max said then he dashed into the house to make an urgent call.

After a few minutes, he came back out with a smile on his face. "Who did you call Max?" Tyson asked. "My mom of course and a few old friends" Max said still with the smile on. "What is it got to do with all this by calling your mom Max?" Hay Lin asked. "You will see. They should be here right about…now!" Max said they heard a truck stop by the front door and they all ran out to see what the entire commercial is all about. When they were at the front gate they was shocked to see that that was no ordinary truck but the PPB All Starz's truck. Then from the truck's driver sits came out, "The All Starz!" everyone but the Bladebreakers and the Blitzrieg Boys exclaim.

After some explaining. Everyone understand the relationship between the Bladebreakers and the All Starz. "By using the material we have here I think we have more enough to get this beyblade into a brand new model" Emily said showing them their collection. "It's more than enough now" Kenny said. "Alright then. Let all work together. The one had battle with the Night Teens will help by giving us the information you have about them and leave the modification to the brains here." Michael said. "As for the Girls will follow me to ready some energetic meals for everyone" Hilary said. "Alright! Now we have everything we need we can assure you that we will get all your bit beasts back, right guys?" Tyson shouted. "YAH! Cause we are the Bladebreakers" Max shouted. "Wait. The battle is in two weeks time. Can we managed to finish the modification?" Jillian asked. "Are you kidding, with the entire beyblade scientist we have here, we can finish it before the due time right" Will said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get busy" Haru said. "OHHHHH!" Everyone shouted and punch the air. And with the others help the Bladebreakers are getting into shape. Kenny, Emily, Will, Kennette and Jillian are doing as much as they can to finish up their modification for all four of the beyblade while the others are helping the Bladebreaker to handle their new and improved beyblade by using testing blade. Meanwhile, The Night Teen also doing some intense training to managed up with their new tranquilizer gear with injures on them everyday. Two days before the final showdown, the Night Teens had managed with their new tranquilizer gear and was honored with a new model of beyblade. "Each blade comes with their own launcher. And since you all have managed with the testing blade I think by handling this baby is as easy as pie" Gideon explain and their couch present each and everyone of them with their new killing machine Beyblade. "Don't disappoint me my young bladers" Gurmay said. "Sir Yes sir!" they all answered him.

Meanwhile back at the Bladebreakers's resident, Kenny and the gang had finish up with the new model also with a new gear in it. "It's call the Twin Turbo gear" Will said. "With this gear, you can switch back and forth easily so you won't have any problem while facing the core inside the Black Hole" Kenny explain. "Wow! Now this is what I call a beyblade" Tyson said when he took up Dragoon Twin Turbo. "But I don't understand. Why switch back to our old blade instead of using the Metal System Blade Chief?" Kai asked. "This kind of beyblade is much easier to control then the metal blade at first but once you got onto the twin turbo gear it's function will be similar with the Metal System blade. But it's destructive is much more dangerous than the Metal blade" Jillian explain. "With this kind of destructive power, it will destroyed the core to pieces and it will ensure that the core won't be able to put itself back together again" Kennette said.

"OH! No wonder it's kindda heave" Max said. "Oh and it comes with it's own launcher too" Judy said as she took out the new launcher. It's kindda similar with the metal blade launcher but it's bigger and had spikes on the top and it come with the color to match with the beyblade. "WOW!" Tyson, Max and Ray exclaim. Kai didn't said anything but his eyes was wide open to show that he was impressed also. "Alright! Now we are so going to beat those Night Owls!" Tyson said. "YAH!" everyone exclaim. "But first can we have dinner?" Tyson asked as his tummy is already growling. All of them did an anime-fall while sweatdrop.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled. "What?" Tyson asked. "Hm! We really can't aspect anything from Tyson can we" Ray said. "It still bothers me that how on earth this little immature teen can be the world champ?" Cornelia asked. "You got me" Jillian said. "May be sure luck" Kenny said and they all start laughing seeing Hilary chasing Tyson around and around and around.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: Im so sorry for the crappy ending. it really took the life out of mt to write this chapter. i'll update as soon as possible and if you got any suggestion on who's going against who do review in and tell me.**


	45. Ray vs Joice

**Bladebreakers: I'm so sorry for this late update. I'm so sorry. First, I want to thank all, including those ghost readers, who review in this story for all this time, thank you very much. Well, I really don't know what to say more but I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter. This is very the action begins.

* * *

**

Chapter 45: Rayvs Joice.

Last time:

_Bladebreakers,_

_We challenge you all a sudden death beyblade match. As you might have known, the little match we have been going on with your little beyblade pals and terrorizing the area is all over the news. We can do more of this terrorizing if you don't show up for this match. Plus, you will not be able to see your friend and their bit beasts ever again. So, I'm sure that you will attend this little match. We will have the match after two weeks and we will be waiting for you all at dawn at the outskirts of New York's University housing estate by the Recycling Area. Be there or you will never see them again. It's your choice Bladebreakers._

_Night Teen's couch._

"We will be there!" Tyson said then he crunch up the letter.

* * *

It was the night before their final match. The ladies had wipe up some gourmets for everyone especially the Bladebreakers. After dinner some of them had gather in the living room to watch a movie and some of them are helping with the dishes in the kitchen. Still, got some more are packing up some extra parts incase of emergency on tomorrow's match. Outside the mansion, Hilary, Kenny and some other bladders are helping to set up the machine in the PPB All Atarz's truck. "Ahh! Is this enough for extra parts Emily?" Hilary asked as she put a box down. "Uh huh! I think we have more than enough now. Even for some human emergency" Emily joked and both of them laughed. "I better help out Kenny with the computer setup. Hey, chief…" Emily said then she went beside Kenny. "Hm! I wonder where Tyson went." Hilary asked. 

At the back of the mansion is a hill own by the Hiwatari family. And on top of the hill is the best place to see the starts. And there lays Tyson looking up at the dark sky filled with twinkling starts. Behind the trees came Hilary with Johny. "There you are. Huh!" Hilary said when she saw Tyson deeply staring in space. Then he sits up and took out Dragoon and stare at it. Then he let out a deep sigh. "Tyson!" Hilary whispered seeing Tyson like this. Just then Johny's leash slip out of Hilary's hand and he ran up towards Tyson barking along. "Oh no!" she whispered. Tyson was shocked seeing Johny was behind him, what are you doing here Johny?" Tyson asked while petting him.

"Come around the corner to find you Tyson" Hilary said while walking out from the trees. "Hilary! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked. "Why are you here then?" she asked him back when she sat next to him. "…" Tyson could answer her question and went silent instead. "You nervous for tomorrow's match?" Hilary asked. "No, not really!" Tyson said then he and Hilary look at the twinkling stars. "It's funny to say but I'm more worried about you" he said. Hilary's face had turned slight pink when she heard what Tyson said. "Y-you gotto b-be joking" she said nervously. "I'm not joking at all Hilary. I don't know why but I'm really worried." he said then both teen are looking at each other eye to eyes.

"Y-y-you have to be drunk. Yah! That's right drunk. Come on! Let's go before the others get worried" Hilary said then she stood up, "Come on Johny. Let's get going" she said. Soon Tyson also stood up and follow Hilary down the hill. Along the steve hill was filled with under bushes. "Man! This road sure is hard to walk" Tyson said moving hardly along the way. "You said it Tyson! Ah! If we don't we might FAAAAAAAAA!". "HILARY!" Tyson shouted when he grabs onto her body and both fell down all the way down.

When they have landed on the foot of the hill, Tyson's body was embracing Hilary's all the way. "Huh!" Hilary said as she slowly opens her eyes. "You alright Hilary?" Tyson asked. "Y-yah! I think so" she said. Then Tyson slowly let her go from him and Hilary spotted that Tyson's injured. "Your arm!" she said. "Oh! It's just a scratch" she said looking at his so called scratch. "It seems quite deep. Come on, let's get you back and bandaged up your arm" she said then Hilary help Tyson to get up and they walk all the way back to the Mansion.

Back at the mansion, everyone of them are looking every where fro Tyson and Hilary right after they heard the little land slide from the hill. They've search for a while but still they find nothing. Then out of the blues came Johny from the trees. Then soon followed by Tyson leaning onto Hilary for support walking out of the woods. Everyone lend a hand and help out. Tyson was taking into the mansion to bandage up his injured arm.

"Hm! It's quite deep this little cut of yours" Judy said when she had done examine the injuries. "Can you do anything to help him mom?" Max asked. "I could give him some pain-killer for now" Judy said as she start to bandage up Tyson's left arm. "Try not to push yourself too hard Tyson, or it might cost you dearly beside you arm. There, this should hold it for now. I'll change some new bandaged tomorrow before you kids head out" she said as she tidy up her first aid kit. "Thanks a lot Judy" Tyson said. "No problem. You kids better get to bed if you want to wake up at dawn tomorrow. Oh and I've rented a charted bus to take you all to your destination while Michael and Emily will ride on the truck" Judy said. "Thanks mom! You're the best" Max said giving his mom a hug. "Ohm! I think I'm getting to old for this. Night everyone!" she said before she leave the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Underground Training Facility, Dr. Van Gurmay had gather up his team members in the training room. "What do you think this urgent meeting is for huh?" Jasper asked. "Don't know!" Joice said. Just then Van Gurmay had entered the training room closely followed by Professor Gideon. All four of them quickly line up accordingly to their poses. "I see that you all ready for the final showdown yes" Gurmay said. "Sir Yes sir!" all four of them said together. "Well then, I think it's time to add a little boost to your power. Professor!" Gurmay called and he nodded. With a snap of his finger, a scientist then enter the training room pushing a trolley with four delicate purple crystal on it and stop it right next to Gideon and went out. Gideon then picked up one of the crystal and said, "Inside these crystals contain the bit beasts that we had caught. We have extracted its power fully and you can fully control then easily" he said then he put the crystal back on the trolley and step back. 

"These delicate crystal contain tremendous power" Gurmay said as he picked up the crystal and hand them out to his team's member, each one of them. "So use them when you think it is necessary and do not disappoint me my young bladders. I can see a bright future in you when we win this match" he said. "Sir Yes sir!" they answered and saluted.

* * *

Tyson's POV. 

We have been through a lot since we been here, Max is tying his orange jacket on his waist, from the beginning of the year when we started University until now this battle, Ray's putting on his Chinese black shoes, our friends had been attack because of us and some of them are still unconscious in the hospital. Kai's putting on his white scarf, we have work hard to obtain what's right and save our friends that's under evil's control, I'm putting his baseball cap, and now our friends and our bit beasts are at the limit here. We fight for what's right and what we believed in, all of them get loaded with their new GTT beyblade and Spike launcher. "That's because we are the Bladebreakers!" all four of them said it at the same time.

Normal POV.

"And don't forget to mention the world strongest beyblader there is" Tyson added said and made everyone sweatdrops and did an anime fall. "Tyson!" Hilary shouted and smacked at Tyson's head. "What!" he asked then everyone starts to laugh. "Alright kids! The bus's here. Better get going if you don't want to be late" Judy said as she directed all of them into the bus. "What about you Judy?" Hilary asked out from the open window. "I'm getting too old for this kind of excitement. Beside, there's still got loads to do in the hobby shop. You kids be careful now alright" Judy said and they all nodded. The bus and the truck set off just a few seconds before Judy leave. She saw the bus and truck disappeared from the highway then she set off home.

The sun's already out when our heroes reaches their destination. The sight wasn't so amazing like what they would think of. It was just a wasteland filled with aluminums, tin cans and other sorts of recycling item. The funny part is that it doesn't smell like any ordinary wasteland they did seen. And at the far end of the wasteland was a little deserted wood shed. All of them looks around to see if anyone was there besides them. But no luck finding any. Just then the land itself starts to shakes, "EARTHQUAKE!" James yelled. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Kai yelled then everyone quickly lay on the ground as still as they can. When the earthquake stops, the place was surrounded with dusts and ashes from the ground. "Ah! Is everyone alright?" Steve asked as he was the first to stand.

"Yah!" some of them answered and some just nodded. One by one they slowly stood up. "Well, that was a strange earthquake" Michael said which surprised everyone. "What do you mean Michael?" Hay Lin asked. "Didn't any of you saw? This land was the only one which starts to shake" he stated and everyone look at each other with a surprised look on their faces. "It's not strange at all" Jillian said looking among the dusts that still in the air. "What are you talking about Jillian?" Emily asked. "Just look there!" Jillian pointed at the direction where she's looking. Just then a strong wind starts to blow away the dusts to reveal a glass dome underneath those dusts. Everyone was shocked when the glass starts to open up and revealed four people standing there with cloaks and hooded on.

"Welcome Bladebreakers and some guests" said a familiar voice from the loudspeaker and the others start looking for that someone. "Don't need to look around beybladers. I'm not around here but my team members are. Shall we begin our little bey-battle?" the voice said. "Just a second" said Tyson. "Yes! Can I help you Tyson Granger" the voice asked. "At least show some manners and show yourself" he said and everyone sweatdrop. "Tyson, what do you think you are doing" Hilary asked angrily. "What! This is the rule of beyblading. Each team's couch must reveal themselves if they had any. So if this guy is their couch, he should follow the rules" he said. "Tyson's got a point" Max said

"Haa haa haa! If you insist, I shall show myself" he said. In the middle on the battle arena, two men slowly rising from underneath the ground and walk towards the crowd below revealing who they are. "PROFESSOR VELVIK!" everyone but the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai exclaim. "It is you!" Kai whispered. "Since now you have known who I am, shall we begin our little match?" he said as he and his team walk onto the stadium. (Note: This stadium is an open roof stadium alright). Followed by the Bladebreakers and the other teams settled themselves down by the spectator seats. Gurmay is instructing his team on how to attack while the Bladebreakers are doing the final setup for their blades.

"Alright! Now whit the GTT gear, you can do all the formal attack you guys did before" Kenny said. "Like the F and V series blades?" Tyson asked. "You got it Tyson. So who's up first?" Dizzi asked. "Who ever it is just pick up the pace alright" came a voice from the stadium. Tyson and the others look up to find that their first opponent was none other than, "Joice?" Ray whispered. "This is going to be easy. I'll go first" Max said. When he was about to walk up to the stadium, Ray spoke up, "Max … I'll take her on". Everyone was shocked when they heard what Ray had just said. He's never been so direct before. "You sure about this Ray?" Tyson asked as he places his hand on His shoulder and he nodded. Then he walks onto the stadium.

_Just as I expected. Ray will be the first one to be taken down, _Velvik thought with an evil grin. Once both bladers are on the stadium facing each other, they position themselves to launch. _What happen to you Joice? You weren't like this when I first met you?_ Ray thought, _Well I think one changes very fast. I think the only way to bring you back is by doing it the hard way._ "Are you ready for this Ray Kon?" Joice said in a bitchy tone. "I'm ready to take you down" he said. "In 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIP!" both bladers launched their blades at the same time. Both blades just circle the stadium for awhile then they came head on in battle. For some reason, Midsreavus is overpowering Driger.

"What's going on out there?" Hilary asked. "It's like Ray's letting her win" Max said. "No! Ray never let us down" Tyson assured. "No, that's not it. Ray's binding time, look!" Kenny said as he shows them all the imej on his laptop. "Driger is now on the defense mode and it's now gathering its RPMs" Dizzi explains. "Yah you go Ray!" Max cheered. "Bring her down man!" Tyson cheered. "But something isn't right" Kenny whispered, "I better check this out with Emily" he whispered. And left his seat. But he was noticed by a certain brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the PPB All Starz technical truck, Emily and Michael are doing their best to track and load the files of Misdreavus. "Where's Nicole now?" Emily asked. "She's down by the path way through section D and it seems that the guards are approaching" Michael said. "You heard that right Nicole?' Emily asked through the speaker. _"Yes! … And I think I saw them coming also. How far till the body technician room?" _Nicole asked "Just keep going till the end of the path then turn to your right" Emily instructed her. _"… got it! Over and out!" _she said. Once Nicole's voice disappeared someone showed up. "Kenny!" Emily exclaim. 

"I got something to discuss with you guys" he said. Then he places his laptop down and opens up the imej that he had recorded down just now. "What seems to be the problem Chief?" Michael asked. "Look at this spot. I got a feeling that something isn't right" he said. "Hmm! Then let the computers analyze it for us" Emily suggested then she uploaded the file from Kenny's laptop. After a few minutes of scanning they had found out that something is defiantly not right. "Th-this…!" all three of them exclaim. "Alert! Alert! Evil Spirit appeared!" the alert system alerted them. "That's our queue. Kenny, check if there's any way to avoid that thing" Michael said and he nodded then set to work.

* * *

While Emily, Michael and Kenny are on their duty, Ray's now having a hard time to defend himself from Misdreavus. Driger is just avoiding every attack that was done by Misdreavus but caught some of it also. "What's the matter kitty cat? You're afraid to take me on?" Joice said actionly. Ray didn't answered and just kept cool. "What's Ray doing?" Tyson said. "Driger's being pounded" Max said. "Yo Ray! Is Driger time" Tyson shouted. "No! Not yet!" Ray said. "What!" his group exclaim even Kai's shocked. "But Ray!" Max said. 

"Well! If you're not calling Driger out then I might as well draw him out. Misdreavus" Joice shouted then he ghost like bit beast stop attacking and circle Joice's body. _What is she up to? _Ray thought then he notice that Joice had taken something out from her pocket. It was a purple crystal. _The professor said that only used this when you think it's the suitable time. Well, Now I think this is the time, _Joice thought then she held up the crystal and start chanting some kind of enchantment that made the crystal glow and float up into the air. The others on the spectators are just 'ooooohhhh" ing and 'awe' ing. When the crystal is high enough it exploded and out come another four bit beasts. "What the!" everyone plus those at the truck exclaim. "That's our…" Hay Lin said. "Bit beasts" Will continue her sentence.

"Check your eyes on this Kon. Attack and draw Driger out from its cave" Joice ordered then her blade suddenly divided into four more blades and attack Driger from every angle you can imagine. "Driger!" Ray exclaim. Meanwhile, on the truck,"_I'm in the body technician room and I saw Joice's body meter is heating up" _Nicole said from her headset. "Nicole, quickly and shut down the body meter now" Emily ordered. _"Done and done!" _she said. "Alright! And we had found it's core" Michael said. "Quickly and delivered this message towards Ray Kenny" Emily said anxiously. "Ai, ai captain" Kenny said then he quickly dashed off the truck and went back onto the stadium.

"Where have you been Kenny? Ray's in trouble" Hilary said. "I know! Ray listens closely!" Kenny shouted. "What!" Ray asked. "Sent Driger out and aim your attack on the extra vain on Celibi, now!" the chief ordered. "What! But why?" Ray exclaim. "That's where the core is. And when the core is destroyed…" Chief said. "The bit beasts will be free. I got it! DRIGER!" Ray shouted then his grey beyblade start to glow and outcome the mighty White Tiger, Driger. "This is what I've been waiting for. Groups attack!" Joice ordered and all the five bit beasts charged towards the White Tiger and the five purple blades also charged up towards Driger.

"Avoid all attacks and aim for Celibi Driger" Ray ordered and the White Tiger roar mightily as he swoosh through all the attack and aim for the plant like bit beasts. Once it had avoided all the bit beasts and got a good aim on Celibi, "GATLING TURBO CLAW!" Ray shouted and the White Tiger swoosh through it's enemy like a bullet. Then a flash of light had blinded everything.

* * *

**Bladebreakers: 0.o! A cliff. Who will emerge victory? Will ray loses Driger again or will the Anime-Galz get back their bit beasts? And will Karalin ever woke up from her long slumber? If you want all those to be answered then remember to catch the next update. Once more, I thank you for reading this story. Thank you very much!**


	46. Lord of the water vs the grim

Chapter 46: Lord of the water vs the grim.

:Previous chapter:

"Avoid all attacks and aim for Celibi Driger" Ray ordered and the White Tiger roar mightily as he swoosh through all the attack and aim for the plant like bit beasts. Once it had avoided all the bit beasts and got a good aim on Celibi, "GATLING TURBO CLAW!" Ray shouted and the White Tiger swoosh through its enemy like a bullet. Then a flash of light had blinded everything.

:Now:

"AHHHHHHHH!" both Ray and Joice shouted at the same time when both blade charged towards each other. A flash of light had blinded everyone when both blades collided. "Everyone takes cover" Kai shouted before everything turns white. When the light had faded, the surrounding was cover with dusts and ashes from the ground. "Ah! Is everyone alright?" Kai asked when he stood up. "Yah!" Max said. "I think so? Hilary?" Tyson asked looking at Hilary. She nodded .Then Tyson help her up. "Thank god no broken bones" Dizzi said. "You can said that again Dizzi" Hilary said

"Ray! What about Ray?" Tyson asked. Then all of them look up at the stadium and found Ray knell down but his top was mostly gone. "RAY!" the others yelled as they went beside him and help him. "Ray, are you alright?" Hilary asked "Yes! But I need a new top for this" Ray joked. "He's alright then" Max said then they all start to giggle. "What about the match?" Kenny asked. All of them stop their giggling and look into the destroyed stadium only to found out that Misdreavus had stop but Driger is still spinning but weakly.

"We won!" Tyson and Max cheered as they hit the air and Ray and Kai just smiled. Then Ray remembered, "Joice!" he said then he looks and found that Joice was lying there motionless. "JOICE!" everyone stop their cheering when they saw that Ray ran towards Joice and held her up. "Joice, Joice! Please don't!" he said. Then Kenny approached and hold onto Joice Vain and said, "She's still alive but she body's very weak" he said. "That's a relieve" Tyson added. "It would be the best if you bring her onto the truck so that Emily and Michael can bandage up those wounds for both of you" Hilary suggested. Ray the nodded while carrying Joice, bride style, away from the battle stadium.

Meanwhile on the spectators seats, "It's a relieve to see that the Bladebreakers are taking the lead" Joseph said. "Yah! And it's good to know that the Bladebreakers are well prepared for this" Ozuma said. "Yah! But what happen to the bit beasts that just appeared just now?" Jillian asked. "They are right here" Cornelia said holding up her beyblade once again with her plant like creature on her bit chip. Followed by the rest of the Anime-Galz's beyblade also got back their bit beasts. "But what about Karalin's?" Hay Lin asked. "I think it is back to its owners side also Hay Lin" Mariam said. "How can you be so sure Mariam?" James asked.

"It doesn't have other place to go while carrying it's master" Tala suddenly spoke up giving everyone a fright. "Will you guys quite down?" Bryan asked. "Next time when you want to speak please tell us" Will said and everyone nodded. Tala just sighs. Meanwhile, at the Hospital, a sudden flash of light has appeared and swoosh into Karalin's room. The light embraced Karalin's motionless body on the bed then her room was cover with a strong light. The flash of light soon disappeared. "Thank you … everyone!" She whispered while she smiled. Then the doctors and the nurses came in and inspect her.

"What this couldn't be!" Danial said. "Professor!" Velvik said glaring at Gideon. "Uh…! Yes Doctor Velvik!" Gideon asked nervously. "Why didn't the heat meter destroy her, hm?" Velvik asked. "I … think there, _glup_, might be a slight … glitch on it!" he said nervously. "Well, then! GO AND CHEAK ON IT! I WANT THE SCARED FOUR YOU GOT ME GIDEON!" Velvik shouted. "Y-y-yes s-sir! Go in the technician room and find out" Gideon ordered one of his lackeys. "Hmm! Jasper!" Velvik called. "Sir yes sir!" Jasper answered when he step up. "Don't fail me like that bitch does, do you have me soldier?" Velvik asked angrily. "Sir yes sir!" Jasper answered as he saluted. Then he step up onto the stadium. "Jasper!" Steve whispered from his seats.

On the opposite side of the stadium, the Bladebreakers are still cheering for their first victory. "Yah yah! We are the man!" Tyson sing and dance. "Will you cut that out Tyson? You look like an insane person" Hilary asked as she pushes him down onto the bench. Then everyone start to laugh, even Kai was happy. "Alright! I got that" Tyson said and he joins in the laughter. "Well, let's not keep them waiting" Hilary said looking slight depressed. "Yah!" Max said looking at his team mates whose smiling at him, "I'll win this for everyone" he add then he walk out. "Max!" Tyson called out and he walks up towards Max and hold up his hand where Dragoon is. "We'll be rooting for ya!" he said showing Dragoon. Just then Kai, Kenny and Hilary walk up to join them and Kai took out Dranzer also. "Technically I'm below you but I'll be rooting for you too Maxxie" Dizzi said. Then the three bladers do a hi-five with their beybladers.

Max then walk up onto the stadium bravely like a knight. "Well, well, lookie here! They sent a kid to be my opponent. What a disgrace" Jasper said. "Oh yah! Well, this kid is the first one who will bring you down, kid" Max said. "W-why you little…". "Bladers ready!" the computer said then both position themselves to launch. "LET IT RIIIIIIP!" both bladers launch their blader at the same time. Draciel quickly take his place right in the middle of the stadium while Duskull's just circling around Draciel. It seems that none of them what to attack first.

"What's the matter Tate? Afraid to attack little old me?'" Jasper said. "Why no my little friend. I'm just waiting for the right time to strike. On the other hand, it looks like you're the one that's afraid to approach me" Max spatted back. "Why you …! Grrrr! Duskull attack!" Jasper commanded the Duskull start to charge toward Draciel with full speed. "Wait for it, wait for it" Max mumble. Both bladers were just an inch away when, "Now! Evan and counter attack it!" Draciel quickly avoided the charged and with a turn around, Draciel gave Duskull a great slam causing it to lose its balance. "Duskull! Pull back and attack!" Duskull soon got its balance back and ready for another charged up. Draciel avoided its attack and counter attack it back.

"Am I just dreaming or is it doing the exact same thing?" Tyson asked. "Then you better pinch me too" Hilary said. "It seems that Jasper is just doing some ruthless attack" Kenny said. "That means Max can win this easily right?" Tyson said with a wide smile on him. "Not precisely! Don't forget that they got the others bit beasts. And if this is its speed, I can't imagine what would it be like when he let those forced out from its crystal" Kai said. "You got a point but make it short next time, will ya Kai?" Tyson asked and Kai just sighs.

_Its looks like he's just doing some mindless attack. If this keeps up his momentum will wear off and that's when I strike, _Max thought with a grin on him. "Charged!" Jasper yelled and Duskull did another charged up and yet again it missed and Draciel took its opportunity again. "Grr! Why can't I get him?" Jasper mumble. _I've give it all I got but why can't I get him? _Jasper thought clenching his fist and showing his fangs. _Concentrate Jasper. You need to concentrate to focus your power,_ Steve thought from his seat.

Meanwhile, "Erm… doctor! Jasper's heart rated of going to the roof" on of the scientists said. "If this keeps up, before he realize his bit beasts the heat meter will destroy him" another scientist said. "Well then, I guess it's time to spike things up won't we. Let's get on with operation white out" Gideon ordered. "Yes sir!" the scientist said. Back with the two bladers, Duskull's still charging towards Draciel and still miss. _Alright! Its looks like its losing spin fast. This is where I strike,_ Max thought. "Draciel! Slam!" after Draciel avoided Duskull's attack, it pack its power up and went for a full charged. Just then some white smoke appeared out of nowhere and blocks Draciel's aim. "What the…?" Max asked.

"What the…? Stop the mist doctor! I don't need any help" Jasper yelled. "Pardon me! I'm here to save your skin" Gideon said. "I said STOP this mist. Ahh what the heck" Jasper said then he took out the purple crystal from his pocket, _the speed on Duskull isn't enough to drive this mist away. I just hope that Mightyena's and the other's power will be enough,_ Jasper thought. "'Cough, cough' what's up with, 'cough' this mist?" Max asked. Then he saw some flash of purple light flash in the middle of the stadium and soon the mist start to clear off. It was Jasper holding up the purple crystal which was flashing brightly while he chanted some enchantment. Then the purple crystal flout out of Jasper's hand and up into the air and burst open releasing the Black bit beasts.

"It's the Rotten Shark's bit beasts!" Tyson exclaim. "Wait a second! Jasper isn't using the bit beasts to attack Draciel" Hilary said. "Yah! But why?" Kenny asked. "Hmm! Ah, Black!" Jasper called then out of the blues a black panther amour on it's paws and back and fore head came swooshing down, "Aim for the mist machine and used double slash!" he ordered then Black's eyes start to glow in purple then it swoosh down and destroyed the machine that released the mist. Soon the stadium was cleared out of mist. "What the…?" Max asked.

"Why that little brat!" Gideon bellowed. "What the? The mist had cleared out" Hilary said. "What are you planning Jasper?" Max asked. "I want to defeat you fair and square. I don't want to defeat you by using some cheap tricks" Jasper pointed at Max. "What the? I thought that…" "Well, you thought wrong my friend. My brother always thought me to play by the rules and win with pride" Jasper said then looks up at the spectator's seat looking his brother. Steve smile and nodded. "So let's finish this match fair and square" he added. "You got it pal! Draciel!" Max yelled. "Duskull!" Jasper yelled.

"Sir! Jasper's heart rate isn't in our control anymore" One of the scientist reported. "What?" Gideon exclaim. "It seems that yet another of you plan had failed doctor!" Velvik said. "Uh…uh!" Gideon said. Meanwhile, back at the PPB All Starz's truck, Emily's still treating on Ray's injures while Michael's doing the computer work. "There! Your arm will be fine, just don't move it too much alright?" Emily told Ray and he nodded the look over at the unconscious Joice on the stretcher. "Don't have to worry a thing Ray. Joice's fine. She's just over exhausted. She will be fine after a good rest" she added.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the computer alerted. "Michael! What's the problem?" Emily asked as she rushed to his side. "He had released the purple crystal. Locating the core!" Michael said as his type. "Alright! I'll see if Nicole had disconnected Jasper's heat meter. Nicole, Nicole do you read me?" Emily asked through the microphone. _"I got you loud and clear Emily. What's the problem?" _Nicole's voice came from the speaker. "Have you disconnected Jasper's heat meter?" Emily asked. _"Doing it now! Just now I was busy taking care of some business"_ Nicole said. "Have you disconnected it yet?" she asked again. _"Done and done! Just give Maxxie the word to launch his attack"_ Nicole said. "You got it girl. Be careful down there" she said.

Back with the Bladebreakers, "Erm… mmm. Got it! I'll tell him right now" Kenny said. "Have they found the core yet Chief?" Tyson asked impatiently. "They got it. The core is right on Mightyena's black crystal on its forehead" Kenny explains. "What? How is Max going to attack such a small target?' Tyson shouted. "Max got his way. Just give Max the word Tyson" Kai yelled. "Got that! MAX!" Tyson called and Max turn to look at him, "The core is on…" he said. "Got it! Thanks guys!" Max said.

"Shall we finish this match Tate?" Jasper asked. "You got that right Jasper. Give me your best shot!" Max said. "You asked for it! Mightyena, Trashlik, Black, DUSKULL! FULL POWER GRIM CUTTER!" Jasper yelled. "I only got one shot at this. DRACIEL!" Max yelled. Mightyena, Trashlik and Black has transferred there power into Duskull's grim blade while Draciel's getting ready to take the impact. "ATTACK!" Jasper gave the word and Duskull charged up towards Draciel. "GRAVITY CONTROL!" Max yelled then Draciel gave out a kind on power source and it stop Duskull's movement permanently. "What the?" Jasper exclaim.

"Time to finish this Draciel! SHIELD ARROW TWIN TURBO CHARGED!" Draciel's shell's spike rise from his back and with charged up towards Duskull and Mightyena with full speed. Once both blade collided an explosion happen. "MAXXIE!" Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Hilary yelled. "JASPER!" Steve, Crucide, Cruscher and Kennette shouted and rush towards the arena. Once the dust and ashes had cleared out, both bladers are lying down on the ground. "Ahh! Max!" Tyson yelled. "Jasper!" Steve yelled then both of them rushed up onto the stadium but was stop by the guards that appeared suddenly. "What gives?" Tyson asked angrily. "My bother is in there and he's hurt" Steve shouted.

"Until the match had a result, no one is permitted to enter the arena" Velvik said then everyone focus their eyes in the stadium. Duskull had stop spinning while Draciel's spinning strongly. "Uh! WE WON, WE WON!" Tyson and the other's exclaim then they rushed into the arena to help. "Jasper!" Steve yelled when he picked up his little brother. Jasper slowly open his eyes and said, "I'm so … sorry … everyone!" "That's alright Jas! As long as you are alright that's enough for us!" Kennette said. Jasper smiled then him and the Rotten Sharks look up to see that their bit beasts are up on the air. "Collect them … back before … it's too … late" Jasper said and the others nodded then rise up their beyblades. Three power orbs flown back into their right full place, back into their beyblades where they used to belong.

"Are you feeling alright Max?" Tyson asked while Max leaning on him for support. "Yes! But I do need to see Emily and Michael for some plaster, ouch!" Max joked and the others laugh. "I'll help you there Max" Hilary offered. He then got off Tyson's shoulder and onto Hilary's. "Kai! Do you best for the team and Karalin" Max said. "I know what I'm doing max. But thanks!" he said. Max smiled and walk off with Hilary. Kai look up into the sky, _I will win this,_ he thought then glare at Danial's now laughing face.


	47. Kai and the mighty phoenix

Chapter 47: Kai and the mighty phoenix

:Last time:

"GRAVITY CONTROL!" Max yelled then Draciel gave out a kind on power source and it stop Duskull's movement permanently. "What the?" Jasper exclaim. "Time to finish this Draciel! SHIELD ARROW TWIN TURBO CHARGED!" Draciel's shell's spike rise from his back and with charged up towards Duskull and Mightyena with full speed. Once both blade collided an explosion happen. Jasper slowly open his eyes and said, "I'm so … sorry … everyone!" "That's alright Jas! As long as you are alright that's enough for us!" Kennette said. "Kai! Do you best for the team and Karalin" Max said. "I know what I'm doing Max. But thanks!" he said. Max smiled and walk off with Hilary. Kai look up into the sky, _I will win this,_ and he thought then glares at Danial's now laughing face.

* * *

The sun is already above us and I mean right above our heads. Everyone was so quite. You even can hear the win blowing. Kai and Danial are giving each other death glares and so far I can see that Kai's death glares are the deadliest. "Are they just going to death glare all day?" Cornelia asked. "Don't ask me. All I know is that if they don't get started soon, I'm getting out of here" Will say. "Will!" Hay Lin called. "What? I was just going to said that I want to visit Karalin that's all" Will said.

"Yo Hiwatari right?" Danial asked. Kai sent him another death glare for an answer. "You do know that you're no match for me right? Even your girl friend's bit beasts is useless, like you" Danial said and that's all Kai can take. "You can humiliate me all you want. But if you said another word about Karalin you are so going down Silver Freak" Kai spatted. "Woo! Look's like we are getting tough. Let settle this with a bey-battle big guy or should I said Birdie boy" Danial protested. "Grr! That's it" Kai growled then he positions himself to launch. So did Danial. "3, 2, 1," the3 computer begin countdown.

"LET IT RIIIIP!" both blades landed on the dearly destroyed bey-stadium at the same time and they just circle the stadium with high speed. "Wow! Major air!" Tyson said. "Both blades are at their maximum speed and neither one wants to give in" Kenny said. Just then both blades met and start to attack each other without mercy. "They are evenly matched" Kenny exclaim. "Talk about twins" Dizzi joked. "That's quite lame Dizzi" Hilary said just came back, "what did I missed guys?' she asked when she sat down next to Kenny. "Nothing much! The battle just started not long" Kenny said. "Oh! And they are giving all they got from the start I see" Hilary said. "Now we only have to see who warn out first" Tyson pointed out.

"Grrrrr!" Kai growled as he was concentrating. "What's the matter Hiwatari? I thought you want to teach me a lesson that I won't be able to forget?" Danial said but Kai just kept on his coolness. "Oh you think your coolness will save you more huh? Well then take this! Shuppet, show yourself!" Danial called out Shuppet and then his blade started to glow then out burst a cloth like bit beast. "Say hi to my battle companion, Shuppet!" Danial said. When Shuppet appeared, its blade is over powering Dranzer but it seems that it doesn't matter to Kai at all. He still kept cool but this time he even shut his eyes. "Eh! HM! By concentrating that hard, it still won't save you Hiwatari. Shuppet, slam!" Shuppet's blade is now way up in the sky falling for an attack, "You are finish, Hiwatari" he said.

Just then Kai shot open his eyes and said, "There's an opening!" he pointed out, "DRANZER!" his graceful red phoenix had appeared from his blade and charged right up towards Shuppet. "What the…?" Danial exclaim. "Let me tell you want think Danial, you attacks are too wide and it had made a wide opening for a straight on attack" Kai pointed out. When both blades collided, a flash of light had blinded everyone's eyes for a while. When the light is gone, it shows that Dranzer is having the upper hand right now. Dranzer's now pounding Shuppet to the ground and Shuppet's trying to so hard to struggle loose.

"Better give up while you can Danial or else you Shuppet will be torn to pieces" Tyson joked. "Grr! Cruse you Hiwatari!" Danial cursed but Kai only reply him with a wide grin on his face. _I can't used the crystal now, it's to risky too and besides, I still got one more weapon up my sleeve,_ Danial thought when his anger face turn into a sinister face. Kai just look confused but he didn't care at all until Danial raise his right hand and said, "SHUPPET, IMPERSONATE!" Shuppet quickly got loose from Dranzer's grip and soon its body starts to glow in light blue. When the blue light had faded, Shuppet had transformed into…

"I …I … it couldn't be!" Hay Lin exclaim. "Oh it could!" Crucide said. "But h … how could this b-be?" Cornelia exclaim. "How could it get the ability to transform into Artica? Simple actually. Each evil spirit had it's own power and mine is not least" Danial continue, "You see, Shuppet got the ability to transformed not just it's body but it's attack and powers too. Observed! FROST ARROW!" Shuppet's (Now in the formed of Artica, Karalin's bit beast, just it's colour isn't blue but black) wing now formed some pop sickles and launched it right at Dranzer. "Evade Dranzer, evade" Kai ordered and Dranzer managed to avoid the attack but caught some of them by her wings and she shriek in pain. "Dranzer!" Kai shouted in concern.

"This is not just yet over Hiwatari. Shuppet don't just know how to transform but also know how to split into two" Danial continue, "Observed! Shuppet, DOUBLE IMPERSINATE!" Shuppet's hollow body starts to glow and splitting into two parts then soon appeared two Shuppet in the air. Most of the team that is still watching is grossed out by this process but it seems that only the Night Teens are enjoying the moments. "Awe! Are the girls up there grossing out? Don't shut your eyes just yet, cause the show is just getting started" Danial said giving everyone including Kai an evil smile. Just then, when everyone was booing and doing something funny at Danial, Shuppet's two body start to glow in Fire red and Ocean blue. When the glows of the two bodies had disappeared, Shuppets had transformed into …

"Meet by other battle companions, the great hound of fire and water!" Danial shouted and it turns out to be that Shuppets had transform into Growlin, the hound of fire, and Suicune, the hound of water. But this two hound's body color isn't the originals one. Instead of bright fire red, Growlin was surrounded with bloody red fire. Instead of clean ocean blue, Suicune was cover with polluted ocean green. "I just did some modification of my own to get the originals. How do you like it hmm? Now fell its power, Growlin, FIRE SPIN!" Growlin's tail started to heat up and grew longer by the minute then it swing it's tail right at the red phoenix.

"Fly up Dranzer and counter attack it" Kai gave the order and the mighty phoenix did as she was told. Everything was going very well and Dranzer was close enough to attack when Suicune jump in with its polluted water attack and the pollution gave Dranzer quite a blast. The mighty phoenix gave another loud shriek of pain when the pollution starts to burn its body, "DRANZER!" Kai yelled looking furious at Danial. "What! This is how it goes in a battle field. Your team-mates may cheer for you but when it comes to fighting, you are all alone. No one can help you but yourself Hiwatari. Finish him off Shuppet!" Danial yelled. The mighty hound of fire and water start to charged up towards Dranzer for the last strike.

_What can I do? Dranzer is hurt and she doesn't have the strength to fight back now, _Kai though nervously until a voice appeared in his head. _Kai! Kai!_ It keeps on calling him and then around him had turn to pitch black and at the corner, Dranzer was there. Eye meeting eye, Kai knows that it was Dranzer that called for him. "You called?" he asked to assure. _Yes! You are much stringer than this Kai, I know you can beat them if you set your mind on it_, Dranzer said. "But, if I attack them in you condition, you will…" _I'm quite fine here. You have much to accomplish my young blader. If you have me in your heart, I will never be defeated and your friends are always behind you like they used to, _she pointed out and show that his friend are still cheering for him. "My friends!" Kai whispered.

_Danial haven't used the crystal yet. But once the two copy of the bit beasts are destroyed he will used it,_ she said again showing Kai that Danial already had one hand in his pocket where the crystal is. "But if he used the crystal, then he might…" Kai was cut off again. _The key to defeat him is to attack in the right time young Kai!_ She said again. "Attack at the right time! Hmm! I got what you mean Dranzer" Kai said and then his surrounding starts to brighten up. "Kai! Kai! Look out!" he can heard his team mated warning him and cheering him all the way up till now.

"I know I can't let them down! DRANZER!" Kai yelled but this time his body was forming some kind of red aura. No, it's fire. Kai's body is surrounded with fire, "AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled then his body shot up towards Dranzer's body and now both blader and bit beasts are now one. Then Dranzer's body start to burn with new flame. "Kai! What happen to him Chief?" Tyson asked. "Kai and Dranzer are now one and Dranzer's power had increased intensively. And if this continue we might had a change to win" Kenny said. "But what about Kai?" Hilary asked. "I … I do not know" he said.

"What's going on here? Hiwatari!" Danial called looking for Kai. "Let finish this in one shot Dranzer!" Kai said. _I will protect you always Kai, always_ Dranzer said while both Kai and Dranzer had went through the great hound and are now aiming for Danial's pocket. "Don't! Get back! Get back!" Danial shouted holding up the purple crystal to shield him. "FLAME GIGS TWIN TORBO ATTACK!" Kai shouted and soon both Kai and Dranzer became a fire arrow shooting with force and went through the purple crystal with our hurting Danial. When the crystal starts to crack, with in the bit beasts are set free and went back to their rightful place in the beyblade, another explosion had occurred. "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" James yelled and everyone duck. "KAAAAIIIIIII!" Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny shouted before the smoke and dust cover up everything.


	48. Sableye’s true form

Chapter 48: Sableye's true form.

Now Kai and Dranzer had emerged and became one, "let finish this in one shot Dranzer!" Kai said. _I will protect you always Kai, always_ Dranzer said while both of them had went through the great hound and are now aiming for Danial's pocket. "Don't! Get back! GET BACK!" Danial shouted holding up the purple crystal to shield him. "FLAME GIGS TWIN TORBO ATTACK!" Kai shouted and soon both Kai and Dranzer became a fierce fire arrow shooting with force and went through the purple crystal. When the crystal starts to crack, with in the crystal's bit beasts are set free and went back to their rightful place in the beyblade, another explosion had occurred. "KAAAAIIIIIII!" Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny shouted before the smoke and dust cover up everything.

When the smokes start to clear out, Tyson was the first one to run up into the stadium which now had turn into nothing but a pile of junk. "Kai, Kai!" he shouted, "Kai, 'cough' where are you?" he yelled again but no one answer him. Just then he felt someone grab hold onto his feet and he jump up in shocked until he heard a familiar voice, "It me dufus!" "Kai!" Tyson said delightedly as he help Kai onto his feet, "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked, helping him towards the bench. "Wait! Arrg! The match!" Kai said while holding up his pain. "But Kai …" "Let go Tyson! Arrg! I have … to do this!" he said, slowly walking up towards the stadium again to find that Dranzer's still spinning and Shuppet's had been destroyed, literally.

"'Pant' Dranzer…!" Kai said before he falls backwards and Tyson was just right there and caught him before he fell towards the ground. "Kai, Kai!" Tyson called, shaking him again and again. Then follow by Hilary and Kenny to help. "Don't worry Tyson. Kai's just out cold!" Hilary said, Tyson was relief to hear that. "Tyson, your arm!" Hilary exclaimed, Tyson's arm is once bleeding again. "Oh, it's nothing! I'm ready for this final battle!" Tyson said, he stood up staring into William's eyes and both start sending death glare at each other.

The atmosphere was intense until someone broke in, "The final match will be postponed for a little while until the new stadium is fixed" said the computer and Tyson just did an animedrop while William just sighs. "What is the meaning of this!" Tyson bellowed. "Just look at the stadium stupid" William spatted, when the smoke had finally cleared out, the once circular stadium had turned into ashes. "Uh…" Tyson just sweatdrop seeing the totally destroyed stadium. "How are we going to have a showdown with this disrupted stadium, Granger?" William said, following his coach back into the Underground Facilities.

"You come back here you coward!" Tyson bellowed again but William didn't care and went back in, "I'll show you!" he yelled. Later that noon, back at the PPB's truck, Emily just finish readied Tyson's arm, "there! It shouldn't be any problem now but I still reckoned you to quite this match since we already won three battle Tyson" she reckoned. "Are you saying that I might lose in this condition?" Tyson asked. "No! I'm just worried about your status Tyson" Emily said, concern about Tyson's arm.

"Emily does have a point you know Tyson" Ray said, touching Tyson's shoulder. "Yah bud! You could ruin that arm of yours for life" Max said, standing next to Ray (Note: Both Ray and Max still have bandages on them). "I know you guys are doing this for my health. But I have to do this" Tyson said proudly standing on his feet. "Tyson!" Hilary whispered. Just then, Kai slowly opens his eyes and heard what Tyson said. "I'm not doing this to keep my World Champion title, well may be a little, but still, I'm doing this for the sake of mankind and Dragoon's will" he said, staring on his beyblade. "But Tyson". "I'm with you all the way Granger" Kai said, while lying on his stretcher.

Everyone turn to look with surprised look on their faces to see that Kai's awake, "Kai!" they exclaim. Kai slowly sit up enduring the pain, "Tyson's doing this to protect his bit beast and we all did what we did. And by protecting, he had to fight his battle just like us" Kai's word made Max and Ray look deeply into they beyblade and their beyblade glow with warmness. "Thanks Kai!" Tyson thank his. "Don't think me wrong Tyson. I just want to". "Beat me yourself, I know! But thank you anyway Kai" Tyson cut him off and Kai's lips curl up a bit to make a little smile and it's barely noticeable.

"Well, if that's your final decision Tyson, I guess I have to give to give you a shot" Emily said, searching for her needle. "A… a shot! 'Gulp'", Tyson said nervously, taking a step back. "Uh huh! I've come up with the perfect pain killer while you're out battling" she said getting ready the needle. Tyson's sweating just by looking at the needle. "And… well come here, I'm not going to chase after you am I or are you afraid of a little shot?" Emily asked, everyone look at Tyson's nervously face. "Of course not! I'm just…" he said as he's been pushed up towards Emily and sits down on the stool. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. This pain killer will help you endured the pain for a while, so you have to finish this match as fast as you can before it wear out. There, done!" she said cleaning the needle.

"That's it? It didn't hurt a bit" Tyson said, rubbing his arm then came an announcement. "Blader for the final battle please gather at the south course of the facility" the announcer repeat again. "Well, I guess that's my queue. Wish me luck guys" Tyson said, walking out of the truck and into the evening sun of his battle field. Meanwhile, at the south course of the facility, William is waiting patiently for his opponent to arrive, thinking about something that Velvik had told him yesterday.

:Flashback:

The sun had already set and bat is coming out of their caves to hunt for their meal. Right under the Recycling area was the Underground Training Facility. And inside an office, filled with books and LCD television showing the Underground's member's movement, was a young teenager. "You call me… Professor Velvik?" William asked the person that's sitting right across him whose chair was facing William. Then he slowly turns his chair around and faces him. "Yes William. Now tell me, you have been resisting the doctor's training method, am I right William?" asked Velvik, looking at William with cold and emotionless eyes, "tell me the truth will you William, I hate people who lies" he added.

"Y-y-yes professor! I h-have b-been resisting the training" William said it nervously, scared to look up to Velvik's eyes. "Look at me and tell me why William? You know I'm only doing this for your own good" Velvik said it like he's a father. William also obeys his command and look up into his eyes to find it not that cold. "I know Professor. I-I-is just that, I'm not comfortable with people making me doing what I don't like" William said, "sir!" he added right before he finish. "Ah! I thought so. I know just the thing to fixed your problem" he said, reaching for his drawer and took something out. "Y-you d-do professor?" William asked.

"I know that some of the beybladers that I've hand picked also won't be comfortable with the new training method" Velvik said, holding up a beyblade in his hand "and yet they are not brave to tell the truth until now" he said looking at William. "I-I don't g-get what you mean, sir!" William said shakily. "You see, I have asked Dr. Gideon to make this special beyblade for a brave beyblader to use it. I can't seem to find the perfect one, until now" he said, rubbing the beyblade then he stood up and stood next to William, "Until now, the perfect beyblader is here. Here, I think this beyblade will help you along your way" Velvik said showing the beyblade that in his hand to William.

The bit chip send out some kind aura that took hold William. "I-I couldn't accept this professor. I-I'm not worthy for it" William said looking away. "Oh but you are William, but you are! You do want to get your girlfriend back, don't you?" Velvik lured him. "No, n-not really! Hilary had found a good boyfriend and I think she'll be". "Happy, you say? Happy to live in a sweet talk instead of the truth? I don't think so". "Sweet talk professor?". "Yes! Tyson Granger had been sweet talking her to be his girlfriend since they met. And do you think Ms. Hilary will be happy when she fund out the truth William? If it's me, I sure will be hurt, very hurt" Velvik said.

William's eyes was filled with burning fire when he heard what he just heard, "Professor, I would like to give this beyblade a try" he said it out loud. "Good William, good! Now this beyblade's name is Sableye. Used it wise and with the help of the crystal, you will be unbeatable" Velvik said patting William's back, "now you run along into the training room and tell Dr. Gideon to give you a special training session to master this beyblade. If he doesn't approved, show him the blade" he said showing him out.

:End of flashback:

_I will save you Hilary. I will show you that Tyson Granger is nothing but a low life,_ William thought. Just then, foot steps had interrupted his thought and he shot open his eyes to look who it was. It was his opponent, "Tyson Granger" he hissed. "Well, William are you ready to get your butt's kick?" Tyson said. "We'll see whose butt get kick" William growled, both bladers stare at each other again and the intense atmosphere rise once again. "By the way, where's the stadium?" Tyson asked suddenly, made everyone realized that this is just a plain land surrounded with recycle goods.

William gave them all a little smirk and raise both his arm making him look like want to hug someone and said, "This whole recycling area is our battle stadium". "WHAT!" They all exclaimed. "T-that means…" Kenny started. "A fight till the end" Ray said looking shocked. "Oh no! Tyson's arm can't managed this long. Tys…" Hilary was stop by Max for calling him. "He won't listen to anyone now Hilary" Max said grabbing Hilary's arm. "But!". "His eyes are filled with burning flame. He only can hear his instinct calling for him now" Ray cut her off. "But if we let him fight this match, he will be lost forever" Hilary sobbed. "We know! But this is Tyson's match and we don't have the right to stop him Hilary" Kenny said. "Not you too Chief" Hilary sobbed looking surprised, then back at Tyson.

The arena suddenly filled with mumbled than suddenly felt quite again. You even can hear the win blowing. Both bladers look intense and ready to rip each other a part. Then Tyson grin saying, "Hm! A fight till the end huh? I haven't had this match since my first bey-battle" while grabbing on his injured arm which still bandaged up, _though I don't know how ling this pain killer will last. I will do this till the end, _he thought. "Oh look, the little baby got a boo boo on his arm" William teased. 'Well, then this little baby is going to kick your butt" Tyson said without rage and position himself to launch. "Just try me Granger" William said also position himself to launch, _I will show you that Tyson is nothing but a big fat liar Hilary, _he thought. "In 3, 2, 1 …" the computer begins count down.

"LET IT RIP!" both blades landed on the ground at the same time and start to grin each other. "Wow! They are evenly match" Kenny said. "For a rookie, he's good" Dizzy said. "You can said that again Dizzi. But which had the upper hand Kenny?" Hilary asked anxiously. "It seems that Tyson's having the upper hand right at the moment" Kenny said, typing away. "Of cause Tyson had the upper hand. William hadn't do anything right now" Ray said, staring at the battle. "But why hasn't William attack a bit?" Max asked. "I think he's just waiting for the right time" Ray said.

Back at the battle, Dragoon's still having the upper hand as Sableye's been receiving it from the start. "Finish him off Dragoon!" Dragoon's is going for the killed but at the same time, "Sombreros" William yelled and Sableye avoided Dragoon's attack and fight back. With the first hit from Sableye, Dragoon was knock back with force. "Wow! Major power!" Dizzi said. "In English please Dizzi!" Hilary pleaded. "Now Sableye's the one that's having the upper hand. And Dragoon can't managed to get another blow like that" Kenny explain.

"Grr! Dragoon, attack!" Tyson shouted and Dragoon's charging up towards Sableye, "Slam!" Dragoon slammed and attacking its opponent without giving any space for a combat. William growled, clenching his fist kindda like shielding himself. _Wait for the right time to attack William. Stay calm, _he thought to himself, and then he saw a free space where he can attack and he went for it. "Sableye, avoid and repel!" Sableye quickly avoided Dragoon's last attack and sent it back to Tyson. "Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon quickly avoided Sableye's attack. "Missed me William" Tyson said proudly, William didn't look angry instead he grins for his answer.

"He still can laugh at the time like this?" Max asked. "Is he mad or something?" Hilary joked. "Something's wrong and I can sense it" Ray said looking series. Just then, Sableye appeared out of nowhere and is coming towards Tyson himself. "Gasp! Tyson look out!" Ray yelled, Tyson look at what's happening then he spotted where Sableye was. "Uhhh!" he gasps. "TYSON!" his team mates yelled and at the nick of time, Dragoon appeared from his blade and deflects Sableye from hurting Tyson. "Cheh!" William hissed looking at his failure's attempt. Tyson just felled onto the ground and landed on his butt. His friend ran for his aid and asked, "Are you alright Tyson?" Tyson just nodded and look at William with raged.

"Why did you do that for William?" Tyson asked angrily, dragoon's keep on slamming Sableye. "Why! You can asked me why?" William said in raged, Sableye's now attacking Dragoon, Tyson just stared at him confusedly. "You have been nothing but a loser Tyson. You think you can lie to everyone by owning a bit beast and used it to win the world championship? You just count on your bit beast's strength to get to the top" William growled, Sableye's now having the upper hand. Bit of Dragoon's attack ring had been shredded from its body.

"Count on my bit beasts to get to the top? You got to be joking William? I managed to be the world champ is because I count on my strategy and my instinct. And a rookie like you don't stand a change to beat me, Dragoon " Tyson yelled, Dragoon's now having the upper hand again. "I don't care how did you lie or cheat everyone. But I can't stand is how and why Hilary would want to followed a jerk like you all over the place. You have been cheating on her by sweet talking to her" William protested. "WHAT? I didn't…" "You are nothing but a coward Tyson. You heard me, a COWARD!" William yelled, his eyes are glowing with raged. "Alright, that's the last straw. I don't know where you heard that from but I won't let a rookie like you get away by calling me a coward. DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled and dr5agoon's body starts to glow.

"SABLEYE, show yourself" William yelled, his body start to glow so did his beyblade. "It coming! My wonderful creation is coming!" Velvik exclaim looking anxiously. "AHHHHHHHHH!" William yelled in pain, just then his beyblade's light shot up into the sky and followed by the glow from William's body. When the glow disappeared, William collapsed onto the floor. "Gasps! William" Tyson and Hilary exclaim, she ran towards William for his aid. "William, William!" she called, shaking his body. Everyone eyed the light that came from both Sableye and William that's start to take form of something like… "Gasps!" everyone gasps seeing what had just appeared after the light.


	49. Who will emerged victory?

Chapter 49: Who will emerge victory?

"SABLEYE" William yelled as his body start to glow so did his beyblade. "My wonderful creation is coming!" Velvik exclaim looking anxiously. "AHHHHHHH!" William yelled in pain, just then his beyblade's light shot up into the sky and followed by the glow from William's body. When the glow disappeared, William collapsed onto the floor. "Gasps! William" Tyson and Hilary exclaim then she ran towards William for his aid. "William, William!" she called, shaking his body. Everyone eyed the light that came from both Sableye and William that's start to take form of something like… "Gasps!" everyone gasps seeing what had just appeared after the light.

"Oh man! W-what's going on?" Tyson asked, looking shocked at seeing two William. "Are you surprised to see me Tyson or are you scared?" Sableye (now in William's form, but in black and grey color) continue, "Oh right! For you normal human's eye is a very impossible thing to do. But tell you this, I'm not the William you know before" he chuckled, and then swing his are to create a gust of wind. Make it hard for anyone to hold on. "I'm the ultimate power! Hahahahaha!" Sableye laughed. "No you are not you demon" Tyson said standing up straight. It's like he's not affected by the gust of wind.

"What? You think you can defeat the ultimate power? Don't make me laugh?'" Sableye chuckled. "I may be can't, but I can try. DRAGOON!" Tyson summoned his bit beast and in a moment the all mighty blue dragon appeared in front of everyone's eyes. From a harmless beyblade battle, turn into a forceful battle between the two wind bit beasts. Dragoon tries all his might to attack Sableye but it surprisingly didn't affect it at all. All of Dragoon's attack had been sent back to him double time. "Don't give up Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Tell me one thing that I don't know!" Mariam questioned surprised seeing Sableye's true form. "I thought the transformation is impossible?" Joseph asked. "It could if you apply a human's soul in it" Jillian explain, everyone, that's watching the match, look at Jillian and James who are now looking scared. "What do you mean by 'applying'?" Ozuma asked. "Sableye is an immaterialized spirit, just like the others but slightly different. Others like Duskull and Misdreavus, had some special powers" Jillian started. "But Sableye doesn't. It had a very weak transformation when it was born. In order to used it's special power, it's owner had to sacrificed himself and take orders from its bit beast" James continue. "But it seems that William had been resisting the power that comes from Sableye" Jillian added.

"What? But how can you tell?" Hay Lin asked. "Take a closer look and you will see that William's still breathing" Mariam pointed out as everyone look at William. He is indeed still breathing, but hardly. "And it seems that Sableye is still trying to get hold on him too" Dunga said, then everyone look at Dunga then look up to Sableye who's also fighting to take control and taking on Dragoon at the same time. "But if William's still here, then what will happen to both of them when Sableye's destroyed?" Will ask suddenly. "Then we might as well help William to finish up what he wanted to do before he goes" James said looking onto the floor.

"Keep attacking Dragoon. It look's like he's weakening" Tyson yelled. Dragoon's attack didn't loosen a bit but it seems that Sableye's really weakening down. "Uhhh! Stupid human! Arrgh!" Sableye yelled, then he avoided Dragoon's last attack and fly towards the now suffering William on the ground. "HILARY RUN!" Tyson shouted then Hilary looked up and saw, no, but felt the force of Sableye entering William's body, and pushed her away. "WILLIAM!" Hilary yelled. For a while, nothing had happen and they thought that Sableye had given up. But not the least. William's body start to glow and soon Sableye came out looking brand new without a scratch.

"What!" everyone exclaimed. "It couldn't be! Dragoon!" Tyson ordered again and Dragoon went for another charged. But this time it didn't caught Sableye and made Dragoon hit the pilled of tin can hard. "Tat tat tat, my little friend. If you want your friend to be killed, then you can attack and I won't even fight back" Sableye chuckled. "What? Don't be a lame joker. You can't even harm a feather" Tyson laughed. "Oh! You think I was joking huh, Granger. Alright! I'll let you try. Give me your best shout and you will see what I said was not a joke" Sableye said it actionly. But he means his word and really just stands there, or you should say flouting there. "Hm! Alright! Dragoon! Phantom Hurrr…" Tyson was halt back by someone shouting.

"TYSON WAIT!" Shouted two familiar voices. Everyone look at the source of the voice to find that it was Emily and Michael that shouted halt. "Guys! What are you doing here?" Max questioned, looking at the both of them. "Well, the truck was too far away to ward you guys so…". "Michael" Emily shouted at Michael to make him go straight to the point. "Right! Attached this wire on Dizzi now Kenny" Michael said tossing Kenny the wire that's in his hand then disappeared from the scene. "But…?" Kenny asked, but Michael had already disappeared from his spot. So Kenny did as he was told and attached the wire on Dizzi. "Ready for the load down Dizzi?" Kenny questions his laptop. "Like you had to ask. Fire away baseball dude" Dizzi said, on loading mode.

"What's going on Emily?" Max asked again, looking confused. "Yah! Like you haven't noticed, I got an evil demon to destroyed" Tyson said, looking frustrated. "Like I said wait and don't attack" Emily's word made everyone confused and shouted, "WHAT!" "Sableye isn't joking. On the last transformation with him and William, both of them are sort of connected. If you destroyed Sableye, you will destroy William as well" Emily explains. "Finally, someone with a scientific brain here. And she's quite true. Now feel my frail." Sableye hissed then he starts to attack Dragoon restlessly. Dragoon's taking quite a blow and he roar in pain.

"Dragoon! Grrr! How are we going to destroy that thing?" Tyson questioned furiously. "The only way is to destroy its core. But before that, you have to rescue William from its grip" Emily said and everyone gave her a confused looked, even Kenny. "Arrgh! I'll explain later. Now we had to make Sableye to cast a black hole. He's the only spirit that its core is right inside the hole and William, the real William is trap inside" Emily explained. "So, now all Tyson need is to make Sableye to cast a black hole?" Crucide asked. "But that impossible. How on earth is Tyson going to do that?" Ray asked.

"Oh did I hear someone wants a black hole? Then this is a request that you will received!" Sableye said and then his body starts to swirl into a circle then later turn into a black hole. It's gravitational forced is strong too. "EVERYONE GRAB HOLE ONTO SOMETHING!" both James and Dunga ordered and everyone did as they were told. Some of them grab onto the closest tree they could find and some just try their best to stand still. "TYSON! YOU NEED TO GO INTO THE BLACK HOLE TO GET WILLIAM AND DESTROYED ITS CORE!" Emily shouted at the same time grabbing onto the tree trunk.

"WHAT! I DON'T STAND A CHANGE AT LIVING FOR THIS RISK IS TOO BIG!" Tyson reply standing on his feet. "YOU HAVE TOO. OR EARTH WILL BE GONE FOREVER!" Kenny added. _What should I do now? Come on Tyson think, think!_, Tyson thought. _You want a lift Tyson?_, someone said it mentally in Tyson's head. "That voice!" Tyson whispered, the he look at his right to see that it was, "Is that you Dragoon? Can you hold onto the gravitational pull?" Tyson asked his dragon. _I can and I'll try to help. All of us had suffered enough to stop them for what they did to us_, Dragoon said. "All of us?" Tyson asked looking confused.

Just then, Max's, Ray's and Kai's (Still in the truck resting) started to glow and outcomes the scared four united as one. _We have bare enough if then auras_, Dranzer said. _It's time to put a stop at this,_ Draciel said. _For our world and our creator,_ Driger said. "Huh!" Tyson said looking at the scared bit beats. "Do it Tyson!" Max shouted. "Do it for all of us" Ray shouted. "Do it for Kai and the ones he had hurt Tyson" Kenny shouted. "You guys!" Tyson whispered looking quite touched. Then he turns his gaze over to Hilary who's still hugging onto William. She looks up smiling and nodded. Tyson Know what he had to do and he's ready for it. "Let's kick some fresh demon's butt" he shouted and everyone cheered then climbed onto Dragoon's back. Then he and the scared four travel into the deep darkness of the Black hole.

* * *

Somewhere in the Underground Training Facilities, Nicole had just disarmed their explosive devise and she is ready to go back to her mates. But while she was snooping around for a way out, she bumps into something importance. She found Velvik and Gideon in a dark room seems to be discussing about something. "WHAT!" Velvik shouted in rage, slamming his fist onto the study table. "I'm so-sorry sir! Wi-William just se-seems to be out of con-control and he…" Gideon said nervously. Then Velvik stood up from his sit and just look into the screen, "You sure is just Tyson and the scared bit beasts that enter the black hole?" He questioned still looking into the screen. "Y-yes sir! I-I-I'm quite p-positive" Gideon reply shaking. "Well then, I guess it won't be a bit matter since the last devise is not on William" Velvik said holding up some sort of control, "We might still got a change to get the scared bit beasts and eliminate Tyson" he chuckled. "Oh no! I got to tell the others" Nicole whispered, and then she silently creeps out of the Underground.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the purplish, not black, but purple black hole, Tyson and the scared four are still searching for the main core and William's soul. "It seems quite and unharmed in here" Tyson said still riding on Dragoon's back. _Don't judge things on how they look boy,_ Dranzer said, on the right. "Right!" he replies, receiving a bump from Dragoon, "Ah! What was that for Dragoon?" Tyson asked. _Sorry Tyson! But it seems that it knows that we are in here and sent reinforcement, _Dragoon said avoiding another purple energy ball. _That isn't its reinforcement,_ Draciel said reassuring them. "Then what is it?" Tyson asked as dragoon avoided another purple energy ball.

_It's one of William's memories, _Driger said, then he avoids another one, _it seems that Sableye's desorbing all of William's memory into his power. _"What! Then we must quickly find William and get him out of here" Tyson said. _We don't need to Tyson. It's just right in front of us,_ Dragoon said. Tyson look up and saw a crystal and inside the crystal was William, unconscious. "William!" Tyson shouted. At the very moment, Nicole had just told the others what she had heard inside the facility. "It isn't on William?" Kenny exclaimed, everyone was surprise too. "Are you positive Nicole?" Jillian asked looking cautious. "Yes! I'm very positive because I heard it with my own ears" she assures them. "If the heat meter isn't on William, then where is it?" Emily questioned holding her chin. "It's on Tyson" said a voice from behind. Everyone turned only to find…

"William, William! Get up!" Tyson shouted hammering the crystal hard. "It's no used. The crystal is too hard" he said backing off. _Well then, it's time to show off, don't you think so, Dranzer, _Draciel asked looking at Dranzer. _I supposed so. It's been awhile since I stretch my wings. Buckle up everyone and close you eyes boy. This might hurt the little eyes of yours, _Dranzer said, the all four of them arrange themselves in a straight line and Tyson did as he was told by shutting his eyes. _SCARED BEAM!_, all four beast shouted as they unleashed a beam and the light blinded everything.

Meanwhile back on the truck, "What do you mean it's on Tyson Joice?" Hay Lin asked. "The heat meter was supposed to be on William until they thought about eliminating them worst treat" Joice explained. "But then, what is it got to do with Tyson?" Max asked looking confused. "You have been with Tyson all this long and you don't know?" Cornelia asked looking surprised and the others just simply shocked their heads. "Who was the one that defeat Tala on the first world Championship? And who was the one that destroyed Boris's plan on the third world Championship?" she asked them and it just simply hit them.

"Tyson and his Dragoon!" Ray whispered it out loud. "Still, it didn't make any sense at all" Kenny said. "That's because Dragoon isn't a fully grown Dragon yet. It still got lot's to gain from its pass battles" Ozuma said suddenly. "And Tyson is the only person who will make that happens" Mariam added. "Because Tyson…". "Is the one that Dragoon picked" Joseph said and Hilary whispered along, "That marking on his neck is the heat meter" Hilary whispered loud enough to reach Will's ears who sat next to her. "You said something Hilary?" she asked. Hilary shocked her head and smiled, _please be alright Tyson. I don't want to lose you, _she thought, praying at the same time also.

When the light had faded, William was already by Tyson's side on Dragoon's back. "Now that we got William, we need to destroy the core" Tyson said, holding onto Dragoon and onto William at the same time. _The crystal is the core boy! Get that in your head, _Dranzer said. "Oh so that explains the rumbling sound" Tyson said looking relief. _Rumbling sound? What … rumbling sound? _Driger asked, than all of them looked behind to find that an explosion is headed their way. "Gasps!" Was the last sound to be heard then everything was blinded.


	50. Is this goodbye?

**Bladebreakers: I thank all who review in this story. With out all your ideas and encouragement, I would have never finish this story. I thank all who review and read this story. I really am grateful. I hope all will enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 50: Is this goodbye?

:Last time:

When the light had faded, William was already by Tyson's side on Dragoon's back. "Now that we got William, we need to destroy the core" Tyson said, holding onto Dragoon and onto William at the same time. _The crystal is the core boy! Get that in your head, _Dranzer said. "Oh so that explains the rumbling sound" Tyson said looking relief. _Rumbling sound? What … rumbling sound? _Driger asked, than all of them looked behind to find that an explosion is headed their way. "Gasps!" Was the last sound to be heard

:Now:

Tyson's POV.

Where am I? Am I dead? These questions keep on rolling within my head and it still does. What exactly happens after the explosion I really don't know. All I know now is that I'm resting in a quite place, peacefully resting until my eyes can be open up. Along this time I can heard some giggling and some one crying. I don't know who are they but it make me sad to hear that someone cry. I don't know how long have I been sleeping or am I asleep. I just don't know. Until today.

"Look! He's waking up" someone said. My vision was blur at first and when my eyes are focus enough, I saw a lot of people surrounding me, basically my team. "Guys!" I said weakly. "Tyson, Tyson!" Hilary said and she sort of wanted to chocked me to death. "Hi-la-ry! Ha-rd to be" I managed to choked out and she let go looking worried and Kai was just no where in sight. "What is it? Are you hurt?" she said nervously. "I think you are chocking him Hilary" Ray chuckle while I rubbed my neck and smiled.

Normal POV.

"How are you feeling Tyson?" Hilary asked in a much relief tone. "Can you tell that I'm lying here alright?" Tyson joked and he received a smack not from Hilary but from Max. "What was that for Max?" Tyson asked furiously. "Hilary was worried the last three weeks when you're still lying here and you still can joked about these matters?" Max said angrily. "Cool it Max. This is the Hospital" Ray said to calm Max down. "Three weeks! Has it been that long? No wonder my neck felt stile" Tyson said while rubbing the back of his neck then something hit him, "Ah! What happen to William? Is he alright?" he asked nervously.

"William's fine and he had left the hospital days ago. So did everyone" Max said looking more like himself now. "Everyone?" Tyson asked again. "After the explosion, everyone was injured by the impact and got hurt. As you can see you are the messy one" Ray said. "And what about Kai? I thought he would at least be here to lecture me?" Tyson joked again. "You better hope that Kai didn't hear you Tyson" Kenny warned and a confused look appeared on Tyson face.

Back at the Hiwatari mansion, inside the universal room, (Basically a room to see the stars at day. A room personally made by Kai himself) Kai was just laying on the chair looking at the night sky. His eyes weren't emotionless but filled with sadness and a depressed sigh escaped from the young Russian's mouth. Back at the Hospital, "What! Karalin's leaving?" Tyson exclaim and Hilary and the others just nodded, "but I thought she and Kai are in love?" he asked.

"They are but it seems that her father wanted her to enhanced her talent on showbiz" Hilary said sadly. "Her father? But I thought she's…" Tyson said and just stop. "Oh and I almost forgot. You better be well for our graduation ceremony" Max said suddenly. "Graduation? We just enter this university this year. How on earth are we going to graduate?" Tyson asked looking more confused. "I don't know about this but our name was stated on the list. And guess what?" Ray asked looking at Tyson with a funny look. "I fail right!" he said dully. "Well, you have to find it out yourself then" Hilary said and every one of them start to be secretive and made Tyson more confused that ever.

Later that evening, Kai was already out from the universal room and up on the hill at the back of his house enjoying the quite time alone. _A lot has been happening around here and it really help to change my point of view. But what differences does it make when the one I precious the most is leaving, _Kai thought as a depressed sigh escaped from out young Russian. Then a wimp was heard among the bushes and make Kai on his defense pose. Then out of the bush a head poop out to reveal, "John?" he exclaim, then seeing something was in John's mouth.

* * *

Days had passed and Tyson was well enough to leave the hospital to enjoy the rest of his life at the campus. He was thrill to find out that he had pass all his subject and get extra credit on his beyblading skill that he forgot he still got an injured foot. "After all what can you asked from a beyblade champ? Ouch!" he said. "You better watch that foot of yours or you will never be well enough to join the graduation partiiiie!" Max sang. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, what does a man got to do to have fun while resting?" Tyson wined, while they approached their way up to the black SUV. Ray at the driver seat, Max on the passenger seat and Hilary Tyson and Kenny at the back seat.

"Nothing! All you need now is to rest your injured leg of yours so we can all enjoy the rest of the days together" Kenny said. "Humph! Fine. I'll endure one day at my room" Tyson wined like a four year old and made everyone laugh. Meawhile, at the Anime-Galz's resistance, Karalin and Nick are getting ready for their departure after the night of the graduation party. "Do we really have to leave sis?" Nick wined. "Its dad's idea and we have to respect his orders Nick. Don't worry, you will be able to find some new friends there" Karalin comforted her little brother with a hug, "Come, we'll get this entire sort out then head for lunch ok. How do Pizza Planet sound?" she asked.

When the place mention, Nick when from sad to happy in a minute, "Pizza Planet? Woopy! Can I bring Lillian go too?" he asked. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm as long as he sister is coming" she said and Nick quickly went out to tell Lillian and Cornelia the good news while leaving her sister behind to do all the cleaning. She was nearly done when she found out that she had lost something, "Huh! I remember I left it here" she assumed searching for something, when someone came in.

"Looking for something Karalin?" said certain blond crouching down to help. Her friend just shocked her head to reply. "I see that you are nearly done packing. Are you positive that you will be leaving so soon?' she asked. "My dad even sent the air ticket incase I forgot the date and time" Karalin said showing her friend the air ticket, "and I got nothing against it to denied his wish" she added, putting the things away. "Hm! I still remember when we first met at the setting. You were so photogene" Cornelia complimented making Karalin bushed ten times harder and both start to laugh. "Sis! Can we go now? I'm starved here" Nick asked. "Me too! I'm going to be flat when we get there if we don't hurry" Lillian shouted too.

"Alright! We are coming" both Karalin and Cornelia said as they came out from Karalin's room and onto the porch. The kids was the first to get ready and was waiting at the garden, "Quickly, quickly" Lillian rushed the two teenagers. "Alright, we're coming. Will it hurt just to wait for a second Lillian?" Cornelia questioned her little sister. She just puffed up her cheeks for an answer, "I guess not!" Cornelia said making Karalin giggle. "Alright, who's up for some pizza and video games?" Karalin asked. "We are, we are!" both Nick and Lillian answered at the same time. "Then let get those foot of the ground and let get moving" Cornelia continue and made the kids jump around with joy then set off to Pizza Planet.

* * *

When there's a beginning there must be an ending. So this comes to an end of our little heroes' school year at the New York Beyblade University. Today is the day where they are receiving their graduation certificate to proof they have finished their highest degree at this campus. It was the best day of the year and everyone had dress up at their blue graduation uniforms and their square hats. Even time flies when giving out the degree. "… and last but not least, the World Champion Team, The Bladebreakers" said the professor then followed by the degree giving to each and every of the Bladebreakers and proceed to the boring speech.

"Attention please! I'm proud to invite out principle of this campus to give us a little graduation speech" said the professor and he hand the stage to the old Principle. "This is going to take forever" Tyson whispered and he receives a pinch in his foot from Hilary, "itai!" he whispered and glares at the now giggling Hilary. "Ahem! Is this thing on? Thank you! Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to this University and finished your study here and I'm also honored to thank the World Champion Team for coming. I know that it has been a hard year for all of you. And to sincerely sent you off, I wish a happy Graduation day to all" after his last word, everyone in the front porch threw their square in the air and some start to dance too.

The day ends when the sun sets into the mountains and to declare the true Graduation Party at the Hiwatari mansion. Why they have a party there? Well, it's because he has a bigger garden. And we can see the Anime-Galz, the silver Strikers including Roxanne and Nicole, the Rotten Sharks who's not so rotten anymore, the Saint Shields and of course out host, the Bladebreakers. But it seems that someone is missing from the group, "Hm? Tyson, have you seen Kai" Karalin asked.

"Oh! His girlfriend is a little heartsick not seeing her boyfriend?" Tyson teased which make Karalin blushed and angry to receive a light stomp on his now heeled foot making him does a rolling dance on the grassy floor. Then she walk away looking for a descend person to asked, "Max, have you seen Kai?" she asked. "Kai! He was there…" Max said pointing at the empty seat, "a minute ago! Sorry Karalin. Haven't seen him" Max added then walk off to asked Mariam for a dance. "Hm! Where are you Kai? Do I ever see you again?' she whispered to herself and walk off to the buffet table.

* * *

In a very dark, huge room was where out young Russian hide himself looking down at the party by the window. Seeing everyone happy and dancing away, he felt disgust for some reason. He then collapses onto his bed putting his arm over his eyes and the other hand dangle at the end of the bed. "Why do I felt like there's a hole in my heart?" he whispered to himself. He then snapped out from his thought when John licks his hand. "John! Why aren't you down there enjoying the party?" he asked the German shepherd which reply him grabbing a photo by the bale and showing it to him.

"This…" the young Russian said looking at the photo. It was the time when he and Karalin was at the beach enjoying the sunset. A lot of sweet memories of him and Karalin have the best time together popped into his head. Kai snapped out from his thought when John starts to wimp while he stood on the balcony. "What is it John?" Kai asked walking onto the balcony to retrieve the German Shepard, "This is very dangerous. Come on!" he said dragging to dog when he saw Karalin and Nick leaving the party. That's when John bites his owner's hand bringing him back to reality.

"Ouch! John!" Kai growled and John just barks at him and drag him out of the balcony. "Stop it John! What's done is done" Kai said leaving the Shepard and sat on his bed, "There's no turning back" he said. John seems to understand his master's trouble and he went over to apologized. "I know you are sorry boy! That's alright" he said as he petted his pet. It's past midnight when the party ended and everyone was in bed snoozing on what would happen to very next day.

But not all are asleep. Kai Hiwatari was still awake, peculiarly picking up a guitar and playing a sweet tone that filled his room. It was rather a sad tone actually. He stop when the moon appeared at the starry sky. He put his guitar down and went to on his mini hi-fie to listen to some music and that's when he stumble on a pick-a-song programmed. "Alright! We have just heard a song from Avril Lavigne's song "My Happy Ending". Now let's heard our next caller's to see who she pick this next song for. Hello!" said the DJ. Kai just sat by his chair and listen to this programmed when, "Hello!" it was Karalin's voice.

"Yes miss. What's your name and who will you dedicate this song to?" the DJ asked softly. "I'm Karalin and I dedicate this song to the one I precious the most. I'm not sure if he's listening but I was to tell him this. No matter where I would be or when I'll be back, I'll always be with you. And if fate allow us, we will meet again and that's when we sill never be parted again. I wish you would sent me off tomorrow because I got something importance to give my love" she said softly. _She's crying?_ Kai thought. "I hope you and your lover will be together always. May god blessed you" the DJ said then the next song's melody start to play, "We all do hope that Ms. Karalin's lover is listening and let's hope that Jesus will look after them always. This next song's title is "Never Had A Dream Come True" and a good night to all.

(Pretend that Sclubs7's song's playing ok. For those who haven't herd this song before just read the lyrics)

_Everybody's got somethin' they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow a time  
There's no use lookin back or wonderin' (or wonderin')  
…_

A lot of Sweet memory of the both of then is playing like a video player playing back all the sweet time they had when they were first met at the assembly, at the cafeteria, the first night dance they had at the valentine ball, at the beach to enjoy the sunset and up to the first battle they had on the Championship.

_I've never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

:Flashback:

Kai took Karalin out to the park to enjoy the night view. "Oh Kai. This is beautiful" said Karalin smiling at Kai. Kai was blushing like a tomato, then he took out something from his pocket, "Here this is for you" he said opening the box reveling a love shape pendent necklace. "This is beautiful" said Karalin taking the necklace "But, what for?" she asked. "Will you be... my girlfriend Karalin?" asked Kai which gave a Karalin a shocked. "I don't know what to say Kai, but..." said Karalin.

"You're the only that can give me this kind of feeling that I've lost for twenty years Karalin. The feeling of caring for others and I know I've met my true love." said Kai staring at the moon then he look back at Karalin "Would you give me a change? Give us a change?" he asked the Karalin nodded slightly, Kai smiled and give Karalin a hug and both of then are laughing.

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
And to my road can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use lookin back or wonderin'(or wonderin)_

"But will god let us be like this forever Kai?" Karalin asked suddenly and Kai let go of the embraced. "What on earth do you mean Karalin?" Kai asked looking confused. Karalin just escaped from Kai's hand and walk to the edge, "I got a few date like you before and my hometown. But when they start to proposed, a few days later they would just broke up with me. I'm afraid that…" she said looking depressed and Kai just appeared in front of her. "You silly girl! As long as our love are strong, nothing and I mean nothing can break us up" Kai assured her and hug her again while her happy tears slipped from the end of her eyes.

:End of flashback:

The young Russian was still on his chair holding the photo that John had gave him, thinking back what he had said to her the other night when he knows that she's leaving him. But does it matters?

_I've never found the words to say  
your the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me too  
A part of me will always be with you)_

The sun is approaching to show its face now and to call the sleepy one awake. _No! This will not end and I'm going to make sure of it,_ Kai thought as he grab coat and his personal car key and quickly dashed into the garaged without even washing up. He got into him Phantom design BMW and looking at the passenger drawer fro a note. _When is her flight again?_ He asked himself as he search through the pile of note.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will say you know you will Baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

Meanwhile, at the Anime-Galz residents, Karalin and Nick are ready to go and her friends are there to help them. They even rented a van to help her and her brother with the luggages. It was very quite along the way to the airport cause the girls didn't want to say goodbye. Once they reached their destination, Karalin asked it they can watched over nick while she had their luggages checked in and they just nodded for her answer. Once in front of the checked in counter, "Two ticket to Algeria, Africa, please" Karalin said as she checked in the luggage's. After a few minutes she's all done and she and her friends went to have breakfast.

_I've never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

In a certain BMW, Kai was driving off the speed limit to the airport as fast as he can to see his precious one off. _Please be there, please be there. Please!_ Kai keep on praying while he drive and go faster and faster and faster and finally he reaches the airport. He didn't even check the time or parked his car, he just want to see Karalin.

_Because love is a strange and funny thing(funny thing)  
no matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No No No No_

He look over the entrance gate and at the check in table but he just can't fine her. "No! No NO NO NO! No" he keep on saying and he finally squat down and just well, cry. Then someone lend him a helping hand and when he look up, "Karalin!" he said happily but it was just an old lady asking if he needs any help. "No! I'm fine mam" he said and the old lady just left him be. And when Kai was about to leave…

_I've never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

"You came!" Karalin said looking stunned, "And, you cry? Wow! I didn't know I got such and affection over Mr. Sour…" before she can finish, the young Russian just pull her in a bone-crushing hug and a very HOT kiss.

_I've never found the words to say  
your the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me too  
A part of me will always be with you_

_A part of me will always be with you_

"Promised me that we will meet again" he said hopingly. "I promised. Someday we will meet again" Karalin assured him and they just keep on hugging don't care is they caught a lot of attention. "Oh and I nearly forgot. Here's something that my mom and dad used from their weeding." She took out a blue box. When she opens it to reveals, "Earrings?" Kai asked. "A pair! You take the left side while I take the right. Like that we will have each other forever even though we are parted" she said giving Kai a ear ring.

Then the P.A. start to call, "Flight 336 to Africa is now ready for departure. Passengers please be at gate 16 for immediate boarding. I repeat…" said the P.A. "I have to go Kai" Karalin said as he try to leave but Kai grab her hand. "Please, I promised we WILL meet again someday" she reassured him and so he let her go and watch her disappeared among the crowd. He even see her plane disappeared within the sky, "We will meet again. I got a feeling we will" he whispered and a smiled appeared on his face while he drive back home.

Kai's POVs

Years had passed and I've never hear a single news from Karalin. As for the others, well, we do keep contact but rarely. Tyson had taken the pose as the BBA corporation's Chairman that Mr. Dickenson said in his will. Mr. Dickenson also left a few pose for each and everyone of us. Kenny had been offered as the top scientist of the BBA, Ray, the Chairman of the China branch, he didn't accept because he still got his village to rule, Max the chairman of the America's Branch. He accept with one condition, he request to be a beyblade scientist like his passed away parents. And so they did as he was requested. As for me, well, they did sent me a chairman pose at Russia. But I decline because I still got something importance to do that will change my whole life.

I've donated ¼ out of my grandfather's treasure to the one that needs it. I've sold the mansion that was once my grandfather's and now I'm living in a pent house at the city. Tyson and Kenny will often drop in and visit but I really hope they didn't. I open a little coffee house and pub name "Red Phoenix" in the city. The business was alright and I'm quite happy with this lifestyle like a normal person would.

Normal POV.

Kai was now in his office right above Red Phoenix café doing some paper work when came a knock on the door. "Come in!" the adult Russian said. Then came in a worker by the pub saying, "Mr. Hiwatari sir. The new pub singer is here and she requested that you personally be there for her first performance" he said. "Alright! Tell her I'll be there in a minute and she better be ready. I hate waiting too long" Kai said standing up. The worker went out and soon followed by their owner of the pub. He enter his coffee house and took a seat where he can perfectly view the stage. Later came out the new singer. She sat down right in front of the microphone and holding up a guitar and start to sing her melodious song.

_A little fate, brightens a little rainy day;  
Life is difficult you can go away, don't hide yourself in a corner;  
You have my place to stay, sorry is gone say goodbye;  
Opens up._

"This song. It sound so … familiar" Kai whispered to himself. Then he noticed that the new singer was only wearing one earring and it's on her right side. _Earring on her right, _Kai thought and soon sunshine the two lover that's long since they meet_. The next time we meet we never be parted again. _

_You have got to believe, you are my destiny;  
We're meant to be together;  
That's what I'm here for. _

**Bladebreakers: Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoy this story and I'm planning to make a sequel of their next generation. If anyone want to be part of it just sent in your OC and I'll be happy to put you in. And I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I am by just writing it. I gratefully thank all readers.**


End file.
